29
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: attending.the ending.letter. chapter fourteen, last chapter: update.
1. The Beggining

**Author's: **Saya ingin membuat sebuah percobaan kecil dengan cerita ini. Yaitu sebuah gaya penulisan yang sama sekali lain dan berbeda dari gaya penulisan saya yang biasanya. Mungkin tema yang diusung cerita ini akan sedikit berat, namun saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk membuat cerita ini jelas di setiap kalimatnya untuk memudahkan pembaca mengerti akan ceritanya.

**Genre**: Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**-****29-**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

**PHASE NORMAL**

**Phase One: Debate**

[24:54 Head Quarter]

Yagami Ligh menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan.

Ia melakukannya lagi.

Ia perlu melakukannya lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Apakah ia harus melakukannya lagi? Rasanya cukup. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya.

Huh, ini semua karena satu hal.

Light melirik ke kanan.

Orang itu.

Orang itu yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting.

Tapi ini hal yang sangat memuakkan.

Dia selalu saja memulai pertengkaran yang sama.

Light selalu mengabaikan ocehannya yang tidak masuk diakal itu.

Tapi.

Light tahu bahwa orang itu memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Sudah selesai, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light. Nada normal.

Ryuzaki menelengkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai, Light-kun?"

"Sudah puas tuduhannya?"

Ryuzaki tidak menjawab. Ia mengaduk kopi di depannya dengan bunyi yang berisik.

"Aku sudah bosan mengatakan bahwa aku-aku-bukan Kira."

Ryuzaki mendekatkan cangkir kopi ke wajahnya. Ia menutup sebelah matanya dan dengan mata satunya ia menatap ke dalam cairan kental yang ada di dalam cangkir yang digenggamnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras tentang cangkir itu. Ia seperti ingin berkata; 'berapa harga cangkir ini?' atau 'mengapa aku minum kopi?' atau 'berapa berat massa dalam cairan hitam ini?'.

Ryuzaki tidak merespon Light.

Itu intinya.

"Light-kun itu Kira. Aku yakin seratus persen."

"Aku-bukan-Kira. Aku-bukan-Kira."

"Light-kun itu Kira."

"Aku-bukan-Kira. Aku akan meladenimu sampai semalaman sekalipun."

Ryuzaki kini melirik Light. Matanya mendelik.

Light melipat tangan di dada.

Ryuzaki menatapnya. Ia mengedipkan mata satu kali.

Dua kali.

"Sebaiknya kita bekerja." Light membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Ia mengambil berkas-berkas di meja kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Light berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan akting sehebat ini, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki bergumam.

Light mendengarnya tapi ia tidak merespon.

"Kau tunggu saja disana. Aku akan menemukan bukti nyatanya." Ryuzaki kembali bergumam. Egois.

"Silahkan." kali ini Light menjawab.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Setiap hari akan ada sebuah perdebatan.

Apa dia tidak lelah?

Tapi ada yang aneh disini.

Memang ada yang aneh.

Ryuzaki yang notabene adalah L, yang katanya adalah seorang detektif tersohor itu, memberikan sebuah pernyataan. Light, dirinya, adalah Kira.

Lalu, kenapa Ryzuaki-L-bisa berkata seperti itu?

Pasti ada alasan yang kuat, pikir Light.

Kalau benar ia adalah Kira, pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa dirinya tidak mengingat sedikitpun tentang fakta-fakta tersebut?

Ia masih normal, kan?

Ryuzaki juga masih normal, kan?

_Kan?_

Atau?

Sudahlah, semakin ia memikirkan ini, ia semakin sakit kepala.

Yang jelas ia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang tidak benar. Walau ada satu hal dalam bagian hidupnya yang memang diakuinya sangat aneh.

Hilang ingatan.

Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa mengenal gadis bernama Amane itu.

Ia tidak ingat mengapa Amane jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di dalam penjara bawah tanah Ryuzaki.

Ia tidak mengingat apapun.

Apakah ia terkena sebuah penyakit?

Light mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa marah.

Kenapa keadaan ini tidak menguntungkan dia?

Padahal ia ingin membantu tim penyidik dimana ayahnya terlibat di dalamnya.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau akan selalu diperlakukan seperti kriminal oleh sang 'ketua kelompok'.

Light tahu persis posisinya di tempat ini.

Jika Ryuzaki hanya menganggap dia sebagai seorang pelaku, maka hanya ada satu cara agar Ryuzaki menghentikan intimidasinya itu.

Light harus menangkap Kira yang asli.

.

**Phase Two: ****Murder **

[07:25 Light's Home]

Pagi hari di sekitar Light.

Ini hari sabtu. Kuliah libur. Dan Light siap berangkat menuju HQ.

Hari libur selalu digunakan Light dengan maksimal. Mengingat ia kuliah di hari biasa, Light menggunakan hari libur untuk bekerja lebih maksimal dari hari-hari biasanya.

Ia selalu berangkat di pagi hari.

Walau ia sangat ingin menangkap Kira, tapi ia tidak boleh melalaikan kuliahnya. Ia tetap saja hanyalah seorang mahasiswa sembilan belas tahun yang normal.

Ia harus mempunyai kehidupan.

Kira memang nomor satu, tapi masa depannya juga tidak boleh diabaikan.

Light keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Ia memasuki dapur.

Ibunya membelakanginya. Sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan timun dan salad.

Light menatap sandwich di atas meja dapur.

Ia mengambilnya satu dan langsung memakannya.

Ibunya menyadari kehadirannya dan menoleh sedikit.

"Light, hari ini jaketmu sudah kembali dari laundry..." katanya seraya mengupas timun.

Light bergumam tanda mengerti. Ia _memang_ memakai jaketnya.

Ia menghabiskan sandwich dan kemudian mengambil segelas susu putih.

Light menerawang. Ia menatap televisi di ujung ruangan. Sebuah berita tengah berlangsung.

Suaranya berdengung lembut.

'_Perekonomian... jangka w__aktu ke depan... Tokyo di tahun ini mengalami kenaikan surplus bunga pada sejumlah perusahaan kredit...'_

Perekonomian rupanya.

Light memberikan tatapan bosan. Ia menerawangkan pandangannya ke ruang depan.

Setelah menghabiskan susu dalam tegukan yang cepat, ia melangkah ke ruang depan.

Light memakai sepatu, mengambil tasnya dari lantai dan kemudian membuka pintu depan.

"Light, jangan lupa hari ini untuk pulang... kau jangan terus menerus menginap di tempat itu..."

Suara ibunya berdengung dari jauh. Kemudian menghilang.

"Aku pergi..." kata Light bergumam. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apakah ibunya mendengarnya atau tidak.

Namun, suara televisi yang lembut mengejarnya sebelum ia menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

'_Kejadian ini berlangung empa__t hari yang lalu... dilaporkan di daerah Kanagawa, sebuah tanda-tanda badai matahari berlangsung... kejadian ini menimbulkan sejumlah kerugian di bidang teknologi pada pemerintah setempat... berlangsung selama sekitar lima menit...'_

Pintu depan tertutup.

.

[08:10 Head Quarter]

"Pagi semua..." Light lansung menuju meja kerja.

Melewati wajah-wajah lelah yang memenuhi sofa dan sekitar ruang tengah.

Light melirik Ryuzaki sekilas dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada berita baru, Ryuzaki?"

"Tidak ada, Light-kun."

"Apakah—"

Light tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, karena sebuah panggilan online masuk ke komputer Ryuzaki.

Sebuah huruf 'W' dalam font _Old English._

"Ryuzaki."

Suara yang disamarkan.

Tapi semua orang tahu itu siapa.

Anggota tim menyeruak ke belakang Light dan Ryuzaki.

Mengambil bagian dalam keingintahuan sebuah hal yang akan disampaikan sang pembawa pesan.

"Aku disini, Watari."

Suara L.

"Sebuah kasus memanggil L. Dari kepolisian pusat. Saya lampirkan berkas-berkasnya."

Screen komputer berubah. Sebuah _thumbnail_ mengisi sebuah_ window_ di layar komputer.

Ryuzaki membuka folder tersebut.

Seketika beberapa dokumen dan sebuah file foto terpampang di daftar

Ryuzaki membuka salah satu berkas dokumen dan kemudian ia mengklik file foto.

"Nama kasus: pembunuhan. Nomor: 251. Spesifikasi: untuk sementara kepolisian menyebutnya sebuah motif yang random, namun tergantung dari keadaan selanjutnya. Bila kita menemukan kasus yang sama, maka hal ini akan berubah nama menjadi kasus berantai. Waktu terjadinya kemarin sekitar tengah malam. Tempat terjadinya berada di sebuah losmen sederhana di perfektur Kanto, di daerah sekitar kanagawa. Saksi: nihil. Bukti: sedang dalam penyidikan. Korban: sedang dilacak. Pelaku: sedang dilacak. Jika kau bertanya apakah ini berhubungan dengan Kira, kepolisian pesimis bahwa hal ini bisa dikaitkan dengan sang maestro kita itu. Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa melihat foto yang kulampirkan." Watari melaporkan.

File terbuka dalam sekejap setelah Ryuzaki mengkliknya.

Desahan tertahan muncul seketika.

Foto dalam komputer memperlihatkan sebuah TKP beserta seorang korban berada di dalamnya.

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh tahun. Terbaring telentang. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh lautan darahnya -luka besar yang mengerikan tampak pada sekujur tubuhnya. Bagian dadanya jelas-jelas area utama tempat luka yang menyebabkan kematian berada. Namun, seolah si pelakunya kurang puas, ia masih menghujamkan tusukan-tusukan kejam di sekitar tubuhnya. Juga daerah tenggorokan di sekitar leher di dekat tulang selangka. Sebuah luka menganga mengerikan dari sana.

"Apa alasan mereka memanggilku bila hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kira, Watari?" tanya Ryuzaki pelan. Matanya masih mengawasi foto mengerikan di depannya intens.

Ada sebuah jeda sebelum Watari menjawabnya. "Bukti –bukti yang lain akan menyusul, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki mengubah air mukanya. Light dapat melihat bahwa adrenalin detektif di sebelahnya menggelegak karena sebuah misteri yang akan dihadapinya.

Light dapat merasakan ada yang tak beres di dalam suara Watari.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Watari berbicara pada semua orang si ruangan ini, walau ia menguunakan kata 'kau' yang ditujukan pada Ryuzaki. Namun, Light tahu persis bahwa kalimat terakhir itu hanya ditujukan kepada Ryuzaki. Kepada L.

Mengapa demikian? Mengapa seolah-olah alasan kasus ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh semua orang selain L?

Light menyimpan pertanyaan itu di dalam hatinya.

"Baik. Lalu, apa yang diinginkan kepolisian?" tanya Ryuzaki lagi.

"_Kau_ diharapkan melihat TKP. Dan beberapa prosedur lainnya. Seperti biasa."

"Tentu. Katakan kepada mereka L akan mengirimkan orangnya untuk melihat ke sana."

"Mode darurat. Baik."

Light tahu apa itu 'mode darurat'.

Istilah itu merujuk pada pengutusan kaki tangan L menuju lokasi perkara. Dan hal itu sangat-sangat jarang terjadi. Jadi bisa dikatakan bila L melakukan mode darurat, maka kasus tersebut adalah kasus tingkat tinggi. Tentu saja dengan fakta bahwa L tertarik pada kasus tersebut.

Light berdehem.

"Siapa yang akan kau kirim, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light.

Tanpa menatap Light, Ryuzaki bergumam, "Orangku yang sangat kupercaya, Light-kun."

"Aku akan memberikan jawaban kepada kepolisian. Tolong sebutkan waktunya, Ryuzaki." kata Watari.

"Hari ini. Pukul sebelas tepat. L akan mengutus orangnya. Tolong ingatkan mereka untuk menjalankan prosedur yang biasanya, Watari. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko sedikitpun. Bila terjadi sesuatu, maka L akan segera pergi dari kasus."

"Aku mengerti."

Prosedur yang biasanya.

Light juga tahu apa itu.

Prosedur ketat tentang penjagaan identitas kaki tangan L di depan tim penyidik kasus umum. L tidak memberikan sebuah kelonggaran tentang bocornya identitas orang-orang yang diutusnya. Maka kepolisian harus menjalankan prosedur tentang penjagaan identitas kaki tangan L. Apalagi bila FBI ikut campur dalam kasus.

L akan mengutus orang kepercayaannya dan kemudian ikut menyelidiki TKP. Kepolisian akan tahu bahwa itu adalah kaki tangan L, namun mereka tidak boleh mengganggap bahwa itu adalah kaki tangan L.

Bahasa simpelnya adalah, mereka semua harus pintar ber-akting.

Tentu saja orang kepercayaan itu akan mengaku dari sebuah institusi lain.

Prosedur itu harus dilakukan dengan ketat bila kepolisian memanggil L. Tentu saja pemanggilannya pun dilakukan secara rahasia.

'Kepolisian' itu hanyalah istilah. Sesungguhnya yang bisa melakukan pemanggilan itu hanyalah pemimpin tertinggi kepolisian dan beberapa orang federal di tingkat atas. Mungkin juga satu dua orang di Interpol.

"Kau mau segera ke TKP, Ryuzaki? Cepat sekali." Light membuat pernyataan yang berbahaya.

"Mereka membutuhkan kita..."

"Mereka membutuhkan_mu_..." Light mengulang.

"Kasus itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kira, tapi kupikir itu menarik..." suara Matsuda terdengar.

"Ini mengerikan... siapa yang tega melakukan itu kepada seorang bocah?" kemudian Mogi menyusul.

"Baiklah, semuanya... kalian diminta untuk terus bekerja pada kasus kita. Aku akan pergi sebentar dari kasus yang kita hadapi untuk merefresh otot-ototku..." kata Ryuzaki datar.

Ia kemudian membuat isyarat agar semua orang pergi dari belakang punggungnya. Setelah semua orang kembali ke pekerjaan mereka, Ryuzaki membuka semua dokumen yang tadi dikirim oleh Watari.

Light melirik sekilas pada data-data tersebut.

"Ryuzaki... mengapa kau mau mengambil kasus ini?"

"Jangan tanya, Light-kun. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena aku pun belum mengetahui jawabannya."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, bahwa ada kasus yang lebih penting disini, bila kau mulai lupa."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tentang Kira, Light-kun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah selingan. Siapa tahu ini ada kaitannya dengan Kira."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Kira tidak ada urusan dengan seorang bocah."

"Bagaimana jika bocah tersebut membawa kehancurannya?"

Light diam sambil terkejut menatap Ryuzaki.

"Tentu saja, Kira akan memburunya."

"Kita punya pikiran yang sama."

"Siapa orang yang akan kau utus, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki menoleh ke arah Light. "Kau akan pergi bersama orang itu, Light-kun. Ayahmu ada di dalam kasus ini."

.

[11:20 TKP]

Losmen itu terletak di tepi kota yang padat. Terkubur dari pandangan orang-orang yang sibuk lalu lalang antara stasiun dan pusat perbelanjaan.

Tempat penginapan murah yang tidak menarik bangunannya. Gedungnya terlihat hampir runtuh dan semua catnya terkelupas. Sepertinya sebentar lagi tempat ini akan bangkrut dan menjadi tempat persembunyian bagi pengedar narkotika dan juga bisnis prostitusi.

Tidak aneh jika sebuah kasus mengerikan terjadi di tempat seperti ini.

Tempatnya sudah mendukung.

Light dan 'orang L' datang tepat pukul sebelas. Mereka langsung memasuki TKP.

TKP adalah sebuah kamar bernomor 8 di lantai dua. Kamar paling ujung di lantai tersebut.

Sungguh, keadaan losmen ini benar-benar kumuh.

Ruangan losmen berisi layaknya sebuah losmen murah pada umumnya. Ada tiga bagian ruangan. Ruang depan yang sempit, kemudian ruang tengah yang berisi sofa tua dan televisi kecil, kemudian dapur kecil yang juga tampak kotor. Kamar tidurnya hanya satu. Begitu juga dengan toiletnya.

TKP adalah ruang tengah.

Sang korban masih berada pada posisi. Karena mereka memanggil L, mereka tahu bahwa L menginginkan sesuatu yang masih _'fresh from the oven'._

L tidak menerima kasus bila korban sudah dipindahkan atau keadaan TKP telah 'dibereskan'.

Anak itu terbaring di dekat kaki sofa yang berdekatan dengan televisi. Tirai jendela tertutup. Begitu juga dengan daunnya. Lampu ruangan telah jatuh terguling dari tempat ia berdiri di malam sebelumnya. Keadaan benda-benda lainnya tampak normal.

Kecuali bahwa semuanya itu adalah segerombolan saksi bisu yang mengawasi perkara berdarah kemarin malam.

Light memperhatikan korban dengan tatapan sedikit jijik sekaligus ngeri.

Ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada bocah berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang terbaring dengan pose yang menyakitkan itu.

Bocah itu berambut merah kecoklatan. Darah di sekitar pelipis dan wajah atasnya yang telah mengering membaur dengan warna rambutnya yang tergerai liar di sekeliling kepalanya yang tampak menyamping.

Tangan kanannya tergeletak diam di sebelah tubuhnya, sedangkan yang sebelah kirinya berada di sekitar dekat kepalanya.

Kakinya tertekuk menyamping.

Light memberanikan diri untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Anak itu berkulit tipe orang-orang Eropa. Putih pucat yang dingin.

Matanya terpejam. Tidak ada emosi apapun yang tereksplor dari wajahnya. Ia tampak seperti sedang tertidur. Hanya saja tanpa bernapas.

Dadanya dipenuhi bercak kehitaman yang mengental dan membanjir keluar mengaliri tubuhnya. Ada luka besar yang menganga di tengah-tengahnya.

Diafragmanya pun tercabik mengerikan. Si pelaku seakan-akan menusuknya berkali-kali.

Dan kemudian tenggorokannya.

Ada sebuah luka bebentuk bulat di tengah-tengah tenggorokannya, di antara tulang selangka.

Light mendengus. Orang yang melakukan ini pasti sudah gila.

Seseorang di samping Light membungkuk dan melakukan sesuatu, namun Light tidak fokus padanya karena masih terpaku pada tenggorokan si anak.

"Penyebab kematian adalah tusukan pada dada. Tapi bisa juga luka pada tenggorokannya. Kita hanya harus mencari mana yang lebih dulu dilakukan oleh si pelaku. Alat yang digunakan sejenis alat tajam seperti pisau... tapi kami belum mendapatkan apa yang menyebabkan tenggorokannya seperti itu. Kedua alat itu masih belum ditemukan. Saat ini kami masih bekerja mengejar pelaku. Lumayan sulit, karena tidak ada saksi. Jalan stasiun dan lapangan udara telah diawasi dengan ketat. Begitu juga dengan otopsi yang segera akan dilakukan..." seseorang bicara di belakang Light.

Light menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi besar.

Sang Komisaris polisi.

"... tentu saja jika kau mengijinkan kami membawa jenasah ini..." lanjut sang Komisaris.

Light menoleh pada orang di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja... kami tidak ingin memperpanjang penderitaannya. Kami pun sudah cukup melihat-lihat disini..." kata orang di samping Light.

Sang Komisaris menatap orang di samping Light dengan tajam. Ia tampak tengah berpikir.

"Geofrey Tisdale." kata orang di samping Light.

"Ya, aku tahu kau siapa." bisik Komisaris.

"Terima kasih karena kau menjalankan prosedurnya, Pak Komisaris." lanjut Geofrey.

Komisaris mengangguk kecil.

"Siapa yang menemukannya?" tanya Geofrey.

"Seorang pelayan kamar. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Ia mengetuk tapi tidak ada yang membukakan, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam."

Ia menatap Geofrey sebelum kemudian menjauh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tisdale?" tanya Light mengejek.

"Menurutku, Light-kun... si pelaku benar-benar sangat marah ketika melakukan ini..."

"Seorang ayah?"

"Mungkin, Light-kun."

"Perekonomian yang menghimpit bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus buat motif."

"Terlalu dangkal, Light-kun..."

"Aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapat saya, _Ryuzaki_."

Geofrey menoleh ke arah Light.

"Lihat tenggorokannya..." sambung Light.

"Menurutku ada semacam motif 'balas dendam' disini, Light-kun."

"Kita punya banyak spekulasi..."

"Selain seorang ayah yang pemabuk dan menjadi gila, apalagi tebakanmu?"

"Mungkin sebuah balas dendam? Penculikan? Pemerasan?"

"Terlalu banyak. Dan umum."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Vampir?" Light tertawa kecil.

"Vampir tentu tidak. Buktinya banyak darah disini..."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ryuzaki..."

Tentu saja itu Ryuzaki.

'Orang kepercayaan L' adalah dirinya sendiri.

Apalagi kasus ini bernilai tinggi dimata L.

Light sudah bisa menebak siapa itu 'orang kepercayaan L'.

Namun di lain kesempatan di masa lampau, L benar-benar pernah mengutus seseorang.

Namun untuk kasus yang bernilai tinggi, ia akan menjalani perannya seorang diri.

"Light..." seseorang memanggil.

Light dan Ryuzaki menoleh.

"Kau baru tiba?" tanya orang itu.

"Setengah jam yang lalu... aku tahu ayah masuk ke dalam tim ini..." kata Light.

"Ya... aku yang meminta komisaris memanggil L, Light..."

Light terkejut.

Soichiro menatap Ryuzaki dan mengangguk.

"Mengapa?" tanya Light.

"Ada beberapa fakta yang menarik... coba, aku ingin dengar pendapatmu, Light." kata Soichiro.

"Aku hanya bisa menebak secara sementara. Bukti-bukti belum terkuak... aku belum bisa mengatakan banyak hal."

"Menurutmu... apakah ada kaitannya dengan Kira?"

"Ayah sendiri?"

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Beberapa orang mengucapkan maaf untuk interupsinya. Mereka kemudian mengangkat korban dari tempatnya dan memindahkannya ke mobil Ambulan.

Seorang polisi mengatakan sesuatu pada Soichiro.

Soichiro menoleh ke arah Light dan berbisik, "Tolong kau awasi kasus ini, Light... aku punya perasaan yang tidak baik terhadap hal ini..."

Kemudian ia menjauh.

.

Light mengelilingi ruangan losmen itu.

Pertama ia memperhatikan kamar. Tidak ada yang tampak aneh selain dari fakta bahwa kamar tersebut sehabis dipakai oleh seseorang.

Sepreinya berantakan.

Kemudian Light menuju dapur. Ia benar-benar hanya melirik sekilas saja karena tidak tahan akan baunya.

Light kemudian menuju toilet.

Sebuah cermin besar yang permukaannya sebagian besar telah dimakan oleh karat bertengger di dinding di atas wastafel. Sebuah handuk yang penampilannya tampak sangat mengenaskan menggantung pada pipa di dekat bathub.

Light menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Ia tertarik dengan sebuah noda pada permukaan cermin tersebut.

Noda halus memanjang yang cukup lebar.

Apakah ada sesuatu disana?

Tidak ada.

Itu hanyalah sebuah bukti kemalasan dari pihak pengelola losmen.

Light menatap cermin dengan tatapan bosan dan kemudian keluar toilet.

.

[Head Quarter 23:10]

Light tampak termenung di sofa.

Ryuzaki duduk di kursinya di tempat favoritnya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ryuzaki..." kata Light. Tangannya memegang beberapa berkas.

Berkas tentang kasus yang ia lihat tadi siang.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Light-kun?"

"Mengapa ayahku meminta kau untuk mengusut kasus remeh ini?"

"Ini bukan kasus remeh, Light-kun. Memang tampaknya mirip seperti kasus umum. Seorang ayah yang mungkin mabuk dan membunuh anaknya... tapi tidak, ini bukan kasus seperti itu, Light-kun. Ada yang lebih _jahat _disini. Aku bisa mengendusnya."

"Ia tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku. Kau juga kan?"

Light melirik Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki masih membelakanginya, Ia tidak bereaksi.

Light tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

"Apakah hasil otopsi sudah tiba?" Light menyambung pertanyaan dengan topik lain.

"Belum. Jika sudah, kita segera akan diberitahu."

Light makin tercenung.

Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Mau kemana, Light-kun?"

"Aku ingin istirahat sejenak. Aku gunakan kamar yang biasa."

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi berdebam lembut.

.

**Phase Three: Message**

[Head Quarter 04:50]

Light merasa dirinya mendengar sesuatu.

Di kejauhan.

Mirip seperti suara kereta kuda yang bergerak mendekat.

"Light."

Light membuka matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat tidur.

_Oh iya, aku terbagun_.

"Light."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Light meremas tengkuknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ia menatap jam dinding.

04:51

Ia membuka pintu dan melihat wajah ayahnya yang lelah.

"Ayah?" kata Light agak terkejut.

"Apakah ada sesuatu terjadi?" sambung Light.

Ayahnya menatapi Light sejenak. Kecemasan didalam matanya tercampur dengan dilema yang misterius.

"Light... aku ingin bertanya... apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Light tampak bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang... ingin kau ungkapkan, Light?"

"Ha?" Light jelas-jelas heran.

"Baik, Light..." Soichiro menarik napas keras.

Matanya tampak sedih.

"Ada apa, ayah? Katakan saja."

"Light... maukah kau datang bersamaku? Tolong bantu aku, Light. Ini memang sulit, tapi kau harus bekerjasama dengan kami."

Light merasa matanya melebar.

Tangannya refleks membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

Sejumlah polisi (orang-orang yang tidak dikenal Light) memenuhi ruangan di depan kamarnya. Mereka semua berseragam resmi dan memegang senjata api.

Senjata-senjata itu tepat diarahkan ke arah Light.

Light mengerutkan dahi. Perutnya tiba-tiba lemas.

"Ada apa ini?" suara Light tenang. Namun, wajahnya telah berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Buas.

Light menatap Ryuzaki di belakang para pengepungnya.

Matanya tidak ramah.

"Apa lagi ini, Ryuzaki?" Light bertanya dingin.

"Kau menahanku karena telah menemukan bukti bahwa aku adalah Kira?" lanjut Light.

"Tidak, Light." Soichiro yang menjawab.

"Permainan apa ini, ayah?" kini Light tampak sedikit panik. Namun, ia tetap tenang.

"Light... ini bukan tetang Kira... maksudku... ini mungkin berhubungan dengan Kira... tapi kami akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut jika memang kasus pembunuhan itu ada kaitannya dengan Kira atau tidak. Tapi, tidak, sekarang ini bukan tentang Kira, Light."

"Pembunuhan? Maksudmu tentang kasus kemarin?"

"Ya."

"Ayah, ada apa ini? Tentang apa ini semua?"

"Light, aku juga terkejut dengan fakta ini... tapi ini semua adalah bukti nyata... kau tahu kan bahwa polisi bekerja berdasarkan bukti-bukti nyata. Maka kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami saja. Maafkan aku, Light."

Light menciptakan pose awas. "Tolong, bisakah kau memperjelas perkataanmu, ayah?"

"Kau mengalami amnesia kan, Light? Waktu itu berhubungan dengan kasus Kira. Kau sendiri yang membuktikannya. Kau tidak mengingat satu pun tentang fakta-faktanya. Dan kupikir... itu terjadi lagi, Light..."

Hening.

Soichiro menelan liurnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Light."

"Apa-"

"Aku tidak tahu... maksudku apakah kau benar-benar menderita sebuah penyakit atau tidak... kau tahu tentang _'short term memory'_? sebuah penyakit yang berhubungan dengan itu, namun dalam kasusmu itu sangat random. Kau seperti menderita penyakit ini dengan alur yang sangat acak. _Short term memory_ biasanya mempunyai sebuah pola dalam pelaksanaannya. Bisa lima detik, lima menit, lima jam, atau sehari. Tapi kau sepertinya kau mengalaminya secara acak. Tidak mengindahkan ketentuan yang sudah umum. Tapi, Light, yang ingin kukatakan disini adalah, aku tidak yakin kau menderita penyakit itu atau tidak... tapi yang jelas... kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sadari..."

Light menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ayah... aku tidak menderita penyakit apapun... amnesiaku waktu itu memang misterius... tapi kau tahu kan bahwa aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak benar?"

"Tidak, Light... aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa maksudmu, ayah?"

"Light..." Soichiro menyentuh lengan Light. Light menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Light... apakah kau tidak pergi ke sebuah tempat kemarin malam?"

Light mendengus.

"Apa ini?" intonasi yang tajam. "Kau _sedang_ menginterogasiku, ayah?"

"Light... tolong jawablah..."

Light melihat peluh di kepala ayahnya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu kepada Ryuzaki..."

Ryuzaki tidak bergeming.

"Light... aku bertanya padamu..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pergi kemanapun, ayah..."

"Kau pulang ke rumah kan?"

"Ya. Aku pulang. Ibu melihatku pulang ke rumah."

"Tengah malam."

"Tidak. Aku pulang sekitar pukul lima pagi."

"Mengapa kau pulang, Light?"

Light menatap ayahnya dengan dingin.

"Aku perlu pakaian ganti, ayah..." Light mendengus geli.

"Baik! Aku muak dengan basa basi yang menjengkelkan ini! Katakan saja intinya!" Light berseru.

"Baik, Light. Kau memang harus tahu lambat laun."

Soichiro mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat dari saku jaketnya.

Ia benar-benar tampak lelah dan penat. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang memikul beban yang sangat berat.

"Ada yang kami rahasiakan darimu, Light... ingat kan bahwa aku yang memanggil L?"

"Aku sudah tahu, ayah... kau dan L menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

"Nah... sebenarnya ada satu fakta yang tidak kau ketahui, Light... fakta di losmen itu..."

"Tunggu sebentar... jadi ini benar-benar tentang kasus itu?"

"Ya. Ini tentang kasus pembunuhan anak kecil itu."

"Oke. Lanjutkan."

"Kami telah menghapus satu bukti dari TKP. Kami menyembunyikan fakta ini darimu, Light."

"Bagus. Pasti ada alasan yang bagus untuk itu, kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan, apakah itu?"

"Aku mengundangmu untuk melihat reaksimu, light... " Soichiro berbisik pada Light.

Soichiro tampak menunggu sesuatu dari Light. Namun anaknya itu tidak bergeming.

Soichiro menarik napas. Wajahnya semakin frustasi.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini, Light?" tanya Soichiro.

"Ayah. Tolong."

Soichiro menatap Light dengan was-was.

Kemudian ia menyerahkan amplop cokelat itu ke tangan Light.

Light membuka tutupnya yang tidak tersegel dan menarik dari dalamnya sebuah lembaran foto.

Seketika Light terbelalak.

Ia terkejut bukan main.

Foto itu memperlihatkan salah satu bagian dalam losmen yang kemarin siang dilihat Light.

Ya, ia _telah_ melihatnya. Dan ia _tahu_ ada yang tidak beres di dalamnya, tapi ia _tidak_ menyadarinya.

Toilet di kamar losmen.

Foto itu memperlihatkan sebuah cermin yang menggantung di dinding toilet di atas wastafel.

Segalanya tampak persis sama seperti yang dilihat Light kemarin siang.

Kecuali satu hal.

Sebuah tulisan di permukaan cermin.

_Tentu saja!_

Light merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di cermin itu dan ia berpikir bahwa seseorang telah menghapusnya.

Tapi ia tidak berpikir bahwa polisi lah yang telah menghapusnya.

Semua hal di TKP harus seperti sebelumnya untuk L. Tapi jika L sudah diberitahukan tentang fakta itu, maka tidak masalah menghapus bukti tersebut.

_Untuk memancing seseorang._

Dan seseorang itu adalah Light.

Dirinya sendiri.

Dari awal ia tahu bahwa ada yang disembunyikan darinya.

Dan kini ia tahu bahwa ia benar.

L-Ryuzaki-membohonginya.

Ayahnya membohonginya.

Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Dan sekarang... di genggamannya yang bergetar, Light mengetahui alasan dari semuanya itu.

Sebuah tulisan pada cermin toilet.

Tulisan itu bukanlah diciptakan dari alat tulis atau apapun.

Itu adalah sebuah teknik klasik yang sangat cerdas.

Jika cermin itu dipenuhi dengan embun yang dihasilkan oleh air hangat, maka kau bisa menulis sesuatu pada permukaannya tanpa kau merasa khawatir orang lain bisa melihatnya bila embunnya telah menghilang.

Satu-satunya cara untuk melihatnya adalah dengan mengembuninya kembali.

Maka kau akan melihat sebuah tulisan disana.

Itulah bukti yang dihapus dan disembunyikan dari Light.

Dan kini Light mengetahui mengapa mereka semua menyembunyikan hal itu dari dirinya.

Karena tulisan itu menyebut-nyebut tentang dirinya;

'_CARI YAGAMI LIGHT'_

.

"Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal..." Light merasa tubuhnya berguncang.

"Selain itu, Light... kami memiliki bukti lainnya..."

Light menatap ayahnya dengan panik.

"Ini benar-benar menjijikan... bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa aku telah difitnah?" Light mempertahankan suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Light... di salah satu bagian tubuh korban... terdapat sidik jarimu..."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Kini Light mendorong ayahnya kasar dan mundur satu langkah. Wajahnya dipenuhi emosi yang menggelegak.

Light menusuk Ryuzaki dengan tatapannya.

_Tidak! L tidak akan melakukan cara sekotor ini hanya untuk membuatku dipenjara!_

Atau?

"Light, aku tahu ini tidak mudah... aku pun tidak mengerti..."

Light tidak menjawab perkataan ayahnya. Light melihat wajah ayahnya tepat dimatanya.

"Aku berada di tempat ini kemarin malam. Kalian tahu itu."

"Aku tahu, Light. Aku tahu."

Light menunduk dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa percuma melawan.

Polisi bekerja melalui bukti.

Kini bukti itu telah mengancam dirinya.

Ia tahu pasti semuanya akan terkuak. Tapi ia harus bersabar.

"Bawa dia..."

Suara Soichiro tercekat.

Dua orang polisi mendekati Light dan memborgol tangannya.

Saat berjalan melewati Ryuzaki, Light berhenti sejenak.

Ia menatap tajam mata detektif itu.

"Kau tidak mengingat momen yang sama dengan saat ini sebelumnya, Light-kun?"

Light tidak menjawab.

Ia memberikan tatapan terakhirnya yang penuh dengan jutaan makna.

Kemudian ia pun berlalu.

.

**Phase Four: **** Break away**

[Kepolisian Pusat 23:50]

Light melewati satu hari penuh dengan melakukan interogasi.

Statusnya masih sebagai 'saksi'.

Namun, ia tahu cepat atau lambat itu akan berubah menjadi 'tersangka'.

Bagian penginterogasi melakukan tugasnya dengan profesional. Ia tidak segan-segan walau yang diinterogasi adalah anak sang kepala polisi.

Light pun melakukan bagiannya dengan baik.

Ia tenang dan dingin.

Ia terbiasa bersikap tenang. Sementara otaknya yang brilian itu terus berputar mencari solusi.

Sesungguhnya hanya ada dua fakta yang memberatkannya dalam kasus misterius ini.

Tulisan di cermin dan sidik jari.

Walau tulisan itu benar-benar sebuah fakta yang tidak kuat, tapi itu tetap merupakan bukti terpenting.

Jika kau mempunyai waktu untuk menuliskan sebuah pesan kematian, kau pasti akan menulisnya dengan sangat jelas.

Dalam kasus ini sepertinya sang korban telah lama menuliskan pesan itu sebelum akhirnya ia dihabisi oleh sang pelaku.

Namun tetap saja seharusnya ia bisa menambahkan detil seperti 'Yagami Light akan membunuhku' atau sejenisnya. Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya.

Alih-alih menuliskan sesuatu yang jelas, ia malah memilih untuk menuliskan sebuah teka-teki.

Sebuah poin yang harus diselidiki lebih jauh lagi.

Light masih bisa bernapas lega di sini.

Namun, masalah sidik jari itu adalah masalah yang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

Light benar-benar tidak punya ide kenapa sidik jarinya bisa ada di tubuh sang korban.

Ia tidak mengenal siapa bocah itu.

Demi Tuhan!

Mengapa ia bisa meninggalkan sidik jarinya pada tubuh bocah itu?

Apakah ia tidak secara sengaja bertemu dengan anak itu dan kemudian menyentuhnya?

Tapi itu tidak masuk akal.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa sidik jarinya berada di daerah leher sang korban.

Satu-satunya.

Dan itu sangat kecil. Hanya sebagian kecil dari sidik jari seseorang yang tertempel di sana.

Jadi, apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan bocah itu di suatu tempat dan kemudian secara tidak sengaja Light menyentuh lehernya?

Untuk apa?

Lagipula ia benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak tersebut. Tentunya ia akan tahu jika ia pernah bertemu dengannya kan?

Light pasti akan mengenalinya.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa anak itu.

Sebuah kesimpulan lain.

Yang lebih tidak masuk akal.

Apakah dirinya memang menderita _short term memory?_

Malam saat kejadian itu terjadi, ia berdebat dengan Ryuzaki. Kemudian ia beristirahat di kamar di HQ. Lalu pukul lima subuh ia pulang ke rumah.

Lalu, apakah di antara jam jam itu ia mengalami short _term memory_?

Ia pergi ke sebuah losmen setelah menculik seorang anak di jalan, dan kemudian menyiksa dan membunuhnya?

Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Atau ia sesungguhnya memiliki saudara kembar?

Light merasa ingin muntah.

Pemyidik memperbolehkan dirinya beristirahat setelah menjalani interogasi.

Light diantar ke sebuah kamar kecil. Petugas mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Dalam kesendiriannya itu, ia mengingat Ryuzaki.

_'Kau tidak mengingat momen yang sama dengan saat ini sebelumnya, Light-kun?'_

Oh iya.

Ia pernah mengalami amnesia.

Apakah seperti itu juga keadaannya saat Ryuzaki memenjarakan dirinya di penjaranya di bawah tanah?

Ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

Lalu, masalah Kira.

Bagaimana jika sesungguhnya ia adalah si kriminal sakit jiwa itu?

Semuanya itu adalah perbuatannya. Dan dilakukan secara tidak sadar?

Oh Tuhan.

Light merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir rasional.

Saat selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah tubuhnya yang terjatuh lemas di atas tempat tidur yang asing.

.

[00:11]

Ada yang membuka pintu kamar Light.

_Ibu?_

Light menunggu mendengar suara ibunya yang hangat membangunkannya dengan lembut.

_Yagami Light..._

_Ibu?_

_Yagami Light..._

Bukan, itu bukan suara ibunya.

"... Light..."

Light merasakan secercah cahaya memasuki kelopak matanya. Pintu terbuka dan cahaya yang temaram berhamburan masuk.

Light mengeluh kecil.

"Tuan Light, ada yang ingin bertemu anda."

Light menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tempat tidur. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan fokus pandangannya kembali ke matanya dan mengabaikan perasaan galau di pikirannya.

"Ya?"

"Silakan ikut saya."

Light mengikuti orang di depannya menyusuri lorong. Ia tahu dimana ia berada. Ia telah sadar sepenuhnya.

Lorong itu berakhir pada sebuah pintu.

Ia melangkah masuk dan mengenali ruangan itu sebagai ruangan pertemuan untuk para tahanan.

Ia seorang tahanan, kan?

Light menatap seseorang di ujung meja.

"Kalian punya waktu lima belas menit. Asal kau tahu saja, jika ini bukan keinginan si detektif itu, kau tidak diperbolehkan menemui seseorang di waktu seperti ini."

Light tahu.

Orang itu meninggalkan Light dan seseorang di ujung meja.

Pintu berdentang tertutup.

Light masih berdiri diam menatap orang di ujung yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya secara tajam.

"Jadi... kau mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau sampaikan di HQ kemarin malam, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light. Suaranya dingin.

"Alibi. Kau bersamaku di malam itu, Light-kun. Aku yakin bahwa kau adalah Kira. Tapi, masalah yang sekarang sama sekali lain. Aku adalah orang yang profesional, Light-kun. Aku akan tetap mengawasimu sebagai tersangkaku, namun untuk kasus baru yang mengejutkan ini, aku bisa berkata bahwa aku tidak yakin kaulah yang melakukannya."

"Terima kasih." kata Light dingin.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mengalami penyakit apapun, Light-kun. Amnesia yang kukatakan yang berhubungan dengan Kira adalah satu-satunya dan tidak terjadi lagi padamu. Aku tahu bukan kau pelakunya."

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Light lelah.

"Jangan salah sangka terhadap ayahmu, Light-kun. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir, Ryuzaki... jujur saja, aku malu sekali berpikir bahwa kau lah dalang dibalik semuanya ini... hanya untuk menjebloskanku ke penjara... sefrustasi itukah kau?"

"Kau benar, Light-kun. Kau harus malu. Aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai kasus ini."

"Bagimana dengan hal kau menyembunyikan fakta di cermin itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Light-kun. Aku hanya mengikuti saran ayahmu. Kami ingin melihat reaksimu, dan kemudian kami akan memikirkannya. Dan aku sampai pada keputusanku bahwa kau tidak melakukannya, namun... kau berhubungan dengan hal ini..."

"Aku memang ada hubungannya, Ryuzaki. Siapapun orang yang telah menyeretku ke dalam masalah ini tidak akan kubiarkan lolos."

"Aku tahu, Light-kun."

Hening.

"Baik. Aku mengenalmu, kau pun mengenalku, Light-kun. Aku tidak suka menunda-nunda. Ayo kita pergi."

"Apa?" Light terkejut.

"Kau mau tetap disini, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Light tersenyum lemah dan mengumpat.

"Sial... kenapa kau adalah detektif tersohor itu..."

"Waktu kita tidak banyak. Ayo, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki melangkah ke pintu dan berseru.

Pintu terbuka dan orang yang mengantar Light tadi muncul.

"Maaf, sir, apakah anda sudah menikah?" Ryuzaki tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

Orang itu melihat Ryuzaki dengan kebingungan. "Apa-"

Ia tidak pernah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Sedetik kemudian ia telah terkapar di lantai di ambang pintu berkat pukulan telak Ryuzaki.

"Lalu? Kau pikir kau bisa memukul semua polisi di tempat ini, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light setengah was-was.

"Ikut aku, Light-kun!"

Mereka menyusuri lorong dan berbelok di tikungan. Kemudian Ryuzaki berhenti.

"Daerah empat, lorong sepuluh, alfa tetha..." Ryuzaki tampak berbisik.

Namun, ia tidak berbisik kepada Light.

Ia berbisik pada sebuah headphone mungil yang tiba-tiba ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

Sebuah suara sintetik pelan meluncur dari bagian pendengarannya.

Light mengenali suara itu.

Ryuzaki adalah L.

Ia memiliki berbagai macam fasilitas nomor satu karena ia adalah detektif kepercayaan Interpol dan dunia.

Saat ini ia tengah memanfaatkan salah satunya.

Ia menyadap kamera pengintai dan denah terupdate dari gedung Kepolisian Pusat melalui pemindai satelit.

Seseorang di ujung sana yang menjadi mata ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam dan ketujuh.

Ryuzaki bergerak setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya.

Mereka terus bergerak.

Semua tampak mulus, kecuali bahwa mereka menemui rintangan dua kali. Seorang petugas yang keheranan melihat mereka sebelum akhirnya Light memukulnya hingga pingsan dan seorang penjaga yang baru saja membuat kopi. Ryuzaki memukul tangannya dan kopinya mengenai wajahnya. Sebelum orang itu meraih radio, Light sudah memukul diafragmanya. Satelit pun tetap bisa mengalami error, kan?

Light menyadari bahwa mereka tidak menuju kebawah, ke pintu utama. Melainkan terus naik ke atap.

Setelah berhasil melewati lorong-lorong dengan selamat-berkat bantuan mata ketiga L-Light dan Ryuzaki tiba pada pintu atap.

Light membukanya dan mencium aroma malam yang pekat di baliknya.

"Baik... jadi mana talinya, Ryuzaki? Jangan katakan kita akan meluncur bebas dari sini..."

"Kalau kau mau meluncur bebas silahkan saja, Light-kun... aku ingin terbang..."

Seketika sebuah choper muncul dari bawah.

Choper itu mendekat ke atap dan medarat di atap.

Ryuzaki melangkah ke arah choper dengan cekatan, Light mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sirine terdengar di kejauhan. Sirine yang berasal dari dalam gedung di bawah mereka.

Saat akhirnya Light menatap beberapa petugas polisi dengan senjata api di tangan mereka mengumpat dan berusaha menjatuhkan choper dengan menembakinya, Light tahu ia telah berada di langit malam yang bebas.

Terbang menuju kebebasannya yang liar.

.

**Phase Five: ****Journey**

[Somewhere 03:15]

Tempat itu berada di sebuah kawasan berpohon-pohon lebat.

Hutankah?

Light tidak tahu.

Mereka mendarat di sebuah tempat luas yang terpencil di tengah pepohonan-pepohonan.

Mereka turun dan kemudian choper itu pergi secepat kilat.

Ryuzaki membawa Light ke sebuah rumpun yang menyembunyikan sebuah _Bentley _hitam disana.

"Kau tidak salah memilih mobil, Ryuzaki?"

"Kita tidak akan berjalan di hutan, Light-kun."

Mereka memasuki Bentley dan Ryuzaki segera membawa mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

Benar saja, tidak lama mereka telah berada di sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi.

Keluar dari balik pepohonan yang mengurung mereka.

Jalan di kiri kanan mereka dihimpit oleh pepohonan yang lebat.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin tahu mengenai kasus misterius ini, Light-kun."

"Aku tahu itu, Ryuzaki. Kau kan tidak sebaik itu, ya kan?" ejek Light.

"Semua ini menarik. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan terjadi sehabis ini."

"Fotoku tersebar di pamflet-pamflet, seluruh media akan meneriakkan namaku dan jika ada seorang anak yang bertemu denganku, ia pasti akan menjerit karena melihat wajahku. Aku kan sudah menjadi psikopat yang suka menyiksa anak-anak sekarang."

"Jangan frustasi seperti itu, Light-kun. Aku tahu kau bisa melewati ini."

"Baik, tuan detektif, aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Ryuzaki..."

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, Light-kun. Kita akan segera mengusut kasus ini. Watari sudah menyiapkan segalanya."

"Apakah polisi tahu bahwa L yang telah melarikanku?"

"Ya. Mereka tahu."

"Kau... mengapa kau mengorbankan namamu?"

"Karena jika aku tidak bilang bahwa aku utusan L, maka aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana, Light-kun."

Light menatap Ryuzaki tidak percaya.

"Kau mengorbankan namamu, demi aku?"

"Aku mengorbankan namaku, demi diriku sendiri, Light-kun. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam misteri ini. Dan aku harus memiliki _clue_. Satu-satunya _clue_ yang kumiliki sedang ditahan oleh kepiolisian pusat, jadi apa boleh buat."

"Jujur saja, Ryuzaki... aku tidak punya _clue _apa-apa untukmu..." kata Light frustasi.

"Oh ya, kau punya. Sejak namamu terpampang di cermin itu, kau sudah memiliki clue, Light-kun. Semuanya berasal darimu. Semuanya berhubungan denganmu. Hanya saja kau belum tahu apa itu."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu apa rencana kita selanjutnya, detektif?"

"Kita akan pergi ke alamat ini, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki memberikan sebuah kertas pada Light.

Light membacanya.

Sebuah alamat tertera di kertas kecil itu. Light membelalakan matanya saat menatap nama kota di belakangnya.

'_Kislovodsk'_

"Ryuzaki... kau pikir kita bisa ke Rusia menggunakan _Bentley?_"

"Kita akan naik jet pribadi, Light-kun... kita hanya perlu mencapai hangar pribadiku saja. _Hang on..._ tidak lama lagi."

Light terpaku sambil menatap detektif di sampingnya itu.

"Kau... aku sebenarnya tidak pernah mengakui bahwa kau benar-benar L, Ryuzaki... sampai saat ini tiba..."

"Terima kasih atas kejujurannya, Light-kun."

_Bentley_ melaju menuju barat.

Membawa kedua penumpangnya ke sebuah petualangan mencari kebenaran yang mungkin mengerikan.

Dan tidak pernah mereka pikirkan bahkan di dalam mimpi-mimpi liar mereka sekalipun.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author's**: Maaf, karena ternyata chapter ini panjang. Saya benar-benar tidak menduga kalau jadinya akan sepanjang ini.

Saya tidak akan mengatakan banyak hal mengenai cerita ini, karena saya tidak ingin mengacaukan misterinya.

Cerita ini akan saya selesaikan. Hanya saja mungkin tidak akan terlalu cepat dalam meng-update-nya. Tapi saya akan menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Diperkirakan cerita ini akan selesai dalam empat belas chapter.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita tidak bermutu ini dan juga mereviewnya.

Thanx very much.


	2. Message In The Bottle

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang telah membaca cerita saya dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

Untuk yang menanyakan kenapa saya memberikan judul cerita ini '29', jawabannya akan terkuak di chapter ini. Walaupun belum begitu jelas, tapi kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. :3

Mulai dari sini, tema sci fi-nya akan mulai terasa lebih kental.

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain

**Warning**: Saya tidak tahu apakah ini bisa masuk dalam kategori rated M atau tidak. Tapi saya akan menyampaikan bahwa akan ada beberapa (benar-benar sedikit) adegan murder yang sedikit 'disturbing' di dalam cerita ini. Tapi menurut saya tidak terlalu 'membahayakan' sih. Hal yang biasa saja saya kira.

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**-29-**

**Chapter Two****: Message In The Bottle  
**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE NORMAL**

**Phase One: Rusia**

[Mineralnye Vody, Rusia 04:50]

Suara desingan pelan merambat.

Diikuti sebuah bisikan parau.

"_Boeing 767... Boeing 767... do you copy?" _

Suara sintetik.

Sepertinya berasal dari sebuah radio.

"_Im copy,__ MRV Mineralnye Vody."_

Kali ini suara yang tidak asing.

Light menyadari bahwa ia tertidur.

Dan kini ia telah terbangun.

Bukan tidur yang nyenyak.

Melainkan tidur yang penuh dengan kegelisahan.

Sepertinya tubuhnya tetap tidak tahan terhadap hukum alam.

Manusia perlu tidur.

_Bullshit!_

Bagaimana dengan makhluk di depannya itu?

Light memperbaiki posisi duduk di kursinya. Ia rupanya ketiduran di kursi tersebut.

"_Kemana tujuan anda? Kami tidak menerima konfirmasi tentang kedatangan anda. Tolong katakan nomor registrasi dan konfirmasi panggilan ini."_

Suara dari radio terdengar lagi.

"Kami menuju lapangan anda. Maafkan untuk konfirmasi yang tidak tepat waktu. Kami memasuki wilayah anda untuk keperluan internasional. Anda bisa tanyakan kepada Interpol." Ryuzaki berkata tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"_Baik. Mohon ditunggu."_

Light mengernyit seraya meremas tengkuknya.

Rasanya ia sudah seperti tidak tidur ribuan tahun.

Tidak lama suara sintetik itu kembali terdengar.

"_Boeing 767, kami menerima konfirmasi dari Interpol. Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya. Selamat datang di Rusia."_

Light beranjak ke depan, mendekati kursi pengemudi dimana Ryuzaki berada.

Kemudian Light menempati kursi ko-pilot di sebelah Ryuzaki.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi itu.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light.

"Kurang lebih empat jam dua puluh tiga menit dua puluh enam detik, Light-kun. Kita mengalami _timelag _sekitar empat jam."

"Kau tidak tidur, Ryuzaki?"

"Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Aku benar-benar tidak pernah bisa terbiasa denganmu..."

Setelah mengeluh pelan, Light menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Selamat datang di Rusia, Light-kun." kata Ryuzaki.

.

Udara Rusia yang dingin menyambut Light saat ia keluar dari jet.

Rupanya ia lupa bahwa sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Dan berada di belahan barat bumi akan cukup menyiksa di udara seperti ini.

Ada banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Light, namun, ia akan menyimpannya untuk waktu yang tepat.

Di jet ia sudah menanyakan tentang tujuan mereka ini. Mengapa mereka harus terbang ke Rusia?

Namun, Ryuzaki mengatakan bahwa akan tiba waktunya untuk dia menjelaskan segalanya kepada Light.

Maka, Light hanya bisa menunggu.

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang hangar dan Ryuzaki berbicara pada seseorang.

Sepertinya orang yang berhubungan dengan imigrasi dan perundangan _airport._

Setelah itu, mereka mengurus pasport dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu di dalam gedung.

Light hanya diam saja ketika petugas menatapi wajahnya saat ia menyerahkan pasportnya.

_Reign Rofuse._

Itu nama yang tertera di pasport Light.

Segalanya telah tersedia. Segalanya telah disiapkan.

Light tidak usah bertanya siapa sutradara di balik semua ini.

Pasport kembali beralih kepada Light.

Petugas memeriksa milik Ryuzaki sekarang.

Setelah orang itu mengernyit seraya menyerahkan benda saku itu kepada Ryuzaki, mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ryuzaki dan Light memasuki sebuah helikopter.

Mereka menyewanya dari tempat tersebut.

Tidak lama, setelah Ryuzaki dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan pilot kepada si petugas, mereka sudah berada di ketinggian lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu apa nama yang tertera di pasportmu, Ryuzaki." kata Light.

"Hideki. Ryuga Hideki. Itu yang tertera di pasportku, Light-kun."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"Kuakui, kau benar-benar profesional di bisnis ini, Ryuzaki. Tampaknya kau telah terbiasa ya?"

"Ini memang tugasku, Light-kun."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, Ryuzaki."

"Silahkan, Light-kun."

"Kau menyebut-nyebut tentang Interpol tadi..."

"Oh... ya, ada satu orang yang masih memihak kita, Light-kun. Mata kita di tingkat tinggi."

"Tapi bukankah katamu L terang-terangan melawan kepolisian dengan melarikanku?"

"L itu mencintai misteri, Light-kun. Dan beberapa pihak di tingkat tinggi memaklumi sifat kekanakannya itu karena ia telah banyak berjasa bagi mereka. Timbal baliknya adalah mereka memihakku, walau bertentangan dengan kepolisian sekalipun. Karena mereka tahu bahwa L tidak akan pernah melenceng dari jalan hukum. Itu yang mereka percayai."

"Jadi... ada yang tetap membantumu di Interpol, namun ia tersembunyi?"

"Ya. Tepat sekali. Dan bukan hanya Interpol, Light-kun. Masih banyak pihak yang memihakku selain Interpol."

"Kau terbiasa dengan itu, kan..." kata Light tidak percaya.

"Ini memang tugasku, Light-kun."

"Aku tahu itu." Light mendesah dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Sekarang, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kita akan menuju Kislovodsk, Ryuzaki?"

"Ya. Kita akan menuju kesana, Light-kun. Hanya saja kita harus mendaratkan jet di sini, karena kota itu tidak mempunyai bandar udara. Dan kini kita akan menuju kesana menggunakan heli."

"Baik. Jadi, tempat seperti apakah itu, Ryuzaki? Jangan-jangan itu markas besarmu, ya?" Light tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki menoleh menghadap Light.

"Aku pun tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang akan kita tuju."

Light terkejut bukan main.

.

Mereka terbang sekitar setengah jam.

Kislovodsk terlihat.

Daerah pegunungan yang lebat.

Sebuah suara berdenging di suatu tempat.

Ryuzaki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah _notebook._

Ia membukanya dan sebuah pesan _online_ segera memenuhi layarnya yang mungil.

Ryuzaki menekan mode _online,_ dan kemudian sejumlah _window_ muncul di layar.

Sebuah peta lokasi, sebuah berkas dan sebuah _window__ online._

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, Watari?" Ryuzaki bertanya pada layar komputer di depannya.

"Lokasi berada pada persimpangan barat daya Laut Kaspia. Kau akan melihatnya setelah mendekati hutan pinus."

Selagi Watari berbicara, sebuah kursor peta di komputer bergerak, membuat bagan-bagannya membesar dan kemudian berhenti pada satu titik.

"Apa itu, Watari?" Ryuzaki bertanya.

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Sebuah rumah. Itu sebuah rumah, Ryuzaki."

.

**Phase Two: Behind the scene **

Mereka tiba di tujuan.

Target adalah sebuah rumah di tengah-tengah lebatnya hutan pinus di kaki pegunungan.

Rumah yang cukup besar.

Bertingkat dua.

Sebuah sentuhan Eropa pertengahan mewarnai bentuk rumah itu.

Setelah mendaratkan heli di sebuah tempat luas, Light dan Ryuzaki segera mendekati rumah itu.

"Rumah bergaya Eropa. Jarang sekali di Rusia." bisik Light.

"Bawa barang-barangnya, Light-kun. Ayo kita masuk."

"He?"

Ryuzaki melakukan sesuatu pada pintu utama rumah itu.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan mereka memasuki rumah tersebut.

Light menutup pintu di belakangnya dan tertegun seraya mengawasi bagian dalam rumah yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Seluruh benda di sana tertutup kain putih.

Tanda bahwa tempat itu telah lama ditinggalkan.

Jaring-jaring kelabu menghiasi langit-langit rumah.

Sinar matahari menyeruak melewati celah jendela-jendela yang telah ditutup papan-papan kayu tebal.

Debu telah menjadi penghuni tetap tempat itu. Setidaknya selama hampir lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Ryuzaki menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'memeriksa' dan 'waspada'.

Light setuju.

Mereka berpencar memeriksa tempat itu.

Dalam pemeriksaan sekejap, mereka mengambil keputusan bahwa tempat itu tidak berpenghuni dan sangat kotor.

Dan juga sedikit menakutkan.

Mereka menemukan bahwa air masih mengalir di rumah itu.

Tempat itu memiliki lima buah kamar tidur, tiga buah toilet, satu perpustakaan, dapur yang luas, ruang tengah yang besar (sepertinya itu adalah ruang keluarga), sebuah gudang dan satu ruang kosong.

Mereka sepakat untuk memeriksa semua bagian rumah itu sekali lagi dan kemudian menggunakan fasilitas yang masih bisa digunakan.

Setelah hampir seharian memeriksa rumah itu, mereka pun setuju bahwa tidak ada ancaman di dalam tempat tersebut.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Ryuzaki mengaktifkan sebuah komputer dan beberapa antena kecil.

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang kecil dan juga sebuah kabel penghubung.

"Baik, Ryuzaki... kurasa sudah waktunya kau mengatakan padaku mengapa kita ada di tempat ini?" Light menuntut haknya.

"Baik, Light-kun. Aku memang ingin memberitahukannya kepadamu."

Ryuzaki meraih tasnya dan merogoh isinya.

"Ingat losmen tempat kejadian perkara itu, Light-kun?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

"Aku telah mencuri sesuatu dari sana."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengambil ini secara diam-diam, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki menarik tangannya dari dalam tas dan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Light.

Benda kecil berbentuk bundar itu bersinar pucat berkat cahaya dari komputer.

"Lensa kontak?"

.

**-flashback-**

[Kanagawa 11:20]

Ryuzaki menatap tubuh berselimutkan darah di bawahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Bukan tubuh koyak mengerikan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Sesuatu yang berada di samping wajah sang korban itulah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Berkilau.

Bersembunyi diselimuti lautan cairan kental kehitaman yang telah mengering.

Seolah-olah memanggilnya.

Orang normal selalu melihat sesuatu yang tampak besar di mata mereka.

Namun bagi L, yang memiliki indra istimewa sebagai seorang detektif ulung, ia selalu melihat sesuatu yang tampak kecil di setiap hal.

Yang sangat kecil dan tak disadari.

Ia selalu melakukan itu.

Karena dari hal kecil itulah sebuah misteri bersembunyi disana.

Dan tentu saja semuanya persis seperti kemauan L.

Segalanya tidak bergeser se-inchi pun.

Dengan ini, ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan dan bermain-main dengan sang misteri. Lagi.

Ryuzaki membungkuk dan bertumpu pada lutut kanannya.

Sepertinya Light tidak memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu rupanya tengah sibuk memelototi tubuh mengenaskan sang korban.

Entahkah Light sedang mengagumi lubang di tengah tenggorokannya, atau tengah menghitung berapa liter darah yang sudah tertumpah dari dalam tubuh bocah tak bernyawa itu.

Ryuzaki tidak tahu.

Dan ia tidak peduli.

Ryuzaki mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sesuatu di antara lautan cairan berbau anyar yang membanjir di sekitar mereka.

Sebuah lensa kontak berwarna biru diapit oleh jari-jari ramping Ryuzaki.

Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang punggung Ryuzaki.

Light menoleh ke belakang.

Suara Komisaris menguar melintasi telinga peka Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki memasukkan benda yang baru saja ditemukannya itu ke dalam saku celananya dan kemudian ia membersihkan tangannya dengan cekatan.

Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang.

Ke arah sang Komisaris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

.

[Kislovodsk 20:22]

"Aku memang tidak memperhatikan apapun selain bocah malang itu." Light mengakui.

Setelah kini ia mengingatnya lagi, ia ingin muntah.

"Itulah mengapa kau bukan seorang detektif, Light-kun."

"Baik. Detektif." Light menekankan kata terakhir. "Kau menemukan lensa kontak itu dan kemudian mencurinya. Bukankah itu seharusnya bisa menjadi bukti penting bagi kebebasanku?"

"Benar sekali. Tapi hanya bila berada di tanganku. Jika sampai berakhir di tangan mereka, aku tidak yakin posisimu akan semakin baik, Light-kun."

"Aku rasa kau benar."

"Percayalah, Light-kun."

"Oke, lanjutkan."

"Setelah kau ditahan, aku memeriksa lensa kontak tersebut. Bocah itu tidak memakai lensa kontak. Maksudku adalah, ia _mungkin_ saja memakainya, namun ia _tidak_ seharusnya memakainya karena ia butuh. Ia memiliki mata yang normal, Light-kun."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena benda itu hanya ada satu. Apakah kau pernah melihat orang yang hanya memakai sebuah lensa kontak saja pada salah satu matanya, Light-kun?"

Light mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak menemukan pasangannya dimanapun, dan aku sangat yakin mereka belum merubah posisinya. Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu hanya memakai satu buah lensa kontak pada salah satu matanya."

"Baik. Mengapa ia hanya memakai satu buah lensa kontak? Apalagi bila matanya pun tidak bermasalah? Sebuah trend baru?"

"Itu... pertanyaan yang bagus, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki meraih kotak persegi dan membuka sebuah mekanisme penutupnya.

Benda itu mirip seperti sebuah DVD _drive_. Hanya saja benda itu berukuran lebih kecil.

"Inilah alasan mengapa bocah itu memakainya." Ryuzaki berkata.

Ia kemudian memasukkan lensa kontak itu ke dalam wadah bundar di dalam alat persegi tersebut

Setelah itu ia menutup mekanismenya.

Ryuzaki menyambungkan sebuah kabel penghubung pada alat tersebut dan kemudian menyambungkannya dengan komputernya.

Seketika komputer menampilkan aplikasi dari _software_ si benda persegi tersebut.

"Sebuah pemindai_ chip_, Light-kun. Jika kau belum tahu."

Light tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang terjadi di layar komputer.

Komputer menampilkan sebuah bentuk detil dari lensa kontak yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam_ drive._

Komputer kemudian menganalisis semua bagian terkecil dari lensa kontak tersebut.

Gambar lensa itu semakin lama semakin membesar seiring dengan diselesaikannya tahap demi tahap pemeriksaan digital terhadap benda lunak tersebut.

Kemudian, komputer pun membacanya.

Susunan huruf-huruf.

Kursor persegi dalam gambar mengonsentrasikan serangkaian huruf-huruf pada sisi bagian dalam materi.

Sebuah susunan huruf yang buram kemudian nampak jelas seiring berpusatnya kursor pada target.

Dan tidak lebih dari lima detik, mereka pun melihatnya.

Sebuah alamat-persis-seperti yang telah dilihat Light sebelumnya di dalam jet kemarin malam.

.

**Phase Three: White**

"_Holly... shit_..." gumam Light.

"Dari sinilah aku mendapatkan alamat tempat ini, Light-kun."

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Sepertinya kita tidak menghadapi sebuah kasus yang remeh disini, Light-kun."

"Aku tidak tahu, Ryuzaki... semua ini tampak tidak nyata bagiku..."

"Aku terburu-buru memeriksanya kemarin. Hanya alamat ini yang kutemukan. Jika ada waktu, aku akan memeriksanya kembali. Siapa tahu kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga."

Light menatap gambar pada layar komputer.

Cahayanya yang berkedip-kedip lembut menerangi wajahnya yang diselimuti horor.

"Tentang apa ini semua, Ryuzaki? Apa yang sebenarnya kita hadapi?"

"Kau yang harus mengatakannya kepadaku, Light-kun."

"_I... have no idea..."_

"Mengapa bocah itu memakainya, Ryuzaki? Maksudku, mengapa ia memakai sebuah lensa kontak yang sesungguhnya adalah sebuah alat berteknologi tinggi? Bukankah seharusnya benda ini sangat berharga baginya?" lanjut Light.

"Kau benar, Light-kun... ia menyembunyikannya di bagian tubuhnya yang paling vital... ia pasti sangat melindungi benda tersebut. Ia pasti memiliki sebuah rahasia di dalam benda tersebut..."

"Tentu saja kan? Kita sudah melihatnya! Benda itu memiliki sebuah pesan! Dan astaga! Kita terseret ke dalamnya!" Light tidak bisa mengontrol adrenalinnya.

"Kita memang sudah terseret masuk ke dalamnya, Light-kun."

Light bergerak ke arah sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya disana.

"Kau butuh tidur, Light-kun. Tidurlah, besok kita akan kembali ke Jepang."

Light menoleh ke arah Ryuzaki.

"Kita tidak bisa lama-lama disini, Light-kun. Walau kau pergi bersama L, kau tetap seorang ilegal."

Light mendesah.

"Aku pikir aku akan memeriksa perpustakaan... aku sempat melihat hal yang aneh disana..."

"Apa itu, Light-kun?"

"Sebuah surat, Ryuzaki."

Kata Light menerawang.

.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dinamai 'perpustakaan' oleh mereka kurang lebih dua belas jam yang lalu.

Well, sebenarnya itu memang sebuah perpustakaan.

Ruangan itu berbentuk bundar. Rak-rak tua memenuhi dinding dan bagian tengah ruangan.

Hal yang senada tampak menguasai tempat muram ini.

Jaring laba-laba dan debu abadi.

Sesungguhnya Light _telah _melihat benda itu saat pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan ini, tapi ia hanya_ tidak _menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan benda tersebut.

Benda tersebut tampak ganjil.

Bukan karena bentuknya, tapi karena ia seharusnya_ tidak_ berada di tempat itu.

"Lihat ini, Ryuzaki."

Light menunjuk sebuah tumpukan amplop di sebuah meja mahoni yang mewah.

Ryuzaki mendekati meja dan menyerakkan tumpukan amplop.

Ia meraih beberapa dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Semuanya bercap-post sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kertas pembungkus amplop itu telah menguning.

Beberapa telah menjadi sangat cokelat.

Selain surat, beberapa dokumen yang telah hilang tintannya berdesakkan di tengah meja.

Semuanya memiliki kop surat dengan lambang yang asing.

Mungkin sebuah perusahaan swasta yang telah terhilang.

"Semuanya tampak sama... kecuali ini..." Light memberikan sebuah surat beramplop _putih_ kepada Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki meraihya.

Ia mengamatinya dan tak lama, Light melihat detektif itu membelalakkan mata.

Tanda bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan misteri yang lain.

Surat itu tidak memiliki alamat pada covernya.

Juga tidak ada apa pun pada belakang amplop.

Namun ia memiliki cap-post.

Sebuah perangko tertempel di sudut kanan cover.

Ryuzaki tersenyum.

Rupanya ia tidak tahan terhadap sebuah euforia.

"Bagus sekali, Light-kun..."

"Hei, tidak harus menjadi detektif kan untuk memiliki sebuah pengamatan yang tajam?" protes Light.

.

[22:01]

"Aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di tempat ini. Seharusnya begitu, kan?"

"Kau benar, Light-kun. Lensa kontak itu adalah peta kita. Seharusnya ia membawa kita ke sebuah tujuan."

Ryuzaki telah memeriksa dengan sangat seksama perihal surat tidak beralamat tadi.

Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang signifikan.

Jenis kertasnya jelas-jelas kualitas terbaik.

Dan tidak ada apa pun di dalamnya.

Kemudian perangko.

Perangkonya jelas-jelas sangat menarik perhatian.

Bukan karena Ryuzaki tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Tapi ia sama sekali _tidak_ mengenali jenis perangko tersebut.

Ia sudah memeriksanya melalui komputer. Menyocokkannya dengan setiap jenis perangko di dunia.

Tapi tetap saja. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan perangko milik negara manakah itu.

Seolah-olah itu adalah jenis perangko langka yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Hal ini tentu sangat menyenangkan bagi Ryuzaki.

Kemudian Light menyarankan untuk memeriksa perangko tersebut di dalam _drive_ pemindai.

Ryuzaki setuju.

Perangko itu dilepaskan secara hati-hati.

Kemudian mereka memasukkannya ke dalam alat pemindai.

Sebentar saja, sebuah hasil tertera pada layar komputer.

Komputer membaca dengan detil setiap fragmen dalam materi yang tengah dipindainya.

Hanya dibutuhkan sekitar lima detik untuk menemukan ada sesuatu di bagian mata pada gambar perangko tersebut.

.

"Sebuah _chip_?"

"_Microchip_, Light-kun."

Hening.

"Dan kau bilang pemindaimu tidak bisa membacanya?"

"Tidak, Light-kun. Ini adalah sebuah teknologi keluaran paling terbaru. Kebetulan pada suatu hari aku melihat tentang benda ini. Dan alat ini masih belum diperdagangkan secara luas. Begitu juga dengan pemindainya."

"Kau pasti bercanda..." Light terpana.

"Kita harus kembali ke Jepang, Light-kun. Waktu kita disini hampir habis. Kau tidak mau kan mereka mengetahui lokasi kita hanya karena kita melanggar imigrasi?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tetap aman bersamaku, Light-kun. Dan kita memerlukan sebuah pemidai untuk _microchip_ ini. Segera."

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

"Kau bilang alat itu masih sangat langka?"

"Kau lupa satu hal, Light-kun."

"He?"

"Aku adalah L." Ryuzaki tersenyum.

.

**Phase Four: Stranger**

[Akihabara, Tokyo 11:25]

Tempat ini sudah terbangun jauh lebih awal sebelum kau membuka matamu di pagi hari.

Akihabara selalu terbangun.

Bersama dengungan setiap orang yang mengalir dilorong-lorongnya.

Light tidak percaya bahwa ia berjalan-jalan di kotanya lagi secepat ini.

Empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu ia nyaris tidak yakin akan masa depannya.

Ia memang cerdas, namun, bagaimanapun jika berhadapan dengan hukum, ia tidak berdaya.

Tentu saja ia cerdik.

Namun, jika mereka yang mengejarnya main keroyok, ia pasti tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Apalagi mereka telah mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Light menatap punggung orang yang berjalan di depannya.

Pemuda eksentrik yang sangat sederhana.

Mengapa orang itu bisa menjadi seorang detektif?

Light tidak pernah memikirkan jawabannya.

Mereka berjalan terus. Menyeruak di antara gerombolan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

Pusat-pusat perbelanjaan elektronik terhampar di sepanjang mereka.

Light memutar bola matanya.

Apanya yang 'aku adalah L' huh?

Ini sama saja seperti sedang mencari sebuah film bajakan.

Light menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Kali ini tebakannya harus meleset.

"Ryuzaki... jadi kau mencari sebuah toko yang menjual sebuah alat yang sebenarnya kau ragukan keberadaannya, begitu?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita berjalan-jalan sejenak, Light-kun?"

"Berhenti main-main, Ryuzaki."

"Kau harus menikmati ini, Light-kun."

Light mengembuskan napasnya.

Ia memang terlindung di dalam penyamarannya.

Kacamata, topi dan jaket hitam.

Berhubung Akihabara adalah tempat yang dipenuhi keeksentrikan, maka mereka tidak khawatir akan sebuah kekacauan.

Lagipula, polisi tidak akan mengira bahwa buruan mereka sekarang tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah distrik elektronik, kan?

Oke, untuk yang ini Light bisa lega.

Berjalan sekitar satu jam, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko.

Toko itu kecil.

Papan namanya sederhana.

_Ky__link_

Ryuzaki menatap papan namanya sejenak.

Light ikut berhenti mengawasi jalan di sekitar mereka.

Lima anak muda tengah berteriak-teriak seraya tertawa di kejauhan.

Seorang pria yang sedang menghisap _sesuatu._

Sepasang pemuda yang sedang asyik berciuman di sudut.

Dan kekacauan lainnya.

Ryuzaki benar. Mereka tidak perlu cemas berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Ryuzaki... apakah kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Watari mengatakan begitu, Light-kun. Baik. Tunggu disini, Light-kun. Aku akan mendapatkannya secepat mungkin."

Tidak menunggu Light, Ryuzaki segera melangkah mendekati pintu kaca.

Mendorong pintunya yang tampak tak terawat.

Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kemudian ia mendengus.

.

Waktu di jam tangan Light memberitahukan padanya bahwa Ryuzaki telah pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Light tahu ia akan kembali.

Tapi.

Ia mulai gelisah.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Light masih mengawasi jalan dengan was-was saat didengarnya sebuah suara menyapanya dari belakang.

"_Excuse me."_

Light menoleh cepat-cepat.

Dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apakah anda mencari sebuah pemindai, sir?"

Light terpana.

.

Pria itu bertubuh tinggi dengan proporsi yang normal.

Tidak terlalu gemuk, tidak juga terlalu kurus.

Penampilannya serba tertutup.

Ia memakai sebuah jaket berwarna gelap yang naik menutupi dagunya.

Sebuah syal disematkan di sekitar lehernya.

Sepatunya adalah jenis terbaik yang diketahui Light.

Kulit orang ini putih bersih.

Light melihat dari sela-sela pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit tersingkap.

Beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih menyeruak keluar dari topinya yang elegan.

Light merasa sedang melihat seorang selebritis.

Tapi setelah ia mendengar perkataan orang itu, Light segera menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Apakah anda mencari sebuah pemindai, sir?"

Light terkejut.

Bukan cuma perkataan orang itu.

Light merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar suaranya.

Suaranya itu bagaikan sebuah pipa yang sengaja ditutup salurannya dan kemudian dialirkan sesuatu yang keras dan dipaksakan.

Suara yang sangat berat dan terdengar mengerikan.

Light berpikir ia sedang disapa oleh sesosok monster.

Orang itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Light tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sir? Oh, ataukah anda ingin mencari sebuah _microchip_?"

Light merasa otaknya berputar.

Menganalisa dan menyimpan memori tentang suara orang di depannya ini.

Suara yang kasar.

Serak.

Berat.

Dan menyakitkan.

Orang ini pasti mengalami kerusakan pada pita suaranya.

Namun, sesuatu berhasil menyita perhatian Light.

Ia merasa mengenal suara tersebut.

Sangat mengenalnya.

Entahlah.

Mungkinkah suara seseorang di masa lalunya yang telah terlupakan ataukan hanya suara-suara yang diterbangkan angin yang memasuki mimpi-mimpinya di malam hari.

Ia tidak tahu.

Tanpa diduga, orang itu kemudian menekan lengan Light kasar.

Light terperangah.

"Hey... kau mendengarku, tuan?" kata si pria.

"Ma... maaf... tolong lepaskan aku." Light melepaskan lengannya.

Pria itu seperti merasa tersinggung.

Alih-alih melepaskan, ia malah mencengkeram lengan Light lebih keras.

Light mengernyit dan mendesis kesakitan.

"Hey! Mau apa kau?" seru Light.

Pria itu terdiam. Ia tampak tengah menatapi Light melalui kacamata hitamnya.

"Diam!" pria itu mendesis.

Light terdiam.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menuruti perkataan pria itu.

Namun, ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang sangat ditakuti Light.

"Diam... ada yang ingi kuberitahu padamu..."

Light merasa dunia di sekitanya berhenti.

Semua orang di sudut pandangnya membeku.

Suara-suara terbang menghilang.

Bahkan udara telah menyusut.

Light mendengar desahan seseorang.

Desah napas milik orang di depannya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Light menatap matanya yang berwarna hijau terang.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam mata tersebut.

Sebuah seringai.

Aroma kepuasan yang menggelegak.

Kemudian.

Sebuah bisikan.

Pelan.

Sangat pelan.

"_Aku menemukanmu..."_

Light terbelalak.

.

Seketika dunia di sekitarnya menerobos kencang.

Light dapat melihat dua burung melintas di atasnya.

Beberapa kegaduhan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sejumlah gurauan yang terbang mengelilinginya.

Kemudian sebuah sirine.

"Sial."

Pria itu tampak panik.

Light pun sadar bahwa ia juga harus panik.

Light dapat merasakan tatapan pria di depannya menusuknya.

Ia juga menyadari bahwa pria itu masih mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Suara sirine semakin dekat.

Light menarik lengannya dengan kuat. Namun pria itu masih memeganginya.

Light mendesis.

"Lepas..."

Light berbisik asal lalu.

Kemudian ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Light meraih tempat sampah besi yang ada di sebelah toko.

Dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke etalase toko di belakangnya.

Suara kaca pecah yang sangat berisik memenuhi jalan itu.

Sebuah sirine lain terdengar.

Keadaan resmi telah menjadi sangat kacau.

Pria itu terkejut dan ia menatap Light dengan marah.

Light memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman si pria asing.

Ia berhasil.

Si pria sejenak tertegun.

Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan tentang 'menarik kembali' lengan Light.

Light sempat khawatir akan hal itu.

Namun, saat Light berbalik mendapati Ryuzaki keluar dari toko, saat ia kemudian kembali berbalik ke arah sebelumnya, pria itu telah menghilang.

.

**Phase Five: Riddle**

[Tokyo 14:15]

Light dan Ryuzaki menginap di sebuah hotel kecil.

Light telah berganti status menjadi seorang 'Algren Lingdren' sekarang.

Setelah berhasil menghapus jejak dan meninggalkan Akehabara dengan baik, mereka kemudian mengistirahatkan diri.

Tentu saja Ryuzaki mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Namun, ia lebih tertarik mendengar cerita petualangan kecil Light sebelum mencoba mainan barunya.

"Kau bilang kau kenal dia, Light-kun?"

"Tidak, maksudku... aku hanya merasa pernah mendengar suaranya, Ryuzaki... tapi aku tidak ingat kapan dan dimana... tapi aku yakin aku pernah mendegarnya..."

"Kau bilang bahwa ia berbicara mengenai _chip_ dan pemindai?"

"Ya. Ia berbicara tentang itu. Ia bertanya apakah aku sedang mencari sebuah _chip _atau pemindai..."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya..."

"Sayang sekali..." kata Light sarkastis.

"Baik, bagaimana jika kita lupakan sejenak tentang petualanganku itu? Aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahui ada apa di dalam perangko tersebut."

"Baik, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki membuka kotak kardus berbentuk persegi.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _driver_ yang pernah dilihat Light sewaktu di Kislovodsk.

Namun, kali ini dengan bentuk yang jauh lebih kecil.

Dengan bentuk yang sangat mewah dan elegan.

"Penjaga toko itu... awalnya ia berbohong... tapi aku mempunyai cara agar ia mau mambuka mulutnya..."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu ilegal?"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin di Akihabara, Light-kun?"

Ryuzaki menghubungkannya dengan laptopnya.

Ia menginstal _softwar_enya.

Dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan perangko misterius tersebut.

"Ambilkan aku sebuah pencungkil, Light-kun."

Light menyerahkan sebuah penjepit logam kecil kepada Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki meletakkan perangko itu di atas sebuah wadah lunak.

Ia memperhatikannya sejenak.

Kemudian ia melepaskan sesuatu dari permukaan perangko dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kenalkan, Light-kun... _microchip_ terbaru buatan Rusia... seharusnya benda ini baru rampung sepuluh tahun lagi..." Ryuzaki bergumam.

Ia memasukkan benda mikro itu kedalam wadah pemindai.

Selanjutnya sebuah rangkaian proses bekerja di komputer.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah menit bagi komputer untuk kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah dokumen dari dalam _microchip_ tersebut.

.

Dokumen di dalam perangko tersebut adalah sebuah surat.

Ditulis di dalam bahasa Inggris.

Sebuah surat yang sangat aneh.

Sebagian besar tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta hitam.

Namun, ada beberapa bagian yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

Sebuah surat tanpa paragraf.

Tanpa tanggal.

Tanpa tujuan

Tanpa pengirim.

Ryuzaki punya kata lain untuk menyebutnya.

Sebuah teka-teki.

Karena isinya benar-benar mirip seperti teka-teki jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah surat.

.

**'_Aku melakukan ini untuk sebuah back up._**

**_Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayahku ('ayahku' dalam tinta merah)._**

**_.  
_**

**_Oh ya, kau bisa mengecek tentang teori waktu._**

**_Paradoks dan many world interpretation ('many world interpretation' dalam tinta merah) itu baik._**

**_.  
_**

**_Karena kupikir aku telah menemukannya._**

**_Tapi aku belum tahu mana yang benar._**

**_.  
_**

**_Oh ya, kau bisa mengandalkanku. _**

**_Aku mungkin sudah mati saat ini._**

**_.  
_**

**_Tapi aku tetap punya senjata ('senjata' dalam tinta merah)._**

**_Menyerang sebuah sistem itu selalu jalan terbaik._**

**_.  
_**

**_Walau terkadang sekaligus memb__uat kehancuran massal._'**

.

Light dan Ryuzaki tampak termenung.

Mereka membaca dokumen itu.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Berharap menemukan sebuah hubungan.

Sebuah kata kunci yang kelak bisa memunculkan sebuah hasil.

Namun, mereka belum beruntung.

"Ryuzaki... tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini seperti teka-teki anak kecil?"

"Sepertinya, Light-kun..."

Hening.

"Aku pikir aku bisa menarik sebuah hubungan disini... lihat ini... di barisan keempat dan kelima... aku selalu merasa bahwa itu adalah intinya... kaitannya dengan bocah yang telah meninggal itu... dan kemudian jika kita menghubungkannya dengan sebuah 'senjata' yang disebut-sebutnya..."

Ryuzaki menatap Light.

Mencari sebuah pernyataan di matanya.

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ini mungkin berhubungan dengan sistem pertahanan sebuah negara, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki bertanya hati-hati.

"Kupikir ya... entahlah... aku tidak tahu..."

"Light-kun... aku menghargai analisismu... tapi aku punya pendapat sendiri..."

"Coba katakan."

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan baris kedua."

"Teori waktu?" Light mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Teori waktu, Light-kun."

"Apakah itu bukannya sebuah pengantar?"

"Tidak, Light-kun... bagi seseorang yang menulis sebuah dokumen di dalam wadah tingkat tinggi seperti ini, ia tidak main-main. Tidak, seluruh dokumen ini sangat penting, Light-kun. Tidak ada sebuah pengantar ataupun sekedar salam penutup. Seluruh kalimat di dalam surat ini mempunyai sebuah arti tersendiri. Dan itu pastinya bukan sekedar permainan anak-anak."

"Seluruhnya."

"Seluruhnya." Ryuzaki mengulang.

"Baik." gumam Light.

Waktu berjalan lembut.

Mereka tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka.

Asyik sendiri dengan pesan misterius tersebut.

"Aku tidak... bagaimana jika ini hanyalah sebuah permainan iseng-"

Light menghentikan perkataannya.

Ryuzaki menoleh ke arah Light.

Ia menatap sinar mata Light dan air mukanya yang memucat.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?"

Light baru saja mengambil amplop surat misterius itu.

Ia memperhatikannya secara sambil lalu.

Namun, ia terkejut bukan main saat matanya menangkap sebuah keganjilan di dalam amplop putih tersebut.

Ia bersyukur melakukannya.

Tapi sekaligus merasa punggungnya dialiri sebuah horor.

"Ryuzaki... kau... tidak memperhatikan hal ini kan..." Light berbisik tegang.

Ryuzaki mendekati Light dan menatap amplop surat di dalam genggaman Light.

Light memperlihatkan bagian sudut atas kanan dari amplop tersebut.

Seketika Ryuzaki membelalakkan matanya.

Sebuah euforia telah beterbangan.

Mereka menatap takjub pada sebuah tanda pada sudut kanan atas amplop tersebut.

Sebuah cap-post.

Kenapa mereka tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya?

Kenapa tidak saat mereka masih di Kislovodsk?

Karena mereka tidak memperhatikannya.

Ryuzaki pun merasa malu karena kecolongan akan hal itu.

Sebuah hal yang sangat remeh.

Cap-post.

Tentu saja mereka berpikir bahwa semua amplop di Kislovodsk itu bercap-postkan tanggal yang sama.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi mereka salah.

Cap–post pada amplop berwarna putih itu memiliki hal yang sangat tidak mungkin bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Karena tanggalnya tidak masuk akal.

Cap-post surat itu bertanggalkan persis sepuluh tahun dari sekarang.

Sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.

.

Sebuah bunyi mengejutkan kedua detektif kita.

Ryuzaki dan Light menatap layar laptop yang berkedip-kedip lembut.

Kemudian sebuah suara sintetik.

"Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki segera meraih speaker kecil dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku disini."

"Sebuah fakta lanjutan telah sampai. Berhubungan dengan kasus di losmen tempo hari."

"Kirimkan datanya padaku."

"Baik. Aku akan mereview sedikti saja."

"Silakan, Watari."

"Pemilik losmen tidak mendapatkan keterangan apa pun dari setiap penghuni di sekitar kamar nomor delapan. Karena kebetulan kamar nomor tujuh dan enam kosong, maka kamar terdekat adalah nomor lima yang berada di ujung lorong. Kedua, pemilik losmen mengidentifikasi tentang dua orang yang seharusnya menjadi penghuni di kamar nomor delapan tersebut. Seorang pria dan seorang anak. Anak itu adalah sang korban. Itu sudah dipastikan. Pria itu bernama Leofrey Headrhey. Dan ternyata ID yang digunakan itu palsu. Sedangkan untuk si anak, ia pun menggunakan ID palsu. Mereka check in disana sekitar empat hari yang lalu sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Untuk keterangan si pria, aku melampirkan fotonya."

Ryuzaki baru saja membuka sebuah file foto.

Light berjengit saat menatap foto di layar komputer.

Pria dengan rahang segitiga.

Berambut putih.

Bertubuh tinggi.

Tidak kurus, tidak gemuk.

Matanya berwarna hijau terang.

"Rupanya kau telah bertemu dengannya, Light-kun..." kata Ryuzaki.

Light tidak menjawab.

"Satu lagi, Ryuzaki..." Watari melanjutkan.

"Silahkan."

"Untuk hal ini mungkin akan sedikit tidak masuk akal bagimu... tapi tim forensik telah menyelesaikan tugasnya... dan ternyata..."

Mereka menunggu.

"Anak tersebut tidak mempunyai identitas."

Hening.

"Ya, kau tahu persis apa maksudku, Ryuzaki..." kata Watari. "Sang korban tidak memiliki identitas di bumi ini. Mereka telah mengecek sidik jarinya ke seluruh data di seluruh negara. Awalnya mereka juga tidak mempercayainya, tapi itulah kenyataannya... anak itu tidak mempunyai identitas, Ryuzaki... dengan kata lain..."

Hening.

"Anak itu seharusnya tidak eksis di bumi ini."

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah bisa menebaknya? :D

Sesungguhnya saya telah menyertakan beberapa _clue_ penting sejak awal cerita ini. Maka, bila pembaca jeli, kalian pasti sudah bisa mengendus tentang apa ini sebebarnya. Setidaknya apa yang sedang terjadi. Lol

Mungkin untuk chapter depan, misteri dan _sci fi _nya akan terasa lebih kental. Dan dengan alasan yang sama, saya tidak akan berbicara tentang apa pun dulu disini. Saya tidak ingin merusak misterinya. :3

Semoga pembaca menikmati cerita ini.

Thanx very much for read and review.


	3. Replica

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang telah membaca cerita saya dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

Untuk yang menanyakan kenapa saya memberikan judul cerita ini '29', jawabannya akan _benar-benar_ terkuak di chapter ini! lol

**Ge****nre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

**Warning**: Saya tidak tahu apakah ini bisa masuk dalam kategori rated M atau tidak. Tapi saya akan menyampaikan bahwa akan ada beberapa (benar-benar sedikit) adegan murder yang sedikit 'disturbing' di dalam cerita ini. Tapi menurut saya tidak terlalu 'membahayakan' sih. Hal yang biasa saja saya kira.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Three****: Replica  
**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE NORMAL**

**Phase One: Investigate  
**

Situasi itu diam.

Ryuzaki dan Light menyatukan pandangan mereka.

Pandangan yang dipenuhi oleh gelagak rasa ingin tahu yang menuntut.

Mirip seperti seseorang yang tengah menantikan sebuah mukjizat tapi sekaligus tidak mempercayainya.

Tentu saja ada yang tidak benar disini.

Anak itu tidak mempunyai identitas katanya?

Omong kosong macam apa yang di dengar mereka ini?

Ryuzaki mengernyit.

Tanda semangatnya yang tinggi membanjir keluar.

Semua yang mereka dapat sejauh ini memang tampak seperti mimpi.

Tidak nyata dan mengada-ada.

Pertama sebuah_ microchip_, kemudian sebuah tanggal dan akhirnya sebuah kenyataan yang mencengangkan.

Sang korban tidak punya identitas.

Identitas apa yang dimaksud disini?

Anak itu tidak mempunyai data tentang tubuh atau keberadaannya di dalam daftar sebuah negara.

Sidik jarinya nihil.

Tidak terdaftar.

Tidak di manapun.

Tidak di bumi ini.

Lalu?

Siapakah anak ini sebenarnya?

Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah _dari manakah_ ia berasal?

Ryuzaki sampai kepada sebuah tahap dimana seluruh sel-sel kelabu dalam otaknya bergejolak.

Merasakan adanya sebuah sengatan.

Seluruh darahnya bergelora.

Semua ini sudah masuk ke dalam tahap misteri yang tidak umum.

Semua ini supernatural.

Tapi justru karena itulah Ryuzaki menyukainya.

Ia membutuhkan sebuah tantangan yang lebih dari sekedar kasus-kasus normal yang membosankan.

Ia butuh sebuah sengatan.

Sesuatu di atas segala pemikiran masuk akal manusianya.

_Beyond everything._

"Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki terbangun dari imaji-nya.

Ia mendekati komputer dan menjawab Watari.

"Terima kasih, Watari. Aku akan menunggu berita selanjutnya."

Watari pun pergi.

Ryuzaki pergi ke sofa dan duduk disana dengan pose favoritnya.

Light masih menatapi amplop putih di tangannya.

Kemudian ia menatap Ryuzaki-yang sekarang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Lalu Light kembali menatap amplop di tangannya.

Ia memeriksanya sekali lagi, kalau-kalau ia salah lihat.

Kalau-kalau matanya hanya tertipu oleh sebuah garis atau titik.

Tapi tidak.

Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak salah.

Tanggal pada cap-post itu adalah tanggal sepuluh tahun kemudian dari sekarang.

Light menarik napas dalam.

Ia kemudian beranjak ke sofa dan ikut duduk di seberang Ryuzaki.

Sejenak mereka hanya berdiam diri.

"Ryuzaki..."

Light mencoba memanggil detektif yang tengah tenggelam dalam lamunan tingkat tingginya itu.

"Ryuzaki..."

Ryuzaki menoleh.

"Maksudku... apakah seseorang di lantai bawah tidak melihat saat si pelaku pergi dari sana? Tidak adakah saksi yang melihatnya pergi keluar dari kamarnya?"

"Kau tahu itu losmen seperti apa, Light-kun... bahkan jika mereka menyiksa seseorang di sebelah mereka, aku berani taruhan bahwa mereka tidak akan peduli. Tidak, Light-kun... si pelaku benar-benar cerdas karena memilih tempat seperti itu."

"Aku tahu... maka dari itu... aku hanya bertanya-tanya..."

"Permasalahannya adalah... siapa si pria itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan anak tersebut. Jika mereka itu ayah anak, mengapa sang ayah mau membunuh anaknya di tempat lain, dia kan bisa saja membunuh anaknya di dalam rumahnya sendiri dan bisa tenang setelah membuang jenasahnya ke suatu tempat. Tapi mengapa ia malah menyusahkan diri sendiri dan seperti memberikan sebuah resiko bagi dirinya sendiri?"

"Benar sekali. Jadi ayah anak kita coret. Bagaimana dengan penculikan?"

"Bisa jadi, Light-kun."

"Si penculik membawa anak itu ke losmen karena ia tidak mempunyai tempat untuk menyekapnya, dan kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Katakanlah ayahnya yang kaya raya itu menolak untuk menebus sang anak, maka si penculik frustasi dan membunuhnya..."

"Dengan membabi buta?"

"Kurasa..."

"Aku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, Light-kun..."

"Kurasa juga begitu..."

"Bayangkan jika kau menjadi si pelaku, Light-kun... mengapa kau mau melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukankah cukup bila kau menusuknya sekali saja apabila itu sudah bisa membuatnya meninggal? Tidak, itu pasti mempunyai sebuah motif... sebuah alasan yang sangat kuat sehingga si pelaku melakukan tindakan keji seperti itu..."

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan bahwa ia pastilah sangat mabuk atau sangat marah... sehingga kehilangan kontrol... jangan lupa juga dengan fakta bahwa ia tentu saja mempunyai masalah dengan amarahnya."

"Analisis yang bagus, Light-kun..."

"Um, bagaimana jika kita kesampingkan dulu mengenai motif si pelaku... bagaimana jika kita pikirkan dulu tentang identitas si korban?"

"Kau benar, Light-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini, sekaligus juga merasa sangat takut."

"He?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa memecahkannya, Light-kun... aku sangat membenci kekalahan..."

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

"Tenang saja, Ryuzaki... kau kan L, ya kan?"

Light memberikan senyum.

Ryuzaki menatap Light dan kemudian membuang muka.

Light menyipitkan mata.

Percuma saja berbicara dengan orang yang tidak punya kemampuan sosial.

Light mendengus.

"Baik. Kita mulai dari cap-post. Apakah mungkin untuk kita membuat sebuah cap-post palsu, Ryuzaki?"

"Itu mungkin saja, Light-kun. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, untuk apa? Apa tujuannya?"

"Aku... tidak tahu... mungkinkah untuk sekedar bersenang-senang?"

"Ayolah, Light-kun... aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda..."

"Oke, baik-baik... lihat stuasinya. Semua amplop itu tampak tua. Kecuali yang satu ini. Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan bahwa seseorang membawanya kesana? Seseorang yang baru saja membawa amplop itu ke rumah di Kislovodsk?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu poin yang penting."

"Catat itu, Light-kun."

"Sebuah _chip_ di perangko... kita sepakat bahwa siapa pun yang menuliskan sebuah pesan di benda semacam itu bukanlah sebuah gurauan... sekalipun isinya ternyata mirip seperti permainan teka-teki di taman kanak-kanak..."

"Sebuah teka-teki... bagaimana jika itu adalah pesan yang sangat penting untuk seseorang, dan hanya orang tersebutlah yang bisa membacanya?"

"Maksudmu seperti sebuah sandi?'

"Tepat, Light-kun. Sebenarnya pesan di surat itu adalah sebuah sandi. Dan hanya orang yang mengerti sandinya saja yang bisa membaca pesannya. Sungguh cerdas."

"Masuk diakal. Tapi jika benar begitu, pesan itu bisa jadi adalah sebuah pesan yang sangat penting... sangat berbahaya?"

"Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi, Light-kun."

"Kemudian... identitas... tolong katakan padaku, Ryuzaki... selama karirmu, apakah belum ada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai identitas?"

"Tidak, Light-kun. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki data di sebuah negara tertentu. Bahkan seorang yatim piatu sekalipun."

"Aku mengerti. Maksudku... bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang dilahirkan secara diam-diam dan ia tidak didaftarkan dimana pun?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan tatapan yang memberikan kesan ejekan.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film, Light-kun."

Light menyipitkan mata.

"Sesungguhnya yang kau katakan itu mungkin saja terjadi, Light-kun. Tapi itu sangat jarang terjadi... dan itu biasanya hanya bertahan hingga si target berusia lima tahun. Setelah itu negara pasti menemukannya dan mendaftarnya."

"Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar sebuah rahasia? Sebuah gerakan bawah tanah misalnya?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light.

Kali ini tatapannya berbicara 'berhenti bercanda, jenius.'

"Iya... iya... aku kan hanya memikirkan setiap kemungkinan..." protes Light.

"Kenyataan yang mengejutkan, huh?"

Light mendengus. "Kenapa terlalu banyak yang kita dapatkan dalam sekali pukulan?"

Ryuzaki beranjak ke meja kerja dan mengambil sebuah map.

Ia kembali duduk di sofa di dekat Light dan membuka mapnya.

Ia menarik sebuah foto dari dalam map tersebut.

Foto sang korban.

"Bocah ini bernama Edgar Hardlow. Usia sepuluh tahun. Asal Los Angeles, C.A. Dan fakta penting yang bisa kita tarik dari hal-hal tersebut hanyalah usianya saja, karena ID nya palsu. Jadi... apakah yang bisa kita ambil dari bocah sepuluh tahun ini?"

"Kau yakin dia bukan putra Presiden Amerika, Ryuzaki?" Light menyeringai sekaligus mengejek.

"Tentu saja, Light-kun... aku juga putra presiden AS... kalau kau belum tahu..." gumamnya seraya mengambil potongan pie apel dari atas meja.

Light tertawa kecil. "Menurutku anak ini bukan berasal dari Amerika, Ryuzaki... maksudku, asalnya yang sebenarnya... lihat wajahnya... sepertinya ia orang Rusia atau Jerman... atau mungkin juga orang Inggris... yang pasti wajahnya itu wajah orang Eropa..."

"Kau benar, Light-kun."

"Oh ya, apakah ada bekas tali?" Light mendekati Ryuzaki dan menatap foto di tangan detektif itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada..."

"Jadi pria itu tidak mengikatnya... mengagumkan... penculik yang baik hati..."

"Jadi, Ryuzaki... menurutmu, apakah bocah ini yang meninggalkan surat itu?"

Ryuzaki tampak berpikir.

"Ia pergi ke rumah di Kislovodsk, kemudian ia diculik atau pergi dengan kemauan sendiri ke Jepang, kemudian tewas di sini... atau sebenarnya ia sudah lama meletakkan surat itu di sana..."

"Jadi kau yakin bahwa anak ini yang meninggalkannya? Terlepas dari segala situasi?"

"Aku yakin lima belas persen Light-kun."

"Baik."

Light kembali ke sofanya, dan ia kembali menatapi amplop putih itu.

"Ryuzaki... kau ingat apa yang pernah kau katakan?"

Ryuzaki menoleh ke Light.

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik dengan pesan nomor dua... tentang teori waktu..."

Ryuzaki mengeluarkan reaksi terkejut yang halus.

Matanya yang besar menatap langit-langit dan kemudian ia bangkit dan meraih laptopnya.

Ia kembali duduk dan membuka sebuah browser internet.

Light memperhatikan.

Ia memperhatikan saat Ryuzaki membuka sebuah _search engine_ dan mengetikan kata kunci.

'_Paradoks waktu'_

_._

**Phase Two: The Theory**_  
_

Mesin pencari bekerja.

Tak lama hasil yang diinginkanpun muncul.

"Aku sudah tahu sebelumnya, hanya ingin menegaskan saja..."

"Apa? Paradoks?"

"Ya. Teori paradoks waktu."

"Kau berbicara tentang masa depan? Kupikir kalaupun bocah itu menuliskan tentang teori waktu, hal itu pasti mempunyai arti lain yang maknanya berkaitan dengan hal itu... tapi... Ryuzaki, kau membacanya secara gamblang?"

"Benar. Aku membacanya secara gamblang."

"_Oh, come on!"_

"Ingat tentang tanggal di cap-post itu, Light-kun... dan juga tentang teknologi yang kita temukan... dan tentu saja, identitas si korban... ini layak diperhitungkan, Light-kun."

"Kau berbicara tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal, Ryuzaki! Ini buang-buang waktu! Aku percaya bahwa segalanya bsia dijelaskan secara ilmiah! Tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal-hal seperti itu!" Light berseru frustasi.

Ia hanya tidak siap menghadapi semua misteri ini.

Ia tidak siap menantikan hal yang_ akan_ datang kepadanya.

Ryuzaki tidak memedulikan ocehan Light.

Ia nampak asyik dengan temuannya.

"Mau tahu atau tidak, Light-kun? Kalaupun memang semua ini hanyalah sebuah misteri normal yang hanya tampak supernatural, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mempelajari sebuah pengetahuan baru?"

Light diam sejenak sebelum ia kemudian menghampiri Ryuzaki dengan wajah merengut.

"Paradoks adalah sebuah jaringan, Light-kun. Paradoks tidak hanya berbicara tentang masa depan saja. Paradoks adalah keseluruhan skenario di rentang kehidupan di alam semesta ini... sejauh yang kita-manusia-ketahui tentunya..."

"Aku tahu sedikit banyak tentang hal itu..."

"Jadi, sebuah paradoks itu bersifat tetap. Kita ambil satu contoh. Kau pada saat ini mengambil sebuah selai. Dan saat itu, kau menyadari ada seseorang yang mengintipmu melalui jendela. Namun, orang itu telah pergi sebelum kau sempat melihatnya. Maka di masa depan saat kau mampu bepergian dalam ruang waktu, kau akan kembali ke waktu di masa lampau saat kau melihat ada orang yang mengintipmu melalui jendela saat mengambil selai. Dan saat kemudian kau akhirnya pergi ke waktu itu, maka, kau akan dengan sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa _dirimu _sendirilah yang sesungguhnya mengintip saat itu-di masa lampau. Kau akan segera pergi sebelum dirimu di masa lampau itu mengenalimu. Itulah paradoks, Light-kun. Segala yang telah terjadi itu tetap dan tidak bisa diubah."

"Teori yang menarik."

"Walau sampai sekarang itu hanya sebuah teori, karena tentu saja kita-manusia-belum mampu bepergian dalam ruang waktu, tapi itu tetap teori yang sangat menarik"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu..."

Ryuzaki melakukan repetisi pada mesin pencari dan kemudian mengetikan kata kunci lainnya.

Mesin bekerja dan sebentar saja hasil yang diinginkan muncul.

"Ini Ligh-kun... adalah kebalikannya... ah, bukan kebalikan sebenarnya... tapi sebuah teori lain yang lebih 'liar'."

Light tampak tertarik.

"_Many world interpretation?" _Light membaca.

"Ya. Sebuah teori waktu yang jauh lebih rumit jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah paradoks."

"Jelaskan."

"Teori ini mengatakan bahwa kita-manusia dan mungkin juga seluruh makhluk di alam semesta ini-hidup dalam bermilyar-milyar dimensi, bahkan lebih dari itu, Light-kun."

"Dimensi yang berbeda? Aku rasa aku mengerti... tapi... bagaimana teori ini bsia mengatakan tentang hal tersebut?"

"Aku beri contoh. Jika kau saat ini berencana akan ke sebuah tempat, Light-kun, kau pasti sudah punya bayangan kan jalan mana yanng akan kau lewati? Nah jalan itu tentunya bukan hanya satu-satunya saja kan? Ada banyak jalan yang seharusnya bisa dilewati. Misalnya saja, saat kau keluar rumah, kau memutuskan akan berbelok ke kanan, maka kau akan berbelok ke kanan, kan? Tapi tidakkah kau sadari bahwa sesungguhnya saat kau tengah berada di persimpangan itu, bermilyar-milyar dimensi sudah mengantri di depanmu?'

Light terdiam.

"Ya. Kau bisa saja kan berbelok ke kiri... jadi saat kau berada di persimpangan, kau akan menciptakan milyaran dimensi yang berbeda tergantung dari tindakan yang akan kau lakukan. Termasuk apabila kau ingin melangkahkan kaki kiri terlebih dahulu atau kaki kanan. Segala tindakan kita itu akan menciptakan bermilyar-milyar dimensi, Light-kun... dan tentunya milyaran dimensi itu akan menciptakan milyaran dimensi lainnya... terus seperti itu... dan saat kita mampu melakukan perjalanan dalam ruang waktu, aku rasa kita akan bertemu milyaran diri kita di dimensi yang berbeda."

"Jadi... misalnya... aku bisa saja bertemu dengan diriku yang berbelok ke kiri atau ke kanan atau bahkan tewas tertabrak kendaraan saat mengambil jalan lurus?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Menarik sekali."

"Dan jangan lupa bahwa perpindahan dimensi disini bukanlah berarti bahwa kita mengalami pindah waktu dari masa sekarang ke masa lampau atau masa depan... kita hanya melakukan _pindah tempat_ saja, Light-kun..."

"Tapi kurasa, mungkin bisa juga berpindah masa, Ryuzaki..."

"Kemungkinan itu bisa."

"Ini benar-benar dahsyat..."

"Satu lagi... lihat ini... sesungguhnya waktu itu linear. Tidak ada masa depan dan masa lampau. Sesungguhnya kita semua mengalami sebuah perpindahan dimensi. Kita semua mengalami sebuah perjalanan waktu selama kita hidup. Musim terus berputar, begitu juga dengan jam dan hari. Sesungguhnya tidak ada masa lampau dan masa depan. Semua hanya bergerak berulang-ulang saja. Dan kita semua hanya melakukan perjalanan waktu. Dari saat kita masih kecil hingga beranjak dewasa... itu semua adalah _kita_ yang berpindah dimensi, berpindah dalam ruang waktu. Dan bukan waktu yang seolah-olah berjalan."

Light tampak termenung.

"Menarik, kan, Light-kun?"

"Aku berharap... semua ini tidak berkaitan dengan apa yang sedang kita hadapi, Ryuzaki... karena jika ya, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa... mengetahui tentang definisi tentang ini saja aku sudah merasa tidak berdaya..."

"Aku pun berharap seperti itu, Light-kun."

Mereka saling memberikan tatapan penghiburan dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Tapi teori yang mana yang menurutmu lebih ditekankan oleh si bocah, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki tidak menjawabnya.

Light pun tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Sisa hari itu dilewati mereka dengan beristirahat.

Mereka membeli makan malam mereka di Mc D.

Light tidur pukul sebelas.

Dan ia tidak tahu pukul berapa Ryuzaki tidur.

Atau mungkin saja orang itu sama sekali tidak tidur.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Saat segalanya masih tampak normal.

Light-entah kenapa-mulai merindukan gedung penyidikan dan juga rumahnya.

.

**Phase Three: Another **

[Keesokan harinya,_ The Hotel_ 10:55]

Hal itu bermula saat Light tengah memeriksa foto TKP.

Light tengah memeriksa foto yang memperlihatkan namanya di cermin toilet losmen.

Ryuzaki tengah asyik memeriksa foto korban.

Lagi.

Light kembali menatap foto di komputernya.

Light memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengamati segala hal yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

Segalanya.

Sekecil-kecilnya.

Ini adalah salah-satu bukti yang memberatkan dirinya selain dari sidik dari di tubuh korban.

Setidaknya dari bukti ini ia harus menemukan sebuah petunjuk lain.

Tentu saja ia berharap sebuah bukti yang menggugurkan teori bahwa ia adalah pelakunya.

Light was-was.

Dan saat kemudian Light merasa menemukan sebuah petunjuk, hal itu dimulai.

Suara dering telepon.

Ryuzaki dan Light serempak menoleh ke arah telepon kamar.

Ryuzaki kemudian mengaktifkan penyadap dan speaker yang disamungkan ke komputernya.

Ada kira-kira tujuh detik sebelum akhirnya Light mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya?"

Mereka sangat berharap bahwa panggilan itu dari pengelola hotel.

Tapi, sayangnya, mereka salah.

Suara di seberang sana adalah suara yang dikenal Light.

Suara seorang gadis.

"_Light..."_

Light membelalakan matanya.

"Misa?"

.

"_Light..."_

"Misa?"

Ryuzaki membeku.

Hanya ada 0,001 persen kemungkinan Misa mengetahui dimana posisi Light sekarang.

Dan apabila gadis itu tahu, itu berarti dua kemungkinan.

Buruk dan buruk.

Light mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kejutan yang _akan_ segera datang kepadanya.

"Misa? Bagaimana kau tahu-"

"_Light..."_

Light terpana.

Ia yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara gadis yang ia kenal.

Gadis yang ia tahu sangat mencintainya.

Gadis yang merupakan misteri terbesar di dalam kehidupannya belakangan ini.

Namun Light benar-benar terpaku mendengar suara Misa.

Sebuah ekspresi yang jelas.

Sama sekali tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Suara itu ketakutan.

"Misa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau mengetahui-"

"_Light... tolong Misa... Misa takut..."_

Kemudian terdengar suara Misa yang menjerit kecil.

Hening.

Suara keributan di kejauhan-suara seseorang yang merebut telepon dari Misa.

Hening.

Kemudian... Light bersumpah ia mendengar suara itu lagi!

Desahan yang sama.

Seperti yang ia pernah dengar sebelumnya.

Suara desahan yang berat dan kasar.

Terdengar sangat jelas.

Light tidak mendengarnya.

_Ia merasakannya._

"_Halo..."_

.

Light menekan perasaan ingin melempar telepon di tangannya jauh-jauh.

Walau ia benar-benar merasa ngeri, tapi ia bertahan.

Ia bukan seorang pengecut, kan?

Kalaupun akhirnya jawaban semua ini datang, walau seperti apapun, ia harus mengahadapinya.

Harus.

Light memberanikan diri menjawab panggilan itu.

Ia menatap Ryuzaki seraya berkata, "Siapa ini?"

"_Kita bertemu lagi. Tolong jangan bertanya siapa aku atau darimana aku atau apa mauku, karena aku akan segera menjelaskannya padamu. Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah katakan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Nah, sekarang aku akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya."_ suara berkeresak mirip seperti plastik yang diinjak.

Namun ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Baik. Tapi jika kau berpikir dapat melakukan hal-hal yang buruk, kuberi tahu, kau hanya bermimpi." tegas Light.

Ia tertawa.

"_Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam terhadap buronan polisi sepertimu."_

Light mengumpat.

"_Dengar, datanglah ke kamar nomor 21, kamar itu tepat berada di bawah kamarmu sekarang. Oh iya, kurasa temanmu boleh ikut jika ia mau. Kau mendengarku kan, teman buronan? Aku menunggu kalian."_

Sambungan terputus.

Light dan Ryuzaki refleks saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Fakta satu: dia tahu dimana kita berada." kata Ryuzaki berbisik.

"Fakta dua: dia tahu kita memakai penyadap di telepon." kata Light menyambung.

"Fakta tiga: dia tahu siapa kau, Light-kun, buktinya dia mendapatkan Amane."

"Fakta empat: dia juga sepertinya mengenalmu, Ryuzaki... kau harus hari-hati."

"Fakta lima: tujuh puluh persen dia adalah si pelaku."

"Fakta enam: 75 persen dia memang orang yang kutemui di Akihabara."

"Fakta tujuh: dia sangat cerdas sehingga menggunakan tempat pertemuan sedekat ini dengan kita."

"Fakta delapan: aku yakin bahwa ia bukanlah orang baik-baik."

"Fakta sembilan: aku yakin tujuannya bukanlah untuk mentraktir kita makan siang di Mc D."

Light menatap Ryuzaki dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian berbisik,

"Fakta sepuluh... aku yakin bahwa ia ingin membunuhku, Ryuzaki..."

.

Mereka keluar kamar dan menuju lantai bawah.

Satu lantai di bawah mereka.

_Lift _berguncang pelan dan kemudian berhenti.

Mereka berjalan ke kamar yang dituju.

Saat menatap pintunya, Light benar-benar mendapatkan firasat buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Ia bahkan sempat memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke mamarnya di lantai atas.

"Ingat Amane-san, Light-kun. Kau tahu kan bahwa pria itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Kau mau meninggalkan Amane bersamanya?"

Light mengumpat.

"Ayo kita hadapi, Light-kun."

Light berdiam sejenak.

Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu di depannya.

.

Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam.

Samar-samar.

"Masuk."

Light tahu siapa yang menjawabnya.

Light menekan handel pintu dan menariknya ke dalam.

Di dalam temaram.

Light dan Ryuzaki melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang di depannya.

"Masuk dan tutuplah pintu itu..."

Pria itu berbicara. Tapi ia tidak kelihatan.

Mungkin berada di dalam kamar. Atau dapur.

Suaranya memang tampak teredam.

Light menuruti perkataan itu.

Ryuzaki tampak awas.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri..."

Suara berat dan kasar itu terdengar lagi.

Light ingin sekali menutup telinganya.

Suara itu mirip seperti suara seseorang yang menggaruk kuku di sebuah papan tulis.

Sangat mengganggu.

Dan juga mengerikan.

"Ah... baik sekali kau mau datang..."

Light menatap sesosok tubuh keluar dari dalam kamar.

Dari sudut matanya, Light melihat Ryuzaki menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_...Yagami Light..."_

Orang itu pun keluar dari bayang-bayang.

.

Pria itu jelas-jelas adalah pria yang ditemui Light di Akihabara.

Ia tinggi, berpostur ramping dan bermata hijau terang.

Matanya itu tampak bersinar di tengah cahaya yang redup.

Ia memiliki _style _berpakaian yang sangat baik.

Light dapat mengenali blus ber-merknya dan juga celana jeansnya yang berkualitas bagus.

Semua atribut yang dipakainya di Akihabara dilepasnya, kecuali satu hal.

Syal di sekeliling lehernya.

Pria itu berusia sekitar dua puluhan.

Penampilannya sangat elegan.

Kulitnya putih bersih.

Rambut silvernya yang lurus jatuh di sekitar wajahnya yang rupawan.

Ia bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya.

Menatap Light dan Ryuzaki dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya..." ia bergerak mendekati Light dan Ryuzaki, "ada yang ingin kuberitahukan... pertama, kalian cuma membuang-buang waktu saja jika kalian memutuskan untuk berteriak, kedua kalian juga hanya akan bermimpi jika mengira polisi akan datang ke tempat ini... lagipula apabila melihat posisimu sekarang, kau tentu akan bersikap bijak kan, Light?"

Light berjengit.

Ia hanya tidak suka pria ini menyebut namanya.

Apalagi dengan suaranya yang seperti itu.

Dan satu hal lagi, _what-in-the-world-this-man-could-called-me-by-my-first-name-anyway?_

Light merasa terserang migrain.

"Kemudian... kalian hanya perlu duduk dan mendengarku saja... oh iya, ingat juga gadis yang ada di dalam..." ancam pria itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian masih berdiri seperti orang tolol disana? Ambil kursi dan duduklah.."

Light menuruti dan ia duduk di sofa.

Ryuzaki bergerak mengikuti Light dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria itu tampak puas.

Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di seberang mereka.

Setelah menatap Light dalam-dalam, pria itu memulai upacaranya.

"Well... satu hal lagi... kuharap kalian tidak terkejut dengan apa yang akan kalian dengar..."

Pria itu tersenyum.

.

"Baik... sebenarnya kita bisa berbicara dengan baik seperti ini, kan Light? Kau ternyata masih seperti itu... sama sekali tidak berubah..." pria itu tertawa.

Rupanya orang ini sudah gila.

Light mengernyit.

"Hei, bisakah kau hentikan kegilaanmu dan katakan apa yang mau kau sampaikan kepada kami? Atau kau lebih suka bila aku memanggil polisi dan menangkapmu? Kau kan yang membunuh bocah di losmen itu? Leofrey Headrhey?"

Pria itu terdiam seketika.

Ia melirik Light dengan sudut matanya.

Wajahnya berubah keras.

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertawa.

"Tolong jangan sebut-sebut bocah tolol itu... aku ingin membunuh seseorang jika aku mengingatnya..."

"Jadi benar?" tuntut Light.

"Hei! Kurasa kau sudah lupa aturannya, tuan sok pintar? Aku yang akan berbicara disini! Bukan kau!"

Light menelan liurnya.

Ryuzaki memberikan isyarat untuk bersabar kepada Light.

"Baik... kurasa sudah waktunya kau harus tahu..."

Pria itu menelengkan wajahnya ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri kemudian ke kanan lagi.

"Aku mulai bosan... tapi kuharap ini yang terakhir..." gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu menundukkan kepala dan sejenak terdiam sambil tersenyum.

Setelah detik-detik yang asing lewat, ia mendongak dan menatap Light lurus dan dalam.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu..."

Pria itu menyeringai.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Light.

"Yagami Light."

.

Light tampak tertegun.

Ha?

Orang ini bodoh atau memang tidak tahu cara berkenalan?

Bukankah seharusnya saat kita berkenalan itu, kita menyebutkan nama kita alih-alih nama orang yang akan kita kenal tersebut?

Tetapi kenapa orang ini...

Light merasakan ledakan tawa dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi sekaligus juga ia dapat merasakan sebuah aliran yang lain dari dalam adrenalinnya.

Ia merasakan mimpi buruk yang akan segera terjadi.

Aneh, kan?

Tidak, tidak aneh.

Light sama sekali sadar.

Ia sadar sepenuhnya.

Ini bukanlah waktu untuk berkelakar.

Ia tahu itu!

Dan pria di depannya ini juga tidak sedang berkelakar!

Sangat kecil kemungkinannya bahwa pria berpenampilan elegan ini tidak tahu cara berkenalan.

Tapi, kenapa ia melakukan cara berkenalan yang sangat konyol?

Menyebutkan nama orang lain saat mengulurkan tangan?

Tapi justru hal ini yang membuat bulu kuduk Light meremang.

_Orang ini tidak bodoh._

Ia bahkan mungkin adalah orang paling cerdas yang ditemui Light setelah L.

Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan menyebutkan nama 'Yagami Light' tadi?

Light memaksa otaknya bekerja sepuluh kali lebih keras.

Tentu saja ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Light hanya berusaha mencari sebuah kemungkinan lain yang persentasinya jauh lebih kecil.

Mencari sebuah alasan konyol yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi mengerikan yang sudah bisa ia cium.

Ia sesungguhnya sudah tahu apa artinya.

Hanya saja pikirannya tidak mau menerimanya.

"Yagami Light." kata si pria.

Light masih tertegun.

Pria itu tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga... hhh... sudahlah..." pria itu menarik tangannya.

"Kau... bukan lelucon, kan?"

Suara Ryuzaki.

Pria itu menatap Ryuzaki.

"Ya. Aku bukan lelucon, _Ryuzaki_... sama sepertimu yang juga bukan lelucon..." jawab si pria.

Ryuzaki merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau..."

Light tahu sekarang.

Suara itu.

Pantas saja ia merasa seperti mengenalnya.

Saat ia terserang flu yang keras di masa kanak-kanaknya, ia sempat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Sebuah masa lalu yang menyelinap di antara kesadarannya.

Pria itu-yang ditemuinya di Akihabara-adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Orang yang jauh ia kenal dari siapa pun juga.

Pria berpenampilan elegan di depannya itu adalah...

Dirinya sendiri.

Karena suara itu adalah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Suaranya sendiri.

.

**Phase four: 29**

Entah dari sebuah kenyataan yang tidak dimengertinya, atau dari sebuah perspektif yang mustahil, orang di depannya itu adalah Yagami light.

Dirinya sendiri.

Light merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang.

Ia mulai merasakan kakinya lemas.

Kemudian ia merasa ingin muntah.

"Tenanglah... kau sudah tahu kan siapa aku... maka kau mengenalku, kan?"

"Aku tidak percaya... aku sungguh tidak mempercayainya... tapi aku tahu bahwa kau nyata... aku tahu kau adalah seseorang yang kukenal..." kata Ryuzaki tercekat.

"Itu detektif hebat." kata pria itu puas.

"Oh ya, cat rambut yang bagus, Light-kun... begitu juga dengan lensa kontaknya..." kata Ryuzaki.

Pria itu tertawa sejadinya.

"Wah, wah... dasar L... selalu saja teliti... eits, tapi tunggu dulu... kau harus merubah panggilanmu itu, sebelum aku hilang kendali dan membunuhmu..."

Light tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.

Ia tahu bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah-dengan-cara-yang-tidak-mungkin-Yagami light, tapi mengapa ia tampak begitu lain dari dirinya sendiri?"

Dari awal, Light sudah menyadari ada yang berbeda dari pria ini.

Sesuatu yang tampak menonjol dari segala yang dimilikinya.

Itu adalah sebuah 'kekejaman'.

Pria ini jelas-jelas memiliki hati yang sangat jahat.

Light tahu itu, walau ia sangat bersedih akan hal itu.

"Tidak..."

Ryuzaki dan si pria menatap ke arah Light.

"Aku tidak percaya... kau pria sialan..." suara Light bergetar.

"Sudah kuduga... hhh, diriku yang keras kepala..."

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke tempat Light.

Light terpaku.

Pria itu mendekati Light.

Ia berlutut di depan Light.

Pria itu melirik Ryuzaki sekilas.

Ia tersenyum.

Kemudian, ia menatap Light lurus di matanya.

"Aku adalah Yagami Light. Lahir di Tokyo, 28 Februari 1986. Menyelesaikan perguruan tinggi di Universitas Tokyo. Dan kemudian menjabat sebagai Kepala Inverstigasi di kepolisian pusat, menggantikan ayahku."

Light menatap orang di depannya dengan ngeri.

"Aku terlibat dalam kasus yang dinamakan Kira saat masih berusia sembilan belas tahun," pria itu melirik Ryuzaki, "dan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai L-detektif tersohor di dunia-menahanku bersamanya."

Light tidak bergeming.

Pria itu meraih lengan kiri Light.

"Kau masih belum percaya? Mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi tentang masa depan?" ia menyeringai.

Light mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria di depannya itu.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jahat.

"Aku berhasil membunuh L..." ia kembali melirik Ryuzaki, "dan kemudian menguasai namanya... kemudian muncul penerusnya... dan aku kembali berhasil menjatuhkannya... kemudian..."

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Light.

"...aku menguasai dunia... dengan menjabat sebagai pimpinan tertinggi kepolisian di Jepang, dan seluruh institusi hukum di dunia ini tunduk kepadaku..."

Light kini menunjukkan wajah seperti sehabis dipukul.

"Maka sekarang, aku, Yagami Light, usia 29 tahun, menjabat sebagai sesosok dewa di bumi yang fana ini..."

Keheningan yang mencekam jatuh di ruangan itu.

.

"_Sh... shit... f*ckin shit..._ si... siapa kau... sebenarnya..." kata Light terbata-bata.

Pria itu mencengkeram lengan Light dan memaksakan jari-jarinya menyentuh wajah pria di depannya itu.

"Rasakan... kau bisa merasakannya? Ha? Tubuh yang sama, kulit yang sama.._. roh _yang sama..."

Seketika Light melepaskan dirinya dari pria itu.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berseru, "Omong kosong!"

"Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi yang belum kau ketahui... aku,_ kau_, adalah Kira."

Light membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh ya... kau tidak akan kaget setelah menyentuh_nya_ nanti..."

Ryuzaki berdiri. "Aku tahu itu."

"Wah, iya... aku hampir lupa kau ada disini... habisnya kau sudah mati bagiku.. ah, maaf. Tapi tidak di dimensi ini ya.."

"Jadi... teori itu benar..."

"Hei, jangan berani-berani berpikir ke sana Sherlock! Kau akan menghancurkan otakmu yang jenius itu..." pria itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku muak dengan basa basi. Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya. Silahkan duduk manis, tuan-tuan."

.

"Kita mulai dari satu hal yang paling penting. Kau, Ryuzaki... L... kau sudah mati bagiku... di dimensiku tentunya, dan bagiku kau selalu akan seperti itu, maka kau jangan bermimpi untuk mengalahkanku. Kemudian aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Kira. Ya, kau dengar itu L? Kau puas kan? Aku adalah Kira. Si pembunuh serial itu."

"Tidak! Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Light menjerit frustasi.

"Diam kau landak kecil! Aku sedang membelamu disini!" kata si pria menghardik Light.

"Oke, aku teruskan. Nah, L... kau bisa dengan mudah memilih duduk diam dan melihatku beraksi atau kau akan mengalami kematian lagi, walau kini di dimensi yang berbeda tentunya, tapi tetap saja bagiku."

"Teruskan. " kata Ryuzaki.

Ia tegang.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu.

"Teori waktu itu benar adanya. Tapi yang kukenal bukanlah sebuah paradoks. Ya, tepat sekali. _Many world interpretation_."

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Dunia ini memiliki bermilyar-milyar dimensi dan aku telah menyusuri sepersekian bagiannya... dengan tujuan tertentu pastinya. Dan aku katakan bahwa tujuanku itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Kira. Ini sama sekali adalah bisnis yang lain. Aku datang hanya untuk berurusan dengan diriku sendiri. Diriku di dimensi ini."

Hening. Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Aku, Light, adalah Kira, dan kau, L... _L Lawliet..."_

Ryuzaki tidak mampu menyembunyikan suara tercekatnya.

"... telah kukalahkan... oh ya aku tahu namamu, aku sudah _melihat_nya..." ia menyeringai. "...maka kau sudah bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku. Harap kalian tahu, dimensi di kehidupan ini banyak sekali, namun, tetap saja berhubungan. Mereka semua memiliki konjugasi yang berhubungan. Dan terkadang dimensi yang satu dengan dimensi yang lain memiliki sebuah perbedaan yang berakibat sangat fatal terhadap ending di sebuah cerita di masing-masing dimensi. Sebuah awal yang hanya berbeda satu bab saja..."

Masih hening.

"Jadi kurasa cukup bocoran masa depannya tuan-tuan... _que sera-sera, the future not yours to see, gentlement... but for me..."_

"Baik, Light-kun... katakan apa tujuanmu..."

"Ryuzaki, berhenti memanggilnya begitu..."

Ryuzaki menatap Light.

Ia tampak prihatin dengan anak muda itu.

Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Light.

Light yang ada bersamanya memiliki hati yang belum dipenuhi oleh kebusukan... setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya, dan bila seorang manusia diperhadapkan oleh masa depannya sendiri, terlebih lagi itu adalah dirinya yang sangat bertentangan dengan idealismenya, maka itu adalah hal yang paling kejam yang pernah dirasakan oleh seorang manusia.

Ya, Ryuzaki tahu bahwa orang di depannya ini benar-benar berbeda dari Light yang dikenalnya selama ini.

Walau ia yakin bahwa Light adalah Kira, tapi ia masih berpikir bahwa Light itu hanyalah seorang muda yang masih labil.

Masih mencari jati dirinya.

Salahkan saja percaya dirinya yang terlalu kuat.

Tapi, yang berdiri di depannya saat ini bukanlah Yagami Light yang dikenalnya.

Ia adalah sesosok iblis.

"Oke. Aku akan langsung ke tujuan."

Light menatap pria di depannya.

_Aku adalah Kira?_

_Aku adalah si penjahat sakit jiwa itu?_

_Jadi itu mengapa aku mengalami hilang ingatan?_

_Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kira?_

_Pastinya!_

_Lalu jika benar begitu, dengan apa aku melakukannya?_

"Sebentar..." Light berbisik.

Memotong ultimatum yang akan dikatakan si pria.

"Jika benar kau adalah Kira... bagaimana caranya kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mau tahu kan?" kata si pria sambil melirik Ryuzaki.

"Baik! Dengarkan aku, L. Ini masa depan yang akan kau dengar... setidaknya di dimensiku. Aku melakukan semua pembunuhan itu menggunakan _Death Not_e. Sebuah buku yang dijatuhkan dewa kematian. Dengan itulah aku mengatur segalanya. Dan saat ini-sembilan belas tahun, diriku mengalami masa-masa hilang ingatan terhadap benda itu, karena aku melepaskan kepemilikannya. Dan aku melakukan semua itu bukan tanpa tujuan. Itu termasuk dalam rencana brilianku. Dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan buku itu pada kalian karena saat ini buku itu berada di bank di Swiss di dimensiku tentunya..."

"Kau berbicara tentang hal-hal yang luar biasa... bisakah kau menjelaskannya? Setidaknya katakan mengapa kau membunuh bocah itu?"

Si pria melirik Ryuzaki dengan tatapan marah.

"Kubilang diam! Aku yang berhak bicara disini!"

Ryuzaki terdiam.

"Bisa aku teruskan?"

Ryuzaki mengangguk.

"Light... sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu... urusanku di dimensi ini hanya denganmu... dan aku tidak akan membiarkan semua rencanaku berantakan, apalagi gagal... kau yang paling tahu dirimu sendiri, Light..."

Light merasa jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Baik. Sekarang serahkan padaku." pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Light terpana.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud si pria.

Si pria tampaknya mulai bosan mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sambutan.

"Light..."

Light memperlihatkan pandangan tak mengerti.

Pria itu mengubah air mukanya.

Mereka melihat aura dingin yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari tubuh si pria.

"Jadi... kau masih mau membohongiku, hah?" tanya si pria pelan.

Ia mendekati Light dan meraih tenggorokannya pelan.

"Dengar, Light... aku adalah dirimu sendiri... walau kita berbeda dimensi, tapi kita itu satu... satu pikiran, satu tujuan... jadi, kau mau kan menolong dirimu sendiri mencapai tujuanmu?"

Pria itu menekan tenggorokan Light perlahan.

"Walau ada sebuah perbedaan antara kita, namun itu adalah perbedaan yang tidak berguna. Kau itu aku... aku adalah kau..."

Kini pria itu meremas rambut Light dan menariknya dengan kasar.

Light mengernyit dan menutup matanya.

Ryuzaki bisa merasakan sebuah kepedihan yang dalam merayapi tubuh Light.

Pemuda itu tengah dikhianati oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Hei... lepaskan dia..."

Si pria menatap Ryuzaki.

Ia kemudian melepaskan Light dan berjalan menjauh.

"Oke... begini saja... aku akan memberikan kalian waktu... jika sampai besok kalian tidak juga memberikan apa yang kuminta... jangan salahkan aku bila aku benar-benar menghabisi seseorang di sini..." ia menatap Light dan menyeringai. Kejam. "Tentu saja berikutnya aku akan memilih seseorang yang lebih berharga daripada pelacur itu..."

Pria itu melangkah menuju meja dan mengambil ranselnya.

_Cara yang sama dengan Light memanggul tasnya._

"Aku akan memberikan petunjuk berikutnya." katanya seraya membuka pintu ruangan.

"Dan ingat... kalian harus sudah membawanya... jika tidak mau melihat... um, Sayu? Ibu_mu_? Hancur berkeping-keping... sampai jumpa."

Ia pun berlalu.

.

**Phase Five: Reload**

Ryuzaki masih harus menyadarkan Light yang shock.

Kemudian, saat Light mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan mampu berjalan, mereka beranjak mendekati pintu kamar.

Ryuzaki membukanya dan mereka menatap Misa di dalamnya tengah bergelung dengan tubuh gemetar.

Light menghampirinya.

Misa menoleh ke arah Light. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia kemudian merangkul Light dengan tangan gemetar.

Wajahnya tampak tidak berbeda dari Light.

Ia shock.

Misa langsung menangis di dalam dekapan Light.

Light mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Menenangkan gadis itu dari ketakutannya.

Light memang tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun, ia benar-benar tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Yagami Light.

Tidak bisa ia sangkal.

Pria itu adalah dirinya sendiri di lain dimensi.

Seperti yang diakuinya.

Light tahu ia punya firasat buruk tentang semua ini di awal kejadian.

Dan ia kini harus menghadapinya.

Benar kata Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki.

Orang itu mengatakan bahwa Ryuzaki akan meninggal.

Apakah ia yang telah membunuhnya?

Apakah_ ia_ yang _akan_ membunuhnya?

Dengan mendengar perkataan itu, seharusnya ia menjadi sangat takut, namun, Light angkat topi untuk detektif itu.

Ia bahkan tidak gentar.

Ia tahu bahwa takdirnya mungkin akan buruk, tapi ia tetap dengan kuat menghadapinya.

Tapi Light benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia selama ini bersikeras bahwa dirinya bukanlah Kira, tapi!

Sekarang seseorang yang mengaku dirinya di masa depan di lain dimensi, jelas-jelas mengatakan itu di depan dirinya sendiri!

Juga di depan sang detektif yang menuduhnya.

Sungguh sebuah hal yang sangat kejam.

Misa masih menangis.

"Light..."

Light menunduk menghadap Misa.

"Dia... pria itu... mengatakan kepadaku... ia berbisik padaku tentang hal-hal yang menakutkan..."

"Apa, Misa? Dia bilang apa?"

Light mempersiapkan dirinya mendengar sebuah omong kosong lain.

"Dia bilang Misa tidak seharusnya takut padanya... karena Misa adalah istrinya... apa yang ia katakan? Misa kan akan menjadi istri Light kan? Iya kan?"

Light menenangkan Misa.

Seraya menunggu Misa berhenti menangis, Light dan Ryuzaki tidak putusnya saling menatap.

Berkomunikasi dalam bahasa yang asing.

Namun saling mereka pahami.

Sudah waktunya memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Jika apa yang dikatakan si pria itu benar, maka Light tidak boleh menganggap remeh setiap perkataannya.

Siapa yang paling mengenalnya?

Bukankah Light sendiri?

Dan ia tahu membedakan kapan saat dirinya serius dan kapan saat dirinya sedang bercanda.

Light tahu bahwa pria berusia 29 tahun itu tidak sedang bercanda.

Dan saat tidak sedang bercanda, ia benar-benar sangat berbahaya.

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Tentang teori waktu, saya membuatnya menggunakan kata-kata sendiri. Namun hal itu memiliki makna yang mirip dengan pemahaman teori yang sebenarnya.

Oh ya, memang saya sangat mencintai tema tentang teori waktu.

Itu sangat mengasyikan. ^_^

Fic _oneshot_ saya yang bertemakan tentang paradoks waktu berjudul '_Chess is about'_ dan cerita ini adalah _opposite-_nya.

Lol

Okeh, bagaimana, sekarang pembaca sudah tahu, bukan? Atau malah bingung? Hehe...

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita ini. Dan untuk chapter-chapter ke depan, kejutannya masih akan muncul kok. Hehe... ditunggu saja.

Thanx for read and review.


	4. Appearance of God

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang telah membaca cerita saya dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Four****: Appearance of _God_  
**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE NORMAL**

**Phase One: Dilemma**

Pria itu meremas rambutnya kasar.

"_Berikan padaku, Light."_

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

Namun, ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Ia tidak berani mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu.'

Jadi ia diam saja.

Diam sambil kemudian memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya saja.

Jemari itu merenggut makin keras. Menarik helai-helai rambutnya kasar.

Ia berjengit.

Air mukanya tegang.

Perasaannya sakit.

Hatinya tidak tenang.

"_Son of a bitch_... kalau begitu selamat tinggal."

Ia merasakan ada aliran listrik melewati tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang jahat dan menyakitkan menerobos jantungnya.

Ia menjerit.

.

[_The Hotel_ 01:11]

Light menatap kegelapan.

Langit-langit itu dikenalinya sebagai bagian dari kamar hotel.

Light menghembuskan napas lega.

Suara berkeresak timbul.

Kemudian sebuah suara.

"Mimpi?"

Light menoleh ke arah suara di sebelah kirinya.

Ryuzaki membelakanginya.

Detektif itu duduk di meja di seberang tempat tidur Light.

Bergelung dalam kesendiriannya.

Light masih merasakan lidahnya kelu.

Mulutnya pahit.

Ia merasakan keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya.

Kepalanya pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

Ia tidak merasa baik.

Selama sepuluh menit penuh, keadaan senyap.

"Mengapa bukan dirimu saja yang pergi ke dimensi kita, Ryuzaki..." Light berusaha berkelakar.

Tapi rupanya Ryuzaki sedang tidak mau meladeninya.

Hening lagi.

"A... aku mau minum..." Light bergumam. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Tak lama ia kembali ke kamar membawa dua gelas air mineral.

Ia meletakannya yang satu di meja Ryuzaki.

Kemudian ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Ryuzaki.

"Kau bekerja di sini sejak aku tertidur?"

Ryuzaki mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pikir aku akan menjerit-jerit apa?"

"Kau baru saja melakukannya... sekitar tujuh menit lima belas detik yang lalu."

Light menatap Ryuzaki, "Suara Misa selalu menggangguku... aku takut ia dalam bahaya..." Light berbohong.

"Dia aman bersama tim ayahmu."

"Bersama tim ayah?"

"Amane tidak akan buka mulut. Ia terlalu shock untuk mengenali tempat ia diculik."

"Apakah ia sedang bekerja saat..." Light terdiam, mencari sebuah nama yang tepat, "saat _orang itu_ menculiknya?"

"Kurasa. Amane-san punya jadwal yang sangat padat. Jangan salahkan dia."

Light menatap gelas di genggaman tangannya.

Wajahnya yang kusut membalas tatapannya.

Ia menjauhkan gelas kaca itu dari hadapannya.

"Ia bilang ia hanya ingin berurusan denganku?" Light memulai topik dengan penuh keengganan.

Tapi ia _harus._

"Itu juga yang kudengar."

"Apa yang diinginkannya dariku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Light-kun."

"Menurutmu, Ryuzaki... apa yang diinginkannya dariku? Dia meminta sesuatu kan?"

"Kau yakin kau tidak tahu, Light-kun?"

Light menatap Ryuzaki dan kemudian mengernyit marah.

"Brengsek kau, Ryuzaki..."

"Aku rasa ia tidak tergesa-gesa, Light-kun..."

"Ia muncul pertama kali di Akihabara... dan ia menyebut-nyebut tentang pemindai dan _chip_... tidakkah menurutmu ia mengetaui tentang _chip_ di perangko itu, Ryuzaki?"

"Atau lensa kontak..."

"Jadi... pertanyaannya adalah... mengapa ia membunuh bocah itu jika ia menginginkan sesuatu dari si bocah? Bukankah ia akan kesulitan jika si empunya tewas? Dia jadi kehilangan sumber kan?"

"Hanya ada satu alasan dia membunuhnya."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bocah itu sudah tidak berguna lagi untuknya..." kata Light.

"Atau, bocah itu telah memindahkan benda itu kepada pihak lain..."

Light menelan liur.

"Ryuzaki... menurutmu... benda apa yang ia cari?"

"Bisa jadi memang sebuah _chip_, Light-kun... entahlah mungkin si bocah telah memberikannya kepadamu..."

"Bertemu saja aku belum pernah..."

"Bukan secara langsung, Light-kun... mungkin saja ia telah memberikan benda itu kepadamu dengan cara yang tidak terduga..."

"Aku bertanya-tanya... apa yang sesungguhnya ada di balik semua ini..."

"Dengar, Light-kun. Dia mengaku sebagai dirimu yang datang dari dimensi lain... dari masa depanmu yang berbeda satu bab dari kehidupanmu di dimensi kita... jadi tidakkah kau seharusnya memikirkan tentang satu benda yang sangat penting yang membuatnya bisa singgah ke tempat kita?"

"_Holly shit..."_

"Mesin waktu, Light-kun..."

"Jadi... maksudmu... dia sedang mencari sebuah benda yang merupakan bagian dari mesin tersebut? Dan ia tidak bisa kembali tanpa itu?"

"Mungin juga sebuah benda yang penting yang berkaitan dengan masa depan."

"Dia berhasil menemukanku di Akihabara... dia berpikir kita pasti sedang mencari sebuah _chip_ atau alat pembacanya... dia telah lama mengawasi kita..."

"Kau benar, Light-kun. Itu berarti ia tahu bahwa bocah tersebut telah meninggalkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang... juga meninggalkan sebuah warisan..."

"Bocah yang cerdas..."

"Tapi tetap masih ada satu pertanyan... mengapa bocah itu-terlepas dari segala teka-teki-memberikan benda dan pesan itu kepada kita?" lanjut Light.

"Kepada_mu_, Light-kun."

Light mengawasi Ryuzaki dalam keremangan.

"Kaulah inti dari semua ini."

"Baik... maksudku... aku hanya berpikir... dia, _orang itu..."_ Light mendesah keras, "dia menginginkanku, Ryuzaki... aku dapat melihat dari matanya... entah apa yang akan dilakukannya bila ia telah mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Light-kun?"

"Ryuzaki... tidakkah kau melihat matanya? Dia tidak menyukaiku..."

"Omong kosong, Light-kun... dia adalah dirimu... di masa lalu di lain dimensi... walau lain dimensi, tapi kalian tetap orang yang sama... dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu."

"Tidak, maksudku, kita harus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang teori waktu itu, Ryuzaki... aku merasa ada yang kita lewatkan..."

"Aku akan mencarinya, Light-kun."

"Tidakkah dia akan kembali ke dimensinya setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Light-kun."

"Aku pikir tidak sesederhana itu, Ryuzaki... dia memiliki tujuan lain... untuk apa dia datang ke dimensi kita? Dan akhirnya menyebabkan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting..."

"Aku tidak tahu, Light-kun."

"Ryuzaki..." Light terdiam.

Ryuzaki menoleh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku, jika semua ini berakhir?"

Ryuzaki tidak bergeming.

"Aku... kau dengar sendiri kan? Dia bilang aku adalah Kira, Walau aku tidak merasa bahwa aku berkaitan dengan semua itu... kau tahu rasanya? Seperti orang yang memiliki pribadi ganda, dimana pribadi yang lain yang melakukan kejahatan, namun, pribadi yang lain lagi yang menangunggnya... aku..."

Light bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Aku merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku... aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau menahanku saat semua ini berahkir nanti, Ryuzaki..."

"Kau sudah melakukannya, Light-kun."

"Tidak, ini berbeda... kali ini kau harus benar-benar menyerahkanku kepada hakim, Ryuzaki... kalian harus menghukumku, aku akan menantikan tiang gantungan atau kursi listrik..."

"Aku tetap harus mencari bukti, Light-kun..."

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Ryuzaki... kau adalah buktinya..."

"Kita tidak mungkin menyeret si 29 ke ruang sidang, Light-kun..."

Light menatap punggung Ryuzaki.

Matanya muram.

"Aku akan memberikan pernyataan, Ryuzaki..."

.

**Phase Two: ****Cube**

[Keesokan harinya 11:52]

Mereka berusaha mencari apa yang diinginkan 29.

Petunjuk yang mereka punya hanya beberapa.

Pertemuan di Akihabara memberikan petunjuk bahwa 29 mengetahui mereka memiliki sebuah _chip_. Maka mereka mencarinya disana.

Bocah korban pembunuhan itu _jelas-jelas_ telah meninggalkan sesuatu untuk Light.

Dan kemungkinan 29 tahu akan hal itu.

"Satu petunjuk yang paling penting, Ryuzaki... siapa yang menulis pesan di cermin itu? Si bocah atau si 29? Kemungkinan itu akan membawa kita kepada hasil yang sama sekali lain, kan?"

"Benar. Jika itu ditulis oleh si bocah, pasti ia benar-benar menginginkan perhatianmu, Light. Tapi jika ditulis oleh 29, itu berarti kita tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

"Tidak lain itu hanyalah sebuah pesan untuk membawaku kepadanya."

"Mengapa ia tidak memberitahukan apa yang dicarinya secara gamblang?"

"Kau bilang dia masih ingin bersantai-santai?"

"Aku berkata bahwa ia tidak buru-buru, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia bukanlah tipe yang penyabar."

"Ia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa pada kita... dia berpikir bahwa kita telah mengetahui segalanya... padahal kita hanya punya misteri..."

"Aku rasa dia akan segera menelepon, Light-kun..."

Benar saja.

Suara telepon berbunyi.

Nyaring mendominasi ruangan.

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki mengangguk.

Light mengangkat telepon.

"Ya?"

"Halo, Light. Di seberang hotel ada sebuah distrik pertokoan, kan? Pergilah kesana. Berjalanlah menyusuri gedung di seberangnya, dan kau akan menemukan sebuah gudang kosong yang terbengkalai. Ya, masuklah kesana. Aku menunggumu. Sekarang juga. Oh ya, datanglah sendirian. Ingat, sendirian."

Sambungan terputus.

Light menatap telepon di tangannya dengan was-was sekaligus jengkel.

"Aku akan datang."

Ryuzaki melirik Light.

"Lupakan, Ryuzaki... kau sendiri yang bilang... dia tidak mungkin kan melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapku... aku kan dirinya sendiri... jadi tolong urungkan niatmu... apapun yang ada di kepalamu saat ini juga..."

Light bangkit dan bersiap-siap.

"Aku akan kembali, Ryuzaki... tenang saja. Dan ingat, jangan berbuat hal yang konyol. Aku harus mendapatkan jawaban dari semua hal tidak masuk akal ini. Segera."

Ryuzaki menatap pintu yang tertutup.

.

Light menyusuri pertokoan yang kumuh di belakang distrik perbelanjaan.

Sebuah tempat yang sangat tepat bila kau ingin membunuh seseorang.

Terbengkalai dan terasing

Juga kumuh.

Mungkin jika beruntung mereka baru akan menemukan jenazahmu sebulan kemudian.

Sungguh sempurna.

Light tahu persis apa yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya.

Namun, bagaimana pun juga peristiwa ini disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri, walau bukan dari tubuh fisiknya di dimensi ini.

Tapi tetap saja.

Semua itu berkaitan dengannya. Yagami Light.

Dan ia jelas-jelas tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Apalagi membahayakan kehidupan orang lain.

Jika ada yang harus mati, maka yang paling layak mendapatkannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula, Ryuzaki berkata orang itu tidak mungkin membunuhnya kan?

Tapi Light sadar bahwa orang itu bisa melakukan _apa pun_ kepadanya.

Kecuali membunuhnya.

Orang itu masih bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya menderita.

.

Light membuka pintu sebuah gedung kosong.

Pintu itu berderit berisik saat Light mendorongnya.

Di dalam gelap.

Sebuah sinar kecil menerobos melalui jendela bagian atap bangunan.

Hanya itu satu-satunya cahaya yang ada.

Light melangkah masuk.

Ruangan di dalamnya beratap tinggi.

Ratusan karton kotor memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan.

Ruangan itu luas, bertingkat dua.

Lantai kedua merupakan setengah dari lantai di bawahnya.

Light bisa melihat sekilas lantai di atasnya yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan.

Di sisi kirinya, di jarak yang jauh terdapat tangga kayu.

Light berjalan lebih jauh ke tengah ruangan.

Ia berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah, tempat sinar menyorot masuk dari jendela di bagian atas.

Light berdiri waspada.

Menunggu sesuatu datang kepadanya.

Sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan kepadanya?

Sebuah benda tajam yang menghujam punggungnya?

Tidak.

Ia terkejut saat pintu di belakangnya tertutup dengan keras.

Light menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 29 berdiri di sana.

Tersenyum, bersandar pada satu-satunya pintu masuk di dalam bangunan itu.

Ia mengenakan sebuah jaket tebal. Dan juga sebuah syal masih menutupi lehernya.

Light dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku rasa Ryuzaki tidak ikut, kan? Kau pasti membujuknya dengan sangat baik."

"Tidak. Aku sendirian."

29 menyeringai.

.

"Aku membenci hal yang bertele-tele... kau yang paling tahu itu, kan..." 29 beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Light.

"Aku akan memberitahukan hal yang sangat penting kepadamu, Light."

Light bergeming.

"Ikut aku."

Light mengikuti 29.

Mereka naik ke lantai atas.

"Duduklah."

Light menurutinya.

Ia duduk di sebuah peti di tengah ruangan.

Light menunggu.

Namun, 29 memilih untuk mengitari Light.

Matanya mengawasi setiap bagian dari diri Light.

Sinis.

Mulutnya melengkung kejam.

"Well. kau jadi pendiam, Light?"

Light menelan liur.

Ia mengernyit dan menatap 29.

Mata mereka bertemu dalam ekspresi yang dingin.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

"Oh ya... aku memang..."

29 mendekati Light dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengamati diriku saat berusia sembilan belas tahun... ah... sangat tolol... jika aku harus membenci diriku, itu pasti adalah saat dimana aku berusia sembilan belas tahun..."

Light mengumpat kecil.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar sangat tolol saat itu..."

"Terima kasih... bisakah kau lanjutkan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Light-sembilan-belas! Aku yang jadi raja disini!"

Light merasakan keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan... dari mana si pengacau ini datang..." 29 tertawa, "tentu saja aku dari bumi, tolol... hanya saja aku dari lain dimensi..."

"Ya, kau mungkin adalah aku yang mengambil jalan ke kanan saat berada di persimpangan, yang seharusnya aku mengambil jalan ke kiri... dan aku sebenarnya lebih suka bertemu dengan diriku yang berjalan lurus dan tewas terhantam tronton daripada bertemu denganmu."

29 memelototi Light dengan sinis.

"Waw... rupanya kau tahu banyak ya... tuan sok pintar..."

"Kau salah. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Jadi... bisakah kau mulai kuliahnya?"

"Oke. Aku ingin cepat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Aku tahu itu."

29 tersenyum.

"Aku masih seorang dewa yang sedang sibuk dengan urusanku saat sebuah keajaiban datang kepadaku."

"Tahukah kau suaramu itu sangat jelek..." gumam Light.

"Maaf, _sir_?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menginterupsiku lagi."

Light mendengus mengejek.

"Saat keajaiban itu datang, aku tahu... bahwa kesempatan itu benar-benar milikku sepenuhnya. Impian semua orang kurasa... dan itu ada di dalam genggamanku."

29 mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ini... adalah sebuah benda yang diidam-idamkan oleh semua orang... perkenalkan..." 29 mengangkatnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Light.

"_The Cube..."_

Benda itu berbentuk kubus.

Berukuran tiga belas kali tiga belas centimeter.

Light tidak dapat melihat detilnya dari tempatnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa benda itu sangat menawan.

Permukaannya dilapisi semacam materi yang sangat ringan.

Benda itu berkilau anggun.

Sepertinya bahan luarnya adalah sebuah batu mulia bewarna gelap.

Dan Light dapat melihat sebuah rangkaian digital di sisi kanan benda itu.

"Inilah yang membawaku ke tempat ini, Sembilan Belas."

.

"Kau... berbicara tentang_ mesin waktu_?"

"Tepat sekali, jenius."

"Omong kosong..."

"Kau pikir aku kesini menggunakan _ferrari?"_

29 tertawa. "Kau benar-benar naif..."

"Oke, itu mesin waktu. Lalu?"

"Lalu? Aku menginginkan sebuah bagian dari alat ini. Dan aku tahu kau memilikinya."

"Sebentar, 29..."

29 mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan konyol.

"Jadi, selama ini kau telah bepergian menggunakan alat ini?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Ke dimensi mana saja kau pergi?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu..."

"Baik. Aku pun tidak peduli."

"Kembali ke sebelumnya... jadi... mana benda itu?"

Diam.

"Hei!" 29 membentak Light.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan..." Light berbisik.

"Mana benda itu?" 29 mengulurkan tangannya.

Light tersenyum.

"Light?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, bedebah..."

29 menarik lengannya. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum.

"Aku terkejut mendapati diriku di masa depan sebagai seseorang yang angkuh dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosi... walau kita beda dimensi..." Light menantang.

"Aku benar-benar menghargai keberanianmu... mengingat bahwa aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga..._ Light_..." 29 mendesis.

.

**Phase Three: Secret. **

[_The Hotel_]

Ryuzaki tidak tenang.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Namun, ia tidak mau mengacaukan segalanya.

Ia tahu dimana Light berada, namun, ia tidak akan melakukan hal konyol.

Ryuzaki tahu bahwa Light bisa mendapatkan sebuah trauma yang sangat fatal.

Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu bisa saja mendapatkan cidera yang sangat parah.

Namun, ada yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Ryuzaki membuka browser dan menyusuri situs-situs dalam komputernya.

Halaman yang dicarinya ditemukannya lima belas menit kemudian.

Ryuzaki membelalakkan mata.

.

Light tertawa.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk tertawa.

"Bagus sekali_, sir_..." katanya kepada 29.

29 mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang juga?" seru Light.

29 menatap Light dingin. Wajahnya merengut.

Light bangkit berdiri.

Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya. "Ayo, lakukan! Bunuh aku sekarang! Kenapa, 29? Kau takut?"

29 menatap Light dengan tatapan buasnya.

"Kau takut membunuh dirimu sediri, hah? Kau bukan apa-apa, 29... kau hanya seorang manusia yang sangat busuk!" Light berseru.

29 menunduk.

Light menatapnya dari posisinya yang berdiri. Ia tetap waspada.

Kemudian, tanpa diduga, 29 meledak tertawa.

Ia tertawa sejadinya.

Light sempat merasa ngeri mendengar suara tawanya itu.

Benarkah itu _dirinya_ yang tertawa?

Saat tawanya reda, 29 mendongak dan menatap Light di matanya.

"Kau benar-benar naif... _Light_..."

29 mendesis berbahaya.

Light tidak siap saat 29 mencengkeram lengannya dan memukul diafragmanya dengan sangat keras menggunakan kakinya.

Light limbung.

Ia memekik tertahan dan merasakan tubuhnya oleng.

Kemudian ia merasakan lantai yang kasar menyambutnya.

Sepertinya lengannya langsung lecet.

Light berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya.

Bagian bawah dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

Ia kesakitan saat bernapas.

Light menatap 29 di seberangnya yang tengah tersenyum.

29 kini tidak bertangan kosong.

Sebuah balok kayu panjang tengah dicengkeramnya.

Light merasakan alarm dalam kepalanya berdering kencang.

"Kau pikir... aku tidak bisa menghabisimu, huh?"

Light menekan perasaan buruk yang semakin membesar di dalam hatinya.

29 berjalan mendekati Light.

Sekejap sebelum Light merasakan lengannya seperti terbelah, ia melihat sinar mata sesosok binatang buas.

Light merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kesakitan saat kayu itu menghantam lengan kanannya.

29 tidak memberikan kesempatan.

Ia kembali menghantamkan senjatanya ke arah Light bertubi-tubi.

Light tersungkur di lantai yang kotor.

Punggung dan lengannya sangat sakit.

Ia menekan sisi wajahnya.

Light menatap cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman memenuhi telapak tangannya.

"Kau pikir... aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, huh?"

29 menginjak tubuh Light dengan kaki kanannya.

"HUH?"

Light mengernyit.

Ia memaksa mulutnya untuk tetap terkatup.

Ia tidak mengijinkan suara kesakitan menyeruak keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, ya, _Light?"_

29 tertawa kencang.

Ia tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Ha... ha... hahaha..."

29 menatap Light di bawahnya.

"Ha... ha... haha..." Light tertawa susah payah.

29 menghentikan tawanya dan mengawasi korbannya.

"Hanya ini, 29? Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Ayo... bunuh aku..." Light menatap 29 dari bawah.

"Hm... begitu rupanya... baik... aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadamu, _Light_... setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu... benar-benar membunuhmu."

.

Light tahu ini akan datang.

Ia tahu bahwa 29 tidak mungkin membunuhnya, karena ia adalah dirinya.

Logikanya adalah bagaimana pun juga kau tidak bisa kan membunuh orang yang adalah masa lalumu, walau di lain dimensi?

Benar, kan?

Itu yang dipikirkan Light.

Namun...

Sayangnya... kali ini pikirannya salah total.

"Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu, Light... lalu setelah itu, aku akan membunuhmu... karena..." 29 menyeringai. Wajahnya dipenuhi napsu yang sangat jahat. "...itulah sesungguhnya tujuanku kesini..."

Light mengernyit.

Ha?

Apa?

"Dengar tolol! Aku katakan bahwa tidak ada paradoks disini! Jika itu yang otak kecilmu pikirkan! Aku tidak bermain-main dengan paradoks! Karena aku telah membuktikannya..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, 29? Kau hanya mencoba mengertakku, kan?"

"Diam dan dengarkan sebelum aku menikmati membunuhmu! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan..."

.

[_The Hotel_]

Ryuzaki membelalakkan matanya.

Ia merasakan firasat buruk beterbangan di sekitarnya.

_Light!_

Kemudian, dalam sekejap ia berlari keluar Hotel.

Meninggalkan sebuah artikel yang terpampang di dalam komputernya.

Sepenggal paragrafnya telah membuat detektif bertubuh jangkung itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sebuah gudang di belakang deretan distrik perbelanjaan di seberang tempatnya berada sekarang.

'_**Many World Interpretation**__ juga mempunyai makna yang sangat kompleks. Teori ini menjelaskan bahwa bila kau pergi ke masa lalumu dan membunuh dirimu yang masih berusia sangat muda, kau akan tetap eksis di dimensimu. Karena yang hanya akan tewas adalah dirimu di dimensi dimana kau membunuhnya. Sedangkan dirimu sendiri akan tetap hidup. Itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap dimensimu.'_

.

**Phase Four: Virus**

"Tujuan utamaku ke dimensi ini adalah... aku ingin membunuhmu_... Light..."_

Light terperangah.

_Orang ini benar-benar gila._

"Ya. Kau pikir aku main-main? Ijinkan aku mengucapkannya dengan bangga, Light-Sembilan-Belas... aku telah membunuh diriku sendiri di 26 dimensi yang berbeda... karena itulah tujuan utamaku bepergian menggunakan _The Cube_... aku ingin membunuh seluruh keberadaanku di sepanjang _line_ usiaku..."

Light membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau... sudah gila..."

"Awalnya aku hanya memiliki sebuah _Death Note_... tapi buku itu tidak mampu membendung kebosananku, karena aku sudah mencapai tujuanku... aku membutuhkan sebuah mainan baru... dan saat itulah aku mendapatkan alat ini... kemudian aku berpikir... jika benda ini eksis, maka besar kemungkinannya bahwa di suatu waktu diriku dari dimensi lain akan datang ke dimensiku... dan aku memikirkan hal yang terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Aku berpikir mungkin saja diriku di dimensi yang lain-tentu saja aku berbicara tentang diriku di usia yang lebih muda, aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku di masa depan-datang dan mencoba mengacaukan segala rencanaku di dimensiku... dan hanya ada satu orang yang membuatku khawatir akan hal tersebut... yaitu_ aku_ saat berusia sembilan belas tahun... karena aku saat itu tengah melupakan _Death Note_ dan mengalami suatu fase yang bisa disebut sebagai fase 'menjijikan'. Aku saat berusia sembilan belas bisa dikatakan sebagai aku yang sangat berbahaya bagi diriku sendiri... karena... aku tengah '_tertidur'_.

Aku tengah melupakan _Death Note_ dan menjadi pribadi yang mempunyai hati yang sangat baik dan memuja hukum dan kebenaran."

29 tertawa mengejek.

"Cih... ya kau sangat berbahaya bagiku, Sembilan Belas... kukatakan bahwa Yagami Light sesungguhnya adalah pribadi yang sangat mencintai idealismenya. Ia picik dan sangat cerdas. Ia sangat berbahaya. Tapi kau telah memaksa dirimu menjadi pribadi yang mirip seperti orang suci di satu _line_ kehidupanmu... aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan hal itu... tapi sudahlah bukankah kau melakukan itu karena terpaksa?

Aku takut suatu hari, kau akan datang ke dimensiku dan menjadi pahlawan menjijikan dengan mengacaukan segala yang telah kubangun... kemungkinan itu besar karena _the Cube_ ini eksis.

Maka, sebelum kau membunuhku di dimensiku, aku yang datang terlebih dahulu ke dimensi mu untuk menghabisimu.

Jadi, disinilah aku berada, setelah membunuh diriku dari usia paling awal hingga usia ke 28... kaulah persinggahan terakhirku, Sembilan Belas..."

Light merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berdenging.

"Dan mau tahu bagian terbaiknya? Jika aku membunuh diriku di dimensi yang lain... hal itu tidak akan terpengaruh terhadap diriku di dimensi ku sendiri... jadi, jika aku membunuhmu, aku akan tetap eksis di dimensiku... dan kau tetap mati di dimensimu... dan aku akan aman."

Orang ini benar-benar sudah gila!

Apakah ini _aku?_

Light merasa pusing.

"Kau adalah tujuan akhirku... karena kuakui, kau sangat sulit ditaklukan... diantara yang lain, kau yang paling berbahaya..."

"Kau mau mengatakan bahwa mereka semua berhasil kau bujuk dengan alasan kesuksesan Yagami Light di masa depan?" Light ingin tertawa.

"Tepat sekali. Dan lihat kan? Kau yang paling sulit untuk diyakinkan..."

"Omong kosong..." Light memaksa dirinya tertawa. "Kau bilang kau telah pergi ke lain dimensi sepanjang tahun, huh? Kau tahu berapa banyak dimensi yang dimiliki oleh ruang waktu ini? Jangan katakan kau akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan berkelana ke seluruh dimensi untuk menghabisi dirimu sendiri."

"Kau mulai sok tahu lagi... aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa, Sembilan Belas... dan tentu saja apa yang teknologi saat ini berikan padaku.

_The Cube_ memiliki kemampuan untuk berpindah dimensi, namun alat ini masih belum sempurna. Ia hanya bisa membawa kita ke sebuah dimensi yang tingkatannya sangat standar. Yaitu setahun demi setahun... alat ini belum bisa memasuki jaringan waktu yang kompleks... di antara persimpangan akan terbentuk milyaran dimensi kan? Nah alat ini belum sampai kepada kerumitan tersebut... maka aku hanya melakukan apa yang ada di depanku... berjaga-jaga dengan alat yang sudah eksis... tentu saja jika suatu hari aku mendapatkan alat yang setingkat lebih tinggi, aku akan memikirkan rencana yang lebih efektif lagi.

Hanya saja saat aku mengetahui bahwa _The Cube_ dapat membawa seseorang melewati sebuah ruang waktu secara bertahap, aku melakukannya.

Aku menyingkirkan semua rintangan yang mungkin ada... setelah L, apalagi yang mungkin sangat berbahaya?

Bukankan musuh terbesar kita adalah diri kita sendiri, Light? Maka aku melakukannya."

Alarm di kepala Light kini telah berbunyi sangat berisik.

29 tersenyum lamat-lamat.

Ia berlutut di samping Light yang tengah tertelungkup.

"Dan... mau tahu apa yang sedang kucari, Light?"

Light menggertakan giginya.

"Virus..."

29 berdiri, membalikan tubuh Light kasar menggunakan kakinya, kemudian ia kembali berlutut.

Light memekik kecil.

"Aku mencari virus... yang bisa membahayakan hidupku, Light... virus yang dibuat bocah sialan itu untuk hartaku yang sangat berharga..."

29 meraih tenggorokan Light dengan kasar menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencari virus yang bisa membahayakan _The Cube_... bocah sialan itu telah membawanya... dan ia telah memberikannya kepada seseorang... yaitu kau... maka, sekarang... sebelum kau mati... kau bisa katakan dimana benda sialan itu berada..."

29 membelai wajah Light.

"Dimana sayang?"

Light tercekat.

"Aku... tidak... tahu..."

"Dimana?"

"Aku... tidak tahu, bedebah... dan kalau pun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberi tahukannya kepadamu..."

"Oh... baik... aku rasa aku masih punya Ryuzaki..." kata 29 mengancam.

"Ya, tanya saja padanya, sialan... dan sekarang bunuh saja aku..."

29 memperlihatkan wajah yang belum pernah dilihat Light.

Wajah itu bukan milik seorang manusia.

Sesosok iblis telah merasukinya.

Matanya bersinar sangat gelap.

Light belum pernah melihat ekspresi manusia seperti itu sebelumnya.

"_Well_... selamat tinggal."

Sedetik kemudian yang dirasakan Light adalah sepasang tangan yang mencengkeram tenggorokannya dengan sangat menyakitkan.

.

Suara desingan peluru.

Light merasakan seluruh dunianya menyusut.

.

"_Sebuah mesin waktu, Ryuzaki..."_

.

**Phase Five: Three**

[The Hotel 20:10]

"Sebuah mesin waktu, Ryuzaki..."

Ryuzaki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Light.

"Aku tahu. Benda itu pasti ada, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki sampai tepat pada waktunya tadi siang.

Ia menembakan peluru ke arah 29 dan menimbang-nimbang apakah harus melumpuhkannya atau tidak.

Tapi ia punya sandera.

Ryuzaki bermain argumen dan kemudian 29 melepaskan sanderanya.

Dengan catatan ia akan memberikan sebuah peringatan selanjutnya.

Dan kali itu, dia berkata, bahwa ia tidak akan main-main lagi.

Mereka harus membawa apa yang diinginkannya, atau sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan akan terjadi.

Ryuzaki membiarkan 29 pergi.

Dan kemudian ia menatap tubuh Light yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Virus."

"Apa, Light-kun?"

"Virus... dia menginginkan virus, Ryuzaki... virus yang bisa membahayakan alatnya itu, _The Cube..."_

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa mesin waktu itu hanya sebesar kubus kecil..."

"Kau harus mempercayainya... dia itu gila, dia benar-benar gila... dia membunuh..."

"Aku tahu, Light-kun... kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali..."

"Kau benar, Ryuzaki... sejak awal kau benar...semua ini memang berkaitan denganku..."

Ryuzaki tidak menjawab.

Light kemudian meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu dimana virus itu..." gumam Light.

Ryuzaki sekarang merasa sedikit khawatir terhadap Light.

"Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak tahu..."

"Light-kun..."

Ryuzaki mendekati Light dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak..."

"Light-kun..."

Ryuzaki terkejut saat kemudian Light meraih bagian depan pakaiannya dan menariknya ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki bergeming.

"Kenapa, huh? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja tadi? KENAPA?"

Light mendengar sesuatu bergema di sekitarnya.

Ryuzaki menatap wajah Light yang bergetar frustasi.

Light melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya di atas meja.

"Lihat ini Light-kun..."

Ryuzaki menyodorkan sebuah foto kepada Light.

Light melirik foto di tangan Ryuzaki.

Foto pesan di cermin losmen.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan mendapatkan sesuatu dari sini?"

Light menatap Ryuzaki.

"Aku rasa aku mendapatkannya juga."

"Lihat ini... ada sesuatu di sebelah atas setelah namamu..."

Light menatap foto itu.

Ya, dia memang mendapatkan petunjuk di dalam foto itu, hanya saja ia lupa karena peristiwa Misa.

Sekarang Light merasa harus menyelesaikannya.

"Ya... ada sebuah petunjuk... aku rasa aku melihat tulisan lain... namun, sangat samar..."

"'_Nomor tiga'_... itu yang tertulis, Light-kun..."

.

"Aku mengeceknya menggunakan sebuah software..."

Light mengaangguk.

"Nomor tiga..." ulang Light.

Suara telepon.

Kali ini Ryuzaki yang mengangkatnya.

"_Kau harus sudah meletakkan virus itu di sebuah koper di samping telepon umum di distrik perbelanjaan sektor enam, Light. Jika sampai tengah hari koper itu belum muncul... jangan salahkan aku. Waktumu hingga besok lusa."_

Sambungan terputus.

.

Mereka bekerja memutar otak mencari arti dari pesan tersembunyi di cermin losmen itu.

Light berkata mungkin ada kalimat lain.

Kalimat yang lebih jelas.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa tidak ada kalimat lain.

Hanya ada dua kata itu saja.

_Nomor tiga_.

Light masih merasakan sakit pada diafragmanya, namun, ia tidak bisa berkunjung ke klinik karena wajahnya masih terpampang di koran-koran.

Ryuzaki mempunyai dokter pribadi, namun, Light dengan tegas menolak kebaikan detektif itu.

Sudah cukup apa yang dilakukan detektif itu untuknya.

Toh dia tidak akan mati hanya karena kesakitan.

Maka, hari yang kejam berlari.

Sampai mencapai tengah hari di hari yang ditunggu, mereka masih belum mendapatkan apa yang dimaksud oleh pesan tersebut.

Apa yang nomor tiga?

Lagipula, belum tentu pesan itu berkaitan dengan benda yang dicari 29.

Memang pesan itu pasti merujuk ke sebuah hal yang sangat penting, tapi Light pesimis.

Light was-was.

Ia mengingat ancaman-ancaman yang dikatakan 29.

Ia tahu bahwa 29 adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Ia tahu itu.

Tengah hari tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

"Baik, Ryuzaki... aku akan pergi... aku akan katakan padanya bahwa kita tidak memiliki apa yang ia cari... jika ia membunuhku, tolong kali ini kau jangan menghalanginya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Light-kun? Bicaramu seperti orang gila saja."

Light tidak memedulikan Ryuzaki.

Ia meraih jaketnya dan memakainya.

Saat itulah ia membeku.

.

Light tengah mengancingkan jaketnya saat matanya terbelalak.

Beberapa kilasan masa lalu beterbangan di depan matanya.

'_Light, jangan menginap di tempat itu terus...'_

Suara ibunya.

'_Light, jaketmu baru tiba... dari laundry...'_

'_Dari laundry...'_

'_Dari laundry...'_

'_Dari laundry...'_

Light terkesiap.

.

Seketika itu juga Light membuka jaketnya dan merebahkannya di atas meja.

Ryuzaki tampak tertarik.

Light menyentuh kancing jaketnya satu per satu.

Jemarinya merasakan bahan plastik itu menekannya lembut.

Dan pada kancing ketiga, Light merasakan adrenalinnya membuncah.

Ia mencengkeram kancing itu dan menariknya.

Ryuzaki meraih laptopnya dan mengaktifkan software pemindai.

Light membawa kancing plastik itu mendekat ke matanya dan ia memperhatikannya.

Ada _sesuatu_ di bagian bawah.

Sangat kecil. Tapi Light tahu bahwa itu bukan bagian dari kancing.

Jemarinya mengelusnya.

Kasar.

Ryuzaki memberikan isyarat dan Light menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki melakukan sesuatu pada benda itu menggunakan alat yang tidak dikenal Light.

Tak lama, ia berhasil memisahkan sebuah materi yang sangat kecil dari kancing plastik itu.

Sebuah _chip_ yang lain.

Mereka saling tatap.

Menukarkan kegembiran yang membuncah.

Namun, saat Ryuzaki memindahkan _chip_ itu ke dalam wadah pemindai, seseorang di kejauhan menjerit keras.

.

**Phase Six: Darkness**

Light terkesiap.

Jeritan itu kembali terdengar.

Kemudian diikuti sebuah rangkaian celoteh yang ramai.

Sepertinya itu berasal dari luar kamar.

Light membuka pintu dan menatap keributan yang terjadi di lorong di depan kamarnya.

Semua orang tampak keluar dan turun menuju lift.

_"...kecelakaan..."_

_"...mengerikan sekali..."_

_"...ya Tuhan!"_

Light menangkap seseorang dalam perjalanannya keluar hotel.

"Seorang gadis... bunuh diri kata mereka... mengerikan sekali... dari atap pusat perbelanjaan... tempatnya di seberang hotel ini..."

Wajah Light memucat.

Tanpa menunggu Ryuzaki, ia menerobos orang-orang dan berlari ke luar hotel.

Ryuzaki baru mau mengejar Light saat sebuah telepon berdering.

"Ya?" Ryuzaki berkata tidak sabar.

"_Jangan salahkan aku... aku sudah peringatkan. Lihat jam. Ini sudah terlambat, Light. Tunggu instruksiku selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa, sayang."_

29 tertawa sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Ryuzaki merasa tubuhnya seperti dipukul palu godam.

.

Light berlari membabi buta menerobos keramaian.

Kakinya membawanya ke arah pusat perbelanjaan di seberang hotel.

Selama berlari ia mendengar suara-suara menderanya kejam.

"..._gadis itu tiba-tiba lompat begitu saja..."_

"_...bunuh dirikah?"_

"_...aku melihat seseorang mendorongnya..."_

"_...panggil Ambulan!"_

Light merasa lututnya lemas.

Hatinya tidak tenang.

Sangat tidak tentram.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia melakukan satu hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan akan dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Ia berdoa.

Kemudian, dalam waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya...

Ia tiba di tempat itu.

Seketika itu juga ia merasakan seseorang memukul punggungnya dengan lusinan balok yang berpaku tajam.

Wajah Light memucat.

Jeritan.

Desahan-desahan tertahan.

Suara-suara yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dan sesosok tubuh.

Tapi tubuh itu tidak sedang tersenyum kepadanya seperti waktu-waktu di masa silam.

Tidak sedang meneriakkan namanya dengan ceria seperti dulu, saat ia berhasil membantunya menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

Tidak, ia bahkan tidak berdiri.

Tubuh itu tengah terbaring di aspal.

Matanya terbuka.

Membelalak ke arahnya seolah-olah meminta pertolongan.

Darah berwarna merah yang pekat membanjir di sekitar tubuhnya.

Mulutnya menganga.

Light mendengarnya menjerit.

Masa silam menyerangnya.

'_Kakak... bantu aku...'_

'_Kakak adalah yang terbaik...'_

'_Aku sayang kakak...'_

Sebuah tawa yang manis.

Light merasa lututnya lemas.

Tiba-tiba paru-parunya berhenti bekerja.

Sebelum Light merasakan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai, ia merasa mendengar seruan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

**To Be Continue.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Maaf Sayu. Tapi kau memang harus tewas. LOL

Saya rasa saya masih akan membunuh seseorang lagi di chapter depan. LOL

Baik, _no spoiler._ 8D

Saya merasa Light saat kehilangan memori terhadap_ Death Note _adalah pribadi yang sangat baik, terlepas dari sisi gelapnya yang sebenarnya lebih dominan di dalam dirinya.

Maka saya mengambil keputusan bahwa Light-19 lah yang merupakan pribadi paling baik di tengah-tengah rentang kehidupannya.

Mengenai_ The Cube_, alat itu mempunyai mekanisme yang hanya bisa membawa pemakainya pergi ke masa lalu dan masa depan setiap tahunnya. Bukan dalam tahapan sebuah dimensi yang rumit. Karena jika begitu, 29 akan sangat kerepotan menghabisi dirinya yang berjumlah milyaran di milyaran dimensi lainnya.

Maka sebut saja bahwa teknologinya masih sangat standar. Maka 29 hanya menghabisi dirinya sendiri dalam ruang waktu yang bisa ia lalui.

Karena hanya setahun demi setahun, maka ia menghabisi dirinya dari usia satu tahun hingga usia 28 tahun. Kita mengenal Light. Dan bagaimana ia memiliki cara pikir yang tak kalah ekstrim dari L. Maka saya membayangkan bahwa jika ia menemukan sebuah mesin waktu, ia akan melakukan hal yang paling dahsyat yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain.

Yaitu, menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri di dimensi lain, karena berkemungkinan akan menggagalkan rencananya di dimensinya sendiri. Menurutnya, musuh paling berbahaya adalah dirinya sendiri. Untuk menghindari resiko itu, ia melakukan rencananya terlebih dahulu.

Karena ia berpikir mesin waktu itu eksis, pasti ada kemungkinan orang lain akan menemukannya di dimensi lain, tidak terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Sebelum ia mempercayai hal itu, ia tidak akan mau melakukannya, namun setelah ia mengetahui hal itu eksis, dia dengan senang hati akan melakukan rencananya.

Masih akan ada kejutan di chapter-chapter depan.

Terima kasih karena telah mengikuti cerita ini. Saya sangat menghargai masukan dan pendapat dari para pembaca sekalian.

Thanx very much for read and review.


	5. Link of Chaos

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate and Akira Fujikaze.**

Im so glad that you all loved my stories. Thanx very much.

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Five****: Link of Chaos**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE NORMAL**

**Phase One**: **World**

Kejadian itu bersarang di pusat otak yang bernama 'pikiran'.

Sebuah trauma atau sebuah kesedihan mendalam yang asing menempati ruang terbesar dalam memori.

Light memutuskan untuk berdiam diri.

Manusia dari masa depan itu toh belum menghubunginya.

Ligt masih berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi dan menebak-nebak apa yang _sesungguhnya_ terjadi.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Mimpi panjang yang merisaukan. Penuh keganjilan.

Ia berharap ia tidak bermimpi. Sehingga saat ia bertemu dengan manusia masa depan itu, ia dapat membalaskan segala kegalauannya.

Hari itu, tengah hari yang tidak terik. Awan berjalan menaungi kejadian yang disaksikannya.

Ia teringat bahwa adiknya berlari mengejarnya.

Adiknya itu menjerit dan terus menjerit.

Light merasa bosan dengan jeritannya itu.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya saja.

"Light...?"

Light menatap sebuah objek yang putih.

Dinding.

Light menelengkan wajahnya ke kanan. Tangan kanannya menopang wajahnya di atas meja.

Ryuzaki tengah menatapnya.

Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang merisaukan.

"Adikmu telah dimakamkan." suara Ryuzaki menyeberang.

Ryuzaki tampaknya mendapatkan berita itu dari komputernya.

Satu hari telah lewat sejak kejadian itu.

Light masih dalam status tersangka dan masih dalam pelarian.

Maka ia, sayangnya, tidak bisa menghadiri momen penting tersebut.

Light juga rupanya tidak mau hadir kalaupun bisa.

Karena dirinya sendirilah yang telah membunuh adiknya itu.

"Ryuzaki..."

Ryuzaki memberikan isyarat bahwa ia memberi dengar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan jika _dirimu _datang dari masa depan, dan ternyata_ ia_ bukanlah seperti yang kau harapkan? Dia ternyata adalah pribadi yang sangat jahat dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan visi-visimu di masa sebelumnya, dia memiliki sebuah pandangan yang sangat liar dan asing..."

Light membiarkan mulutnya melepaskan udara perlahan-lahan. Dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia _ingin_ membunuhmu..."

"Mari kita lanjutkan pencarian kita, Light-kun... aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Pribadi yang benar-benar berbeda... mengerikan membayangkan bagaimana waktu dapat membawa sebuah pribadi berubah secara menyeluruh hanya dalam sepuluh tahun." Light tidak mendengar Ryuzaki.

"Sesungguhnya pertanyaannya adalah... apakah kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau mengenal siapa dirimu sendiri?" Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk menyambut topik.

Light menatap Ryuzaki. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Kau mungkin saja melewatkan beberapa bagian."

"Aku berharap dapat menjadi pengganti ayahku di masa depan... mencintai hukum dan kebenaran... aku berharap menjadi pribadi yang baik, Ryuzaki..."

"Bagaimana jika 29 adalah perwujudan visimu yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

"Kau jangan ngawur! Apa kau buta, Ryuzaki? Kau belum memahami apa yang ia inginkan?"

"Dia melakukan segalanya _persis_ seperti apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Light-kun. Hanya saja misi-_cara_-nya yang berbeda."

Light terhenyak. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari mata Ryuzaki.

"Ia mungkin telah menggantikan posisi ayahmu di dimensinya, bahkan kemungkinan ia telah melakukan lebih dari itu. Ia telah melakukan keadilan dan kebenaran _sesuai_ dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bukan menurut hukum-hukum dunia dan kemanusiaan. Ia melakukan semua itu sesuai dengan apa yang _ia_ pikir baik. Ia bekerja menurut dasar pemikirannya sendiri. Ego yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah kekuatan mahadahsyat yang dikemudian hari telah berbalik membunuh pribadinya sendiri. 29 telah kehilangan dirinya sejak lama."

"Apa yang kau katakan tepat sekali seperti pribadi Kira, Ryuzaki."

"Bukankah kau telah mendengarnya sendiri, Light-kun? Ia adalah Kira. Kau adalah Kira, Light-kun."

Light menatap Ryuzaki dengan pandangan kalut.

"Aku tahu... aku sudah katakan aku akan bertanggung jawab akan semua ini..."

"Mari kita tinggalkan dulu sejenak pembicaraan ini, Light-kun. Masih ada yang harus kita pikirkan, bukan?"

"Kau benar."

"Ryuzaki..." Light berbisik. Pandangannya membingkai tirai jendela yang tengah bergoyang-goyang lembut.

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"Apakah Sayu... di sana... masih hidup?"

"Jika ia berani berbuat ini, itu berarti adikmu masih eksis di dimensi 29."

"Mengapa aku harus takut padanya?" Light bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak takut, Light-kun."

"Aku hanya takut menjadi dirinya..." Light berbisik. Pelan. Ryuzaki tidak mendengarnya.

Kemudian Light terdiam. Ia kembali memandangi tirai jendela yang bergetar lembut diterbangkan angin. Kemudian angin membuat daun jendela bergetar ringan.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku... waktu masih kecil... tentang betapa besarnya jagad ini... di luar bumi masih ada milyaran objek yang tidak bisa kita lihat, tidak bisa kita jamah. Di luar sana masih ada milyaran dimensi yang tidak mungkin kita lalui satu-persatu... di luar sana masih banyak kehidupan yang terjadi, dengan atau tanpa kita sadari... mereka berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya tanpa mengetahui bahwa kita ada... namun yang membuatku bergidik hebat adalah... semua itu berhubungan satu sama lainnya, walau kaitannya hanya sepersekian persen..."

"Aku juga pernah membaca buku semacam itu, Light-kun. Dan aku langsung mimpi buruk di malam berikutnya."

Light menatap Ryuzaki dan mendengus tertawa.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir bahwa semua itu benar-benar nyata. Dulu aku mengira semua itu hanyalah dongeng, mirip seperti cerita Peter Pan atau cerita Davy Jones dengan kapal hantunya..."

Light tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika kita anggap saja bahwa kita beruntung karena mengetahui hal itu bukanlah sebuah dongeng, Light-kun?"

"Tidak buruk."

Mereka menukar senyuman satu sama lain.

Senyum putus asa dan kegentaran.

Daun jendela bergetar lagi.

"Ryuzaki... aku salut dengan kemampuanmu mencari hotel..."

Mereka telah pindah lokasi, tentu saja.

Saat kejadian di pusat perbelanjaan itu terjadi, beberapa orang mengenali Light dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Saat Light merasa kakinya goyah dan terjatuh, mereka berteriak menyerukan namanya. Mempertanyakan apakah betul itu si tersangka yang dicari kepolisian.

Jangan-jangan ia juga yang telah membuat si gadis itu terkapar tak bernyawa di tanah.

Ryuzaki benar-benar kesulitan menghadapi situasi itu.

Detektif jangkung itu segera melancarkan kemampuan aktingnya-yang dikuasainya lebih sempurna daripada kemampuan berbicara dengan sebuah sendok.

Ia mengeluarkan lencana polisi dan berteriak-teriak tentang seorang tersangka yang dicari-cari.

Setelah itu beberapa orang menepi dan membiarkan ia mendekat.

Ryuzaki kemudian mendelik menatap Light yang telah goyah dan meyuruh dua orang-pemuda berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun-untuk membopong Light dan membawanya ke dalam hotel.

Ryuzaki memberikan perintah untuk memanggil Ambulan dan juga polisi kepada orang-orang yang tengah menatap gusar kearahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke hotel, ia bergumam tentang pencarian dan juga tentang detektif swasta.

Dua pemuda itu meletakkan Light di sofa di dalam kamar hotel. Kemudian Ryuzaki berkata kepada mereka tentang sebuah nasihat.

Ancaman tepatnya.

'_Aku adalah detektif dan pria itu adalah buruanku... kalian harus tutup mulut jika tidak mau kesulitan di kemudian hari. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada kalian. Urusan kita hanya sampai disini saja.'_

Ryuzaki memberikan beberapa yen kepada dua orang itu dan mereka pun pergi dengan muka bertanya-tanya.

Setelah itu, Ryuzaki segera menutup pembayaran, dan pindah dari tempat itu.

Ia menyewa sebuah taksi dan sang supir lagi-lagi menjadi target ancaman Ryuzaki untuk membantunya memindahkan Light.

Setelah menghubungi Watari, Ryuzaki mendapatkan sebuah alamat baru untuk tempat tinggal.

Sebuah hotel kecil di bagian utara Kanagawa.

Lalu setelah semuanya rampung, Ryuzaki mengistirahatkan diri dengan membuat bergelas-gelas teh manis dan juga menghabiskan seloyang penuh tart yang dipesannya lewat resepsionis hotel.

Di tengah-tengah istirahatnya itu ia berulang kali menggumamkan sebuah keluhan kecil.

Hanya sebuah keluhan tidak penting.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan semua itu, Ryuzaki?" Light memasang wajah geli.

"Apakah aku belum mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah seorang penyihir, Light-kun?"

Light menyeringai. "Oh, kau disana rupanya _Potter_... hati-hati, tadi _Voldie_ meneleponku mencarimu, katanya kau telah menyebabkan kepalanya botak..." Light menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja, aku telah membuat semua orang depresi hingga botak..." Ryuzaki mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Light menyudahi tawanya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mau makan..."

"Kau mau mandi, Light-kun..."

"Setelah ini aku mau makan..."

Light menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

**Phase Two: Communication**

[_Second Hotel_ 20:15]

Ryuzaki rupanya salah memesan.

Harusnya Pizza tanpa tuna.

Tapi yang datang ternyata _full_ tuna.

Light hanya bisa menghembuskan kejengkelan tanpa kata.

Percuma memarahi detektif keras kepala itu.

Maka, Light dengan sangat terpaksa memakan potongan demi potongan roti Italia itu.

Daripada ia harus kelaparan.

Sedangkan Ryuzaki menghabisi sepiring penuh Lasagna dengan saus yang sangat banyak.

Light membuat sebuah isyarat ingin muntah.

Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan tatapan jengkel.

Ryuzaki dengan Lasagna-nya, dan Light dengan Pizza-nya. Mereka telah siap menelusuri pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi... katanya ia mencari virus? Ia mencari benda ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Light memandangi jaketnya yang digantung asal-asalan. Kancing paling bawahnya telah hilang dari tempatnya.

"Mari kita cari tahu, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki mengaktifkan aplikasi pemindai di komputernya.

_Chip_ misterius itu telah dipisahkan dari materi plastik tempatnya menempel selama ini.

Aplikasi siap.

Ryuzaki menatap Light. Matanya membara.

Light merasakan desakan di dadanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Aplikasi berjalan.

Namun, tidak seperti _chip _di perangko atau di lensa kontak yang hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari lima menit, benda digital kali ini rupanya sedikti berbeda dari dua benda sebelumnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, namun, aplikasi belum juga menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Light menyadari bahwa ia menahan napas. Ia mengumpat dan kemudian membiarkan dirinya tenang.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Ya?"

Ryuzaki tampak tegang.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa _chip_ yang berada di perangko itu adalah keluaran terbaru, begitu juga dengan pemindainya, tapi kenapa kau bisa mendapatkannya? Maksudku, mengapa benda ini sudah eksis jika sebelumnya kau berkata bahwa benda seperti ini seharusnya baru rampung sepuluh tahun lagi..."

"Aku mengatakan bahwa benda ini _seharusnya_ baru rampung sepuluh tahun lagi, Light-kun. Tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa benda ini _tidak_ bisa dirampungkan dalam jangka waktu yang singkat."

"Aku tahu bahwa kita berurusan dengan perdagangan ilegal disini... tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa benda ini bisa dirampungkan secepat ini?"

"Benda ini belum sempurna, Light-kun. Benda ini sesungguhnya belum rampung seratus persen. Jika kau bertanya mengapa benda ini telah ada sebelum waktunya, karena beberapa pihak memang menginginkan demikian, Light-kun. Beberapa pihak di pemerintahan teratas tentunya."

"Untuk apa mereka membutuhkan benda seperti ini?"

"Ayolah, Light-kun. Kau pasti bercanda jika tidak tahu. Orang-orang tamak itu menginginkan sebuah teknologi paling mutakhir. Maka untuk merealisasikan keinginan mereka, segala cara dilakukan. Berpuluh-puluh ilmuan dan juga ahli komputer dirangkul oleh mereka. Hanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi liar mereka."

"Pemerintah? Pemerintah dunia, maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, _pemerintah_ yang memiliki kekuasaan dan juga kekayaan. Bisa juga sebuah otonomi liar di daerah Afrika atau penguasa tambang di Brazil."

Light terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "Untuk apa... untuk apa mereka melakukan itu?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light dalam-dalam. "Sebuah perang, Light-kun."

Light terperangah.

"Kau tidak hidup di jaman batu lagi untuk menyadari hal ini, Light-kun. Dunia ini semakin tamak. Mereka semua menginginkan perang. Mereka menginginkan sebuah kekuasaan absolut. Untuk itu mereka membutuhkan sebuah alat komunikasi dan juga senjata tentunya. Komunikasi yang sangat mutakhir dan berteknologi tinggi. Kau sudah menyaksikan salah satu bentuknya beberapa hari ini, Light-kun. Perkenalkan, jika kau belum sadar, cara komunikasi paling berbahaya milik Rusia. Sebenarnya mereka memakai ilmuan-ilmuan Jepang untuk membuat benda-benda seperti ini..."

"Mengapa aku berurusan dengan semua kekonyolan ini?" kata Light frustasi.

"Kau... maksudku 29, mungkin adalah salah satu pemerintah di dimensinya, Light-kun. Dengan mendapatkan _The Cube_, aku rasa ia cukup berbahaya."

"Tentu saja, _damnit_..."

Sebuah 'ping' pelan terdengar dari komputer.

Ryuzaki hampir menumpahkan tehnya ke atas komputer.

Mereka menatap layar persegi yang bercahaya itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Mungkin saja mereka berharap layar itu dapat membawa mereka memasuki sebuah dunia asing di baliknya, seperti Narnia?

Mungkin saja.

"Light-kun... ini adalah..."

Ryuzaki menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Light.

"_Sebuah koin dua arah."_

.

**Phase Three: Double Code**

"'Koin dua arah'?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light sejenak sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melakukan serangkaian hal pada komputernya.

"Pemindai kita rupanya tidak bisa secara sempurna membaca _chip_ tersebut. _Chip_ ini dilengkapi sebuah _password_."

"A...apa?"

"Namun, rupanya _password _itu tidak melindungi _chip_ ini secara menyeluruh. Kita telah berhasil membobol sebagian besar_ password_ didalamnya."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan koin dua arah?"

"Itu sebuah istilah, Light-kun."

"Jelaskan, Ryuzaki."

"Sebuah materi yang memiliki dua fungsi, Light-kun. Bahkan lebih."

"Yaitu?"

"Materi ini memiliki sebuah bilik untuk menyimpan sebuah pesan di dalamnya, dan juga sekaligus menyimpan sebuah penghancur. Pesan rahasia untuk membuat sesuatu semakin sempurna, dan juga kode rahasia untuk menghancurkan sesuatu tersebut. Atau bisa juga hanya untuk sekedar menonaktifkannya. Menguncinya."

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan _The Cube?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin bahwa 29 mencari benda penting ini."

"Aku berharap begitu, jadi kita bisa segera mencampakkan benda keparat ini ke wajahnya dan mengusirnya dari dimensi kita..."

Ryuzaki menoleh. Dahinya terlipat tajam.

"Light-kun... aku rasa... kita tidak seharusnya menyerahkan benda ini kepadanya.."

.

"Ha?"

"Aku berani bersumpah, Light-kun... bahwa benda yang ada di tangan kita ini di masa depan akan menjadi salah satu penunjang terjadinya perang dunia."

"Kau pasti bercanda... aku tahu bahwa itu berarti sangat penting bagi _The Cube_.. tapi jangan lupa bahwa si sinting itu bisa melakukan apapun apda kita! Dan kabar paling baiknya adalah kita tidak bisa menceritakan hal keparat ini kepada siapapun!"

"Light-kun... aku tidak mengenalmu... bukankah aku bersama dengan seorang mahasiswa tercerdas di Jepang?"

Light terenyak.

"Maaf, Ryuzaki..."

"Aku minta maaf untuk Sayu, Light-kun. Tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah... hal ini sangat berbahaya. Kita telah masuk ke dalam sebuah hal yang sangat berbahaya tanpa kita sadari. Kita telah berada di dalam rangkaian sebuah _chaos_ dunia, Light-kun."

"O... oke... aku berharap hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi..."

"Hal itu terjadi, Light-kun, hanya saja mari kita berharap kita tidak usah melihatnya."

"Baik. Oke."

"Aku akan menjelaskan ini. Kau bisa membacanya, Light-kun?"

Ryuzaki memberi lihat Light sebuah rangkaian digital di dalam komputer.

"Ya. Sandi tingkat tinggi. Aku pernah melihatnya sebelum ini di sebuah rapat bersama ayah di kantor pusat. Rangkaian sandi ciptaan Rusia. Sejumlah organisasi kriminal telah memakai sandi ini untuk pertahanan mereka. Walau tidak serumit ini. Tapi, ya aku bisa mengenalinya."

"Kau lihat ini, Light-kun?"

Ryuzaki menekan sebuah icon dan sebuah window muncul di layar.

"_Hell..."_

"Tepat sekali. _Chip_ ini memiliki sebuah sandi untuk membuka sebuah rangkaian pesan yang-kemungkinan-berada di dalam otak _The Cube_, sekaligus memiliki sebuah sandi untuk mengaktifkan sebuah virus yang-juga-bersarang di otak _The Cube._ Untuk menghancurkannya. Dan kedua hal itu hanya dibedakan oleh satu karakter dalam rangkaian sandi tersebut. Jika kita salah memasukan satu karakter saja, maka kita tidak tahu apakah yang akan mengalir ke dalam The Cube. Membuka sebuah rahasia untuk menyempurnakan mesin tersebut, sebuah cetak biru-yang aku yakin dimasukan oleh si pembuatnya-atau membuka sebuah jalur untuk virus dan kemudian menghancurkan mesin tersebut."

"Atau membuat _chip_ ini terkunci untuk selamanya."

"Benar. Hanya sekedar untuk mengunci _chip_ ini... sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mendapatkan sesuatu dari sini. Cerdas. Sangat cerdas."

"Jadi kita harus memiliki satu karakter dalam rangkaian sandi ini..."

"Kau punya perkiraan, Light-kun?"

"Ryuzaki... sebelumnya aku bertanya-tanya, apakah si bocah itu yang membuat _The Cube?_ Atau dia mendapatkannya dari orang lain? Atau sesungguhnya 29-lah yang menciptakannya?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light.

"Menurutmu, apakah kau bisa membuat sebuah mesin waktu sepuluh tahun kemudian, Light-kun?

"Aku tidak tahu."

"29 mengatakan bahwa bocah itu telah menyembunyikan virusnya... bisakah kita mengandaikan bahwa si bocah itulah yang membuatnya? Karena aku melihat bahwa 29 tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap benda itu. Ia terlihat kesulitan."

"Aku setuju. Ia tidak akan sepanik itu jika ia yang membuatnya, lagipula, mengapa bocah itu mengikutinya ke dimensi kita jika 29-lah sang maestro dalam rangkaian peristiwa ini? Maksudku pasti terjadi satu peristiwa yang menyebabkan sehingga bocah itu mengikuti 29 ke sini."

"Atau 29 telah menculiknya."

Light terdiam.

"Ia merampas _The Cube_ dari tangan si bocah, dan kemudian 29 memaksanya mengajarkan segalanya kepadanya. Sekaligus melakukan rencananya... "

Light bergidik.

"Maksudku... kau ingin berkata bahwa bocah itu yang telah membuat mesin waktu? Kau tidak bercanda, kan Ryuzaki?"

"Kenapa kau yakin bahwa bocah itu berasal dari sepuluh tahun di masa depan, Light-kun? Bisa saja kan ia sesungguhnya berasal dari tiga puluh atau bahkan tujuh puluh tahun di masa depan? Atau bisa juga sesungguhnya ia berasal dari milyaran tahun sebelum tahun sekarang..."

"Ha?"

"Semua teknologi sekarang hanya pengulangan dari teknologi yang _sudah ada_, Light-kun. Pasti kau pernah membaca kalimat itu."

"Aku tidak ingin masuk ke legenda Atlantis atau bangsa Maya, Ryuzaki..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, tapi bagaimana jika bocah itu sesungguhnya bukan berasal dari bumi kita, Light-kun?"

Light memelototi Ryuzaki.

"Maksudku adalah kemungkinan yang terjadi disini berjumlah banyak sekali, Light-kun. Maka dari itu, kita tidak boleh memutuskan tentang hal itu terlalu dini."

"Baik. Mari sudahi pembicaran siapa bocah itu, aku khawatir sebentar lagi kita akan membicarakan tentang 2012 jika ini terus berlangsung."

Ryuzaki kembali menatap layar.

"Sandi ini memiliki tiga belas karakter. Fungsi pembuka rahasia di dalam otak _The Cube_ memiliki dua belas karakter... satu karakternya tidak diketahui. Begitu juga dengan sandi menuju penyimpanan virus di dalam otak _The Cube_. Satu karakter yang menghilang."

"Satu karakter yang disembunyikan." ulang Light.

Light tampak memperhatikan sebuah sandi lain di dalam layar.

"Ryuzaki... tampaknya kita tidak hanya memiliki dua fungsi sandi disini..."

"Aku tahu itu, Light-kun... aku hanya menjelaskan apa sesungguhnya benda ini. Materi yang memiliki dua fungi yang berlawanan, tapi tentu saja, materi ini memiliki lebih dari dua fungsi seperti yang tadi kukatakan, Light-kun."

"Membuka sebuah rahasia dalam otak _The Cube_-sebuah Blue Print, mengaktifkan virus, mengunci wadah materi ini... atau bisa juga mengunci _The Cube_ itu sendiri, tentu saja kode pembukanya pun berada di dalam sini... mungkin juga sebuah sandi untuk menonaktifkan _The Cube,_ atau juga mengaktifkannya kembali..."

"Tepat, Light-kun."

"Luar biasa... ini bukan teknologi milik kita, Ryuzaki... ini bukan teknologi jaman kita..."

"Itulah alasannya mengapa kita tidak boleh memberikan benda ini kepada 29."

"Manusia itu pasti memiliki rencana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dengan _The Cube."_

"Aku tidak tahu, Light-kun, tapi jika kau berkata begitu, mungkin saja ia memang mempunyainya... kalian kan satu pribadi."

Light mencibir.

"Aku rasa cukup, Ryuzaki... bagaimana jika kita tidur dulu?" Light bangkit dan beranjak menuju toilet.

"Sebaiknya begitu."

"Sebaiknya kau juga tidur, Ryuzaki... kau tidak pernah tidur... aku tidak ingin kawanku jatuh sakit hanya karena kurang tidur, terutama di waktu-waktu genting nanti..."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah tidur, Light-kun?"

Light berbalik. Ia menatap punggung Ryuzaki yang diam dalam keremangan.

Daun jendela bergetar kencang.

Butir-butir air menghempas kacanya yang dingin.

Hujan telah tiba. Menyelimuti langit yang muram.

"Aku tidur, Light-kun, hanya saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Lagipula aku tidur dengan caraku sendiri. Aku tidak tidur dengan cara yang biasa. Karena aku memiliki segalanya dengan caraku sendiri."

Light terbelalak.

Sebuah petir berkilat di langit kelabu.

Cahayanya yang pucat menerangi sekilas kamar mereka.

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu tertidur kalau begitu, Ryuzaki..." gumam Light seraya tersenyum miris.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

Pintu kamar Light bergetar pelan.

Tak lama pintu itu berayun membuka dalam kesunyian.

Irama hujan masih mengalun.

Ryuzaki berdiri di ambang pintu.

Menatap punggung Light yang terbaring di seberangnya.

Mata Ryuzaki meredup dalam cahaya temaram.

Menerbangkan sebuah komunikasi yang tersembunyi.

Saat kemudian pintu itu berayun menutup, Ryuzaki melemparkan sebuah keyakinan.

Keyakinan yang ia akui sangat bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

.

**Phase Four: Plan**

[Tiga hari kemudian 12:52]

Light mulai menyukai tuna sekarang.

Bukan karena ia mau, tapi karena Ryuzaki semakin sering salah memesan.

Heran saja mendapati bahwa detektif dengan IQ tinggi itu selalu lupa akan satu hal yang sangat remeh.

Tapi Light sempat berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan detektif kurus itu sesungguhnya tidak_ lupa_. Tapi, ia_ ingin_ agar Light menyukai tuna.

_For God's sake._

Kemajuan mereka minim.

Selama mereka belum mengetahui karakter yang terhilang itu, mereka tidak bisa melangkah kemana-mana.

29?

Tentu saja ia _selalu_ menelepon.

Manusia dari masa depan itu selalu tahu dimana Ryuzaki dan Light berada.

Telepon pertamanya sejak kejadian di pusat perbelanjaan itu adalah lusa sekitar pukul tengah malam.

Light yang mengangkatnya.

29 menyapa, Light mengumpat dan secara refleks membanting gagang telepon. Ia segera mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Ryuzaki.

Tatapan itu seperti ingin berkata 'Bagus sekali, Light-kun... sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, mungkin ibumu sudah sekarat di rumahmu.'

Kemudian telepon kembali berbunyi.

Kali ini Ryuzaki yang mengangkatnya. Ia menatap Light dengan tajam sementara 29 mengulangi sapaannya dengan suara kasarnya.

"_Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Anggap saja ini teleponku yang pertama di hari ini."_

Light mengumpat.

"_Dengar. Aku turut berduka atas Sayu... dimensimu... kau tahu kan sekarang bahwa aku tidak__ main-main? Maka aku akan mengatakan yang penting saja. Aku sudah katakan bahwa waktuku tidak banyak. Aku yakin kalian telah menyatukan pendapat. Besok, pukul sebelas malam, pelabuhan. Datang dengan membawa virus itu."_

Hubungan terputus.

"Beberapa kesimpulan baru..." Ryuzaki berkata.

"Pertama, ia benar-benar tidak sabaran. Kedua, ia tidak punya sopan santun. Ketiga, ia tidak tahu apapun tentang _chip_ di kancing itu, Light-kun."

"Sebuah mata rantai yang masih tersembunyi dari kita... semoga kita bisa mengetahuinya nanti."

"Light-kun... aku bertanya-tanya... bagaimana bocah itu bisa menyematkan _chip_ itu di belakang kancing jaketmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan bahwa ia menyelinap ke tempat laundry dan kemudian menyematkannya di jaketku?"

"Itu berarti mereka telah mengawasi kau sejak lama, Light-kun. Dan itu berarti juga bahwa bocah itu pernah lari dari 29. Buktinya 29 tidak tahu dimana virus itu berada. Ia hanya mendapatkan pernyataan dari bocah itu. Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa 29 tidak langsung menghabisimu?"

"Satu-satunya alasan adalah karena ia menganggap aku adalah pribadi yang sulit dibujuk. Aku membayangkan semua diriku di sepanjang line usiaku dengan mudahnya dibujuk dengan alasan menjijikan, untuk mendukung kesuksesan diriku di masa depan. Mereka bisa saja bunuh diri dengan mudah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya..."

"Sekaligus 29 ingin beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula ada kemungkinan ia belum sepenuhnya menguasai _The Cube._ Maka ia mengambil waktu untuk mempelajarinya sekaligus menyusun rencana untuk menghabisimu."

"Tapi, kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, yang mengharuskannya membunuh bocah itu... pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa ia sampai berani memutuskan untuk membunuh bocah yang mungkin saja merupakan satu-satunya petunjuk yang berhubungan dengan mesin tersebut. Bukankah ia akan tersesat di dimensi lain?"

"Karena si bocah telah mengunci mesin itu... dan memberikan kuncinya kepada orang lain. 29 meminta kuncinya, dan si bocah mengatakan ia tidak mempunyainya lagi, jika kau yang ada di posisi itu, bukankah kau akan merasa sangat kesal dan kemudian membunuhnya? Dengan pertimbangan bahwa kau mungkin telah menguasai tujuh puluh persen _The Cube,_ dan yakin bahwa bocah itu memang telah menghilangkan kuncinya. Membunuhnya adalah jalan brilian, mengingat anak itu bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman untuknya. Juga sebuah ancaman untuk keeksistensian 29, tentunya."

"Ya, jika anak itu terlacak dalam keadaan hidup, ia mungkin akan menjadi sebuah bukti tentang adanya sebuah mesin waktu."

"Terungkapnya sebuah dunia lain ke permukaan._ Dunia sihir _yang terekspos."

"Ryuzaki... kau sudah mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk tentang karakter kode itu?"

"Belum."

"Lalu... apakah kita akan menyerahkannya begitu saja kepadanya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tanpa melacak lebih jauh lagi?"

"Aku tidak ada ide, Light-kun... kurasa kita dalam keadaan genting sekarang..."

"Bagaimana jika kita menghubungi ayahku?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Light-kun..."

"Aku juga tidak..."

"Sebaiknya jangan..."

Light membuang kegalauannya dalam hembusan yang dalam.

"Aku benci sekali suaranya... aku bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan suaranya seperti itu..."

.

[Keesokan harinya 18:12]

Mereka panik.

Setidaknya mereka mengakui bahwa mereka ketakutan.

_Chip_ itu jelas-jelas sangat berbahaya. Namun, mereka tahu bahwa 29 jauh lebih berbahaya jika mereka tidak menyerahkan _chip_nya.

Tapi!

Mereka sesungguhnya masih ingin menelusuri lebih dalam lagi semua hal menakjubkan ini.

Memberanikan diri menyambut beberapa kejutan lagi.

_Sebuah pesan dari masa depan._

Walau itu akan membawa mereka kepada sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mengerikan sekalipun.

Mereka masih ingin memperdalam pencarian teka-teki ini.

Mereka hanya memiliki lima jam sebelum waktunya tiba.

Light dan Ryuzaki menelusuri segala ingatan mereka di masa lalu. Kalau-kalau mereka melewatkan sesuatu.

Mereka memeriksa semua berkas, foto dan juga-tentu saja-_chip_ yang ada.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan, tiba-tiba Ryuzaki menjerit tertahan.

Ya, Ryuzaki _menjerit!_

Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh detektif itu.

Jika ia melakukan hal itu, berarti ada dua hal yang terjadi.

Ia menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang sangat dahsyat atau...

Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Ryuzaki?" Light memanggil detektif itu takut-takut.

Ryuzaki membeku di depan laptop.

Light mendekati Ryuzaki.

Ketika Light menatap wajahnya ia ikut terpana.

Wajah Ryuzaki diterangi cahaya redup komputer yang berkedip-kedip lembut.

Light memutuskan mencari tahu secepatnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah laptop.

Seketika itu juga Light terbelalak.

.

**Phase Five: Meeting**

[Pelabuhan Yokohama 23:01]

Pelabuhan itu redup.

Jam-jam aktif telah berlalu.

Pelabuhan Yokohama jam-jam seperti ini telah terlelap.

Walau masih ada beberapa jadwal untuk kapal-kapal yang lalu lalang, tapi sudut ini benar-benar tersembunyi dari pandangan.

Di sudut ini segala aktifitas telah selesai.

29 sekali lagi memilih waktu yang baik.

Mereka tersembunyi di bagian sudut ini.

Light dan Ryuzaki datang tepat waktu.

Tepatnya mereka terlambat satu menit.

Mereka menghentikan langkah tepat saat sebuah bayangan keluar dari balik timbunan kayu-kayu peti besar di depan sebuah gudang penyimpanan.

Bulan tidak membagikan cahayanya ke tempat itu.

"Kalian terlambat satu menit."

"Terlambat atau tidak sama sekali, bedebah..." Light membalas suara kasar itu.

"Baik, cukup sambutannya... aku sangat terkesan... sekarang, virusnya, Light."

29 mengulurkan tangan ke arah Light.

"Mengapa kau yakin bahwa kami akan memberikan benda itu kepadamu?"

"Karena kau tidak ingin ibumu sekarat..._ Yagami..._"

"Mengapa kau yakin bahwa kami memiliki apa yang kau cari, 29?" Ryuzaki membuka suara.

29 mendelik ke Ryuzaki.

"Karena ia telah memberikannya kepada kalian... aku tahu itu..." 29 mendesis.

"Kami tidak memilikinya." Ryuzaki berkata mantap.

"Aku ingin itu..." 29 mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. "... sekarang..."

Sebuah kilatan perak berkilau di tengah keremangan. Dipantulkan cahaya bulan yang lemah.

Sebuah revolver. Ryuzaki tidak mengenali jenisnya.

Light dan Ryuzaki bergeming.

Namun, ekspresi mereka telah berubah.

Sebuah kepanikan mengintip dari balik sinar mata Light.

"Bagaimana kami tahu kau tidak akan membunuh kami jika kami memberikan virusnya?" kata Light memberanikan diri.

29 tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?"

Light menggertakan gigi.

"Serahkan benda itu... sekarang... dan aku akan segera pergi dari sini..."

"Brengsek kau..." Light berbisik.

"Light? Sekarang... atau aku harus melubangi tubuh kalian dulu baru setelah itu mengambilnya dari saku pakaian kalian?"

"Baik."

Ryuzaki yang menjawab.

"Kau harus belajar berbohong lebih baik, Ryuzaki... aku memang ingin menemuimu sejenak untuk reuni, tapi tampaknya sudah cukup ramah tamahnya..."

Ryuzaki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Ia maju satu langkah ke arah 29.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan kesalahan besar, Light. Segala yang kau pikirkan itu salah total. Tidak lebih hanya sekedar sebuah impian kosong."

29 menyeringai.

"Biarkanlah aku menikmati impian kosong itu, kalau begitu, L."

Ryuzaki berjalan dua langkah lagi dan kemudian ia melemparkan sebuah bungkusan kecil ke udara.

Ke arah 29.

29 menangkapnya.

Ia memeriksa isinya dan sebuah seringaian jahat terukir di mulutnya.

Sejenak kesunyian menguasai tempat itu.

"_Well_?" Light mengawasi 29.

"L. Kau membawa senjata?"

"Menurutmu?"

29 mengamankan bungkusan itu di dalam saku jasnya.

"Menurutku... kau idiot karena tidak membunuhku saat di gudang waktu itu!"

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

29 menarik pelatuk dan sebentar saja Light merasakan ada yang menembus dadanya.

.

Light terdorong ke belakang dan berputar.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan.

Kemudian ia tersungkur.

Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya erat.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap tubuhnya.

Tangannya dipenuhi cairan kemerahan yang kental.

Baunya sangat tidak nyaman.

Ia merasa pening.

Segalanya seperti berhenti.

Dan saat ia mendengar suara letupan kedua, Light merasakan waktu benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

Di sebelah kirinya, kira-kira satu meter dari tempatnya tergeletak.

Pakaian yang berwarna putih itu kini berkilat di dalam cahaya bulan.

Light menatap tubuh Ryuzaki yang terjatuh.

Dalam gerakan yang sangat lambat.

Tiba-tiba segalanya tampak bergerak sangat lambat.

Pergerakan, dan juga suara-suara.

Merah padam.

Ryuzaki tersungkur.

Light memperhatikan bagaimana detektif itu berusaha menstabilkan tubuhnya.

Namun, ia tidak pernah bisa menahan sebuah gravitasi.

'_Ryuzaki...'_

Ryuzaki menatap Light intens.

Dalam keremangan, dalam kegelapan.

Light merasa tuli. Ia mendengar langkah kaki 29 yang teredam.

Wajah itu, wajah yang tengah tersenyum angkuh... menatapnya tajam.

Kakinya yang berjalan dengan mantap terbang menuju dirinya.

Light menatap revolver perak yang ada di genggamannya.

Sebuah suara angin yang berhembus.

Suara laut yang bernyanyi dalam kesunyian.

Suara bintang-bintang yang bergetar lembut.

Suara malam yang berdesir berlalu.

Kemudian... suara sirine sebuah mobil.

Light menangkap ekspresi kesal 29.

Sebuah desiran debu yang beterbangan di bawah kaki 29.

Kemudian sebuah suara.

Bisikan.

_Light!_

.

[Rumah Sakit Kepolisian, Kanagawa 23:45]

Bangunan itu berdenging lembut.

Sedetik sebelum hal itu terjadi, setiap bagian dari gedung itu telah meneriakkan bisikan-bisikan kepanikan.

Hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Mungkin ada, tapi mereka semua tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Lorong-lorong putih yang panjang.

Koridor-koridor yang disesakkan oleh bau obat-obatan.

Kamar-kamar yang berjendela nyaman.

Dan kemudian, ruang-ruang tempat dimana jenasah-jenasah dibaringkan.

Menunggu untuk dipulangkan ke tempat asal mereka, dan sebagian lagi masih harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi untuk sebuah keperluan penyidikan-untuk pihak yang masih hidup.

Dari dalam ruangan itulah sebuah ledakan berkekuatan besar kemudian terjadi.

Dari dalam tanah.

Merembet ke setiap elemen di dalam gedung tersebut.

Meluluh-lantakkan segalanya.

Pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit, sebuah ledakan setara setengah kekuatan nuklir menghabisi Rumah Sakit Kepolisian.

Hanya dalam waktu lima detik.

Dan tidak ada yang selamat dari ledakan tersebut.

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Baik, saya akhiri sampai sini dengan ledakan. Lol

Semoga pembaca menyukai chapter ini. Dan selamat menikmati kejutan di chapter berikutnya.

Thanx very much for read and review.


	6. Red Herring

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate and Akira Fujikaze.**

Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much.

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Six****: Red Herring  
**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE NORMAL**

**Phase One: Key  
**

Di sebelah selatan kota, berbatasan dengan pusat bisnis dan perdagangan, tempat itu berdiri.

Diam dan sunyi.

Tersamar oleh lahan-lahan yang tampak kumuh.

Tersaput oleh kesibukan yang mematikan di balik dinding-dindingnya yang buram.

Tempat itu terbentang bermil-mil jauhnya.

Terpencil dan terbengkalai.

Sebuah tempat yang dikenal sebagai hasil dari kegagalan sebuah perusahaan asing milik Amerika.

Atau sebenarnya hanya sebuah proyek yang tertunda.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Lagipula tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

Kecuali satu orang.

Lahan-lahan yang terlupakan membentang memagari tanah milik perusahaan asing tersebut.

Area kehijauan yang tampak menyedihkan.

Disesaki oleh ilalang dan juga onak.

Setelah melewati lahan-lahan itu, sesuatu yang dikenali sebagai papan nama terlihat.

Tertempel di pagar kawat yang membentang mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

Huruf-hurufnya tampak muram.

Permukaan tebal yang menjadi media pengenal itu tampak menghitam dimakan karat.

_**GERRY AND **__**CO.**_

_**Research and Development**_

_**Restricted Area.**_

_**Do Not Enter!**_

Sebuah pesan pengenal.

Atau sebuah peringatan.

Sebuah sayap dari anak perusahaan asing.

Area ini sesungguhnya merupakan sebuah pusat riset dan pengembangan teknologi milik swasta hampir tiga tahun yang lalu.

Terletak tepat di bentangan lahan di tepi kota yang sepi.

Sebuah krisis memengaruhi keadaan perusahaan.

Maka kini yang terlihat di area ini hanyalah kumpulan dari sesuatu yang dilupakan dan ditinggalkan.

Dan tidak ada yang peduli dengan tempat ini, sebelum bahkan sesudah ditinggalkan.

Kecuali satu orang.

.

[Gerry and Co. 24:02]

Gemerisik rumput tercipta di tengah kesunyian malam.

Sebuah helaan napas terpatri pada udara malam yang tenang.

Kemudian sebuah seringaian.

Sosok itu menyeberangi lahan onak, dan akhirnya tiba di depan pagar berpapan nama.

Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

Ia tersenyum.

Menahan gejolak kepuasan yang ingin membanjir keluar.

Sesungguhnya sudah lama tempat ini ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ada di dalam rencananya.

Karena hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya kunci yang ia miliki.

Satu-satunya jalan menuju rumahnya.

Ia menyentuh pagar kawat di depannya.

Ia bersyukur bahwa materi tersebut tidak dialiri listrik.

Mungkin dulu pernah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Jemarinya mendorong dan menghentaknya.

Pintu terkunci.

Sosok itu tersenyum sinis seraya bergumam.

Sesuatu seperti _'I know right_?' atau '_Okay_' terbang dibawa angin.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuka pagar tersebut.

Setelah menutup kembali pagar di belakangnya, ia beringsut memasuki area di depannya.

Berlindung di dalam kegelapan yang dinaungi oleh cahaya bulan yang timbul tenggelam.

Ia berjalan dan kemudian melihatnya.

Siluet yang muncul adalah sebuah bentuk memanjang dari sebuah gedung di kejauhan.

Di sekelilingnya terhampar beberapa cahaya redup yang berasal dari penerangan di sekitar badan gedung.

Gedung utama itu berbentuk panjang.

Di sekelilingnya dibatasi oleh dinding yang tinggi dan lembab.

Beberapa gedung yang lebih kecil berdiri di kanan kiri gedung utama.

Sosok itu terus menyeberang hingga ia mencapai halaman utama di depan gedung.

Sebuah tiang yang kokoh menyangga papan nama perusahaan di bagian ujung kiri area.

Di dekatnya beberapa monumen kecil bertengger menghiasi jalan.

Keadaannya pada tiga tahun yang lalu pasti lebih menarik dibandingkan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Sosok itu mendengus penuh penyesalan.

Sekedar melampiaskan emosi atau hanya mengisi kesunyian yang pekat.

Sesaat kemudian sosok itu telah mendorong pintu utama gedung yang tebal.

Memasuki fasilitas terbengkalai yang sesungguhnya masih menyimpan berlaksa-laksa teknologi penting yang belum pernah dikenal.

Ia berjalan langsung menuju pusat fasilitas.

Ruang riset.

Janggal rasanya bila memikirkan tentang orang-orang asing ini.

Mereka bahkan tidak menjaga tempat mereka dengan benar.

Jika benar tempat ini adalah tempat yang penting bagi mereka, mengapa mereka tidak menguncinya dengan benar sebelum meninggalkannya?

Ataukah sebenarnya tempat ini memang telah berakhir?

Biaya yang membengkak mungkin menjadi poin penting disini.

Ataukah sebuah krisis politik?

Atau sesungguhnya hanyalah sebuah perang saudara di dalam departemen perusahaan?

Tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, tempat ini benar-benar telah_ ditinggalkan._

Tidak ada yang pernah kembali lagi ke sini sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Sepertinya riwayat tempat ini hanya berkisar sampai surat dari kerajaan turun.

Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, sosok yang kini tengah menempati sebuah meja di dalam ruang riset itu harus segera melakukan apa yang telah ia rencanakan.

Segera.

.

29 menatap penuh kepuasan saat layar komputer di depannya berdenging lembut.

Komputer masih aktif.

Walau telah ditinggalkan, tempat ini rupanya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Daya, air dan juga beberapa mekanisme darurat masih berfungsi dengan semestinya.

Pemerintah rupanya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan sebuah area terlarang yang didirikan oleh sebuah perusahaan asing.

Mungkin hingga ijinnya berakhir.

Mungkin.

Setelah mengenali sebuah komputer server, 29 segera mencoba mengaktifkan benda tersebut.

Layar yang dingin itu menyala. Mengeluarkan cahaya yang telah lama tidak beroperasi.

29 mengeluh pelan.

Setelah mengeluarkan rasa penatnya, ia tersenyum.

Tegang bercampur kegembiraan.

Akhirnya...

Ia akan kembali ke tempatnya.

Segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana hingga sejauh ini, walau ia tidak sempat memastikan apakah pemuda di pelabuhan itu telah benar-benar tewas atau tidak.

Ia mengumpat.

Suaranya yang tertahan menggema dipantulkan ruangan.

29 mengutuki kedatangan sebuah mobil bersirine yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

Ia sempat menatap pemuda yang tengah sekarat itu sebelum sirine terkutuk itu datang.

Tadinya ia berencana ingin memastikan apakah pemuda itu telah benar-benar mati atau masih bernapas.

Tapi darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu banyak sekali.

29 harus mengambil resiko.

Ia harus mendahului hal yang penting terlebih dahulu.

Ia cukup yakin bahwa pemuda itu telah tewas.

Kedua-duanya.

Hampir satu jam yang lalu ia mendapatkan bahwa rencananya telah tergenapi.

_Done._

Dua puluh delapan kali.

Sebuah rentetan paling terkutuk yang pernah dibayangkan oleh manusia.

Membunuh seseorang itu adalah perbuatan keji.

Namun, jika membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan membabi buta selama dua puluh delapan kali, bahkan Tuhan sendiripun belum memberi nama pada istilah terkutuk itu.

Yagami Light telah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya sama sekali.

Mengalahkan sesosok dewa maut sekalipun.

Ia telah berevolusi menjadi sesosok makhluk paling tercerdas dan terkutuk yang pernah dikenal dalam sejarah.

Bengis dan tidak terkalahkan.

Light bersenandung kecil.

Tangannya yang terampil mengoperasikan sesuatu pada keyboard komputer.

Saat menunggu komputer menampilkan perintah yang ia panggil, Light merilekskan sedikit pikirannya.

Sejak ia tiba di dimensi ini, tidak sedikitpun ia mengendorkan pertahanannya.

Ia terlalu tegang menanti apa yang terjadi.

Rencananya _harus_ berjalan sempurna.

Atau semuanya akan menjadi sangat buruk.

_Sangat buruk._

Syukurlah bahwa ia telah mengakhiri segalanya.

Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah kembali ke dimensinya.

Dan kemudian ia akan bertemu kembali dengan istrinya tercinta.

Tercinta?

Benarkah ia mencintai wanita berambut emas itu?

Bahkan setelah pernikahan mereka berlalu empat tahun, Light masih ragu apakah benar ia mencintai wanita itu atau tidak.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Toh dunia ini tidak membutuhkan cinta.

Dunia ini hanya membutuhkan_ dirinya._

Benar, kan?

Light tertawa.

Suaranya yang serak dan kasar bergema di seluruh sudut yang gelap.

Ia akan kembali ke dunianya.

Ke pemerintahannya.

Ke balairung emasnya.

Tangannya membuka mekanisme koper.

Light mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang dibalut sebuah kain putih.

Ia menyingkapkan kain penutupnya dan kemudian mengangkatnya ke arah cahaya komputer.

_The Cube_ bersinar mengilap. Dindingnya yang berwarna onix berkilau bagai permata hitam.

"Hai, sayang... aku tahu sekarang bahwa aku mungkin tidak mencintai si Amane itu... tapi kau tahu persis bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu..." gumam Light.

Light menghubungkan _The Cube _dengan komputer server.

Layar berkedip lembut.

Sebuah _window_ baru muncul di layar.

Pemberitahuan tentang properti benda yang baru saja dihubungkan.

Yang paling penting dan terutama adalah informasi tentang daya yang dibutuhkan untuk mengoperasikan benda tersebut.

Light menatap besaran dalam ukuran digital yang sangat tinggi.

_The Cube_ membutuhkan daya yang sangat besar untuk beroperasi.

Untuk itulah Light memilih tempat terbengkalai ini.

Setelah berhasil membunuh targetnya-si Sembilan Belas-Light segera berpaling ke tempat ini.

Mencuri daya dan mengaktifkan _The Cube._

Tidak ada tempat yang memungkinkan ia untuk membuka _The Cube _selain di sini.

Light benar-benar bersyukur karena ia memiliki tempat ini.

Merampungkan rencananya, kemudian pulang.

Hanya saja, ternyata, ia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang direncanakannya.

Semua ini karena bocah sialan itu.

Anak itu telah mengunci _The Cube_ dan menghilangkan kuncinya.

Light benar-benar murka saat mengetahui hal itu.

Maka sebuah kejadian yang tidak direncanakan pun harus terjadi.

Segala kekacauan lainnya pun mengikuti.

Namun, Light bersyukur bahwa segalanya tetap berada pada jalurnya.

Sekarang ia hanya tinggal mengisi baterai pada _The Cube_.

Kemudian mengaktifkan benda tersebut.

Setelah membuka kuncinya, ia akan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Ke singasananya yang nyaman.

Ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

"_Mission accomplished_." ia bergumam. Merayakan kemenangannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Light menekan tombol '_Yes'_ di layar.

Sebuah suara berdenging keras terdengar di kejauhan.

Tanda bahwa _The Cube_ mengambil sebagian besar daya melalui server komputer di fasilitas ini.

Sebuah lampu hijau kecil menyala di sisi dinding _The Cube._

Monitor memunculkan sebuah status daya milik benda masa depan itu.

Komputer bergetar lembut.

Bagaikan menyadari bahwa ia tengah bersentuhan dengan benda yang bukan berasal dari dunianya.

Materi asing yang dingin.

Light menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Ia menatap garis merah yang sedikit demi sedikit bertambah di bawah tulisan '_Charging Status'._

Tidak lebih dari dua jam lagi, ia sudah akan memeluk Amane Misa.

Light membayangkan wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menyambutnya dengan hangat seraya mengeluh kecil.

Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika Light terlambat pulang ke rumah.

Karena Light memang telah terlambat.

Tapi tidak apa.

Ia akan meminta maaf dengan mengecupnya.

Wanita itu pasti tidak akan memprotes.

Light tersenyum.

Dari semua senyum yang pernah ia munculkan selama ini, senyum kali ini adalah yang paling tertulus.

Mungkin.

Karena bagaimana pun Light berutang pada wanita itu.

Di masa lalunya.

Saat segalanya masih sangat genting.

Saat ia masih berupa bocah dan menghadapi sang detektif dunia.

L.

Light tiba-tiba tercenung.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba berbelok ke pemuda jangkung itu

Pemuda yang telah lama ia lupakan.

Orang yang telah lama ia buang jauh-jauh dalam tahun-tahun yang berlalu.

Ia mengaku sebagai detektif hebat.

Mengaku bahwa ia adalah yang terbaik.

Light bahkan sudah lupa untuk apa ia bertemu dengan pemuda aneh itu.

Ia sudah lupa mengapa ia bisa mengenal orang berkulit pucat tersebut.

Light tidak pernah mengingatnya sejak kematiannya.

Sejak hampir delapan tahun yang lalu.

Namun, saat melihatnya kembali, ia sempat terkejut.

Ia telah lupa bahwa pemuda itu sangat menyukai makanan yang mempunyai aroma manis yang tajam.

Ia telah lupa bahwa pemuda itu mempunyai tanda hitam yang halus di bawah kedua matanya.

Ia telah lupa bahwa pemuda itu pernah hidup.

Light merasakan wajahnya menegang.

Bersama semua syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya.

"_Screw you, Ryuzaki... I have to kill you, anyway..."_

Light menatap _The Cube_ yang mendengung lembut dalam keremangan.

Kemudian ia termenung.

"Mengapa kau kembali datang kepadaku, Ryuzaki... _The Cube_ ini telah membantuku melaksanakan idealisme liarku... namun, aku bertanya-tanya... apakah sebenarnya benda ini tercipta untuk mempertemukan kita kembali... aku tidak tahu... tapi satu hal, Ryuzaki... aku senang kita kembali bertemu..."

Light memutuskan mengakhiri renungan singkatnya.

Ia harus segera pulang.

Mungkin setelah kembali nanti, ia akan mengunjungi makam Ryuzaki.

Memberikan sebuah Lili atau hanya sekedar mengejek di depan nisan putihnya.

Light sudah tidak sabar.

.

**Phase Two: The Lost Symbol**

Status telah penuh delapan puluh persen.

Light kembali membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda.

Sebuah pemindai yang tidak pernah dilihat manusia dimensi ini.

Juga sebuah _microchip_ dalam sebuah wadah steril.

Light mengaktifkan pemindai dan mulai menjalankan aplikasinya.

Jendela baru terbuka.

Berpuluh-puluh file dalam folder muncul memenuhi jendelanya.

Light tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak jebakan, sayang..."

Light memilih file nomor tiga dan kemudian membukanya.

Sebuah deretan kode dalam numerik terpampang di jendela kecil.

"Sebuah kode rangkap ya... bocah cerdas..." Light membisikan nama seseorang setelahnya.

Light memasukkan sebuah kode numerik tunggal di akhir deretan panjang tersebut.

Kemudian...

Light mengaktifkan _The Cube._

Benda kubus itu bersinar terang seketika.

Keempat dindingnya mengeluarkan sinar yang mirip seperti sinar luminol.

Berpendar lembut kemerahan.

Dan kini setelah diterangi oleh sinar tersebut, sebuah motif yang sangat rumit dapat terlihat di seluruh dinding-dindingnya.

Berpendar indah diperjelas oleh cahaya merah yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Light selalu suka saat benda ini beroperasi.

Sangat menakjubkan, menurutnya.

Kemudian tanpa membiarkan dirinya larut dalam pesona _The Cube,_ Light segera mengerling ke dalam layar.

Tampak sebuah jendela baru.

Menanyakan sebuah kata sandi.

Sandi untuk membuka _The Cube._

Walau _The Cube_ bersinar dengan indah, benda itu tetap membutuhkan sebuah kunci untuk membukanya, karena benda tersebut telah tersegel.

Light meng_copy _deretan kode numerik yang yang berada dalam folder _microchip._

"Oke... aku sudah tidak sabar... sekarang... bawa aku kembali ke rumahku, sayang..."

Light menekan '_Yes'._

"Selamat tinggal, Ryuzaki... jangan takut, aku akan mengunjungimu nanti..."

Light menekan tombol '_Enter'._

.

Light mengumpat tajam.

Ia menghentak meja dan bangkit berdiri.

Wajahnya kini benar-benar panik.

_Sial!_

_Ada apa ini?_

Light kembali memeriksa deretan kode yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam mekanisme_ The Cube._

Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah meng_copy_nya.

Dan ia juga yakin bahwa kode tunggal penentu aktivasi _The Cube_ pun benar.

Memang kode rangkap ini memiliki fungsi yang sangat rumit.

Penentunya adalah karakter akhir dari deretan kode tersebut.

Untuk membuka, menutup, mengaktifkan, menonaktifkan, membuka sebuah data tersembunyi di dalam otak _The Cube_ atau pun menghancurkannya.

Semua itu hanya membutuhkan satu karakter yang berbeda di setiap fungsinya.

Light yakin bahwa ia benar-benar memasukkan rangkaian kode yang benar.

Untuk membuka _The Cube _ia memasukkan sebuah karakter tunggal pada deretan kode yang diminta.

Itu pernah dibuktikan saat bocah itu masih hidup.

Dan ia berhasil membukanya!

Lalu, mengapa sekarang ini tidak berhasil?

Light merasakan adrenalinnya memuncak.

Ha?

Sejak kapan ia menjadi orang yang cepat panas?

Sejak kapan ia cepat naik darah?

Rupanya ia sudah harus mulai menjalani _check up _rutin untuk menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya.

Tapi, itu nanti, _damnit_!

Setelah ia kembali ke dimensinya!

Dan sekarang ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak merasa panik.

Ia terancam tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dimensinya!

"_Fuck!"_

Light memuntahkan frustasinya,

"Apa yang telah dilakukan bajingan kecil itu..." bisik Light kepada kesunyian ruangan.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan jika hal ini tidak berhasil.

Bocah sialan itu telah mengganti kodenya!

Light ingin berteriak frustasi, tapi otaknya mencegahnya melakukan hal memalukan itu.

Ia ingin sekali mencabik tubuh kecil itu sekali lagi.

Ia menyesal tidak melakukan yang lebih parah terhadap bocah itu.

Jika saja ia tahu. Ia akan mencabiknya hingga tubuh itu tidak bisa dikenali sebagai tubuh manusia.

Walau aksi terakhirnya bisa disebut sebagai aksi paling keji, ia tetap bersikeras ingin mencabik tubuh kecil itu sekali lagi.

Light telah menyusup dalam gedung Rumah Sakit Kepolisian, tempat jenasah bocah itu berada.

Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah sentuhan akhir pada jalur bawah tanahnya.

Sebuah pertahanan paling baik untuk menghilangkan satu-satunya jejak tentang dirinya.

Tentang masa depan.

Tapi ia masih belum puas.

Light benar-benar merasa marah.

.

**Phase Three: Vengeance**

Suara 'ping' pelan terdengar dari monitor.

Mengejutkan Light yang tengah memutar otaknya ribuan kali lebih keras.

Jendela baru muncul.

Memperlihatkan sebuah pernyataan absolut yang tidak dapat Light hentikan.

Tiba-tiba jendela sandi aktivasi _The Cube_ muncul.

Kode yang dimasukkan Light tiba-tiba hilang dengan sendirinya.

Digantikan oleh sederetan kode yang lain sama sekali.

Tombol '_Yes_' tampak ditekan-namun, bukan oleh jemari Light.

Dan kemudian...

Sebuah kalimat.

_Code accepted._

_The C__ube has been completely deactivated._

Sinar luminol di seluruh dinding _The Cube_ perlahan-lahan padam.

Meninggalkan motif rumit di sekeliling dindingnya tenggelam di dalam kegelapan.

Light merasakan kedua matanya melebar dalam kengerian.

.

Kedua mata Light melebar dalam kengerian.

Ia mendekati komputer dan menekan-nekan keyboard dengan liar.

Putus asa tepatnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Matanya baru saja menyaksikan _The Cube_ di nonaktifkan.

Selama ini benda itu aktif, hanya saja terkunci.

Ia hanya perlu membukanya.

Namun, ia tidak mengerti mengapa benda ini malah nonaktif dengan sendirinya!

Dan celakanya ia tidak mengetahui kode untuk mengaktifkannya kembali!

Di tengah kegalauan itu, Light dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

_Dua_ suara tepatnya.

Sebuah suara manusia;

"_Hai, Light-kun..."_

Dan sebuah suara desingan peluru dari balik kegelapan.

.

Light berbalik menuruti reflkesnya yang selama ini menjadi teman paling setianya,

"Hai, Light-kun..."

Di sana!

Light mengenalinya!

Detektif itu!

Ryuzaki berdiri di belakangnya berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berada.

Di sampingnya, sebuah layar komputer yang menyamping berkedip-kedip lembut.

SIAL!

Light tidak membuang waktu untuk kemudian menerjang pemuda kurus itu.

Namun, saat itulah ia mendengar suara desingan peluru.

.

Ia merasakan ada yang menembus betisnya.

Awalnya seperti sebuah kerikil yang menembus dagingnya.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan sensasi yang panas membakar, mengerogoti seluruh tubuhnya.

Bahkan hingga sampai ke pelipisnya.

Light-29-mengerang kesakitan.

Ia terjatuh dalam usahanya mencapai kursi di dekatnya.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya.

Suara langkah kaki.

29 berbalik.

"Well... balas dendam itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan?" kata Yagami Light-dirinya di usia sembilan belas tahun-seraya tersenyum.

Jemarinya menggenggam sebuah revolver hitam.

Asap kecil yang tipis naik dari moncongnya yang berkilat.

29 mendesis berbahaya.

.

"Dia sudah lumpuh, Ryuzaki..." Light mendekati 29 yang telah terjerembab di lantai.

Ryuzaki mendekati mereka.

"Well... well... bagus sekali kalian berdua..." 29 berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang kembali ke sarangmu, iblis..."

29 tertawa.

Light membenci suaranya.

Suara serak dan kasar itu menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Jadi... kalian berhasil mengelabuiku, heh?"

"Light... kau telah kalah satu langkah dari kami sejak awal permainan..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Terima kasih buat bocah sialan itu... harusnya aku membunuhnya dari awal..."

"Kau manusia keji... mengapa kau bisa membunuh seorang anak kecil seperti itu?" Light melempar kekesalannya.

Mengingat bahwa pria itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Light sangat malu.

"Kau kaget, he? Kau tidak akan kaget nanti..." 29 berbisik seraya tersenyum menatap Light.

"Diam kau..." desis Light.

"Jadi... maukah kalian ceritakan sedikit mengenai aksi kalian dalam berpura-pura sekarat waktu di pelabuhan, tuan-tuan?"

"Baik. Setelah itu kau akan kuhabisi..." bisik Light penuh kebencian.

"Lihat, siapa yang baru saja membicarakan tentang pembunuhan disini..."

Light terpana.

Ryuzaki menatapnya.

Light memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bukan dirimu, bedebah... aku tidak akan pernah menjadi dirimu... setiap orang mempunyai pilihan, dan aku bersyukur bahwa aku telah mengenalmu, maka aku akan berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menjadi seperti dirimu..."

"Kau akan menarik perkataanmu, tuan sok bijak... saat kau kembali menyentuh buku itu..." gumam 29.

Ryuzaki mendekati komputer server.

Ia tengah menatap _The Cube_ di atas meja.

Namun pikirannya jelas-jelas bukan berada pada benda kubus yang mengilap itu.

Ia tengah memikirkan sebuah percakapan yang baru saja didengarnya.

.

**Phase Four: Lens**

-**Flashback-**

[Second Hotel 18:12]

Ryuzaki merasakan sensasi yang dikenalnya.

Ada yang menggelitik saat semua syaraf-syaraf di otaknya bekedut dengan semangat.

Sebuah aliran listrik mengaliri setiap nadinya.

Aroma misteri yang lezat!

Dan kini misteri itu sampai pada titik penghujungnya.

Ryuzaki merasakan udara memanas.

Pemuda di sampingnya rupanya tertular.

"_Bloody hell..."_ Light berbisik tajam.

Ryuzaki baru saja memeriksa kembali sebuah benda

Mereka memang sedang memeriksa seluruh benda yang ada pada mereka dengan seksama.

Berharap ada yang mereka lewatkan.

Berharap menemukan sebuah _karakter_ paling berbahaya bagi _The Cube._

Setelah mengecek _chip_ di perangko sebanyak tiga kali, mereka tetap tidak menemukan apapun.

Hanya ada surat misterius itu saja.

Dan saat membaca kalimat-kalimatnya lagi, mereka sekarang mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan bocah tersebut.

Baris ke-dua hingga ke bawah telah mereka pahami.

Hanya saja baris pertama belum mereka temukan jawabannya.

Biasanya baris awal adalah bagian terpenting, kan?

Mereka berharap dapat menemukannya secepatnya.

Kemudian foto di toilet losmen.

Tidak ada yang spesial disana selain angka tiga yang tersembunyi dengan rapi.

Lalu,_ chip_ di kancing pakaian Light.

Tetap yang terlihat hanyalah rangkaian kode utama penentu fungsi di dalam tubuh _The Cube._

Tidak ada yang spesial.

Hingga Ryuzaki teringat akan satu benda.

Satu benda yang hampir saja mereka lupakan hingga akhir.

Sesungguhnya benda itulah yang terpenting dari segala benda yang mereka temui dalam perjalanan panjang mereka selama ini.

Namun, mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona masa depan yang terbentang di depan mereka.

Hingga kemudian melupakan benda sederhana tersebut.

Sesungguhnya benda itu tidak sederhana.

Tidak, sama sekali tidak sederhana.

Benda itu bahkan memiliki fungsi paling kompleks dari segala benda yang mereka miliki.

Satu benda yang membawa mereka memasuki gerbang dunia yang asing,

Satu benda pada saat mereka mulai melangkah.

Lensa kontak.

.

Jadi Ryuzaki mengambil benda mungil itu dan memeriksanya kembali.

Tentu saja kali ini dengan sangat seksama.

Ia menatap alamat Kislovodsk

Kemudian matanya mulai menerawang ke berbagai sudut paling terkecil di seluruh permukaan benda transparan tersebut.

Rupanya lensa kontak itu pun bermaterikan sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ia bening seperti kristal dan lembut seperti sutra.

Fungsi utamanya adalah untuk menyatu dengan membran halus pada permukaan mata.

Dan menyembunyikan sebuah pesan paling penting yang bisa dimiliki seseorang.

Mirip seperti yang kini ditemukan Ryuzaki.

Sebuah harta terpendam yang sangat berharga.

Tersembunyi di balik permukaan beningnya yang tenang.

Tersimpan rapat-rapat di bagian tubuh paling vital.

.

"_Bloody Hell..."_ bisik Light.

"Rupanya kita telah kecolongan dua kali, Light-kun..."

"_Bloody hell..."_ Light mengulangi umpatannya. Kemudian ia mendekati layar dan memelototi sesuatu yang terpampang di dalamnya.

"Segalanya sebenarnya sudah ada sejak awal... tersimpan di bagian paling sederhana di dalam sebuah benda yang tidak pernah kita pikirkan..."

"Sebuah lensa kontak..."

"Benar sekali..."

"Mengapa kau baru teringat sekarang, Ryuzaki? Kau detektifnya, kan?"

"Maaf, sir..."

"_Bloody hell..."_

"Lensa kontak, benda masa depan pertama yang kita temukan... yang berisi alamat menuju Kislovodsk tersebut... aku pikir benda ini hanya memuat alamat... tidak lebih. Kita terlalu meremehkan bocah itu, Light-kun..."

"Tentu saja! Ya Tuhan! Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa tempat paling aman untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu itu adalah pada bagian tubuhmu yang paling kau lindungi?"

"Tepat. Bocah itu rupanya telah mengisi benda transparan ini dengan berjuta kejutan. Harta yang sangat banyak, Light-kun. Awalnya kita terpaku mendapati sebuah benda dengan peradaban jauh di atas kita... dan saat mendapati benda berikutnya kita semakin melupakan benda paling awal yang seharusnya menjadi poin paling penting bagi penelitian kita. Kita telah tertipu. Teralihkan tepatnya. Dengan berbagai teknologi gemerlap di sepanjang penyelidikan. Akhirnya kita melupakan benda paling awal yang telah menuntun kita masuk ke dalam perjalanan panjang ini... sungguh cerdas..."

"Benda paling sederhana dibandingkan dengan segala teknologi lainnya... sebab di jaman kita lensa kontak juga sudah ada. Bahkan sudah menjamur. Jadi bukan hal yang patut diperhatikan lagi pada tahap selanjutnya... tapi ternyata kita salah total..."

"Penemuan, Light-kun... aku menyebutnya sebuah penemuan."

"Lihat ini... karakter-karakter ini... semuanya terpampang dengan sangat gamblang... pasti karakter ini adalah fungsi penentu bagi mekanisme dalam tubuh _The Cube_... bagian dari mata rantai yang terhilang dari deretan kode-kode di dalam _chip _ketiga yang kita temukan..."

"Aku yakin sembilan puluh persen..."

"Kau kemanakan yang sepuluh persen, Ryuzaki?"

"Aku menyimpannya untuk sebuah alasan, Light-kun... bagaimana pun aku kan bukan dewa..."

Light mendengus.

"Jadi... kita punya kartu As... tapi aku tidak tahu apakah 29 memiliki kartu yang sama atau tidak..."

"Jika ia memiliki kartu yang sama, kita akan segera berakhir, Light-kun."

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat menghibur, Ryuzaki."

"Berikan aku waktu lima belas menit, Light-kun... aku punya rencana."

Light mengerjapkan mata.

.

**Phase Five: A Bet**

Ryuzaki menelepon seseorang.

Watari adalah tujuan paling memungkinkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

Ryuzaki membuka pintu dan menerima sebuah paket.

Light memerhatikan dengan tertarik.

Ryuzaki membuka paket berbentuk persegi itu, dan kemudian ia memanggil Light mendekat.

"Pakai ini, Light-kun."

"Apa ini?"

"Jaket anti peluru milik NSA. Aku baru saja membelinya."

"Jaket anti-_apa_?"

"Dan ini..." Ryuzaki tidak menghiraukan nada heran Light. "Adalah cairan pengalih-perhatian."

Light memelototi Ryuzaki dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apakah kita akan menyongsong maut, Ryuzaki?"

"Kita akan menyongsong maut... cepat atau lambat, Light-kun... tapi kau tentunya akan lebih suka bila dirimu diperlengkapi dengan menyeluruh..."

Ryuzaki melepaskan pakaiannya dengan cekatan.

"Atau... kau lebih suka merasakan panasnya peluru menembus tubuhmu? Silahkan pilih..." kata Ryuzaki seraya mengenakan jaket berwarna silver itu pada tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus siap..."

"Bagus. Lalu, pasang ini di sekeliling tubuhmu. Lebih baik jika kau mengikatkannya pada bagian dada."

Light menatap sebuah benda di atas meja.

Benda itu menyerupai sebuah ikat pinggang yang memiliki sebuah tali untuk diikatkan di sekitar bahu.

Di sekeliling lingkaran tali itu, terdapat tiga buah kantung yang berisi cairan berwarna pekat.

Merah gelap.

Warna darah.

"A... aku tidak... apakah kita akan memainkan sebuah sandiwara, Ryuzaki?" Light berusaha menahan tawa.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!

"Tepat sekali." kata Ryuzaki seraya mengikatkan benda itu di sekeliling dadanya.

Saat ia mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, benda itu tersamar secara sempurna.

Mengikuti bentuk tubuh dan tersembunyi dengan rapi di balik pakaian.

Benda yang sangat efektif.

"Usahakan sebaik mungkin, Light-kun. Aku menyarankan sebaiknya kau berputar satu kali sebelum terjatuh..."

"_What the hell..."_

"Oh iya, mungkin aromanya agak pekat... agak tajam... mereka membuatnya mirip seperti cairan asli milik kita... hanya saja mungkin mereka terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan bahan pendukungnya..."

"Jelaskan padaku, Ryuzaki... aku harus tahu seluruh rencananya!" tuntut Light.

"Baik. Dengarkan. Kita akan bertemu dengannya di pelabuhan. Kemungkinan dia akan menembak kita setelah kita memberikan virus itu, adalah sebesar sembilan puluh sembilan persen-aku menyimpan satu persennya untuk sebuah alasan-kemudian kita akan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Mati. Lalu, setelah itu ia akan pergi. Jika perkiraanku tepat, ia masih harus melakukan sesuatu pada _The Cube._ Mungkin ia membutuhkan sebuah daya untuk mengisi baterainya atau-jika perkiraanku tepat-ia pasti membutuhkan sebuah daya yang sangat besar untuk memungkinkan _The Cube_ beroperasi. Maka kita akan mengawasinya dan kemudian memberikan kejutan yang menyenangkan kepadanya di saat yang tepat."

"Oke. Aku mengerti."

"Jadi, Light-kun... kau mau pakai itu atau tidak?"

.

[Pelabuhan Yokohama 23:01]

Light merasakan jantungnya berdebar panik.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan ini!

Ia harusnya tidak merasakannya!

Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia takut segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Ia takut segalanya menjadi buruk.

Ryuzaki memang detil. Namun setiap kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, kan?

Jadi, disanalah Light berdiri menghadapi desir angin laut yang membekukan, serta sosok dirinya di masa depan.

Orang itu berbicara dalam suara kasarnya yang janggal.

Syal gelapnya berkibar lembut di sekeliling lehernya yang jenjang.

Light bahkan hampir tidak fokus dengan apa yang di katakan pria itu.

Kalimat pria itu meluncur bagai deburan ombak di kejauhan.

"Serahkan benda itu... sekarang... dan aku akan segera pergi dari sini..."

"Brengsek kau..." akhirnya Light melepaskan sedikit ketegangannya.

"Light? Sekarang... atau aku harus melubangi tubuh kalian dulu baru setelah itu mengambilnya dari saku pakaian kalian?"

"Baik."

Light mendengar suara Ryuzaki.

Namun suara itu terdengar jauh sekali.

Seakan-akan berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

Light mengerling pria di sebelahnya dengan tatapan was-was.

Ryuzaki kemudian beranjak ke depan.

Mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin sebuah nasihat. Atau hanya sebuah kelakar tidak penting.

Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian melemparkan sesuatu kepada 29.

29 menangkapnya.

Ia menyeringai.

Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan.

Lalu...

Light mendengarnya.

Ia mendengarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum merasakannya.

Desingan peluru yang melesat di antara udara pelabuhan yang mengalir.

Setelah suara itu berakhir di ujung pikirannya, Light merasakannya.

.

Satu hal yang sangat Light kuatirkan adalah ia ragu apakah benda lunak di balik pakaiannya itu mampu menahan tumbukan peluru panas yang akan menikamnya atau tidak.

Saat otaknya meneriakan alarm tanda bahaya, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti intuisi paling tajam yang ia miliki.

Seketika suara Ryuzaki yang riuh bergema di dalam otaknya yang kalut.

'_Saranku sebaiknya kau berputar sekali, Light-kun... setelah itu lakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa...'_

'_Oh ya, dan aromanya mungkin akan sedikit pekat...'_

Light benar-benar merasakan _sesuatu_ menembus dada kanannya.

Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

Ia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang berputar dengan sendirinya.

Kakinya yang tiba-tiba lumpuh menekuk dan segera saja tubuhnya jatuh menghampiri tanah berpasir lembut di bawahnya.

Kemudian, ia menciumnya.

Aroma yang sangat pekat.

Jemarinya bergetar liar.

Ia mengangkatnya dan menatapnya.

Cairan kental yang gelap memenuhi tangannya yang gemetar.

Begitu juga dengan pakaiannya.

Ia merasakan jantungnya benar-benar berhenti memompa saat sudut matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang terjatuh di sampingnya.

Orang dalam pakaian putih.

Pakaian itu tidak lagi putih.

Ryuzaki terjatuh tertelungkup saat cairan merah itu mengalir membanjiri tubuhnya.

Light merasakan mulutnya kering.

_Tidak!_

Ia tidak bermimpi akan melibatkan seseorang ke dalam permasalahannya.

Tidak bahkan untuk seorang detektif nomor satu sekalipun.

Ia tidak memperbolehkannya!

Light merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Meneriakan sesuatu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa!

Oh Tuhan!

Ia tidak dapat membedakan apakah ini cairan palsu atau sesungguhnya ini adalah darahnya sendiri.

Dia sedang terserang shock atau sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tengah sekarat?

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakannya.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghampiri Ryuzaki dan memeriksa apakah detektif itu hanya berpura-pura atau sebenarnya ia telah tewas beberapa detik yang lalu.

Light mendongak.

Ia menatap seringaian sesosok iblis bertengger di wajah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sirine meraung di kejauhan.

Membelah kesunyian yang memekakkan telinga.

Pria itu mengumpat tajam.

Dan kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Light setelah memberikan sebuah tatapan kejam ke arah pemuda tersebut.

.

Sirine itu rupanya datang tepat waktu.

Light mendengarnya mendekat.

Meraung-raung dengan berisik.

Kemudian ia merasakan seseorang mengangkatnya dari tanah.

Ia menatap sesosok wajah.

Light!

_Light!_

"Light-kun!"

Light kembali ke kenyataan.

Light terengah.

"Ryuzaki?"

Light menatap Ryuzaki. Pakaiannya merah.

Light seketika tidak dapat menahan tawa.

Tawa histeris yang dipenuhi kegalauan.

"Sudah cukup, Light-kun... aku tahu aku tidak sehebat kau saat berputar tadi..."

"Tidak, Ryuzaki... tak tahukan kau bahwa kau baru saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung? Demi Tuhan! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu sehabis ini!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Light-kun."

"_Screw you..."_

"Jadi..." Light membuka kancing kemejanya dan menatap bahan lunak namun kuat di baliknya. Yang kini telah dipenuhi dengan warna merah gelap yang pekat.

Ia menyentuh bagian di sisi kanannya yang sedikit terkoyak.

Light tahu bahwa cairan yang berada di sekitar kerusakan itu adalah sungguh darahnya sendiri.

"Hanya sedikit tergores... NSA tetap belum mampu menahan kekuatan materi yang berasal dari masa depan... kecuali NSA di dimensi 29 sendiri..." kata Ryuzaki.

"Watari..." Light bergumam menatap sedan hitam klasik di dekatnya. Di atasnya bertengger sebuah lampu sirine.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini, Light-kun."

.

Mereka mendapatkan berita itu melalui radio dan juga televisi mobil.

Rumah Sakit Kepolisian. Beberapa menit yang lalu hanya tinggal sejarah dan juga bayang-bayang.

Asap keperakan yang berbau nuklir tercium di udara malam yang beringsut pelan.

Membawa teror ke seluruh sudut kota.

Tentu saja masyarakat mengira itu adalah tindakan teroris.

Namun, tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya dibalik dari ledakan dahsyat tersebut.

Ya, ledakan itu sesungguhnya hanya untuk menghilangkan satu bukti yang berada di dalam ruang jenazah dalam gedung tersebut.

Sebuah objek yang berada di deretan meja nomor 4.

Berstatus sebagai korban dan juga merupakan bukti dari sebuah dunia yang tersembunyi.

Tidak beridentitas.

Tidak dikenal.

.

Satu jam kemudian mereka menemukan _Gerry and Co._

Masuk ke dalamnya dan bersiap melakukan kejutan yang menyenangkan untuk sang tamu.

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: maaf, lagi-lagi saya memotongnya di saat yang tidak tepat. XD

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang masih berkenan mengikuti cerita ini.

Masukan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

Oh ya di chapter depan mungkin kalian semua akan terkejut. XD

Silahkan dinantikan.

Thanx for read and review.


	7. Decision

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate and Akira Fujikaze.**

Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much.

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Seven: ****Decision**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE NORMAL**

**Phase One: Hope  
**

[Gerry and Co. 24:15]

Tempat itu sunyi.

Terbentang bisu di bawah langit yang ditaburi cahaya kosmik.

Benderang dan berdesir lembut.

Ada yang menerobos tempat ini.

Pagar kawatnya terlihat telah dirusak.

Tentu saja.

Dan itu tampaknya belum lebih dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu.

Dua orang di depan pagar itu saling mengerling satu sama lain.

Mereka menahan ketegangan di dalam wajah tenang mereka.

Setelah mengembalikan pagar seperti semula, mereka melangkah menuju fasilitas.

Mempertahankan langkah yang tidak menarik perhatian, mereka bergerak menuju Ruang Riset.

Pintu bergerak terbuka.

Suara berderit yang halus mengalir.

Namun, dua orang itu beruntung karena seseorang di dalam sana terlalu sibuk dengan apapun urusannya, sehingga tidak mendengar bunyi yang baru saja menyeberang ke seberang ruangan.

Mereka mengamati sejenak keadaan di dalam ruangan itu.

Di ujung sana, dimana komputer server seharusnya berada, punggung seseorang tampak menjulang dari sandaran kursi.

Di depannya, secercah cahaya yang berpendar menyeruak dari sekeliling tubuh bagian atasnya.

Orang itu tengah menggunakan komputer server.

Terdengar serangkaian bunyi_ keyboard_ yang ditekan secara beruntun.

Ritmik dan teratur.

Terlihat jelas bahwa orang itu sangat cekatan dan juga mahir.

Dan juga tidak sabaran.

Orang yang telah mereka awasi sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Saat kemudian terdengar sebuah umpatan tajam dari arah orang tersebut, kedua orang ini bergeser ke samping dan bersembuyi di antara bilik-bilik di sekitar mereka.

Bilik –bilik itu berupa ruang-ruang kecil yang berisi sebuah komputer di setiap ruangnya.

Salah satu orang yang bersembunyi itu-yang berambut hitam-mendekati komputer dan mengecek sesuatu disana.

Ia memberi isyarat kepada temannya-yang berambut madu-dan memberitahukan kepadanya tentang hal yang ditemukannya.

"Komputer ini tersambung ke server, Light-kun. Kurasa semua komputer disini tersambung ke komputer server."

"Bagus jika begitu."

"Bagaimana jika kita segera bekerja, sebelum semuanya terlambat?" temannya memberi saran dalam nada yang tegang.

Si rambut hitam memberi isyarat supaya mereka tenang.

Si rambut madu mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, Light-kun. Atau kita akan segera tamat."

Si rambut madu mengangguk.

Mereka berusaha membuka komputer di dekat mereka.

Si rambut madu menghentikan tangan si rambut hitam saat ia ingin menekan tombol '_On_'.

"Apakah komputer server tidak akan mengirimkan pemberitahuan jika ada komputer unit yang aktif?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Light-kun. Tapi seharusnya tidak. Komputer server itu seharusnya berfungsi mengontrol semua komputer lain disini, namun, sepertinya fungsi kontrolnya telah dinonaktifkan. Lagipula sepertinya ia pasti tengah mengisi baterai. Jika ia membutuhkan energi yang besar, ia pasti mematikan semua fungsi lain yang tidak dibutuhkan. Terutama jika fungsi itu menuntut daya yang besar. Termasuk mengontrol semua unit di fasilitas ini. Tidak, Light-kun, kurasa komputer server tidak sedang dalam mode yang seharusnya."

Si rambut madu mengangguk lemah seraya melepaskan lengan si rambut hitam.

Tidak lama, salah satu komputer unit di dalam ruang riset aktif dalam bunyi berdengung yang lembut.

Cahayanya yang berpendar pucat menyeruak menembus wajah kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Jarak antara mereka dengan si orang yang ada di depan komputer server cukup jauh.

Mereka tidak khawatir orang tersebut akan mendengar suara komputer yang menyala.

Terkadang, terdengar suara umpatan yang tajam dari ujung ruangan-dekat komputer server.

Kemudian, saat si rambut hitam tengah mengoperasikan sesuatu dalam komputer, terdengar suara pelan seperti bergumam dari ujung ruangan.

Suara si orang di komputer server.

Gumaman-gumaman samar.

Terkadang dengan nada lembut, terkadang juga dengan nada-nada kesal yang tajam.

Walau berada lima meter dari orang tersebut, si rambut madu tetap dapat merasakan ekspresinya yang kejam.

Kemudian, orang itu menyebut-nyebut tentang _sesuatu._

Dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan kenangan.

Kata-katanya sampai hingga ke telinga kedua orang di komputer unit.

L.

Orang di komputer server itu baru saja menyebutkan huruf itu.

_Sebuah_ _nama_.

Si rambut hitam berhenti sejenak.

Si rambut madu menatap si si rambut hitam dari belakangnya.

Ekspresinya was-was.

Si rambut hitam tampak mematung.

Matanya menyelam di antara masa lalu yang mistis.

Ia tampak merenung.

Kemudian saat orang di ujung sana berkata tentang sesuatu yang menyakitkan, si rambut hitam kembali bekerja.

"_Screw you, Ryuzaki... I have to kill you, anyway.."_

Si rambut hitam bergeming.

.

Akhirnya orang di ujung sana bergerak.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kopernya.

Ia menyingkapkan kain putih yang menyelubungi sebuah benda kecil.

Si rambut madu memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit.

Sesuatu yang berpendar kemerahan langsung menyita perhatiannya.

Benda yang pernah dilihatnya waktu di gudang di belakang distrik perbelanjaan.

Benda yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh _orang itu._

_Mesin waktu._

Saat ini benda itu tengah mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya yang sangat cantik.

Berpendar kemerahan.

Motif-motif yang sangat rumit tampak memenuhi dinding-dindingnya.

Cahaya-cahaya luminol itu menyeruak dari motif-motif rumit tersebut.

Sebelumnya si rambut hitam tidak dapat melihat motif-motif tersebut, tapi sekarang saat dipenuhi dengan cahaya kemerahan itu, ia dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Mirip seperti sirkuit pada komponen _hardware_ komputer.

Sangat rumit dan indah.

Orang itu menghubungkan benda itu dengan komputer server.

Si rambut madu menoleh ke temannya yang tengah bekerja di dekatnya.

Layar komputer di depan si rambut hitam menampilkan sebuah jendela baru.

Sebuah permintaan sebuah sandi.

"Kita sudah tersambung, Light-kun."

Light menatap layar dengan pandangan was-was.

"Kuharap ini berhasil, Ryuzaki... aku tetap mempertahankan dua puluh persen bahwa ia memiliki kunci yang tepat..." bisik Light.

"Aku tetap mempertahankan tujuh puluh persen bahwa ia tidak memilikinya."

"Aku berharap dapat menyeberang ke persentase tersebut."

"Kau hanya harus meningkatkan kepercayaan dirimu, Light."

Tak lama, sebuah kode meluncur dengan sendirinya memasuki kolom kecil di dalam jendela sandi.

Light menatap deretan kode itu dengan pandangan panik.

"Apakah kodenya benar, Ryuzaki?"

"Kita akan segera tahu, Light-kun."

Sebuah tombol _'Yes'_ tampak ditekan.

Kemudian komputer beroperasi.

Bekerja menyelaraskan kode yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam rangkaian permintaan sandi benda asing yang disambungkan ke dalam komputer server.

Sebuah kunci untuk membuka _The Cube_.

Ryuzaki dan Light menegang dalam detik-detik yang berbisik.

Segalanya seperti melayang dalam gerakan yang sangat lambat.

Mereka menunggu.

Dan...

Kemudian, munculah kalimat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Penentuan.

.

Mereka sangat mengharapkan komputer menampilkan kalimat yang mereka inginkan.

Dan, sayangnya...

Mereka mendapatkannya.

'_Invalid code or password__'_

'_Acces denied' _

Light merasa ingin menjerit senang.

Ryuzaki menatapnya dari tempat duduknya.

Tersenyum menenangkan.

Berbagi kegembiraan yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Tidak lama, terdengarlah gerutuan yang tajam dari ujung ruangan.

Serangkaian kekesalan yang memuncak.

Orang di ujung sana benar-benar tengah marah.

_Benar-benar marah._

Ryuzaki menatap Light.

Light menatap kedua bola mata yang pekat itu dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

Ryuzaki berbalik ke monitor.

Jari-jarinya yang ramping melakukan serangkaian perintah di dalam komputer di depannya.

Ia telah memasukan sebuah data ke dalam komputer.

Kini ia membuka data itu dan memilih file nomor tiga.

Ia membukanya, dan meng-_copy_nya ke dalam kolom jendela permintaan sandi _The Cube,_

Kemudian Ryuzaki mengetikkan sebuah karakter tunggal di akhir rentetan kode tersebut.

'_L'_

Komputer berdenging lembut.

Kemudian, muncullah sebuah kalimat di layar.

Baik layar komputer unit maupun komputer server.

'_Code accepted'_

'_The Cube has been completely deactivated'_

Ryuzaki dan Light saling menatap.

Mereka tersenyum.

"Kita menang." bisik mereka berbarengan.

.

**Phase Two: Declaration**

29 memekik marah.

_The Cube_ di depannya berdenging pelan sebelum seluruh cahaya luminolnya memudar.

Kemudian benda itu kembali diam.

Senyap seperti sebelum diaktifkan.

29 mengenali sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Ia menatap seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluhan tengah berdiri di sana.

Mata hitamnya yang menyerupai manik-manik besar, menatapnya.

Di sebelahnya terdapat bilik yang memancarkan cahaya temaram pucat dari sebuah layar komputer yang menyala.

29 tersentak.

Setelah memasang ekspresi buas, ia berlari mendekati pemuda itu dengan geraman yang mengerikan.

Namun, sebelum 29 mencapai pemuda tersebut, langkahnya dihentikan oleh sebuah peluru dari belakang punggungnya.

29 memekik tertahan.

Sengatan yang menyakitkan menerjang seluruh tubuhnya.

Memenuhi otaknya.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai kursi di depannya, namun, ternyata kursi itu mengecewakannya.

Ia terjerembab tanpa ada yang menopangnya.

Tubuhnya membentur lantai yang dingin.

Kemudian sebuah suara yang dipenuhi kepuasan terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Well... balas dendam itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

29 menoleh.

Dilihatnya dirinya sendiri yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda, menyeringai lebar.

.

29 tertawa.

Ia tertawa susah payah.

Seraya menarik kaki kanannya yang terluka, ia tertawa liar.

_"Bravo... bravo..."_

Light benar-benar ingin memukul wajah pria di depannya itu.

Ia berjengit jijik.

"Berhenti, ular."

29 menghentikan tawanya.

Ia menunduk.

Sesaat kemudian, 29 mendongak perlahan-lahan.

Sungguh, tatapan yang berasal dari mata hijau pekatnya itu mengirimkan sebuah teror kepada Light.

Tanpa disadari Light, ia mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya.

"Light. Yagami Light. Sembilan Belas... kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku... kau tahu itu?" 29 kemudian tersenyum.

Senyum yang mengerikan.

Light terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berlutut dengan lutut kanannya di depan pria itu.

"Dengar... aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu... tapi kau benar-benar sangat sakit..." bisik Light.

"Kau pikir kau akan bebas? Ha?"

Light mengernyit. "Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Tapi seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sekarang, bedebah!"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mengkhawatirkan diriku... aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku... tapi kau, kau tidak tahu kan?"

29 tertawa lagi.

"Aku tahu... aku akan melakukannya, brengsek..."

"Ya. Kau akan mengaku, kan? Benar kan malaikat?" 29 kemudian meludah dan melanjutkan, "Kau benar-benar kesalahan bagiku... aku tahu itu..."

"Kurasa masih akan ada harapan untukku buat bertahan hidup... tapi kau, kau akan kuhabisi di tempat ini. Kau dengar itu?" Light berkata kasar.

"Light..." terdengar suara Ryuzaki.

Kedua Light menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudku 29... kau mendapatkan benda yang bagus disini... begitukah?"

29 tersenyum mengejek.

"_The Cube._ kau akan bersedia menukar sebuah pulau demi mendapatkan benda itu."

"Aku pikir begitu."

"Bahan luarnya adalah permata hitam yang dikembangkan pada tahun 2014. Hasil gabungan antara Onyx dan Emerald hitam."

"2014..."

"Ya, kira-kira delapan tahun setelah kau meninggal, L..."

Ryuzaki terdiam.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Lubang hitam?" Ryuzaki melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Di tahun itu kami masih berkutat dengan penelitian terhadap lubang hitam. Sebuah perusahaan di Rusia kudengar telah berhasil menyeimbangkan materi yang berada di dalamnya... kupikir dengan sedikit sihir..." ia tertawa, "Mesin ini masih sangat sederhana, kau tahu... tapi masih bisa dikembangkan lebih jauh lagi... dan kau memiliki kunci untuk membuka rahasianya... ya bocah itu menyimpan segalanya di otak _The Cube._ Hanya saja ia tidak memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku..."

"Kenapa karakter itu adalah 'L'?" tanya Light tiba-tiba.

29 menatap Light sambil ternganga.

"Apa?"

"Karakternya... kuncinya... untuk menonaktifkan mesin itu... kode penentunya adala 'L'."

29 tampak terkejut. Namun, setelah itu, wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah pemahaman.

"Bocah sialan..."

Light mengernyit.

"Hei, apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan-" Light tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Ryuzaki yang tengah sibuk menatapi _The Cube_.

"Hei..."

Light menoleh kembali ke 29.

"Akui saja, Light... kau itu sangat jahat... kau cerdas, oh ya, kau sangat cerdas, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan... namun, kau juga sangat jahat. Aku sangat menikmati itu, Light. Kita tidak mungkin hidup dengan kebaikan di dunia yang kacau ini, Light... maka dari itu, aku membangun sebuah pemerintahan di duniaku... dan menurutku semua itu lebih baik..."

"Kau salah besar... aku tidak akan pernah menjadi dirimu..."

"Kau akan membunuh L... disana... pria disana itu..." 29 mengerling Ryuzaki, "Kau akan membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri... oh ya, kau akan menikmati melihat wajahnya yang tengah sekarat... kemudian kau akan membunuh semua penerus-penerusnya..."

"Diam..."

"Kau akan menikah dengan Amane Misa... gadis itu... namun kau tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintainya..."

"Diam..." Light mulai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau akan memanfaatkannya sampai akhir hidupnya... dan kau akan mulai menghabisi setiap orang yang menghalangimu... setiap mereka yang menurutmu layak dibunuh... mereka yang menyinggungmu dan mereka yang mencurigaimu... kau akan mendapatkan kedudukan dalam dewan tertinggi di dalam depertemen hukum..."

"Diam..."

29 mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Light. "Kau..." ia tersenyum.

"Kau akan merencanakan untuk membunuh presiden Amerika..."

Light terbelalak ngeri.

29 tertawa.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan menjauhi 29 perlahan-lahan.

Siapa... siapa makhluk di depannya ini sebenarnya?

Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang dengan sifat terkutuk seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tamak. Sangat tamak.

Light merasakan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya berguncang. Menolak setiap deklarasi masa depan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh diri dari masa depannya.

Benarkah ia seperti itu?

Benarkah_ ia_ yang sebenarnya sungguh sejahat itu?

Light merasa matanya mulai gelap.

"Selamat menikmatinya, Light... aku sangat berharap padamu... jika memang aku tidak berhasil membunuhmu... nanti jika kau tetap bertahan, kau akan menggantikanku... dan segala yang telah kukatakan itu bisa menjadi sebuah bekal untukmu, nak..."

Light mengarahkan senjata di tangannya ke arah 29.

"Walau aku tahu dimensi kita berbeda... setiap pergerakan yang kau hasilkan bisa menentukan apa yang akan terjadi nanti... tapi, Light... kuberitahukan padamu... kau harus meraih buku itu... maka kau baru akan mengerti segalanya..." 29 mengerling ke arah Ryuzaki.

"Diam kau... aku tidak akan menyentuh buku terkutuk itu... apa pun itu yang kau katakan... aku tidak akan mendapatkannya..."

"Ya, kurasa segalanya telah kacau, tapi kemungkinan tetap ada kan..."

"Tidak... tidak akan..."

"Oh ayolah, Light... kau adalah diriku... setiap genku ada di dalam dirimu... setiap darahmu... setiap napasmu... mengalir di paru-paru yang sama dengan yang ada padaku..."

"Tidak... L akan menghentikanku..."

"Ya... dia akan menghentikanmu... mungkin... tapi dia akan mati..."

"Tidak..."

"Ya, dia akan mati, dan kau yang akan membunuhnya."

Light menggeleng.

"Selamat menikmati, Light... aku menitipkan kesuksesan kepadamu..."

Light merasa waktu di sekitarnya berhenti.

Segalanya seperti mengkerut.

Sunyi.

Kesunyian yang memekakkan mengisi setiap nadi di dalam tubuh Light.

Light merasakan matanya melebar.

Tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah revolver teracung mantap di depan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dan... sedetik kemudian, Light mendengar sebuah suara.

Suara yang menyeruak keluar dari mulut senjata di tangannya terbang ke telinga pekaknya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

_Empat kali._

**.**

**Phase Three: Black**

**-Flashback-**

[Empat hari yang lalu, _Second Hotel_ 23:25]

Ryuzaki sendirian.

Berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan.

Ia memang terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

Ia merasa nyaman dengan kesendirian itu.

Namun, ia tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang baik.

Bagaimana pun. Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Ia mempunyai perasaan.

Naluri yang beradab.

Namun... ia benar-benar merasa harus melakukan hal itu, jika ia memang benar-benar beradab.

Walau ia tahu bahwa cara yang akan digunakannya sama sekali tidak beradab.

Namun, ia melihat jauh ke depan.

Melampaui segalanya.

Melebihi sekedar dari sebuah masa depan yang terlihat.

Ia melakukan ini untuk keberadaan seluruh dimensi yang berkaitan dengan dunianya.

Ia melakukan ini demi sebuah kehidupan.

Ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin egois, tapi ia telah memutuskannya.

Ia telah mengambil keputusan.

Dan ia belum pernah membatalkan apa pun yang telah diputuskannya.

Dan tidak akan pernah.

Ryuzaki menatap punggung seseorang yang tertidur di dalam ruangan di depannya.

Ia menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kemanusiaan.

Sepenuhnya.

Ia mungkin menyayanginya, mungkin.

Ia mungkin telah menganggap pemuda itu sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Atau sebagai seorang sahabat kental.

Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah mengecap persahabatan seumur hidupnya.

Jikalau pun bentuk persahabatan itu harus tersamar oleh sebuah bentuk yang lain, ia tetap merasa bersyukur karena dapat merasakannya.

Sebelum segalanya berakhir.

Ryuzaki menatap pemuda itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kemudian ia menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ia kembali ke depan komputernya tepat saat sebuah pesan muncul di layar laptopnya.

Sebuah huruf 'W' dalam font Old English.

Ryuzaki membukanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Ryuzaki tidak mampu menahan rasa sesak dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ia merasa ini semua sangat tidak benar.

Namun, ia tahu bahwa semua itu benar.

Ryuzaki tampak terpekur sejenak sebelum ia kemudian pergi ke lain ruangan.

Berpikir?

Tidak. Ia sudah menyelesaikan segala pemikirannya.

Segala hal yang menurutnya paling bijak.

Tindakan yang menurutnya paling baik untuk dilakukan.

Maka kini saatnya untuk bertindak.

menyusun segalanya dalam sebuah rencana.

Laptop ditinggalkan dalam keadaan terbuka.

Sebuah pesan terpampang di dalam layar.

Dari Watari.

'_**Fakta lanjutan mengenai sang korban.**_

_**Nama: **__**Edgar Hardlow (palsu)**_

_**Usia: 10 tahun**_

_**Asal: Los Angeles, C A (Palsu)**_

_**Alamat: Unknown**_

_**Tim forensik mendapatkan sebuah fakta lanjutan yang mungkin sangat penting.**_

_**Warna rambut: menurut penyelidikan awal; merah kecoklatan.**_

_**Setelah diadakan sebuah pemeriksaan menyeluruh terhadap tubuh sang korban, ternyata diketahui bahwa anak itu telah mengecat rambutnya.**_

_**Dan warna rambutnya yang sesungguhnya adalah hitam pekat.**_

_**Berikut lampiran foto simulasi tentang korban.**__**'**_

Di sebelah surat tersebut, sebuah kolom kecil yang menampilkan sebuah foto anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun.

Berwajah tirus, mata dan rambutnya sama-sama berwarna hitam pekat.

Kulitnya putih pucat.

Sungguh, betapa sebuah warna rambut dapat menjadikan perbedaan sebuah wajah berbeda begitu rupa.

Kini wajah bocah di layar itu benar-benar lain sama sekali dari foto pertama yang dilaporkan.

Ryuzaki tidak pernah memberitahukan fakta ini kepada Light.

.

[Gerry and Co. 00:20]

Light terengah-engah.

Seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi peluh.

Kedua tangannya yang teracung bergetar liar.

Di ujungnya terdapat sebuah revolver yang mengeluarkan aroma mesiu yang tajam.

Asap keperakan yang tipis melayang dari ujung mulut revolver berwarna gelap tersebut.

Light bernapas keras.

Ia merasa sangat panas.

Suhu udara tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

Light masih bernapas keras-keras saat orang yang berada di depannya terbatuk-batuk parah.

Keadaan itu tampaknya membuat Light kembali ke kenyataan.

Ia terbelalak menatap 29 yang terbaring dengan cairan pekat yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Pria itu terbatuk-batuk parah dan sepertinya keadaannya sangat menderita.

Ia menggeram dan menekan sisi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi caran pekat kemerahan dengan kedua lengannya.

Dari sisi mulutnya berkilat cairan yang sama dengan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

29 berusaha menahan sakit dan berhenti terbatuk.

Ia mendongak perlahan-lahan dan menatap Light tepat dimata.

Ia tersenyum.

Light merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang.

29 tertawa terbata-bata.

Sungguh, ekspresinya itu sangat mengerikan.

Degan luka di seluruh tubuhnya itu ia masih berusaha untuk mengirimkan sebuah sinyal kengerian untuk Light.

29 memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa.

"Light... Light..." bisik 29 susah payah. "Lihat dirimu..." ia kembali tertawa.

Light mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasakan kengerian menjalari punggungnya.

"Tidak.. aku melakukannya karena aku harus..."

29 masih terus tertawa.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu, bedebah..."

"Tidak, Light... bukan itu... bukan itu..."

"Apa bedebah? Kau masih ingin mengintimidasiku?"

"Light... kau benar-benar naif..."

Light benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Bukan aku yang harus kau khawatirkan, bodoh..."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu... aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi..."

"Tidak, tidak... oh Light... Light yang malang..." 29 bergumam seperti tengah bernyanyi.

"Kau hanya meracau kan? Karena kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi..." Light memberanikan diri mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau benar... kau benar... aku sudah tidak berdaya... tapi bukan itu, bodoh... aku katakan bahwa bukan aku yang seharusnya merasa khawatir, karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi merasa khawatir. Sudah tidak perlu... tapi kau..."

Light terpaku.

29 menghentikan tawanya.

Wajahnya mengeras. Matanya mendelik.

Ekspresinya sangat dingin.

Dan mematikan.

Tanpa belas kasihan.

"_Selamat tinggal, bodoh."_

Suara itu membisik tajam.

Light mengerutkan kening.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria di depannya itu.

Sampai sesuatu terjadi.

Light merasakan ada yang menembus punggungnya.

Menyeruak ke tulang-tulang belakangnya.

Sangat menyakitkan.

.

**Phase Four: Death**

Light merasa menangkap mata pria di depannya itu mengerling ke arah di belakang punggungnya.

Dan setelah sepersekian detik... ia merasakannya.

Sebuah rasa yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Sebuah benda tajam yang dingin menembus punggungnya.

Light seketika merasakan jari-jarinya melepaskan revolver dalam genggamannya.

Suara revolver yang menghantam lantai menggema di dalam ruangan.

Kemudian setelah rasa yang menyakitkan itu menghujamnya, benda tajam itu kembali ditarik keluar dari punggungnya.

Light merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh.

Seluruh energi telah meninggalkannya.

Seluruh kekuatannya.

Matanya terbelalak liar.

Mulutnya menganga dalam ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Light merasa kakinya tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh.

Kemudian ia melihatnya.

Ryuzaki.

Ia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya.

Tapi, sepertinya Ryuzaki tengah menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak jatuh tergeletak.

Light mulai merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyeruak ke dalam paru-parunya.

Ia mulai kedinginan.

"_R-Ryu..."_ bisik Light.

Ia ingin sekali bertanya kepadanya.

Ia ingin sekali mendapatkan penjelasan dari detektif yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan iba itu.

Light ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah Ryuzaki _lakukan._

Namun, sebelum segalanya terlaksana, ia merasakan bahwa penglihatannya meredup.

Dua detik kemudian telinganya tuli.

Seluruhnya sangat gelap sekarang.

Gelap dan sunyi.

Kemudian...

Light pun berlalu.

.

**Phase Five: Reunion**

Ryuzaki meletakkan tubuh Light dengan hati-hati di dekat salah satu bilik.

Kemudian ia mendekati 29 yang tengah tersungkur bersandar di dinding sebuah bilik.

Ryuzaki duduk di depannya.

Ia menatap 29.

29 kembali menatap detektif itu.

29 tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu, kan... kau tahu... aku telah salah langkah... aku tidak memperhitungkanmu... aku terlalu meremehkanmu... ah, sial... harusnya aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa kau adalah L..." kata 29.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku harus."

"Berhentilah meniru kata-katanya... aku tahu bahwa kita semua memiliki sebuah ego... akui saja, Ryuzaki..."

"Aku mengakuinya... makanya aku melakukannya. Aku melakukannya demi kehidupan, Light... bukan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu, L... aku tahu..."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan membunuhnya?"

"Aku sudah tahu... aku mengenalmu, L... hanya saja dia terlalu naif... dia masih labil... maafkanlah dia ya..." 29 terbatuk-batuk, "Menjijikan sekali mengetahui bahwa ia kira masih bisa akan selamat dari sebuah hukuman... itulah mengapa aku sangat membencinya..."

"Jangan terlalu membencinya... kau akan merasa lebih baik jika memaafkannya..."

"Baik, L... kau telah mengalahkanku... brengsek.. seharusnya aku tidak boleh pergi ke dimensi ini..."

"Kau memang telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Light... sebenarnya satu pesan moral untukmu... kau tidak bisa merubah dunia, Light... apalagi sebuah dimensi atau waktu... mereka itu terlalu kuat... ada sebuah sentuhan Ilahi di dalamnya."

"Oh, diam kau... jangan salahkan aku..." 29 terbatuk lagi, "aku hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai ego..."

"Aku turut menyesal dengan egomu kalau begitu..."

"Kau benar-benar jahanam... L, coba katakan padaku, mengapa kau membunuhnya? Kau yakin bahwa ia tidak akan berhasil melawan godaan menjadi diriku?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku yakin seratus persen, bahwa dia akan menjadi dirimu. Maka dari itu, aku membunuhnya. Aku masih mempertahankannya selama ini karena aku masih membutuhkan bantuannya untuk melumpuhkanmu. Setelah semuanya rampung, baru aku akan melakukannya. Satu jiwa itu selalu sama. Aku tahu itu. Jika bukan karena Death Note, ia pasti akan menjadi dirimu dengan cara yang lain. Sebenarnya alasan yang paling bagus mengapa aku membunuhnya adalah karena ia telah mengetahui semua ini. Kau yang menyebabkannya."

"Jadi kau telah merencanakannya jauh sebelum ini, kan?"

"Ya, aku telah merencanakannya sejak kau muncul pertama kali."

"Kau benar-benar jahanam..." 29 kembali terbatuk, "Jadi... maksudmu... karena kau juga telah mengetahui semua ini, kau tidak akan hidup, he?" 29 tersenyum sarkastis.

Ryuzaki tidak menjawab.

"Jadi... maukah kau menjelaskan padaku tentang anak itu sebelum kau pergi?" Ryuzaki berkata pelan.

29 tertawa.

"Ya... ya... rupanya kau sudah tahu ya..."

"Tolong ceritakan tentang dia."

"Namanya Ivanovich... Nikolai Ivanovich... dia orang Rusia... Ayahnya bernama Nikolai Ivanovich Senior. Aku tidak tahu siapa ibunya."

"Nikolai... _dia_..."

29 tertawa. "Ya. Benar, L. Dia adalah putramu. Putra kandungmu di masa depan, di dimensi yang berbeda."

.

**Phase Six: Nikolai**

Ryuzaki tidak terkejut.

Ia sudah menebaknya.

Ia sudah memperkirakannya jauh sebelum ia mendengarnya.

Anaknya?

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Namun, entah kenapa ia kemudian mencengkeram pakaian 29 dan menariknya ke arahnya.

"Dan kau telah membunuhnya..."

29 menyeringai jahil.

"Ya... aku telah membunuhnya... menyenangkan sekali..."

Ryuzaki tidak bergeming.

Kemdudian ia melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Ayahnya-kau-sudah meninggal di dimensinya... rupanya kau memang tidak pernah hidup lama dimanapun juga, L..."

Ryuzaki terdiam.

"Ia datang padaku... itu salahnya, kenapa ia datang padaku..." 29 terbatuk lagi.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana cara aku meninggal, Light?"

"He?"

"Bagaimana cara aku meninggal di dimensimu? Bagaimana seharusnya aku meninggal?"

"Kau... kau meninggal karena namamu tertulis di dalam buku kematian... tapi akulah yang menyebabkannya... kau sedang makan di meja... di depan sebuah komputer yang sangat besar... oh aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya... dan tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dari kursimu... dan kemudian... aku menopangmu... aku menatap saat cahaya meninggalkan matamu, Ryuzaki... oh ya, aku melihatmu mati... dulu sekali... delapan tahun yang lalu..." 29 terbatuk lagi. "Dan kini... rupanya kedudukan kita berbalik... _fuck_..." ia kembali terbatuk.

"Light... semua yang terjadi telah terjadi... tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Jika kau berkata tentang sebuah dimensi... maka aku masih mempunyai sebuah harapan yang jauh disana... mengenai sebuah kehidupan lain... aku tidak takut, Light... kukatakan kepadamu, aku tidak takut akan kematian..."

"Omong kosong..."

"Bagaimana cara mesin itu beroperasi, Light?"

"Kau profesornya... kau ayahnya kan..."

"Light..." Ryuzaki menyentuh pundak 29.

"Bagaimana caranya? Apakah hanya dengan sebuah lubang hitam?"

"Ada... sebuah pengatur... pada menu utamanya... pada bagian direktorinya... kau bisa memasukkan tahun dan juga perkiraan dimensi..."

"Lalu?"

29 terbatuk pelan.

"Ada... _history_nya..."

29 mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Lalu...?"

"_History_nya... lihat.. kau hanya perlu..." suara 29 menghilang dalam kesunyian.

"Ya?"

29 kembali mengerjapkan mata.

"Light?"

Ryuzaki menatap kedua mata 29. Ia baru saja melihat cahaya terakhir keluar dari kedua rongga yang menganga itu.

Kini kedua rongga itu tidak lagi berfungsi untuk melihat.

Ia telah hilang.

29 telah berlalu.

.

**Phase Seven: Farewell**

Ryuzaki terdiam sejenak.

Ia menatap mata 29 yang masih terbuka.

Namun kini mata itu terlihat kosong.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Ryuzaki menarik napas pelan.

Ia menggerakkan lengannya perlahan dan kemudian menutup kedua kelopak mata pria di depannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati meja komputer server.

Ia menatap _The Cube_ yang terdiam di tengah kesunyian.

Benda itu balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Ya, aku tahu, aku egois. Kau benar." kata Ryuzaki sedih.

Ryuzaki membuka sebuah panel pada layar komputer.

Ia kembali menghubungkan _The Cube_ dengan komputer server.

Sebuah jendela yang meminta kode terpampang.

Ryuzaki memasukkan deretan kode dalam kolom tersebut.

Tak lama, _The Cube_ bersinar kembali.

Ryuzaki menatap saat cahaya-cahaya merah itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Motif-motif yang menyerupai sirkuit pada komponen komputer terbentuk dengan indah di sekeliling dindingnya.

Sinar merah itu menyeruak melalui guratan motif-motif rumit tersebut.

Semakin lama, cahaya luminol itu semakin membesar.

Sehingga seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba benderang.

Kemudian Ryuzaki memanggil sebuah jendela lain.

Ia membuka kunci _The Cube_.

Tiba-tiba suara Light terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ryuzaki.

'_Mengapa bocah itu menggunakan huruf 'L' untuk sebuah kode Ryuzaki? Kode yang sangat penting. Sangat vital, menurutku. Jangan-jangan semua ini bukan tentangku... aku bertanya-tanya...'_

Ya.

Kau benar, Light.

Aku pun takut mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya semua ini bukan berpusat tentangmu.

Bagaimana jika ini semua berpusat tentang kita berdua?

Bukan hanya kau atau aku?

Ryuzaki mengusir bayangan itu dari kepalanya.

Seketika layar komputer berubah.

Sebuah jendela baru terbuka.

Menampilkan sebuah menu yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Ryuzaki.

Inilah isi _The Cube._

Ryuzaki baru saja membuka mesin waktu itu.

Menu utamanya simpel.

Menampilkan sebuah direktori, mengaktifkan fungsi dan sebuah histori.

Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk melihat isi dalam folder 'histori' terlebih dahulu.

Sebanyak sebelas file terpampang di dalamnya.

Sebagian besar memuat tahun yang berurutan.

Mulai dari tahun 1986 hingga 2014.

Namun ada juga satu file yang memuat tahun yang sama tapi memiliki waktu yang berbeda.

Waktu disini pasti adalah sebuah dimensi.

Perkiraan dimensi.

File tersebut adalah tahun 2005. Historinya menunjukkan bahwa si pengguna telah pergi ke tahun tersebut sebanyak dua kali.

Dan ada file yang berbeda dari urutan tahun-tahun yang sudah pernah dipakai. File itu merujuk pada tahun 1979. juga dengan direktori dimensi yang berbeda dari yang dipakai oleh file-file lainnya.

Ryuzaki menatap file terakhir itu dengan intens.

_'Ia adalah putramu, Ryuzaki... putra kandungmu... pada masa depanmu di lain dimensi...'_

"Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki menoleh ke belakang.

Watari tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Berdiri dengan membawa sebuah koper besar berwarna silver.

"Terima kasih mau datang, Watari."

Watari tidak menjawabnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang menjawabnya.

"Aku hampir selesai." kata Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki..."

Hening.

Watari mendekati Ryuzaki dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau yakin kau harus melakukan ini?"

Ryuzaki menatap Watari dengan pandangan yang memberitahukan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.

"Ryuzaki..."

Watari melepaskan segala prosedur yang dipakainya selama ini.

Ia melepaskan statusnya sebagai kaki tangan kepercayaan detektif dunia hanya untuk malam ini.

Ia kini menjadi Quillish Wammy seutuhnya.

Berdiri di samping pemuda jangkung itu, dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Tuan Wammy... aku tahu apa yang akan anda katakan... tapi aku tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat."

"L..."

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan pria paruh baya itu.

Wajahnya tampak sangat menderita.

Ia seakan ingin sekali melepaskan sebuah emosi.

"Terima kasih, Watari... kau sudah menyiram tempat ini dengan minyak, kan?"

"Sebentar lagi api akan datang... sebaiknya kau segera berangkat..." kata Watari menahan emosi yang akan menyeruak keluar dari dirinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Ryuzaki menekan perintah untuk mengoperasikan mesin waktu di depannya.

Setelah ia menekan tombol 'On', _The Cube_ berdenging keras.

Melengking nyaring di tengah kesenyapan udara.

Kemudian, sebuah bagian tersembunyi yang berada di salah satu dindingnya terbuka.

Memperlihatkan sebuah bagian yang mirip seperti wadah setengah lingkaran naik dari dalam dinding yang terbuka tersebut.

Ryuzaki menatap takjub pada sebuah lubang hitam kecil yang muncul dari atas wadah tersebut.

Berputar lembut dan beriak seperti cairan gelap yang kental yang bergoyang di dalam cangkir.

Sebuah materi asing yang berputar-putar secara acak.

Kemudian, Ryuzaki memasukkan sebuah tujuan pada direktori menunya.

Setelah selesai, Ryuzaki berbalik menghadap Watari.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Mesin ini akan segera bekerja."

Watari menatap Ryuzaki intens.

Ia seakan tidak mau pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nyalakan api, Watari. Dan segeralah pergi dari sini."

Kemudian Ryuzaki berbalik.

Rupanya setelah memasukkan tujuan, _The Cube_ bisa dilepas dari komputer yang memberikan daya kepadanya.

Dan mekanisme selanjutnya adalah 'sang lubang hitam' yang akan bekerja.

Mengantarkan si pemilik ke sebuah tempat yang dituju.

Ryuzaki segera sibuk melepaskan segala hubungan_ The Cube_ dengan komputer server.

Watari masih menatapnya intens dari belakangnya.

Pria itu mengambil langkah untuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Ryuzaki.

Namun, sebelum ia merampungkan langkah ke tiga, pria paruh baya itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Ryuzaki.

Watari mendekap Ryuzaki dari belakang.

Sejenak waktu tampak berhenti mengalir.

Ryuzaki menunduk dan menyentuh lengan Watari lembut.

Seteleh kira-kira sepuluh detik penuh, Watari melepaskan Ryuzaki.

Ia berdehem singkat dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sebuah suara mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Api akan segera datang. Semoga kau sampai pada tujuan, Ryuzaki."

Setelah itu Watari berlalu di balik pintu.

.

**Phase Eight: The Time**

Ryuzaki terdiam sejenak setelah Watari menghilang di balik pintu.

Lubang hitam pada _The Cube_ kini telah sebesar setengah dirinya.

Ryuzaki telah selesai membereskan segalanya.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang.

Menatap ke arah dua sosok tubuh yang diam tidak bergerak di lantai.

Setelah memberikan tatapan terakhir, ia meraih koper silver yang berasal dari Watari dan kemudian melangkah mendekati _The Cube._

Ia mengenggam benda itu, dan kemudian merasakan lubang hitamnya menyentuhnya.

Sensasi yang aneh menyambutnya.

Seluruh alam berhenti bergerak.

Ryuzaki merasakan napasnya tercekat.

Bahkan ia dapat merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Segalanya tiba-tiba sangat senyap.

Kesenyapan yang sangat menusuk.

Lalu...

Itu pun terjadi.

Yang dapat dirasakan Ryuzaki hanyalah ia merasa bahwa seluruh syaraf-syarafnya ditarik oleh sebuah kekuatan asing yang sangat besar.

Ia merasakan sakit yang sangat saat seluruh tubuhnya terhisap oleh cairan asing berbentuk kental itu.

Dan, saat kemudian ia merasa melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat-sangat terang membanjir memenuhi seluruh otaknya, ia mendengar seseorang yang dikenalnya berbisik.

Dari suatu tempat yang tidak dikenalnya.

_Selamat tinggal, L Lawliet._

.

Saat cahaya yang berkekuatan seperti sinar matahari itu memenuhi seluruh Ruang Riset, saat itulah pula ruang tersebut terhisap oleh kobaran api yang menjalar menghabisi seluruh materi yang ada di dalamnya.

Kemudian sebuah ledakan pun menyusul.

Gerry and Co. berakhir hari itu pada pukul dini hari lewat lima puluh sembilan menit waktu Tokyo.

Seseorang dengan sebuah sedan klasik berwarna gelap tampak berada di dekat tempat itu.

Berdiri tepat dalam jarak dua puluh meter dari pusat ledakan.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan formal.

Ia tampak termenung sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tidak lama mobil itu pun berlalu.

Udara malam yang dingin menyaksikan saat pria itu membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"_Selamat tinggal, L Lawliet."_

Dan angin yang menderu itu menerbangkan helai demi helai kata dalam kalimat tersebut.

Hingga kemudian lenyap tercerai berai di tengah-tengah horizon.

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's:** Terkejut?

LOL

Cerita ini masih akan bersambung. Tenang saja.

Silahkan dinantikan ya. :3

Terima kasih buat para pembaca sekalian yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini.

Saya pun sangat menikmati dalam menulisnya

Thanx very much for read and review.

Note: Untuk yang penasaran seperti apa rupa 29, saya telah membuat fanartnya.

Jika pembaca ada waktu silahkan di lihat di: http:/clairelawliet(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d34cagv


	8. Black Train

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate and Akira Fujikaze.**

Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much.

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Warning**: Fiksi ini berbasiskan berdasarkan_ Many world interpretation theory_ dan semua kemungkinan yang mengikutinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Eight****: Black Train**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE PAST**

**Phase One: The box  
**

[Yellow Box Warehouse 16:02]

Keadaan itu genting.

Setidaknya bagi Yagami Light.

Hari itu, di tempat terpencil ini, Light dan timnya memenuhi janji untuk datang ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat terpencil yang ternyata sangat tertutup.

Hanya ada satu jalan keluar.

Light sempat mendengus.

Bukan untuk sebuah hal yang remeh, tapi ia merasa geli.

Musuhnya itu benar-benar sangat yakin akan hal ini.

Light hari itu berjalan dengan segenap hati menuju gudang tertutup itu.

Ia yakin akan pulang dengan membawa kemenangan.

Tapi ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi.

Semua pemikiran yang sudah sangat matang itu _sempat _runtuh di pertengahan keadaan.

.

Light menatap kumpulan orang di seberangnya.

Di belakangnya berdiri tiga orang timnya.

Dan di sana, di seberangnya, berdiri pula lah tiga orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah duduk di depan mereka.

Bocah itulah yang paling menyita perhatian Light.

Tampak dominan dan juga berbahaya.

Light tahu bocah itulah yang telah menantang dia.

Bocah itulah yang telah melemparkan sebuah kecurigaan kepadanya.

Light adalah Kira.

L kedua adalah Kira.

Analisa itu telah memengaruhi seluruh tim.

Dan Light sempat kewalahan dengan fakta tersebut.

Analisa demi analisa diperdengarkan.

Hinga akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah bukti.

Seseorang muncul.

Light tersenyum.

Orang itulah yang akan menjadi kunci untuk menyelamatkannya dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Orang tersebut mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat adrenalin Light membuncah.

_"Aku sudah menulisnya..."_

Light meliriknya.

Tiba-tiba atmosfer berubah.

Ketiga orang di belakang Light terperangah.

Begitu juga dengan ketiga orang di seberang.

Tapi tidak dengan si bocah.

Selalu tidak.

Bocah itu tetap tenang.

Ia malah tersenyum lebar sekarang.

Light sempat merasa kesal dengan ekspresi itu.

Namun, ia tahu bahwa kemenangannya sudah dekat.

Kemenangannya akan segera datang.

.

"Aku sudah menulisnya..." kata pria itu.

Pria yang disebut si bocah sebagai 'mata rantai terakhir.'

Lamat-lamat Light menghitung dalam pikirannya.

Sebuah deretan angka yang dimulai dari empat puluh.

Berirama dengan suara bisikkan parau si pria asing.

"Lima..."

"Empat..."

"Tiga..."

"Dua..."

Menahan tawa kemenangan saat ini merupakan suatu hal yang sangat sulit bagi Light.

_"Satu..."_

.

Suara-suara ketakutan menguar.

Ekspresi kekejutan menyebar.

Light mencintai situasi di depannya itu.

Tapi, ia ingin agar semua ini berakhir.

Ia ingin segera mengklaim balairung emasnya secepatnya.

_Cepatlah kalian pergi! Aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus diurus!_

Sebuah proklamir yang angkuh.

Namun, sayangnya... semua ini belum akan berakhir secepat itu.

Kereta telah berbelok.

Light membelalakkan matanya setelah jarum detik berlalu.

Mereka semua masih berdiri.

Mereka semua masih bernapas.

Tidak...

_Tidak!_

Ini mimpi buruk!

Light merasakan wajahnya sepucat mayat sekarang.

Entah kenapa suhu udara berubah drastis.

Light menggigil.

"Yagami Light... kau adalah Kira."

Bocah itu berkata.

Pelan tapi menusuk.

Light merasa palu godam menghantam kepalanya.

.

**Phase Two: Reality**

Mengapa mereka semua belum mati?

Hitungan telah genap, namun, mengapa... mengapa mereka semua belum tewas?

Light bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk mendekat.

Tangan-tangan maut itu telah mengintip di sana.

Di seberang sana!

"Tidak... semua ini adalah jebakan!"

Light mendengar dirinya menjerit frustasi.

Bocah itu kemudian melemparkan rentetan analisa.

Analisa yang sempurna.

Rentetan peluru perak yang akan melumpuhkan Light secepatnya.

Akhirnya... ia melakukannya.

Bocah itu melakukannya.

Wajah-wajah semua orang melengos dalam kekejutan yang dalam.

Terutama seseorang dari tim Light.

Orang benar-benar merasa sangat kecewa.

Semua telah tiba pada akhirnya.

Salah satu tim Light mendekatinya.

Ia menyentuhkan sepasang borgol di lengan pemuda yang tengah shock tersebut.

Light menepisnya.

Ia kemudian berteriak-teriak liar.

Berlari ke salah satu sudut terjauh dari gudang tersebut.

Suara si bocah terdengar lagi.

Mengingatkannya akan suara seseorang dari masa lalu Light.

Seseorang yang juga gemar menyudutkannya seperti ini.

Seseorang yang telah lama berlalu.

Kemudian Light tertawa.

Tawa yang selama ini telah dipendamnya kuat-kuat.

Bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya, mereka tidak akan mendengar suara manusia dari dalam nada-nada liar di sela-sela tawanya.

Mereka akan mendengar suara sesosok iblis dari mulut Yagami Light.

Light tertawa dan terus tertawa.

Semakin lama tawanya semakin tidak terkontrol.

Akhirnya setelah tawanya itu reda, Light mengucapkan sebuah ultimatum.

Fakta yang kemudian membuat semua orang tercengang.

.

_"Ya, itu benar. Aku adalah Kira."_

Semua orang tercengang.

Mereka yang tadi sempat mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban, kini telah sepenuhnya runtuh dalam pernyataan absolut sang maestro.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan.

Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Pernyataan terkutuk dari seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tersesat ke bumi.

Yagami Light telah mengakui segala kejahatannya.

Segalanya telah sampai pada akhirnya sekarang.

.

Pernyataan terkuak.

Kemudian, Light mengungkapkan beberapa alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Dari masa lalunya, hingga ke sebuah pernyataan pembelaan terhadap kedamaian dunia.

Light bersikeras.

Ia melakukan hal yang benar.

Ia ingin semua orang memakluminya.

Ia ingin mereka semua menyeberang dan menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

Light berusaha meyakinkan semua, bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah kebenaran.

Dan kini ia berusaha mengajak mereka berdiri di sisinya.

Bersama-sama.

Namun, sayangnya mereka semua terlalu normal bagi pikiran Light yang 'super'.

Mereka terlalu berbeda dengan Light.

Sedetik kemudian Light menyadari bahwa ia tidak berhasil.

Ia tidak akan pernah berhasil meyakinkan mereka.

_Orang-orang bodoh_. Pikir Light.

Lalu, bagaimana?

Bocah itu telah melemparkan senyum kemenangannya.

_Fuck! Jangan tertawa sebelum semua berakhir!_

.

Light berdiam diri.

Ia mengumpulkan semua yang tersisa.

Menulis ulang semua skenario di dalam pikirannya yang kalut.

Mengumpulkan semua pasukannya yang telah terserak.

Pemanah di belakang, pedang di depan.

Ia harus memenangkan peperangan ini!

Harus!

Dalam waktu-waktu yang sangat asing itu, Light berdiri menentang takdirnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa merubah keinginanku, pikirnya.

Tidak ada, bahkan Tuhan sekali pun.

Light kemudian tersenyum dalam sanubarinya yang dalam.

Ia telah selesai memikirkan strategi baru.

Strategi cadangannya.

_Plan B._

Light berbalik membelakangi semua orang.

Ia berjalan perlahan seraya berkata-kata dengan tenang.

Masih menyebarkan ideologi liarnya kepada semua yang mendengar.

Ia meraih lengan kanannya dan menyentuh jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

Jemarinya menarik sebuah pengait mungil yang berada di sisi benda penghitung waktu tersebut.

Satu... dua...

Benda ini adalah kebanggaanku, pikirnya.

Tidak akan kutukar dengan apapun di dunia!

Tiga... _empat!_

Sebuah piringan mungil keluar dari bagian tengah arloji perak di atas pergelangan tangan Light.

Dimana terdapat secarik kertas kecil di atasnya.

Dengan ekspresi yang liar, Light meraih pena dan mulai menuliskan sebuah nama di sana.

Itu adalah satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya.

Satu-satunya senjatanya.

Senjata terakhir yang dimilikinya.

Setelah semuanya hilang dirampas darinya, ia hanya memiliki secarik kertas ini dengan pena di tangannya.

Ia sangat berharap kali ini takdir mau membelokkan keretanya kembali ke jalurnya.

Tapi... ternyata terlalu sulit menangkap perhatian sang takdir.

Kereta tetap melaju.

Bahkan semakin keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya Light inginkan.

Ia sudah tamat.

.

Suara peluru yang menggelegar menggema di seluruh gudang tertutup itu.

Light merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang.

Jari-jarinya bergetar liar.

Lengannya terluka parah.

Light menghujam seseorang di seberang sana dengan pandangan mematikannya.

Seseorang dengan senjata di tangannya yang tak kalah bergetar liar.

"Matsuda! Apa yang kau lakuakn, hah?" jerit Light nanar.

Matsuda memberikan sebuah argumen.

Kemudian sebuah pernyataan kekecewaan meluncur dari mulut Matsuda.

Light tertawa liar.

Ia mendengar nama ayahnya disebut-sebut.

Light menepis orang yang telah ia singkirkan dari pikirannya itu kasar.

Matsuda tercekat.

Light merasa kali ini segalanya telah menerobos pertahanannya.

Bendungan telah runtuh.

Segalanya tidak bisa dihentikan lagi sekarang.

Light pun mengeluarkan semuanya.

Kekecewaannya, kemarahannya, kebenciannya dan kekalahannya.

Dengan penuh keputusasaan, Light berusaha mengejar kereta di depannya.

Ia terseret-seret dalam hentakan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Ia merasa tangannya mencapai gerbong kereta yang paling akhir.

Ia menariknya.

.

Luka yang menganga menyadarkan Light.

Ia meraih lengannya dan melanjutkan menulis nama seseorang menggunakan darahnya sendiri di dalam kertas kecil di atas jam tangannya.

Ia berusaha sekuatnya.

Sekuatnya.

Namun... ia tetap tidak bisa menentang angin yang menghujam keras di depannya.

Kereta itu menghentak.

Jari-jari Light yang bergetar baru saja melewatkan kesempatan terakhirnya.

Kereta itu kini menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sepenuhnya.

.

Light tersungkur di tengah genangan air.

Luka yang besar memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sedetik yang lalu ia merasakan sang maut mengendusnya tajam.

Seseorang menjerit di dekat telinga pekaknya.

_"Aku harus membunuhnya! Aku harus membunuhnya!"_

Light sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadap apa pun.

Ia merasa semuanya sudah berakhir.

Maka ia tidak peduli jika orang di dekatnya ini membunuhnya atau tidak.

Namun, ia tidak dapat menyangkal perasaan yang saat ini dirasakannya.

Ia sedih.

Beberapa orang berbisik.

Orang di depannya itu ditarik menjauhi dirinya.

Sungguh Light merasa ia tengah berada di sebuah dunia yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kemana semua orang?

Kemana Misa?

Kemana Mikami?

Kemana Takada?

Kemana semua orang?

Kemana mereka?

Mata Light membelalak saat ia menangkap bayangan sesosok pribadi yang dikenalnya.

Pribadi yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya.

Bukan untuk menenangkannya atau menghiburnya.

Tapi hanya sekedar untuk memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Dewa maut yang sangat picik.

Light menoleh.

"Ryuk..." suaranya bergetar.

Ryuk yang memang sedari tadi mengawasinya dengan kedua matanya yang gemerlap, tersenyum padanya.

Light membalas senyuman licik itu.

"Tolong..."

Semua orang tersentak seketika.

Si bocah mendongakkan kepala angkuhnya.

"Shinigami... jangan macam-macam..."

"Tidak... Ryuk... tolong aku... bunuh mereka semua..."

Ryuk menatap Light.

Tersenyum kejam dan dingin.

"Baik." kata sang dewa maut seraya mempersiapkan buku hitamnya.

Semua orang menarik napas tajam.

"Hentikan! Shinigami!" seru semua orang.

Light menyeringai.

"Bagus... bunuh mereka! Bunuh mereka semua!" Light berseru kasar. Ekspresinya bengis.

"Tidak, Light... aku tidak menulis nama mereka... namamu lah yang akan kutulis disini..."

Light terperangah.

"Tidak..." bisik Light ngeri.

Light menggerakkan tubuh retaknya.

Menggeliat, berusaha mencapai belas kasihan dari dewa maut di dekatnya itu.

"Tolong, Ryuk... bunuh mereka semua... hanya kau yang bisa menolongku sekarang... kumohon..."

"Kau tahu, Light... bahwa ini adalah konsekuensi yang pernah kita bicarakan."

"Ryuk... tidak... tolong..."

"Saat kau mati nanti aku akan menulis namamu di dalam bukuku... itu kesepakatan kita, Light..."

"Tidak... tidak..." Light mengernyit penuh keputus-asaan.

"Kau telah sepakat... dan bila keadaannya seperti ini, aku harus menunggu sangat lama hingga kau meninggal... maka aku terpaksa melakukannya, Light..."

"Tidak... Ryuk! TIDAK! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

"Maaf, Light..." Ryuk mendekatkan pena ke bukunya.

Light merasakan matanya membelalak liar.

"Semuanya menyenangkan, Light... kita telah melewatkan masa-masa yang menyenangkan bersama-sama."

Light merasakan dadanya sesak.

Apakah ia akan mati?

Apakah ia akan segera meninggal?

TIDAK!

Aku tidak mau mati!

_Aku tidak mau mati!_

Jemari Ryuk berhenti tepat di atas bukunya saat ia mendengar seseorang mengikik pelan.

"Baik... baiklah Ryuk..."

Ryuk menatap Light di bawahnya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai ke arah sang dewa maut.

"Aku mengerti..."

**.**

**Phase Three: New Covenant**

Semua orang terperangah.

Betapa mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu 'mengejutkan' seperti ini sebelumnya.

Yagami Light benar-benar mengejutkan.

Sedetik kemudian semua orang akan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah manusia tercerdas yang pernah mereka temui.

Cerdas dan sesat.

"Aku tahu kau memang harus melakukannya... tapi aku menawarkan kepadamu sebuah tawaran lain..."

Ryuk tampaknya tertarik.

Light kembali terkekeh.

"Dengarkan aku... kau adalah dewa maut... aku tahu kau bukan sekedar dewa maut... kau justru menginginkan hal yang lain, kan?"

Light menyeringai jahat ke arah Ryuk.

"Ho? Apa itu, Light?" tanya si dewa maut.

"Hal lain yang sesungguhnya lebih kau idam-idamkan daripada hanya sekedar mengirimkanku ke sebuah dimensi yang abadi..."

Si dewa maut terpana.

Si bocah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk mendekat.

"Baik, Light... katakan saja terus terang..." lanjut si dewa maut.

"Ryuk... aku bersedia..."

Ryuk merasa seluruh tubuhnya menggelegak dalam euforia yang tak terbantahkan.

"Aku rasa kesepakatan kita telah berakhir hari ini, ya kan? Jadi, aku menawarkanmu sebuah kesepakatan lain."

Si dewa maut menurunkan lengannya, menjauhkan pena dari buku hitamnya.

"Apa itu, Light?" tuntut Ryuk.

"Aku akan memberikan jiwaku... sepenuhnya kepadamu... jika kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari tempat terkutuk ini..."

Si dewa maut kini menutup buku hitamnya.

Ryuk menyeringai penuh kepuasan.

"_Witty Light_... kau benart-benar jenius... kau tahu aku sangat menginginkan itu... "

"Ya... kalian sama saja kan? Iblis... jadi?" tuntut Light tidak sabar.

Ryuk terdiam dalam keheningan yang serasa selamanya.

Semua orang terkejut.

Beberapa orang melangkah mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya.

Si dewa maut menggerakkan lengannya perlahan-lahan.

Ia membuka kembali buku hitamnya.

Kemudian ia menyeringai kejam ke arah Light.

"Maaf, Light... tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Ryuk mulai menuliskan nama seseorang di dalam bukunya.

.

Atmosfer kematian memenuhi Yellow Box.

Pekat dan sangat kental.

"Maaf, Light... tapi aku tidak bisa... menolaknya."

Light menatap nanar saat satu per satu orang di dekatnya terjatuh dan kemudian berhenti bergerak.

_Satu demi satu._

Hingga kemudian tinggal si bocah yang terduduk sendirian di ujung sana.

Light bernapas susah payah.

Napasnya memburu.

Kasar dan berisik.

Ia menatap si bocah intens sebelum kemudian ia mulai terkekeh.

"Khu khu khu..."

Light berusaha menggangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

Sekali-sekali ia mengumpat saat kesakitan menderanya.

Kemudian saat ia berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kaki gemetar, ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah si bocah.

Light berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat si bocah berada.

Saat kemudian ia tiba di depan si bocah, Light berlutut di depannya.

"Hai... Nate River..."

Light menyeringai penuh kekejaman.

.

**Phase Four: Victory**

Nate menatap Light tanpa ekspresi.

Bocah itu bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

"Aku merasa kasihan terhadapmu, Yagami Light." kata Nate.

Light terkekeh.

"Aku benar-benar merasa simpati terhadapmu."

Light menggerakan lengannya perlahan-lahan.

Lengan itu sampai ke belakang kepala si bocah dan kemudian menjengut helai-helai rambut pucatnya.

Menariknya ke belakang.

"Menyenangkan sekali... kau mengingatkanku terhadap seseorang yang telah lama berlalu... dia mirip sekali sepertimu... angkuh dan keras kepala."

Si bocah tidak menjawab.

Light menatap wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menelusuri setiap inchi bagian dari wajah anak di depannya itu.

"_Well._.. baiklah... sampaikan salamku kepadanya, kalau begitu..." bisik Light.

Si bocah merasakan ada yang menggelitik dadanya.

Ia menggerakkan lengannya, mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat.

Kini napasnya memburu.

Nate bernapas putus-putus.

Light menahan tubuh si bocah saat tubuh kecil itu terjatuh ke depan.

Light merasakan napas Nate yang berderak di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Nate River..."

Sebuah hembusan yang pelan terbang dari dalam tubuh Nate.

Meninggalkan seluruh keberadaannya.

.

**Phase Five: Soul **

Light masih membiarkan tubuh Nate di dekat dadanya, saat suara Ryuk yang tajam menerobos kesunyian.

Dewa maut itu terkekeh sebelum ia berkata-kata.

"Bagu sekali Light... kau tahu apa yang sangat kuinginkan..."

Light menoleh dan menatap shinigami itu dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Tentu saja..."

"Baik. Jadi dengarkan aku..."

"Aku mendengar."

"Kau akan tetap hidup hingga kau meninggal nanti... dan saat hari itu datang, aku akan dengan sangat senang mengambilmu sepenuhnya."

Light merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku sudah menawarkannya... aku siap konsekuensinya..."

"Kau boleh tetap memiliki buku itu, namun, aku tidak akan bisa berada di dekatmu lagi, Light... itulah kesepakatan baru kita. Hanya saja, aku akan membantumu membereskan segalanya hingga kau mencapai tujuanmu..."

Mata Light tampak bersinar.

"Aku tahu... aku akan mendapatkannya, Ryuk..."

Kemudian Light tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baik... aku akan meninggalkanmu disini... sampai jumpa, Light... aku akan sangat merindukanmu... dan tentu saja aku akan menunggu hari dimana aku bisa meraih upahku..."

Ryuk mendekati Light.

"Aku akan sangat menikmatinya..." Ryuk berbisik ke dekat wajah Light.

Light mengernyit.

Wajahnya sekilas menampakkan sisi kemanusiaannya yang wajar.

_Ketakutan._

Selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa takut pada makhluk supernatural yang berdiri di depannya tersebut.

Hingga saat ini.

Light tidak bisa membantahnya.

Makhluk di depannya ini adalah bagian dari sebuah dunia yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan.

Mirip seperti keberadaan makhluk di depannya ini.

Penuh dengan kegelapan.

Maka, kereta telah berbalik.

Dengan satu cara yang supernatural, kereta itu telah kembali.

Berjalan di jalurnya dan kembali melanjutkan tujuan awalnya.

Light bangkit.

Ia menatap kereta hitam miliknya berdentum-dentum liar.

Seperti sebuah dunia yang akan segera ia ciptakan.

"Selamat datang di dunia yang baru..."

Light pun tersenyum.

Berbagi eksistensi dengan seringaian makhluk di depannya itu.

Senyum yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan.

.

Satu nokta terkecil di dalam semesta ini dapat menciptakan sebuah dimensi yang baru.

Mirip seperti sebuah teori terhadap kepakan sayap kupu-kupu.

Dan melalui satu keputusan yang telah dibuat, Light telah menciptakan dimensi baru dalam hidupnya.

_Mengapa kau berpikir bahwa neraka itu tidak ada, sedangkan saat ini berdiri di hadapanmu sesosok dewa maut?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Aku hanya tahu bahwa apa yang kupikirkan itu baik untuk dunia._

_Oh, Light... kau melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri?_

_Tidak... aku melakukan ini untuk dunia... dan aku melakukan ini sebagai seorang manusia._

Dewa maut itu tersenyum.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah hiburan di depan hidungnya.

Sungguh anak-anak manusia yang menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Betapa sangat kejamnya menipu manusia hanya untuk sekedar hiburan diri sendiri.

Namun, tidak. Ia sendiri yang menginginkan ini.

Manusia ini sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Ia bilang ia tahu konsekuensinya. Namun, sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ya, ia tidak mengetahui apa pun.

Sungguh kasihan.

Light membuka matanya.

Ia berdiri dengan penuh keangkuhan.

Absolut dan dominan.

.

**Phase Six: Freedom  
**

[Tokyo, 2011]

Seluruh Headline meneriakkan hal yang sama.

Berbeda penulisan dan juga versi, namun, mereka semua berteriak dalam satu irama.

Berita itu menceritakan serentetan kontroversi yang masih menjadi sebuah misteri hingga sekarang.

Pukul tujuh belas waktu setempat, sebuah gudang yang bernama Yellow Box ditemukan terbakar secara misterius.

Tidak ada yang tersisa dari kejadian naas tersebut.

Beberapa waktu kemudian tim penyidik menemukan beberapa penemuan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai bagian dari tubuh manusia.

Namun, mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa pun dari sana.

.

Dua bulan kemudian, beberapa nama di dalam kepolisian tingkat atas ditemukan meninggal.

Beberapa nama di interpol, juga beberapa nama di FBI dan CIA.

Mereka dikabarkan meninggal secara misterius.

Sebagian besar dikabarkan karena serangan jantung.

.

Empat bulan kemudian, Yagami Light terpilih menjadi kepala dewan tertinggi dalam kepolisian di Jepang.

Dua bulan sejak jabatannya itu, ia memberikan sebuah pernyataan kepada pers, bahwa ia mendukung Kira secara nyata.

Tentu saja pro dan kontra segera bermunculan.

Suara-suara sumbang yang mencurigai Yagami sebagai Kira itu sendiri atau hanya sekedar mengoloknya karena kepengecutannya.

Protes bermunculan. Baik dari individu maupun dari kelompok.

Namun, tidak lama, mereka semua yang menyatakan protes secara jelas, ditemukan menghilang di kemudian hari.

Dan tidak ada yang pernah menemukan mereka lagi.

Tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Enam bulan kemudian, dunia mulai berubah.

Tingkat kejahatan di dunia menurun tiga puluh persen.

Semakin banyak pihak yang merasa segan merencanakan apapun yang dinamakan sebagai sebuah kejahatan.

Dan, akhirnya setahun semenjak semua itu terjadi, dunia ini berjalan di tengah-tengah kedamaian yang palsu dan kosong.

Mereka memang tidak lagi membuat kejahatan, namun sebuah tekanan yang tidak kasat mata kini mengikat semua orang yang menjejak tanah.

Dunia mulai berubah.

Dan hanya satu orang yang sesunguhnya merasa puas terhadap hal ini.

.

[Paris, January 2012]

Pria bermata hazel itu sedikit terkejut saat sepasang tangan ramping yang mulus mendekapnya dari belakang.

Lembut dan penuh cinta.

Ia tengah berada di balkon sebuah hotel di pusat kota.

"Misa... kau mengejutkanku..."

"Maaf, sayang... tapi aku juga terkejut mendapatimu berdiri disini... ini masih pagi... ayo kembali..." wanita cantik berambut emas itu bicara.

"Maaf... aku hanya butuh udara segar..."

"Jadi itu alasanmu berdiri di sini? Kau akan sakit, jika berdiri terlalu lama disini..."

Pria itu berbalik dan menghadap kekasihnya.

Ia tersenyum dan lamat-lamat mengecupnya lembut.

"Ah... Light... kau belum puas, he?" bisik si wanita menggoda.

"Misa... terima kasih..."

"He? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya."

"Kau bicara apa, Light? Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih... kemarin adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan..."

Light terdiam sejenak.

"Pernikahan selalu merupakan hal yang baik, Misa..."

Misa tersenyum.

"Kita memiliki segalanya sekarang, Light. Apakah kau puas?" Misa memutuskan untuk bersandar di dada suaminya.

"Aku belum puas sebelum semuanya rampung..."

"Kau sangat tamak, Light..." Misa terkekeh, "Dan karena itulah aku sangat mencintaimu."

Light tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi... kau telah menyingkirkan semuanya?" bisik Misa.

"Ya. Semuanya."

"Jangan ada yang tersisa, sayang... jika tidak kebahagiaan akan terenggut dari kita..."

"Tentu saja..." kata Light seraya mengelus rambut emas istrinya.

"Misa... aku berpikir... aku akan mengunjungi makamnya..."

Misa mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Light dan menatapnya. Mencari sebuah pemahaman di dalam matanya.

"Siapa, Light?"

"Dia. L."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Iya."

"Sudah enam tahun berlalu... mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengingatnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjunginya."

"Tapi... bukankah kita tidak tahu dimana ia dimakamkan?"

"Aku akan membuat makam duplikat untuknya."

"Oh..."

Light menatap istrinya.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Light.

Misa sedikit terperangah.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku mencintainya... tapi kau tahu bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu... lagipula dia itu musuhmu..."

"Aku tahu itu... kalian pernah memiliki waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan..."

Misa berkekeh.

"Menyenangkan, _ur ass_..."

"Sayang sekali dia harus menjadi musuh kita... jika dia mau menjadi sekutu kita, pasti dia masih tetap hidup sekarang..." lanjut Misa.

"Dan akan kita ajak makan malam di Paris..."

Mereka tertawa ringan.

"Oh ya... _Happy new year, sweety..." _bisik Misa.

"_Happy new year."_

Mereka pun saling menukar kecupan.

.

[Aoyama Cemetery, Tokyo, February 2012]

Dua orang itu telah berdiri sejak setengah jam yang lalu di tempat itu.

Di dekat sebuah nisan putih yang sangat indah.

Dilihat dari keadaan nisan itu, makam tersebut pasti belumlah genap satu bulan berada disana.

Nisan putih itu sederhana, di permukaannya hanya terukir satu nama.

Satu nama.

Tanpa keterangan silsilah keluarga atau pun tanggal kelahiran atau kematian.

Ryuzaki.

Hanya itu yang terukir pada permukaan nisannya.

"Ia pasti kesepian."

Light menoleh ke arah Misa.

"Ia tidak kesepian. Ia bersama para malaikat disana."

Misa menatap Light. Wajahnya merengut.

"Lihat nisan ini. Begitu kesepian."

"Ini hanya sebuah nisan. Ia pastilah tidak kesepian disana." Light menghibur.

"Aku berharap begitu."

Light merengkuh pundak Misa dan membawanya mendekat kepadanya.

Misa tersenyum lamat-lamat.

"Oh ya, Misa... aku pikir kita tidak akan membutuhkan Death Note untuk waktu-waktu ini... bagaimana jika menyimpannya untuk sementara?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Light... aku tidak peduli dengan buku itu lagi. Aku punya kau disini sekarang."

Light menatap nisan di depannya. Seketika masa lalu menyeruak memenuhi kepalanya.

Kemudian Light tersenyum.

"Halo, Ryuzaki... maukah kau pergi bersama kami ke kafe di dekat kampus kita dulu?"

Light mengulurkan tangannya dan melemparkan sekuntum Lili putih ke atas makam di depannya.

_Aku menunggumu__, sobat_.

.

**Phase Seven: Kid**

[Tokyo, 2015 06:15]

Hari itu minggu.

Hari dimana sebagian besar orang merayakan kelelahan mereka dengan memanjakkan diri.

Begitu juga dengan pasangan di sebuah rumah di pusat kota yang menjemukkan.

Yagami Light mendapat banyak _e-mail_ dari kantornya.

Mereka semua berteriak di pagi hari minggu yang sangat cerah ini.

Tapi Light-seperti biasanya-tidak menghiraukan semua itu.

Baginya, hari minggu adalah hari khusus untuk dirinya dan keluarganya.

Bagi istrinya dan juga bagi putranya.

Namun, Light akan segera menghapuskan kebiasaan tersebut saat sebuah ketukan di pintu rumahnya terdengar nanti.

Dan setelah ia membukanya, maka sebuah jalan yang sama sekali baru akan segera diadopsinya.

Sebuah harta karun, tepatnya.

.

Pagi itu berlangsung seperti biasa.

Hangat dan tenang.

Light menengok ke dapur dan mendapati istrinya sedang bekerja membelakanginya.

"Halo, sayang."

"Oh, halo sayang." jawab Misa.

"Hikaru memintamu menemaninya ke perpustakaan kota... kau tidak lupa, kan?"

"Tidak akan." Light memberikan senyuman kepada wanita di depannya itu.

"Bagus. Koran di meja. Oh, ya kau mau apa untuk makan malam nanti?"

"Apa saja..." gumam Light yang kemudian beranjak keluar dapur.

Tepat saat ia mengambil sebuah surat kabar di meja ruang rekreasi, sebuah bel terdengar.

"Misa..."

Hening.

Bel pintu kembali terdengar.

Light menghembuskan napas pelan dan kemudian berjalan ke ruang depan.

Bel pintu masih terdengar saat ia menekan handle pintu dengan sedikit kesal.

Siapa sih yang datang sepagi ini di hari minggu?

Pintu terbuka.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun.

Dari sekilas yang dapat ditangkap Light, anak tersebut memiliki kulit bersih yang sedikit pucat.

Berambut hitam lurus yang tergerai sepanjang bahu.

Namun, walau rambutnya hitam, Light tahu bahwa anak ini bukanlah orang Asia.

Wajahnya milik Eropa.

Anak itu mengenakan jaket tebal di luar kaosnya dan sebuah jeans berwarna gelap.

Dan ia membawa sebuah ransel di punggungnya.

Ekspresi yang ditangkap Light dari anak itu adalah kecemasan campur sebuah keingintahuan yang menggelora.

Mereka sejenak bertatapan dalam hening sampai Light berdeham kecil.

"Ya?" Light memberikan isyarat bertanya.

"Oh... maaf, sir... maafkan saya... saya hanya ingin bertanya..."

"Kau tersesat?" tanya Light terus terang.

"Bu, bukan... um... tapi... oh, tunggu sebentar..."

Light mengernyitkan dahi.

Ia mengawasi anak tersebut meraih ranselnya dan kemudian mencari sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Tak lama anak itu menarik secarik kertas dari dalam ranselnya dan kembali menghadapi Light.

"Maaf, sir... tapi saya hanya ingin bertanya... apakah anda mengenal pria ini?"

Anak itu menyerahkan kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya.

Sebuah ketertarikan muncul di wajah Light.

Ternyata itu bukan kertas.

Itu adalah secarik kertas foto.

Berkualitas sangat bagus.

Dan sepertinya Light belum pernah melihat benda berkualitas sangat baik seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sebagai kepala tertinggi di departeman hukum, ia tentunya telah melihat berjuta-juta jenis kertas foto.

Dan kertas terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya pun tidak berbentuk sesempurna ini.

Light memutuskan mengakhiri analisanya terhadap jenis kertas tersebut dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada sesosok tokoh yang berada di dalam kertas tersebut.

Sebuah foto diri seseorang.

"Saya mohon, sir... jika anda tahu, tolong beritahukan saya dimanakah pria ini berada saat ini... saya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ini sangat penting." kata si anak dengan nada sedikit cemas.

Dan...

Seketika Light terbelalak.

Orang di dalam foto tersebut adalah seorang pria.

Wajahnya tirus.

Matanya besar dan tajam.

Kulitnya bersih dan sedikit pucat.

Rambut lurusnya yang berwarna hitam pekat tertata dengan sangat rapi di sekeliling wajahnya yang menyiratkan sebuah kharisma.

Rambut bagian atasnya ditarik kebelakang dengan sangat apik, memperlihatkan dahinya yang lebar.

Pria itu mengenakan sebuah setelan yang sangat formal.

Light tidak perlu mengecek ke sebuah toko pakaian hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa pakaian itu adalah jenis pakaian terbaik yang pernah ada.

Jenis pakaian yang biasa dipakai seorang milyarner ataupun seorang bangsawan.

Light jelas-jelas mengenal siapa pria ini!

Namun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa ia memang terkejut melihatnya dalam penampilan seperti ini.

Ini seperti bukan dia.

Sama sekali bukan dia!

Tidak ada sepasang noda di bawah kedua matanya.

Dan mulut serta sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya itu benar-benar mengandung kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Juga sebuah keangkuhan.

Light masih membelalakkan matanya saat anak kecil di depannya kembali bersuara.

"Namanya Ivanovich, sir... Nikolai Ivanovich..."

_Tidak mungkin!_

Light menatap si anak sekarang.

"Dan aku sangat butuh bertemu dengannya sekarang... jadi, apakah anda mengenlnya?" tanya si anak harap-harap cemas.

"Mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Dan mengapa kau yakin bahwa ia masih hidup?" tanya Light.

Anak itu menelan liurnya.

_Ya. Orang ini seharusnya sudah mati!_

"A... aku yakin ia masih hidup, sir..."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena... dia adalah ayah saya, sir..."

.

**Phase Eight: Gift**

Light telah mempersiapklan sebuah kertas kosong di dalam pikiranya.

Sebuah strategi baru akan segera terbentuk.

Akhirnya!

Setelah hari-hari yang membosankan berlalu, hari ini pun tiba!

Light baru saja menemukan sebuah permainan baru.

Seseorang di depan pintu rumahnya berbicara tentang L.

Namun entah mengapa ini bukanlah L yang ia kenal.

Tapi tidak apa.

Bagi Light, segala yang berhubungan dengan detektif itu pastilah sangat menarik.

Apalagi ia takut kalau jangan-jangan sesungguhnya L belumlah tewas.

Ia tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan itu selalu tetap ada.

Light tersenyum.

Ia menatap anak di depannya itu dengan tatapan tamak.

Sebuah perjalanan baru.

_"Aku kenal."_

Anak itu lamat-lamat tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya?" katanya bersemangat.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Ia adalah kawanku."

"Bisakah anda memberitahukan saya dimana ia sekarang, sir?"

Light dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dalam euforia yang telah lama dilupakannya.

"Masuklah. Kau akan kuantar ke tempatnya berada."

Si anak melangkah memasuki rumah.

Light tersenyum puas.

Setelah semua kekuasaan yang menyenangkan selama ini, lalu hadiah apa lagi yang akan diberikan Tuhan kepadanya?

Light tidak akan pernah bisa menebaknya.

Apakah hadiah ini akan mengantarkannya ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi lagi, ataukah sebaliknya akan melemparkannya ke jurang yang paling dalam?

Atau sesungguhnya hadiah itu hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

Yagami Light tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Sekilas perjalanan awal sehingga 29 bisa mencapai dimensi Light (19).

Sebenarnya terlepas dari segala hal di fiksi ini, saya memang ingin melihat Near tewas saat pertemuan dengan Light itu. Lol

Maaf, Near. XD

Yah, seperti pembaca ketahui, rentetan hal-hal penting yang akan menyebabkan 29 melakukan aksi tergilanya akan dimulai dari sini.

Yah, silahkan dinantikan kelanjutannya. :3

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang telah membaca dan memberikan pendapat mengenai cerita ini.

Thanx for read and review.


	9. Scythe Of Time

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate, Akira Fujikaze and Li Chylee.**

Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much.

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Warning**: Fiksi ini berbasiskan berdasarkan_ Many world interpretation theory_ dan semua kemungkinan yang mengikutinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Nine****: Scythe Of Time  
**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE FUTURE**

**Phase One: Instinct  
**

"Masuklah."

Insting selalu yang terbaik.

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu telah bertahan melalui api dan debu hanya untuk berada disini.

Di tempatku.

Yagami Light tersenyum dalam keremangan.

Menyembunyikan ego dan ketamakan wajahnya.

Light sudah mencium adanya sebuah misteri sejak ia melihat foto itu.

_Sebuah tanda tanya._

Bocah itu menatap Light, kemudian mengernyit.

"Sir?"

"Aku mengenal orang ini. Masuklah, aku tidak suka melihat ada orang di depan pintu rumahku berdiri dalam waktu yang lama."

Anak itu menimbang-nimbang.

Light membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

Saat anak itu melalui ambangnya, pria itu tahu bahwa ia telah mendapatkan sebuah kesenangan baru.

_Aku sudah mulai bosan._

"Jadi..." kata Light memulai seraya duduk di hadapan si bocah. "kau mencari orang ini, karena ia ayahmu?"

"Ya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Anak itu tampak kesulitan mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Maaf, sir, tapi saya hanya mencari pria ini, bukan menceritakan segalanya kepada anda."

Light menatapnya.

"Maaf. Saya hanya merasa perlu bertanya, karena, menurut saya ada yang tidak benar disini."

Anak itu terdiam.

"Mau tahu?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab.

Light tahu bahwa anak di depannya itu mulai waspada.

Ia memang_ sudah _seharusnya waspada sejak tadi.

Tapi sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Orang ini... yang kau cari ini... sesungguhnya sudah tidak ada lagi."

.

Anak itu terpana.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sesungguhnya hanya seorang badut yang ingin membuatku tertawa atau kau memang adalah putra dari pria ini..."

Si anak masih terdiam.

"Kuberitahu ya, dia itu bukan seperti orang yang terlihat di fotomu, apalagi membayangkan bahwa ia menikah dan punya anak..."

Si anak kini terenyak.

_Oh shit._

Sebuah alarm tanda bahaya berdenging di pikirannya.

"Kecuali... bahwa aku telah benar-benar ditipu mentah-mentah... atau... dia adalah seorang aktor yang hebat..."

Situasi masih berdenging dalam kesunyian.

Mereka hanya saling tatap.

Akhirnya, dengan nada yang berat, anak itu membuka suara.

"Dia adalah pria yang baik. Dia jelas-jelas bukanlah seorang penipu, namun, mungkin anda benar, dia bisa saja menjadi aktor yang hebat. Saya pernah mengatakan padanya mengenai ide itu, tapi ia membalasnya dengan wajah yang membosankan..." ia tertawa.

"Dia memang orang yang baik. Juga licik dan ber-ego tinggi."

"Bukan licik, sir... dia cerdas..."

"Oke. Katakanlah semaumu. Tapi bagiku dia tetap bukanlah orang seperti yang ada pada foto itu."

"Anda bersikeras?"

"Aku bersikeras."

"Saya adalah putranya. Mengapa anda mengira anda lebih mengenalnya daripada saya?"

"Aku telah bersama-sama dengannya selama hampir tiga tahun... setidaknya aku mengenal tipikalnya..."

Anak itu terdiam.

"Selama hampir tiga tahun... aku menyelesaikan sebuah kasus bersamanya, dulu, hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu..."

Anak itu menghela napas tertahan.

_Sial, salah tempat!_

"Jadi... hanya ada dua kemungkinan sebenarnya... pertama, dia memang benar-benar adalah aktor yang hebat, karena telah berhasil menyembunyikan seorang putra, kedua kau hanyalah suruhan Jordan untuk mengerjaiku... ini bukan tanggal satu April, kan?" Light bergumam seraya melirik kalender di seberang ruangan.

Anak itu menahan emosi kekesalan di wajahnya.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan berseru, "Maaf, Sir... aku harus segera pergi..."

Ia melangkah ke pintu dan menekan handelnya.

Sejenak ia terpaku karena mendapati pintu itu terkunci.

Anak itu berbalik dan menatap Light dengan ngeri.

"Pertama, aku adalah Direktur Kepolisian Pusat. Kedua, kau akan mengalami kesulitan jika berniat kabur dariku. Ketiga, hanya ada satu cara agar kau bisa keluar dari sini."

Anak itu mengernyit dan sekejap wajahnya berubah tidak bersahabat.

Light tersenyum.

"Duduklah."

Anak itu beranjak kembali ke sofa dengan enggan.

"Mengapa anda menahan saya?"

"Karena... aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang orang di dalam fotomu itu."

.

Anak itu mendesah.

"Baik, baik... aku menyerah..."

Light menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Nah?"

"Satu syarat."

"Katakan."

Anak itu kembali mendesah.

"Jangan mengganggapku gila dan mengirimku ke Rumah Sakit jika kau mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan..."

"Tentu saja..."

_Aku memang sudah gila._

"Hanya ada satu alasan sebenarnya bila anda bersikeras tentang pendapat anda."

"Aku setuju."

"Mungkin anda benar... bahwa dia tidaklah seperti itu... tidaklah seperti yang kukenal... dan itu sangat mungkin..."

"Aku tahu itu."

Tapi, anda harus tahu, bahwa ia juga sangat mungkin menjadi seperti itu... orang di foto itu... karena ia nyata. Ia benar-benar nyata."

"Itu... adalah yang sedang kutunggu... coba katakan padaku, mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena, Sir... orang ini, pria yang saya kenal sebagai Nikolai Ivanovich, dia hidup di dimensi saya. Dan pria yang sama ini, dengan nama yang mungkin berbeda, juga hidup di dimensi anda."

.

**Phase Two: Dimension**

Light sudah memerintahkan tubuhnya agar siap menerima apa pun kejutan gila di balik perkataan anak di depannya.

Setidaknya ia akan berusaha agar tidak terlalu terkejut.

Namun, ia benar-benar gagal.

"Dengan kehidupan yang sama sekali berbeda." kata si anak.

"Kau tidak mungkin bercanda, kan?"

"Menurut anda?" katanya tersenyum.

Light melihat senyuman orang yang telah lama tiada di dalam garis tipis bibir anak kecil di depannya itu.

"Kau mengatakan tentang... teori waktu?"

"Tepat, Sir."

"Dan... kau... telah menjelajahinya?" Light berkata lamat-lamat.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak gila."

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

Tapi, Light tahu bahwa anak ini memang tidak sedang bercanda.

Dan, hanya dalam satu detik saja, Light telah mendapatkan sebuah keputusan paling tergilanya.

Ia memelototi anak di depannya itu seraya bergumam.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara wanita.

"Oh..."

Light menoleh dan mendapati istrinya muncul dari dalam.

"Aku mendengar keributan, semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Amane.

"Tidak apa-apa, Misa."

Amane tersenyum menatap si anak.

"Oh, mengapa kau tidak bilang kau mengundang seorang tamu kecil, Light?"

Light terdiam. Ia menatap si anak kembali.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan sesuatu dari dalam." Misa bergegas ke dalam.

"Jadi... bagaimana... kau..."

Light hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang teramat penting, namun, sedetik kemudian ia tahu jawabannya.

_Anak ini adalah putra kandung orang itu._

Maka hal ini mungkin saja terjadi.

"Katakan, bagaimana caramu tiba disini?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu, Sir... tidak ada dalam perjanjian."

"Aku tidak merasa membuat perjanjian denganmu..."

Anak itu mengerutkan dahinya, marah.

"Baik, Sir. Kurasa aku sudah cukup. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, bukan? Mengapa sekarang tidak kau lepaskan aku?"

"Aku ingin tahu caramu pergi ke sini." kata Light dalam nada yang dingin. "Sebelum kau mengatakannya, tidak ada yang akan pergi dari tempat ini."

"Kau mengancamku?" si anak bangkit berdiri.

"Ya. Aku sedang mengancammu."

"Apa-apaan..."

"Sekarang. Aku punya waktu selamanya." tuntut Light.

"Aku punya hak. Ini negara bebas."

"Tidak. Kau sedang berada di rumahku sekarang. Dan kau tidak punya hak apa pun."

Anak itu bertambah marah.

Ia bergerak ke pintu dan berusaha membuka benda itu dengan susah payah.

Light bangkit dan meraih lengan kecil itu.

"Lepaskan usaha sia-siamu!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku ingin tahu mengenai caramu pergi ke dimensiku!"

"Tidak—"

Amane muncul membawa baki di tangannya.

Ekspresinya terkejut.

Ia memandangi Light yang tengah berusaha memuntir lengan si anak.

"Masuklah, Misa. aku sedang bekerja disini."

Misa tampak terkejut.

"Tolong! Madam! Tolong aku!"

Misa menatap Light dan segera berlalu kedalam. Bersama bakinya.

Light menatap si anak lekat.

Ia tahu bahwa makhluk ini bukanlah makhluk yang bodoh.

Ia harus terus waspada.

Mengenai alasan mengapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya datang kepada Light, hanya ada satu yang pasti sebenarnya.

Anak itu sedang sial.

Dan dengan hal yang baru ditemukannya ini, maka perpustakaan kota benar-benar dilupakan oleh Light.

.

"Mesin waktu."

Light menatap anak di depannya.

Mereka berada di dalam ruangan kerja.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mesin waktu sesederhana ini... dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah semewah ini..."

Light mengamati benda yang tengah di telitinya.

Sebuah kubus berukuran kurang lebih tiga belas kali tiga belas centimeter.

Permukaannya gelap. Mengilap.

_Mewah._

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" Light mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Menurutmu mesin waktu itu harus berbentuk sebesar gudang?" kata si anak ketus.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Nah, kau sudah tahu sekarang, kan. Maka aku bisa pergi sekarang."

Light tidak menggubris perkataan menuntut si anak. Ia masih mengawasi benda dalam genggaman tanggannya.

"Sepertinya ini batu mulia... mengagumkan..."

"Sir?"

Light menatap si anak.

"Siapa namamu?"

Si anak terdiam sejenak.

"Nikolai... Nikolai Ivanovich..."

"Ho. Jadi dia menamaimu dengan namanya, he?"

Nikolai tidak menjawab.

Light masih mengawasi benda kubus hitam itu, saat Nikolai berkata pelan.

"Namanya _The Cube_. Aku menyukai sebuah kesederhanaan. Sesuatu yang simpel itu indah. Ayah sering berkata seperti itu."

Light menoleh ke arah Nikolai.

"Kau yang membuat mesin ini, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Maukah kau menceritakan seperti apa ayahmu di dimensimu?"

Nikolai menatap pria di depannya itu.

Pria ini berperawakan sempurna.

Memiliki segalanya yang seharusnya dimiliki sebuah kehidupan yang baik.

Dan ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah keluar dari tempat ini hingga si pria mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Nikolai tahu pria seperti apa yang ada di depannya ini, walau ia baru saja bertemu dengannya selama satu jam.

Pria itu akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tidak peduli apakah itu akan berlangsung satu tahun, lima tahun, atau selamanya...

Nikolai tahu bahwa ia telah memilih jalan yang salah.

Benar-benar salah.

.

"Dia sederhana."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Dia memang mencintai kesederhanaan." kata Light seraya mengingat pemuda dalam masa lalunya yang memudar.

"Walau kami hidup dalam kemewahan, dia sangat mencintai kesederhanaan. Itulah mengapa ia tidak akur dengan ayahnya."

Light menaikkan alisnya.

"Kakekku... adalah orang yang sangat keras. Mungkin sifat itu ada pada diri ayahku, namun mereka sering mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Mereka berkata bahwa ayahku dan kakek benar-benar tidak mirip. Secara fisik maupun sifat. Begitu juga dengan nenek."

Light tidak merespon.

"Mereka berkata bahwa ayahku adalah orang yang salah. Mereka, orang-orang yang iri pada ayahku... mereka menyakiti ayahku dengan perkataan-perkataan busuk mereka. Namun, aku tahu bahwa orangtua ayahku sangat mencintainya."

"Wow... sedikit berbeda dengan disini..."

"Ayah adalah orang yang lembut walau kadang ia sangat tegas. Namun, ia adalah pribadi yang baik. Bukan pemberontak. Walau sebenarnya tidak mau, namun, ia menjalankan bisnis keluarga dengan sangat baik."

"Lalu, apakah ada yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia telah meninggal... sepuluh tahun yang lalu... persis seperti apa yang anda katakan..."

"Maksudmu di dimensimu ia juga telah meninggal?"

"Ya. Tapi ia meninggal bukan pada tahun 2005 di dimensiku. Dia meninggal pada tahun 2010."

"Jadi... kau berasal dari..."

"Ya. Aku berasal dari tahun 2020."

.

"Baik, Nikolai. Kurasa bukan tipe ku untuk berbasa basi, dan kau tentu sudah tahu itu, bukan?"

"Katakan apa yang anda inginkan, tuan?"

"Aku ingin membuka _The Cube_ dan mempelajarinya."

"Tidak mungkin! Anda tentu tahu bahwa hal itu sangat berbahaya, bukan? Kita tidak boleh mengacaukan peradaban!"

_Ternyata..._

"Tidak, kau jangan panik. Aku tidak akan membawa benda ini ke sebuah laboratorium pemerintah. Aku hanya ingin mempelajarinya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Oh, tuan... anda sangat tamak..."

"Terima kasih. Istriku sering mengatakan itu."

"Anda pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak, biarkan aku mempelajari benda ini, ada yang ingin kulakukan dengan bantuan benda ini... setelah itu, aku akan melepasmu."

"Kau tidak berjanji!"

Light terkekeh. "Kau sangat cerdas, Nikolai, persis seperti ayahmu."

_Ternyata, paradoks itu __tidak pernah ada!_

.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin... apa yang ingin anda lakukan dengan benda milikku?"

"Aku ingin mencegah diriku untuk berbuat hal yang sangat payah."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Dengar, bocah. Aku ingin meminjam benda ini. Sampai tujuanku terpenuhi seluruhnya, maka aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak mungkin... aku harus pulang secepatnya!"

Light menghardik Nikolai dan mencengkeram pakaiannya dengan kasar.

"Apakah ada dari perkataanku yang tidak kau mengerti?" kata Light kasar.

Nikolai mengernyit dengan ngeri.

_Ya Tuhan! Aku melakukan kesalahan besar!_

"Aku akan meminjam benda ini, setelah itu aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu, mengerti?"

Light melepaskan Nikolai.

Keheningan mengaliri ruangan sementara Light masih sibuk menatapi The Cube.

"Sir... anda akan mendapatkan bencana..." bisik Nikolai.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mendapatkannya lima tahun yang lalu, namun, aku berhasil lolos. Dan aku akan kembali lolos di bencana berikutnya."

Light menatap Nikolai tepat dimatanya.

"Sekarang, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran dan membunuhmu, ajari aku tentang benda sialan ini!"

.

**Phase Three: Time Machine**

Nikolai tinggal di rumah Light selama satu hari berikutnya.

Ia mengajari Light tentang segala sesuatu mengenai _The Cube._

Tentang daya, kode dan juga cara kerja benda tersebut.

"Kau menggunakan lubang hitam?"

"Untuk sekarang ini lubang hitam lebih mendekati dalam melakukan penjelajahan ruang waktu..."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku pikir kita akan pergi ke sebuah dimensi yang benar-benar lain jika masuk ke dalam sana..."

"Kau akan benar-benar masuk ke neraka jika kau melewatinya di angkasa luar."

"Tapi tidak disini?"

"Kami mengadakan penelitian untuk mengontrol materi ini."

"Dan kalian berhasil."

"Kami berhasil."

"Kau melengkapi benda ini dengan sandi, kan?"

"Ya. Untuk membuka dan mengaktifkannya."

"Maka, beritahu padaku sandi-sandi tersebut.

Light menghubungkan _The Cube_ dengan komputer.

Nikolai memberitahu bahwa_ The Cube _hanya perlu di-_charge_ jika baterainya habis, tapi untuk membukanya diperlukan sebuah daya yang sangat besar.

Light kemudian mencoba membukanya, dan sekejap saja seluruh listrik di rumahnya padam.

_The Cube_ benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah komputer server dengan daya yang besar.

Light kemudian meraih telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah selesai dengan seseorang di telepon, ia berbalik dan menatap Nikolai.

"Aku baru saja meminjam sebuah lab. Kau bisa menunjukkan padaku bagaimana cara kerja benda ini disana. Ayo berangkat."

_Kau tidak pernah mau menyerah, bukan?_

.

Mereka melaju ke sebuah lab milik pemerintah di pinggir kota.

Letaknya tepat berada di sebuah lahan yang sangat luas di tepi kota yang padat.

Mereka mendapatkan satu lab yang cukup memadai untuk membuka _The Cube._

Tempat itu memiliki daya yang cukup besar dan juga sangat berprivasi.

Terutama untuk seseorang seperti Light.

Nikolai menuliskan kata sandinya.

_The Cube_ terhubung dengan komputer dan sekejap Light dapat melihat isi benda tersebut.

Sebagian besar isi The Cube hanyalah dua bilik.

Bilik pertama berkaitan dengan operasi perjalanan dan histori, dan bilik kedua adalah penyimpanan.

Light menanyakan sandi untuk membuka bilik penyimpanan tersebut, namun Nikolai mengatakan bahwa ia meninggalkannya di rumahnya.

Setelah tujuh jam berada di ruangan itu, Light telah menguasai tujuh puluh persen The Cube.

Sandi dan mekanismenya.

Dan ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hal yang paling penting yang belum dikuasainya.

Penggunaannya.

.

**Phase Four: Lost**

Malam itu, Light berada di ruang kerjanya hingga larut.

Setelah mengamati sebuah kristal hias di atas mejanya, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Light? Kau belum mau tidur, sayang?" Amane bertanya.

"Aku butuh waktu sebentar lagi, kau tidurlah jika sudah lelah."

Misa menutup pintu dan menghampiri suaminya.

"Kau mengunci anak itu?"

"Ya."

"Light... katakan padaku... tentang apa semua ini?" tanya Amane dalam nada yang cemas.

Light menatap istrinya lekat-lekat.

Ia meraih kedua lengan wanita itu dan mendesah.

"Misa... kurasa aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama..."

"Ha? Apa? Pergi? Kemana?" Amane jelas-jelas panik.

"Tenang, Misa, aku melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaan kita... dan juga Hikaru..."

"Kau benar-benar payah dalam berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan seluruhnya, tapi percayalah padaku."

"Aku harus tahu, Light." ancam Amane.

Light menatap mata istrinya itu, dan ia tahu bahwa mata itu tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku akan pergi ke dimensi lain, Misa. Aku akan menjelajahi waktu."

Amane tampak terkejut.

Ia takut suaminya itu menderita semacam penyakit kejiwaan.

"Tidak, Misa. aku tidak gila," kata Light seakan bisa membaca pikiran Amane. "Aku menemukan caranya. Dan kau telah bertemu dengan pemiliknya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Sekarang kau tahu kan mengapa aku menahan bocah itu?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Dan aku telah sampai pada satu kesimpulan."

"Kesimpulan? Apa, Light? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mengunjungi diriku di dimensi-dimensi lain di masa lalu."

"_Oh God_... kau pasti bercanda..."

"Mesin itu memiliki lompatan yang pasti dalam hitungan tahun, Misa. anak itu telah membuktikannya. dan walau akan ada resiko, tapi aku yakin benda itu delapan puluh persen tidak berbahaya."

"Tidak berbahaya bagaimana? Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa kembali lagi, ha?"

"Tidak, aku akan kembali."

Amane menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa sih yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku... akan menghancurkan penghalang-penghalang terakhir kita, Misa."

"A-bukankah Ryuzaki telah tiada? Apa lagi, Light?"

"Bukan, Misa, bukan dia..."

"Lalu, siapa?"

"Namanya... _Yagami Light_..."

Amane benar-benar terbelalak sekarang.

.

"Aku mengenal diriku, Misa. dan bukankah musuh terbesarmu adalah dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau bermaksud membunuh semua dirimu di masa lalu? Dengan begitu kau mengira halanganmu akan musnah?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai aku mendapatkan cara untuk memutakhirkan mesin waktu dan memiliki senjata paling ampuh di dunia."

"Oh, Light..." Amane melepaskan diri dari genggaman Light.

"Ini akan menjadi hal yang hebat, Misa!"

"Light... mengapa kau begitu tamak? Tidak, mengapa kau begitu... picik? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kau semakin menjadi seseorang yang tidak kukenal."

"Omong kosong! Kau telah mengenalku! Dan kau berkata akan mendampingiku hingga akhir, kan?"

"Aku akan mendapingimu, Light. Itu pasti. Tapi, aku tidak mau hidup dengan ketakutan seperti kau hidup."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Amane berbalik.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu seraya berbisik, "Aku lelah."

Light menatap istrinya dengan pandangan heran. Namun, ia tidak menahan istrinya itu.

Saat pintu tertutup, ia menatap malam melalui jendela seraya berpikir di dalam hatinya.

_Apakah aku ketakutan?_

Tidak.

Aku sangat membenci kata itu.

Dan aku akan selalu berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengalaminya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Amane tidak mendapatkan suaminya dimanapun di rumahnya.

Yagami Light telah menghilang bersama dengan seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang misterius.

Saat menatap ruang kerja suaminya dengan pandangan yang sedih, ia berbisik.

Berusaha agar alam menyampaikan bisikannya itu kepada suaminya dimana pun ia berada di alam semesta ini.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu, Light. Bukan masa depan yang indah, atau pun kedamaian. Aku tidak memerlukan semua itu jika aku berada di dekatmu."

.

**Phase Five: Curse**

[2003]

Pemuda bermata hazel itu berjalan seorang diri.

Tampaknya ia tengah menuju rumahnya.

Sebuah rencana yang menyenangkan bergayut lembut di pikirannya.

Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti hal yang akan dilakukannya setelah tiba di rumah.

Namun, sayangnya semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah berbelok di tikungan terakhir, pemua berperawakan tinggi itu terkejut oleh perjumpaan dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang mempunyai mata hijau cerah dan rambut berwarna silver yang berkilau dalam cahaya matahari.

Pemuda itu awalnya tidak mengenali pria di depannya, namun, saat kemudian pria itu tersenyum, pemuda itu dengan ngeri mengenalinya.

Sebuah percakapan yang tidak masuk di akal belangsung.

Si pemuda terbelalak.

Jelas tidak menyukai apa pun yang baru saja disampaikan oleh si pria asing itu.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya.

Si pemuda menatap si pria dengan ekspresi horor.

Pria itu menyudutkan pemuda itu dan kemudian membisikkan kata-kata terakhir yang akan didengar oleh si pemuda.

Si pemuda memberontak.

Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Seorang anak mengawasi dengan ngeri saat si pria menikam jantung si pemuda dengan kejam.

.

Nikolai benar-benar tidak bisa memahami orang ini.

Pria bernama Yagami Light ini menurutnya bukanlah manusia.

Entahkan iblis yang meminjam tubuh manusia?

Dan Nikolai sangat menyesal bertemu dengannya.

Segala rencananya berkelebatan di pikiran bekunya.

Untunglah ia telah melakukan tindakan pengamanan sebelumnya.

Untuk berjaga-jaga bila hal seperti ini terjadi.

Bila dia terjatuh ke tangan orang yang sangat jahat.

Namun, sepertinya Yagami light bukanlah orang yang jahat.

Ia tamak.

Nikolai berharap bahwa ia bertemu dengan orang yang jahat daripada bertemu dengan Light.

Ini semua kesalahan besar.

Ia berdoa agar semua ini bisa selesai.

Walau ia tahu kemungkinan baginya untuk terlepas hidup-hidup dari orang ini sangatlah kecil.

Namun, ia berharap setidaknya ada seseorang di sana yang akan mencegah tindakan gila pria ini... sekalipun ia tidak akan selamat.

Sekalipun jika ia akan mati.

.

_Sesungguhnya paradoks itu tidak ada._

_Aku berharap begitu._

_Ini sempurna._

Light memulai perjalanannya dengan menghabisi dirinya saat berusia satu tahun.

Ia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat dan praktis.

Kemudian beranjak ke dirinya di saat berusia dua tahun.

Tiga tahun...

Empat tahun...

Lima tahun...

Enam tahun...

Tujuh tahun...

Ia mulai menikmati menatap ekspresi dirinya di usia yang masih dini itu saat meregang nyawa.

Setiap rencananya mulus.

Semuanya telah dipikirkan oleh otak cerdas pemegang perjanjian dengan sang dewa maut.

_Akulah dewa maut itu!_

Sampai ia tiba di tahun 2005.

Dirinya saat berusia sembilan belas tahun.

Ia memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak.

Dan kenyataan bahwa ia memilih tahun ini sebagai tahun terakhir yang dikunjunginya merupakan salah satu keputusan bijak baginya.

Dia menganggap dirinya saat berusia sembilan belas sangatlah berbahaya.

Pertama, karena ia tengah melupakan bahwa ia adalah Kira, dan kedua, karena itu adalah waktu dimana ia sangat dekat dengan seseorang.

Satu-satunya di dalam hidupnya.

Light Yagami saat berusia sembilan belas sedang sangat dekat dengan seorang pemuda eksentrik yang mengaku sebagai detektif ulung dunia.

Dan bagi Light, detektif atau pun pengacara kah pemuda itu, ia tahu bahwa orang itu sangatlah berbahaya.

Maka, Light menggunakan waktu ini utnuk menyusun kembali rencananya sekaligus beristirahat sejenak.

Ia tidak pernah berhenti barang sedetik pun saat membunuh dirinya di waktu-waktu yang lain, maka ia membutuhkan waktu ini untuk beristirahat.

Dan bagi Nikolai?

Tentu saja ia bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri.

Sekaligus-jika ia beruntung-menjatuhkan Yagami Light dua puluh sembilan tahun ini.

.

Malam itu mereka menginap di sebuah motel sederhana di kota.

Light adalah polisi, maka ia mudah membuat sebanyak-banyaknya identitas palsu untuk keperluannya.

Kali ini ia tidak boleh gegabah.

Ia mengawasi buruannya dalam tujuh hari.

Menyusun strategi yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Light berusaha melakukannya secepat mungkin.

Dan juga sepraktis mungkin.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama pergi dari dimensinya.

Nikolai berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu.

Anak itu berkata jujur akhirnya.

Saat ia menemukan Light, itu adalah perjalanan pertamanya.

Sial.

Jadi tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama Light pergi.

Apakah ia sudah pergi selama satu bulan?

Satu tahun?

Atau mungkin satu abad?

Light-dengan perasaan aneh-mengakui bahwa ia mulai merindukan istrinya.

Ia ingin pulang.

Namun ada pekerjaan disini yang belum selesai.

_Dan aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!_

.

**Phase Six: Prevail**

[The Motel 23:20]

Nikolai menatap cermin di depannya.

Ia tengah berada di dalam toilet.

Sudah sejak setengah jam ia didalam.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Light sudah mengunci dirinya dikamar, Nikolai menyembunyikan diri di dalam toilet.

Ia berpikir untuk kabur, namun, pikiran itu segera dihapuskan dari benaknya.

Mustahil pergi dari sini.

Karena tujuanku bukanlah di luar gedung ini.

Tujuanku berada di dalam kamar, terkunci bersama seorang pria kejam yang berhati dingin.

_The Cube_ adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membawanya kembali ke rumahnya.

Nikolai mendesah.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang seperti Light.

_Aku pikir ayah akan masih hidup sepuluh tahun dari dimensiku._

_Mereka berkata begitu._

_Apakah ada yang disembunyikan dariku?_

_Oh ya..._

_Aku tahu..._

_Paradoks itu tidak pernah ada._

_Ternyata teori liar itu yang terbukti kebenarannya._

_Ayah mungkin saja masih hidup di dimensiku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, namun, ternyata aku salah masuk dimensi._

_Aku telah menyimpang ke dimensi lain._

_Karena tidak ada paradoks._

Nikolai kembali mendesah.

Ia menatap wajah di depannya.

Wajah itu sedih.

Matanya yang menderita dibingkai rambut merah gelap yang berantakan.

Ia telah mengecat rambutnya.

Tentu saja paksaan Light.

Sesaat sebelum memulai segalanya, Light telah memakai lensa kontak dan mengecat rambutnya.

Bajingan itu benar-benar sangat berhati-hati.

Nikolai menggerakkan jarinya ke arah mata kanannya.

_Tenang, Nikolai... kau masih memiliki senjata... kebenaran itu selalu menang..._

Ia terus menerus membisikkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya.

Saat kemudian Nikolai mengerjapkan mata, ia sudah menatap lengannya bergerak mendekati cermin di depannya.

Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu disana.

Tipis.

Sangat tipis.

Nikolai berharap ia melakukan hal yang tepat.

Sesungguhnya setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Light selama ini, Nikolai telah diam-diam mengubah tujuannya.

Ia tidak lagi berpikir bahwa melarikan diri adalah tujuan terpentingnya sekarang.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah untuk menghentikan pria gila itu menghabisi dirinya di dimensi terakhir ini.

Nikolai tahu bahwa ada yang dikhawatirkan Light tentang si Sembilan Belas.

Ia tahu bahwa Light berhati-hati disini.

Itu artinya, si Sembilan Belas entah mengapa terlihat 'lebih baik' daripada dirinya di masa depan.

Dan Nikolai yakin bahwa si Sembilan Belas ini bisa menolongnya.

Maka, untuk membuat Sembilan Belas menolongnya, ia harus terlebih dahulu menolong pemuda itu.

Sebuah keputusan telah dibuat.

Nikolai menatap dirinya di depan cermin.

Ia mengingat seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya.

Jangan takut, kebenaran itu selalu menang.

Ayahnya sering mengatakan itu, walau ia tidak pernah mendengarnya secara langsung, tapi ia tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti akan mengatakan hal itu jika berada disini bersamanya sekarang.

"Sesungguhnya, ayah... aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu... maafkan aku karena telah berbuat bodoh..."

Nikolai beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar toilet.

Saat melewati ambangnya ia berbisik.

Sebuah pernyataan kecil, namun sangat kuat.

"Jika aku tidak berhasil mempertahankan diriku, maka harapan terakhirku adalah semoga kita bisa bertemu di surga, ayah."

Nikolai menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Udara yang lembab di tempat itu telah memantulkan pancaran tekad yang kuat dari dalam sinar mata anak kecil berambut merah gelap tersebut.

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Author's: **Maaf untuk update yang terlambat.

Yah, saya menuliskan tentang masa depan di chapter ini.

Walau sebenarnya ini adalah flashback.

Segalanya masih akan terus berjalan.

Mungkin untuk beberapa chapter ke depan masih akan flash back, menayangkan alasan-alasan tersembunyi di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Dan, kemudian di chapter terakhir saya akan menuliskan penutup yang mungkin akan membuat pembaca mendesah dan terpana. lol

Yah, silahkan dinantikan saja.

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Note: Saya menulis cerita ini dengan iringan satu lagu yang menurut saya sangat pas dengan cerita ini. Lagu Katy Perry berjudul 'Futuristic Lover'. Lagu yang energik sekaligus menyenangkan. lol. Jika pembaca ada waktu, silahkan di dengar. :)


	10. Save The World

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate, Akira Fujikaze and Li Chylee.**

Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much.

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Warning**: Fiksi ini berbasiskan berdasarkan_ Many world interpretation theory_ dan semua kemungkinan yang mengikutinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap death note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Ten: Save The World  
**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE FUTURE**

**Phase One: Brave  
**

[2005]

[Kanagawa, Tokyo 10:20]

[The Motel]

Suara Televisi mengalun pelan.

Malam yang hening mengintip dari balik kaca jendela.

Anak usia sepuluh tahun itu menatap ruangan yang berkedut di sekelilingnya.

Asing.

Sangat jauh dari tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada.

'_Kejadian ini terjadi tiga hari yang lalu... beberapa warga melaporkan tentang hal misterius ini... klarifikasi kejelasan mengenai hal ini masih diupayakan, namun sebagian besar dari mereka mengatakan bahwa kejadian itu bermula sekitar pukul tengah malam._'

Anak itu beringsut perlahan ke arah Televisi.

'_Di daerah Kanagawa__... perbatasan Tokyo... sejumlah warga merasakan gangguan pada sumber daya listrik... walaupun terlihat seperti gangguan biasa, namun, sejumlah orang tahu bahwa kejadian itu bukanlah hal yang biasa... kejadian misterius ini segera dikaitkan oleh beberapa hal berbau konspirasi... sejumlah orang yakin, bahwa tanda-tanda pada kejadian tersebut mirip seperti tanda-tanda badai matahari...'_

Nikolai berada di depan Televisi sekarang.

Wajahnya memperlihatkan sebuah pemahaman.

Tentu saja, pikirnya.

Badai Matahari.

Efek samping dari _The Cube._

Lubang hitam memang bersinggungan dengan semesta. Apalagi berhubungan dengan penjelajahan dimensi.

_The Cube_ masih belum sempurna.

Pemakaiannya mengakibatkan banyak akibat yang bersifat mistis dan supernatural.

Nikolai menyimpannya dalam ingatan.

_Aku harus membuat benda itu lebih baik lagi__._

Tapi bukan sekarang.

Ya, bukan.

Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mempertaruhkan seluruh hal yang ada.

Segalanya, termasuk hidupnya sendiri.

Nikolai masih menatap Televisi.

Gambar dalam Televisi mengabur, kemudian bergoyang-goyang.

Tak lama, Nikolai menatap garis-garis horisontal berwarna membosankan di layar benda di hadapannya.

Mengabur, berganti-ganti antara tayangan berita dengan deretan garis-garis horisontal yang berantakan.

Dasar motel bobrok.

Nikolai menghela napas.

Entah mengapa Televisi membuat hatinya semakin tidak tentram.

Ia meraih remote dan mematikan benda tersebut.

Nikolai memandang ruangan, dan kemudian beranjak ke depan pintu kamar Light.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam.

Apakah pria itu tertidur?

Nikolai yakin seratus persen bahwa Light belum tidur.

Orang itu terlalu waspada.

Nikolai menghela napas sekali lagi dan kemudian mengetuk pintu.

.

Awalnya tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

Setelah mengetuk kedua kalinya, suara Light yang teredam terdengar menembus pintu kayu.

"Masuk."

Nikolai membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Light-yang tengah duduk di meja kayu di dalam kamarnya-melirik anak sepuluh tahun yang baru saja membuka pintu itu.

Nikolai terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu.

Ia dapat melihat banyak sekali kertas-kertas di hadapan Light di atas meja.

Sebuah pena hitam berada di dalam genggaman jemari kanan Light.

Kopi yang sepertinya sudah menjadi dingin terletak di sebelah kanan-di meja satunya lagi.

Laptop di sebelah kanan di atas meja yang dipenuhi dengan berkas-berkas.

Beberapa alat elektronik di samping kiri jauh Light-di atas tempat tidur.

Dan _The Cube_ berada di antara peralatan elektronik tersebut.

Nikolai menatap koper besar di belakang Light.

Ia tidak mau membayangkan apa saja yang dibawa orang ini dalam menyusuri dimensi.

Bahkan _Merlin_-pun tidak akan bisa menebaknya.

"Kau mau tidur?"

Nikolai tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Light.

"Jika kau mau tidur, aku akan segera membereskan semua ini..." lanjut Light seraya membereskan kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Nikolai mendekati Light dan berdiri di depan meja kayu.

"Anda tidur dimana?" tanya Nikolai, merespon.

"Aku tidak tidur."

"Jangan takut... aku tidak bisa kemana-mana kan..."

Light mendelik, menatap Nikolai. "Tentu saja... walau aku tertidur pun kau tetap tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kau tahu persis hal itu."

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol..."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Light seraya masih membereskan peralatannya.

"Apakah... anda benar-benar akan membunuhnya?"

Light melirik Nikolai lagi. "Ya. Tentu saja, itulah tujuanku kesini, kan?"

"Um... oke... um... apakah... anda akan membunuhku?"

Keheningan menyusup.

Light berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya, sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkannya kembali.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Mungkin. Jika kau menyusahkanku."

"Anda tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Light menatap Nikolai. "Waw, dan apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin?"

"Karena anda tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."

"Tergantung. Jika aku membunuhmu di dimensiku, aku tidak punya apa pun yang merugikan, bukan?"

"Anda masih ingin mempelajari _The Cube_, kan?"

Light menghentikan pekerjaannya membereskan laptop dan menatap Nikolai di matanya.

"Jika ini adalah sebuah tawar menawar, kuberitahukan padamu, bahwa kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa menebakku."

"Aku tahu itu, Sir. Aku hanya ingin membuat taruhan."

"Kau sungguh berani. Mirip ayahmu."

"Sesungguhnya, Sir... ada yang Anda lewatkan, bukan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Seharusnya Anda sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Ayah."

"_Well?"_

"Sesungguhnya, Sir... aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

.

**Phase Two: The Story**

Light mengangkat alisnya dengan dramatis.

"Tentu saja."

"Anda sudah tahu?"

"Kau bilang ia meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kan? Nah coba tebak berapa usiamu, nak? Kau bukan vampir, kan? Aku tidak tahu jika kau berusia tujuh ratus tahun walau tubuhmu masih serupa bocah sepuluh tahun, tapi kau bukan vampir, kan?"

"Anda benar. Tapi anda tidak merespon saat saya mengatakan bahwa saya bercakap-cakap dengannya di percakapan kita kemarin dulu."

Light mendengus.

"Kau tentu saja berimajinasi atau berkhayal. Tidak perlu merespon hal seperti itu."

"Aku memimpikannya."

Light mengangkat alis lagi.

"Aku sering bermimpi tentang dia."

Light tidak merespon.

"Aku lahir dan besar tanpa sosok seorang ayah di sampingku. Walau aku adalah pewaris keluarga Ivanovich, aku merasa seperti orang paling miskin di dunia. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Namun, aku hanya bisa mendengar kisahnya dari orang-orang saja. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang sangat membencinya."

Light berhenti total sekarang.

Nikolai terdiam.

Pandangannya menerawang.

"Aku harus sudah puas mendengar kisah tentangnya dari sanak keluarga. Dari ibu, dari teman-temannya, dan dari orang-orang yang membencinya."

"Dari perkataanmu, sepertinya ayahmu itu orang yang tidak disukai ya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ingat? Tapi aku yakin ia orang yang baik. Entahlah, mungkin sebuah ikatan batin yang ada di antara kami, walau ia telah tiada... tapi aku bisa merasakannya."

"Ia orang yang baik."

Nikolai tersenyum.

"Aku tahu ia melakukannya di dimensi anda."

"Lalu? Tentang percakapan kalian?"

"Aku bermimpi... ia datang padaku. Aku senang sekali. Tapi ia hanya diam. Aku ingin ia memelukku, namun, ia hanya diam. Aku berkata banyak hal, tapi ia hanya terdiam sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi yang kosong. Seakan-akan ia tidak mengenalku. Saat terjaga, aku menyadari bahwa aku menangis."

"Ia memang begitu, kau jangan bersedih."

Nikolai tersenyum lemah. "Ayah adalah orang yang dingin, kata mereka. Tapi kata ibu ayah adalah orang yang hangat. Namun ibu tidak menyangkal bahwa terkadang ayah menjadi pribadi yang lain sama sekali, seakan-akan ibu tidak mengenalnya."

"_Well?"_

"Ayah menyukai kesendirian. Ia besar dalam kesendirian. Walau ia dibesarkan di dalam hiruk pikuk keluarga, ia merasa bahwa ia sendirian. Itu yang dikatakannya pada ibu."

"Ia memang menyukai kesendirian, nak. Kehidupan sosial tidak cocok untuknya."

"Tepat. Itulah yang dikatakan ibu. Ayah seperti sebuah mutiara yang tersesat di cangkang kerang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada disana, dan mengapa ia terkurung dalam tembok-tembok yang asing itu. Ibu sering mengatakan bahwa ayah sering mengurung diri. Ia menyukai kesendirian."

"Kupikir ia dikelilingi oleh banyak intrik?"

"Ya. Politik keluarga, perusahaan keluarga maksudku, terkadang juga politik negara... gosip-gosip jahat yang bertebaran, _well_ sebenarnya keluarga Ivanovich memang sudah diwarnai oleh konspirasi dari abad-abad terdahulu. Jauh sejak nenek moyang kami. Banyak yang berkata bahwa keluarga Ivanovich adalah keluarga yang gelap. Penuh intrik dan juga kecurangan. Keluargaku dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang jahat, Sir."

"Keluarga yang rumit."

"Kami keras dan juga kejam. Itu pedoman keluarga kami. Tapi ayah tidak seperti itu. Dia adalah Ivanovich pertama yang menentang gagasan nenek moyang kami."

"Aku tahu itu. Insting keadilannya sangat tinggi."

"Ya, itu dia! Dia menyukai hal-hal berbau hukum dan keadilan. Maka dari itu ia memilih kuliah Hukum, sebelum kemudian kakek mengancamnya akan menelantarkannya jika ia tidak beralih ke Managemen dan Akuntansi. Kakek-seperti orang pada generasi-generasi sebelumnya-memang berkewajiban mengarahkan anaknya ke bisnis keluarga. Tidak ada satu pun Ivanovich yang berminat dalam dunia hukum kecuali ayah."

"Tentunya ayahmu mengalami masa-masa yang sulit dengan kakekmu, kan?"

"Ya, mereka tidak akur. Ayah sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakek. Ia penyendiri, penyuka gagasan-gagasan yang brilian, penggemar alkimia dan juga ilmu-ilmu ilmiah, ia orang yang cerdas. Namun kakek adalah seorang yang handal dalam menguasai orang lain, lihai dalam hal politik dan juga intrik-intrik, ia penyuka jalan-jalan kekerasan. Ia adalah Godfather bagi Ivanovich."

"Jelas, sepertinya ayahmu salah tempat."

"Tapi aku tahu kakek menyayangi ayah. Ibu mengatakan itu padaku, oh ya dan juga beberapa sanak keluarga. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ayah memang tidak mirip, baik secara fisik maupun sifat dengan kakek, tapi kakek sangat menyayanginya. Untunglah ayah bukan tipe pemberontak, dan walaupun ia tidak mau, ia tetap mengambil jalan yang tidak disukainya. Ia akan menggantikan kakek dalam pengambilan keputusan tertinggi. Ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan jika kakek meninggal. Ia melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat sempurna. Aku bangga padanya."

Light mendengus. "Cerita yang menarik... aku sungguh ingin sekali melihat Nikolai Senior ini..." Light terkekeh.

"Anda mungkin akan bertemu dengannya, Sir..."

Light menatap Nikolai.

"Kita kan punya_ The Cube_." Nikolai tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup satu orang saja."

Nikolai tersenyum lemah.

"Jadi...?" Light memberikan pandangan menuntut.

"Um... ya, er... ada yang harus kulakukan dengan _The Cube.._."

Light memberikan pandangan selidik.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi bila kau berusaha menipuku?"

"Hei, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

"Ho?"

"Coba, berikan aku kesempatan, lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Apa saja." Light bergumam, tapi ia meraih _The Cube,_ meletakannya di atas meja, menyambungkannya dengan laptop dan memberikan isyarat kepada Nikolai untuk mendekat.

Nikolai mendekat dan segera meraih _The Cube_ dan bekerja.

"Anda tahu, kan benda ini memerlukan daya yang sangat besar jika hanya untuk membukanya saja. Tapi untuk mengoperasikannya dan sekedar untuk menguncinya, kita bisa melakukannya tanpa daya yang besar."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu."

"Sesungguhnya benda ini memiliki banyak fungsi. Aku mendesainnya seperti itu."

"Fungsi... seperti?"

"Banyak fungsi, aku membuat beberapa kode dan senang bermain-main dengan hal itu."

"Kode?"

"Ya. Kode untuk mengunci apa pun di dalam benda ini."

"Kau sungguh berhati-hati."

"Dengar, Sir, aku akan memberitahukan kepada anda beberapa kode rahasia..."

"Bukankah kau sudah memberikan semuanya padaku?"

Nikolai menatap Light. "Tidak. Belum semua, Sir."

.

**Phase Three: Status**

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Sesungguhnya, Sir... aku punya pendapat pribadi mengenai perbuatan anda. Tapi sejujurnya aku katakan bahwa aku tidak peduli. Tujuan sesungguhnya aku ke dimensi anda hanyalah untuk bertemu dengan ayah, namun..." Nikolai terdiam sejenak, "Anda mungkin bertemu dengannya... dan saat anda bertemu dengannya, tolong sampaikan salamku..."

Light terdiam.

"Nah, Sir... saya perlu pena..."

Light menyerahkan pena.

"Anda sudah melihat ke dalam 'histori', kan?"

"Ya."

"Nah, tahukah anda bahwa saya telah mengunci sesuatu di dalam kotak 'histori'?"

Light terperangah. "Kau membuat sebuah bilik di dalam bilik?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau simpan di dalam sana?" tanya Light setengah takjub.

"Banyak. Dan aku juga mengunci sesuatu di dalam otak _The Cube._"

"Sesuatu?"

"Informasi. Informasi keseluruhan proyek benda ini. Baik yang masih dalam cetak biru ataupun yang sudah rampung."

"Kau menyimpan informasi penting itu di dalam benda yang bersangkutan? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Benar, kan? Justru tidak akan ada yang memikirkan hingga kesana. Sebagian besar orang akan menyimpan rahasia benda mereka jauh dari benda tersebut. Untuk pengamanan, namun mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa tempat teraman adalah di dalam otak benda yang bersangkutan."

"Banyak orang yang memang sudah tertipu... tapi kau benar-benar jenius..."

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu itu." Nikolai memberikan Light senyuman.

"Jadi? Kau menyimpan informasi tentang cetak biru _The Cube _di dalam otak benda ini... lalu, apa lagi yang kau simpan?"

Nikolai menatap Light tepat di mata.

"Virus."

.

"Tentu saja. Koin dua arah, ya?" Light takjub.

"Ya. Jadi, jika anda salah memasukkan kode, maka anda tidak tahu apa yang akan keluar... harta karunkah, atau sebuah virus mematikan..."

"Jadi... tuliskan untukku kalau begitu..."

"Aku akan menuliskannya... tapi dengan satu syarat."

Light menatap Nikolai, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan ayah. Anda harus menjamin itu. Mulai dari sini kita harus mengubah statusku. aku tidak mau lagi berperan sebagai korban, aku ingin kita bekerja sebagai satu tim."

"Wah, keputusan yang berani... kau tahu kan bahwa aku bisa saja membunuhmu?"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu, aku menawarkan sebuah harga."

Light tampak berpikir.

"Baik. Tuliskan aku kodenya, maka setelah ini kita akan bertemu dengan Ivanovich Senior-mu."

Nikolai tampak puas.

Anak itu meraih kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu dalam kertas.

Sejenak situasi dipenuhi dengan keheningan, sebelum Light membuka suara.

"Kenapa ia meninggal?"

Nikolai tampak berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksudkan Light.

"Kenapa ia meninggal?"

Ada waktu setengah menit yang senyap sebelum Nikolai menjawab.

"Dia dibunuh."

.

**Phase Four: Link**

"Dia dibunuh."

Light mengerjapkan mata.

"Dibunuh?"

"Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi aku percaya pada ibu. Ibu memiliki insting yang kuat. Karena itulah ayah memilihnya."

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Menurut versi Rumah Sakit, ia meninggal karena serangan jantung. Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa ia tidak punya sejarah penyakit jantung. Tidak, seluruh anggota Ivanovich memiliki jantung yang kuat."

"Ia terkena serangan jantung?"

"Sir... aku tidak tahu, apakah di dimensi anda terjadi atau tidak... tapi di dimensi kami, terjadi suatu hal yang menggemparkan."

"Teruskan."

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, di masa aku lahir, hal itu mulai memudar kehebohannya. Tapi, di masa ayahku, hal itu sedang hangat-hangatnya. Aku hanya diceritakan ibu."

"Oh ya?" Light tampak tertarik.

"Pada masa ayahku, seseorang yang misterius menyebarkan sebuah konspirasi. Orang itu misterius, dan hingga kini masih tersembunyi. Dia mengaku sebagai seseorang yang mendukung keadilan, tapi kukatakan kepadamu, ia sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Ibu berkata bahwa orang itu cuma orang sakit jiwa yang bermain-main dengan sihir. Awal kemunculannya kira-kira lima belas tahun yang lalu... ia mulai melakukan tindakan-tindakan teror yang sangat mengerikan. Ia mengklaim bahwa seluruh pribadi yang melakukan kejahatan akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Mereka akan binasa."

Light merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti.

"Orang ini membuktikan omongannya. Ia mulai membinasakan seluruh kriminal. Kriminal menurut pandangannya. Tidak mengenal belas kasihan, dan juga hati nurani. Kemudian ia mulai populer. Selebriti yang mulai mengepakkan sayapnya ke mana-mana. Hingga ia mengenal nama Ivanovich."

Light menatap Nikolai tanpa berkedip.

Ia berharap anak di depannya itu tidak mendengar bunyi jantungnya yang memburu kencang.

"Dunia memang mengenal Ivanovich sebagai satu nama yang dipenuhi dengan intrik dan kecurangan. Ivanovich adalah kriminal besar yang bersembunyi di balik bisnis-bisnis supernya. Di balik politik-politik pemerintah. Di balik peranannya yang meneriakkan tentang perdamaian. Ivanovich adalah organisasi kriminal yang bersembunyi di balik sejumlah besar alasan-alasan mulia. Maka tidak heran jika orang gila itu memilih ayahku untuk dibinasakan. Ia hanya tidak tahu ayah tidak seperti nenek moyang keluarga kami. Ia berusaha mengubah pandangan orang terhadap Ivanovich. Ia berusaha memulihkan nama baik keluarga."

Light terpana.

Apa yang dibicarakan anak ini?

Dia pasti bergurau!

"Ibu tahu bahwa ayah telah dibunuh oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai pembela keadilan itu. Dan aku percaya itu."

"Jadi..." kata Light lamat-lamat, "Kau percaya bahwa ada orang yang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Apakah anda tidak percaya akan sihir? Para malaikat gelap mewariskan hal itu kepada manusia-manusia terkutuk... orang itu pasti salah satunya..."

Tentu saja!

"Well... aku tahu bahwa ada kekuataun yang bertolak belakang dengan kekuatan Tuhan... kebaikan dan kejahatan, selalu seperti itu... tapi untuk hal yang kau ceritakan itu, itu terlalu luar biasa..."

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Sir... ia menghilang setelah aku berusia sekitar lima tahun... tapi ibu dan teman-teman ayah serta seluruh orang pada angkatan yang sama selalu membicarakan tentang orang itu. Ia sangat populer. Selebriti Kriminal, mereka menyebutnya."

_Ya Tuhan! Betapa mudahnya diriku tanpa kehadiran orang itu!_

Light terkekeh tiba-tiba.

Nikolai tampak terkejut.

"Mengapa... bahkan di lain dimensi pun... kami selalu berhubungan..."

Nikolai tampak bingung.

"Dengar, nak... ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu..."

Nikolai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Orang itu... di dimensimu itu... Selebriti Kriminal itu... sesungguhnya di dimensiku pun dia eksis..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... tentu saja... dia telah membunuh banyak orang... orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat tidak berguna dan harus dimusnahkan..."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu... mereka tetap memiliki hak untuk hidup... tidakkah ia memikirkan tentang pengampunan dan kesempatan kedua? Intinya manusia tidak bisa menghakimi sesamanya..."

"Tentu saja... manusia tidak bisa..."

"Lalu?"

"Orang ini, yang kita bicarakan ini, bukan manusia tentunya..."

Light tersenyum.

"Anda mau katakan bahwa semua itu pekerjaan iblis? Maksudku memang itu adalah pekerjaan iblis, tapi anda tidak mungkin memaksudkannya secara harfiah, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak... yang ingin kukatakan adalah... orang itu tentu saja bukan sekedar manusia baisa... ia memiliki sebuah pemikiran yang menyamai dewa."

"Tidak mungkin, Sir... lebih mirip seorang anak kecil bermain dengan mimpi-mimpinya menurutku..."

"Tentu saja, dengan bermimpi kita bisa menjadi besar."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku..."

"Dengar... kau benar.. ayahmu itu... memang telah dibunuh oleh orang ini... ibumu benar, nak..."

Nikolai terpana.

"Kenapa anda sangat yakin?"

"Karena..." Light terkekeh, nyaris kekanakkan, "Aku-lah orang itu."

.

Ekspresi yang terpantul di wajah Nikolai tidak lebih dari seseorang yang putus asa.

Bukan ekspresi keterkejutan yang berlebihan, bukan juga ekspresi terperangah yang memilukan.

Anak itu menatap Light tepat di mata.

Kedua matanya berusaha mengirimkan sebuah kepedihan mendalam kepada wajah menyeringai di depannya.

Nikolai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

Ia tahu sekarang bahwa keberuntungan sejak awal tidak pernah mendukungnya.

Ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Ia bertemu dengan pembunuh ayahnya.

Orang ini, walau lain dimensi, tetap saja satu jiwa. Ia orang yang sama.

Nikolai melanjutkan menulis.

Light beranjak mendekati anak di depannya itu.

"Dan aku pula yang telah membunuh ayahmu di dimensiku."

"Hebat, bukan? Mengapa kita sekarang bertemu ya?"

Hening.

"Berarti... anda telah membunuh ayahku... baik di dimensiku maupun di dimensi anda..."

"Jangan salahkan aku... di dimensiku ia adalah polisi, sedangkan di dimensimu dia adalah kriminal..."

"Dia bukan kriminal..." suara Nikolai bergetar.

"Well, yang jelas, ia berkecimpung di dalam organisasi yang telah berabad-abad melakukan kecurangan..."

Nikolai berhenti menulis dan kemudian beranjak ke laptop.

Jari-jari cekatannya menari-nari di atas keyboard.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." Light tergelak.

"Jadi... kau masih ingin menjadi partnerku, he?" tanya Light.

Nikolai tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu... peran korban sangat cocok untukmu, nak...jadi, jangan pernah memimpikan sebuah tim denganku..."

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku akan mengantar anda hingga tujuan. Terserah anda jika seandainya pun anda tetap akan membunuhku..."

Light meraih tengkuk Nikolai dan menarik helaian rambutnya ke belakang.

"Bagaimana, ya... aku akan membunuhmu atau tidak..." kata Light dengan nada diseret-seret.

"Sir..."

"Ya?"

"Tahukah anda, bahwa anda itu sangat sempurna?"

"Tanyakan pada Tuhan."

"Anda memiliki fisik yang baik, keluarga yang baik, pekerjaan yang baik... segalanya... aku sempat melihat putra anda... ia adalah anak yang baik... ia pasti membanggakan di masa depan..."

"Namanya Hikaru..."

"Tapi... aku benar-benar kasihan terhadap anda... anda telah menyia-nyiakan segalanya... segalanya... dan menurutku tidak ada diantara tindakan anda yang benar-benar layak untuk dipuji..."

"Oh ya?" Light menyeringai. Ia semakin merenggut kuat rambut Nikolai, menarik wajah kecil itu semakin mendongak.

"Dan... suara anda, Sir... anda memiliki suara yang sangat jernih... setiap orang pasti menyukai mendengar suara itu..."

Light mengangkat alis.

"Tapi tidak untukku..."

Jemari Nikolai bergetar.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengepalkan jemarinya.

Menekan pena hitam yang ada di dalamnya.

"Oh ya? Mengapa?" tanya Light berbisik.

"Karena... memang seperti itu... suara anda jelek... sangat jelek... setidaknya mulai malam ini..."

Dan kejadian selanjutnya bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

.

**-Flashback-**

Seperti potongan acak sebuah film.

Light merasakan memorinya beradu-berdesakan di dalam pikirannya untuk meluncur keluar dari sarang yang telah mengungkungnya.

Dimulai dari sebuah scene yang paling diingatnya.

Jauh sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Seorang pemuda jangkung yang berwajah kekanakkan menyalami tangannya.

Seorang gadis berambut emas.

Emasnya berkilau di tengah matahari senja.

Sebuah buku hitam yang permukaan depannya sangat halus.

Seorang bocah berambut putih yang terjatuh.

Kemudian setelah semua itu berputar-putar dengan memusingkan, kejadian itu berhenti.

.

Light tengah berada di ruang kerjanya di rumahnya.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin meminjamnya." kata Light di telepon.

"Pak, itu namanya bukan meminjam." orang di seberang sana terkekeh.

"Apapun, Jordan... ini masalah penting."

"Aku tahu, pak. Berkaitan dengan pertahanan negara, eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti aku sangat membutuhkan semua benda di dalam list tersebut."

"Biar kulihat..." suara Jordan sejenak hilang, kemudian muncul kembali, "Nomor dua puluh empat, Pak. Anda pasti bercanda." kata Jordan. Light membayangkan wajah pemuda itu memucat.

"Tentu saja." Light tersenyum

_Aku sangat menyukai nomor dua puluh empat itu._

"Jadi... efek ledakannya harus setara setengah nuklir? Dan er... memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang selamat, eh?" olok Jordan.

"Begitulah."

"Wah, Pak... entahlah... kau kenal Sir Emelton... sulit sekali meminta sebuah paprika darinya, apalagi meminta benda ini..."

"Untuk itulah aku meminta bantuanmu, Jordan."

"Entahlah, Pak..."

"Dan Jordan... kirimkan semua itu besok, ke rumahku... semua itu sudah harus ada di depan rumahku besok pagi pukul setengah lima."

"Oh waw..."

"Dan Jordan... mungkin aku akan merindukanmu..."

"Maaf, Pak?"

"Aku akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Doakan saja urusan ini bisa cepat selesai."

"Anda mau kemana, Pak?"

"Ini_ Top Secret_, Jordan."

"Anda memang keparat, Pak..."

"Haha... aku menunggu surat permintaan maafmu besok, Jordan..."

.

Anak itu berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun.

Berkulit bersih, berambut lurus sebahu dan berwajah tirus.

Mata dan rambutnya sama-sama berwarna hitam.

Ia memanggul sebuah tas ransel besar di punggungnya.

Light berdehem.

Anak itu seakan tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia membuka suara.

"_Oh, Im so sorry Sir... Im just wanna ask u a question..."_

Pertama kali yang ditangkap Light adalah sebuah kesan yang asing.

Anak ini sudah pasti adalah orang asing.

Namun, entah kenapa Light dapat mengenali sesuatu dari mata anak di depannya itu.

Sebuah masa lalu yang telah terlupakan, berdesir melewatinya.

Dan saat itu Light tahu bahwa akhirnya kebosanannya yang sudah terasa seperti selamanya akan segera berakhir.

"_Are you lost?"_

"_N-no... um, but... oh, wait a second, please..."_

Ya. Kau_ tersesat_, nak.

**-End of flashback-**

.

**Phase Five: Sound**

Nikolai menggeram.

Jemarinya bergetar hebat.

Ia merasakan keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan keberadaan pena ramping di dalam genggaman jarinya.

Panas, membakar.

Jari-jari itu memutih, karena genggamannya sangat kencang.

"Mulai hari ini, Sir... setidaknya suara anda akan berubah..."

Dalam sepersekian detik itu, Light terpana.

Nikolai menganggkat tangan kanannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Liar.

Anak itu kemudian menghantamkan pena yang ada di dalam genggamannya tepat ke tengah-tengah tenggorokan Light-tepat di tengah-tengah antara tulang selangkanya.

Light mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekat.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Nikolai.

Nikolai menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Wajahnya mengernyit.

Light kemudian membuka mulut.

Kedua lengannya-yang hendak menyentuh pena yang masih menancap di tenggorokannya-bergetar hebat.

Matanya membelalak. Nyaris putih.

Jemarinya menyentuh ujung pena, dan Light kemudian menatap Nikolai.

Menancapkan pandangan horor ke dalam tatapan ketakutan si anak.

Kemudian, Nikolai bergerak melepaskan diri dari dekat Light.

Menjauh dari jangkauan pria itu.

Nikolai berjalan dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Ia melewati ambang pintu dan menatap Light.

"Sir... sudah kukatakan bahwa suara anda tidak akan merdu lagi, bukan?" Nikolai berusaha tersenyum.

Light mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik.

Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat.

"Sejujurnya, Sir... aku tidak akan membiarkan anda membunuh Sembilan Belas... tidak... andalah yang akan dibinasakan..."

Nikolai menatap Light untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian ia berlari keluar.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting tertutup.

.

**Phase Six: Wound**

Light tidak dapat memutuskan rasa seperti apakah yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya.

Seperti terbakar, tapi juga seperti ditikam.

Ia merasakan seluruh indranya menjerit saat pena hitam itu menembus masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Ia yakin bahwa benda sialan itu telah merobek pita suaranya.

Light berusaha untuk tenang dan menguasai tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mencabut benda sialan itu dari tenggorokannya, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan pertama kali.

Namun, tidak semudah itu.

Light menyentuh ujung pena dengan jemarinya, dan sekejap saja ia menarik jarinya kembali.

_Sial!_

_Bocah sialan!_

Light merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kuat.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk. Ia berlutut dan memusatkan pikirannya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk fokus.

Ia bisa merasakan aliran darah membeku di sekitar tenggorokannya.

Ia bisa merasakan seluruh syarafnya membeku.

Tenang!

Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencabut benda sialan ini!

Light masih memejamkan matanya.

Menahan kesakitan yang sangat di sekitar tenggorokannya.

Kemudian, setelah ia berdiam diri sekitar satu menit penuh, ia membuka matanya.

Ekspresinya dingin.

Ia menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan-lahan ke arah pena dan kemudian menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

Dengan satu hentakan yang sangat kuat, Light menarik pena hitam itu keluar dari tenggorokannya dibarengi oleh jeritan tertahan dari mulutnya.

Light terengah.

Ia membiarkan dirinya terdiam lima menit sebelum kemudian ia beranjak ke toilet untuk melihat seberapa parah luka pada tenggorokannya.

Ternyata tidak terjadi pendarahan.

Light kemudian membasuh lukanya pelan-pelan.

Ia meringis. Di tatapnya bayangannya di cermin.

_Sembilan Belas... tunggu aku..._

Light menyeringai.

Kemudian ia tertawa.

Tertawa sekencangnya.

Dan yang di dengarnya adalah suara asing yang sangat mengerikan.

"Nikolai... terima kasih... kau telah membuatku semakin menakutkan... sebagai ucapan terima kasih... aku akan memberikan hadiah yang sangat indah kepadamu..."

Suara seorang malaikat maut.

Light beranjak dari toilet dan meraih kopernya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna merah dan kemudian menyeka lukanya dan mengobatinya.

Setelah selesai, ia melingkarkan syal di sekeliling lehernya untuk menutupi luka yang menganga di tenggorokannya.

Mata Light menangkap kertas yang berada di atas meja.

Kertas yang tadi ditulisi oleh Nikolai.

Awalnya anak itu sepertinya memang menuliskan kode-kode, tapi Light melihat bahwa setelah itu, Nikolai tidak melanjutkan kode-kode itu. Yang terlihat di akhir baris hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital: JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL.

Light tersennyum.

_Well... tidak apa-apa._

_Aku tahu ia berbohong._

_Rupanya ini hanyalah sebuah rencana untuk kabur dariku._

_Semua percakapan itu, walau benar, tetap saja hanya omong kosong._

_Hebat._

Tapi Light masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa bocah itu lari darinya.

Apakah karena ia ketakutan?

Tidak, Light mengenalnya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Light tentang rencana di dalam otak si bocah.

Light mengerutkan dahi.

Ia meninggalkan_ The Cube_ dan lari dariku.

Sungguh tindakan yang tolol.

Apakah ia berpikir dengan menikam tenggorokanku, lalu aku akan mati?

Lalu ia akan kembali dan mengambil kembali _The Cube?_

Tidak!

Light tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Nikolai.

Sebuah rencana yang bisa menggagalkan seluruh tujuannya.

Kemudian, saat suara gemuruh terdengar di kejauhan, Light sadar.

Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Nikolai.

Sial!

Jika benar begitu, ia harus segera bertindak.

Light meraih laptopnya dan mengecek sesuatu di dalam_ The Cube._

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah jeritan yang mengerikan terdengar.

Light memukul meja dan jemarinya terkepal.

Wajahnya jelas marah.

SIALAN!

ANAK ITU BARU SAJA MENGUNCI THE CUBE!

Light mengutuki diri karena telah lengah.

Anak itu tentunya punya rencana malam ini, dan ia berhasil.

Ia mengelabui Light dengan cerita-ceritanya yang simpatik, dan kemudian ia berbohong supaya ia diperbolehkan meraih _The Cube._

Setelah itu, dengan berbohong bahwa ia akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Light, Nikolai diam-diam mengunci _The Cube._

Dan setelah _The Cube_ terkunci, ia menjalankan rencana puncaknya.

Pintar!

Light menatap layar laptopnya yang memampangkan sebuah jendela tepat di tengah-tengah layar.

**Acces Denied**

**The Cube has been locked. Please insert password to open.**

Light tersenyum.

Ia terkekeh.

"Nikolai Ivanovich... kau telah bermain-main denganku... aku akan memburumu hingga ke ujung neraka hanya untuk mendapatkan kode ini... dan setelah itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu..."

Light menutup _The Cube _dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ia tidak terbiasa berantakan.

Ia menyukai keteraturan.

Dan ia yakin bahwa semua rencananya pasti akan terpenuhi.

Lakukan dengan sangat rapi, Light.

Lakukan dengan sangat rapi.

Light tersenyum.

Ia merapikan seluruh peralatannya dan kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya.

Ia mengenakan mantel dan sarung tangan.

Sejak melakukan perjalanan ini ia selalu mengenakan sarung tangan dan sangat berhati-hati akan sidik jarinya.

Akhirnya ia melangkah ke pintu depan.

Setelah mengunci pintunya, ia merapikan mantel dan syalnya.

Kemudian tersenyum penuh kehangatan.

_Saatnya berburu._

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Yup, Nikolai pergi hanya untuk satu tujuan. Bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk dunia.

Menghentikan orang yang memiliki ambisi terlalu besar-melampaui manusia-adalah perbuatan yang mulia.

lol

Terima kasih buat yang masih mengikuti cerita ini. Kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

Silahkan dinantikan chapter selanjutnya.

Thanx for read and review.

**Note:** Saya membuat gambaran Nikolai ivanovich Senior. Jika 29 saya buat dengan sentuhan digital, maka Ivanovish saya buat dengan sentuhan manual. Jika pembaca ada waktu silahkan mengunjungi: http:/clairelawliet(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d35zlff

Thanx.


	11. From Hell

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate, Akira Fujikaze and Li Chylee.**

_Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much._

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Warning**: Fiksi ini berbasiskan berdasarkan_ Many world interpretation theory_ dan semua kemungkinan yang mengikutinya.

**Second Warning**: _Murder (kinda hard, I think, but don't believe it, mate.)_

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap Death Note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**-29-**

**Chapter Eleven: ****From Hell**

**

* * *

**

**PHASE FUTURE**

**Phase One: Freedom**

Nikolai menatap pria di depannya.

Visualisasi terhadap satu wujud yang nyata.

Manusia?

Atau sesosok makhluk asing yang tidak pernah dikenalnya?

Nikolai memutuskan ia tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Rasa sakit mencubit-cubitnya saat tarikan kasar si pria semakin kuat.

Tangan itu tengah mencengkeram rambutnya, menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

Nikolai mengernyit.

Tidakkah pria ini mengenal rasa sakit?

Lalu pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nikolai.

Seakan hendak mengecupnya.

Pria itu tersenyum.

Dingin.

Nikolai dapat merasakan panah salju menekan wajahnya kejam.

Ya, Tuhan, apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar?

Apakah aku telah berdosa?

Nikolai mersa ingin menangis.

Namun ia tidak mengijinkan matanya untuk melakukan itu.

Ia masih memiliki kendali atas tubuhnya.

Ia harus berhasil.

Segala ide yang begitu saja terlintas harus dilaksanakan.

Nikolai menggenggam pena di tangannya keras-keras.

Bagaimanapun, harus ada yang menghentikan monster ini.

Dan di dunia ini hanya aku yang saat ini bersama dengannya.

Aku harus mempertaruhkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana, ya... aku akan membunuhmu atau tidak..." kata pria itu dengan nada diseret-seret.

_"Sir._.."

"Ya?"

"Tahukah anda, bahwa anda itu sangat sempurna?"

"Tanyakan pada Tuhan."

"Anda memiliki fisik yang baik, keluarga yang baik, pekerjaan yang baik... segalanya... aku sempat melihat putra anda... ia adalah anak yang baik... ia pasti membanggakan di masa depan..."

"Namanya Hikaru..."

"Tapi... aku benar-benar kasihan terhadap anda... anda telah menyia-nyiakan segalanya... segalanya... dan menurutku tidak ada diantara tindakan anda yang benar-benar layak untuk dipuji..."

"Oh ya?" Light menyeringai. Ia semakin merenggut kuat rambut Nikolai, menarik wajah kecil itu semakin mendongak.

"Dan... suara anda,_ Sir.._. anda memiliki suara yang sangat jernih... setiap orang pasti menyukai mendengar suara itu..."

Light mengangkat alis.

Tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi tidak untukku..."

Jemari Nikolai bergetar.

_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Benda ini membakarku._

Nikolai menggeram.

"Oh ya? Mengapa?" tanya pria itu berbisik.

"Karena... memang seperti itu... suara anda jelek... sangat jelek... setidaknya mulai malam ini..."

Pria di depannya jelas-jelas tampak terkejut.

_Sedikit terkejut._

Jika bukan ekspresi waspada yang muncul, itu pastilah sebuah keterkejutan.

Malaikat di ruangan itu pasti telah memberikan sinyal-sinyal kepada masing-masing pihak.

_Kepada si pria; kau akan mendapatkan celaka._

_Kepada si bocah; sebuah peringatan sekaligus pesan dari surga._

Kemudian hal selanjutnya terjadi sangat cepat.

.

Keterkejutan sejenak muncul di wajah Light.

_Apa-_

Bocah di depannya menggeram kecil.

Light seakan mendengar rintihan seekor singa yang berbahaya.

Yang telah pulih dari kelumpuhannya.

Singa itu pun memberontak keras.

Wajah mereka sejenak tertaut dalam jarak yang dekat.

Nikolai memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mengabadikan sosok pembunuh ayahnya.

_Jadi kau rupanya._

_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu._

Kemudian... ia mengangkat lengan kanannya.

Mengayunkannya.

Dan menancapkan pena di gegnggamannya dengan keras ke tenggorokan pria di depannya.

.

Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan pria itu tidak dapat direkam.

Nikolai mengalaminya langsung.

Pria itu membelalakkan mata.

Terkejut luar biasa dengan aksi tiba-tiba bocah di depannya.

Nikolai pun tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Ia merasakan horor mencekam seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini terlalu mengerikan.

Ini salah!

Pria itu sekejap melepaskan kepala Nikolai.

Kedua lengannya yang bergetar mengarah ke tenggorokannya yang tengah tersumbat pena hitam.

Berusaha meraih benda itu dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat.

Nikolai menjauh perlahan.

Ia berhasil memisahkan diri dari jangkauan pria itu.

Kini ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Menatap si pria yang tengah menahan sakit dan menatapnya dengan horor.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman.

Penuh kebencian.

Nikolai menatap pria menyakitkan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Nah... benar, kan? Mulai malam ini suara anda tidak akan merdu lagi." Nikolai memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Seharusnya senyum itu tidak boleh muncul sekarang.

Tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya.

Sebuah harapan kecil yang menyeruak melewati desakan waktu.

"Selanjutnya, _Sir_... aku tidak akan membiarkan anda membunuh Sembilan Belas. Andalah yang akan dibinasakan."

Nikolai memberikan seringaian untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

Berlari menyusuri ruangan, dan membuka pintu.

Nikolai berlalu dari losmen, meninggalkan gemuruh pada pintu.

.

**Phase Two: Something new**

[Kanagawa 02:22]

Light memasukkan kunci pada lubangnya.

Ia melewati ambang pintu dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Kemudian ia menguncinya kembali.

Ia memutuskan tidak melaporkan perihal hilangnya Nikolai kepada pihak motel.

Toh mereka tidak akan peduli.

Tidak, ia masih punya satu kartu As.

Light berjalan menuju dapur yang kotor.

Ia membuat kopi dan kemudian duduk di sofa di ruang tengah.

Ia menatap televisi yang kosong.

Nikolai telah meninggalkannya selama empat jam.

Dan ia belum menemukannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian dan melanjutkannya besok.

Tidak perlu khawatir.

Anak itu tidak akan bisa kemana-mana.

Tidak tanpa _The Cube._

Dan tidak mungkin pula ia berlari ke polisi.

Light mendengus.

_Aku adalah polisi, brengsek._

Light mengernyit saat rasa sakit di tenggorokannya menggelitiknya.

Mulai saat ini ia akan selalu ditemani oleh luka ini.

Light bangkit dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Ia membasuh lukanya dan kemudian mengobatinya lagi.

Ia beruntung pena itu tidak menembus terlalu dalam.

Hanya pita suara saja yang dirusaknya.

Dan tidak ada pendarahan.

Tidak ada bahaya serius yang mengancam keselamatannya.

Light harus merasa bersyukur.

Namun cepat atau lambat ia harus ke dokter.

Nanti.

Jika ia sudah kembali.

Ia akan mengurus semuanya ini.

"Ah, tidak. Aku rasa aku menyukai suara ini." ia menyeringai.

Light memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda.

Suara yang baru.

Kedengarannya lumayan keren.

Ia tersenyum dalam kegembiraan yang ganjil.

Lumayan keren.

Light merasa bahwa ada yang menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya.

Ia tahu bahwa Nikolai merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Ia harus menghentikan bocah itu sebelum segalanya mejadi kacau.

Light menatap dirinya di cermin.

Ia melihat seseorang yang telah lama dilupakannya.

Orang itu tersenyum padanya.

Tidak, tunggu... ia tidak tersenyum padaku.

Ia tersenyum pada seseorang di belakangku.

_Siapa-_

Light menoleh ke belakangnya.

Dinding yang dingin membalas tatapannya.

Light kembali menoleh ke cermin.

Namun orang itu telah menghilang.

_Kurasa aku butuh alkohol._

.

**Phase Three: Alert**

[Tokyo Station 01:10]

Nikolai tidak merasakan rasa itu lagi.

Jantungnya sudah tidak berdentam-dentam lagi.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi meneriakkan alarm kepanikan.

Ia sepenuhnya telah aman.

Itu yang dikatakan pikirannya kepadanya.

Berhentilah panik dan kau harus istirahat.

Nikolai setuju.

Ia menatap sekitarnya.

Pasti sudah lewat beberapa jam setelah ia meninggalkan motel.

Dan kini ia merasa sepenuhnya tenang.

Ia tengah berada di stasiun.

Duduk seorang diri di tengah-tengah aktivitas stasiun yang masih tersisa.

Nikolai mengawasi orang-orang yang lalu lalang di tengah-tengah peron.

Mengawasi hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran dengan mata yang tampak kosong.

Mengawasi dinding-dinding bercat pucat di sekitarnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa sangat asing.

Tiga hari berada di Kanagawa merupakan keuntungan baginya.

Ia dan Light telah melakukan pengawasan terhadap target selama tiga hari ini.

Dan Nikolai sudah cukup mengenal daerah-daerah yang dilewatinya.

Jarak antara tempat tinggal target dan motel mereka cukup jauh.

Light tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Begitu katanya.

Saat keluar dari motel tadi, ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya, keluar dari jangkauan motel tersebut.

Berlari dan berlari hingga alarm di kepalanya berhenti menjerit-jerit.

Saat tiba di tikungan jalan besar, ia melihat tanda jalan.

Stasiun Tokyo.

Ia langsung memutuskan tujuannya.

Pilihannya bukan berarti pilihan yang bijak, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia tidak mengenal siapapun, dan juga tidak membawa apapun, kecuali beberapa yen yang dicurinya dari Light.

Sesungguhnya ia telah mencuri uang itu sejak lama.

Ia merasa harus memiliki pegangan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dan semua orang membutuhkan uang.

Jadi, berdiam di tempat umum seperti stasiun mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

Tempat itu pasti tidak akan terlalu sepi sehingga tidak akan membahayakan.

Dan juga disana ia pun bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tanpa merasa dicurigai.

Walaupun beberapa petugas peron berberapa kali meliriknya dengan tatapan keheranan, ia tetap tidak meninggalkan kursinya.

_Aku tengah menunggu seseorang, brengsek._

Nikolai akan berada disana hingga matahari terbit, kemudian ia akan naik kereta ke suatu tempat.

_Kau masih memiliki harta karun, Nikolai._

Ia menekan sisi jaketnya.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Suara bernada dalam itu merayap ke telinga Nikolai.

Ia mendongak dan menemukan petugas peron bertubuh gempal menatapnya dengan senter di tangan kirinya.

Ia bersyukur petugas itu tidak mengarahkan senter itu ke wajahnya.

Nikolai menunjukkan ekspresi was-was pada wajahnya.

Ia tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang.

Selama ini ia berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan Light.

Demi Tuhan, ia pun sesungguhnya tidak mengira _The Cube_ akan membawanya ke negeri ini.

Ayahnya jelas-jelas memiliki sebuah momen di negara ini di dimensi yang lain.

Nikolai memberikan isyarat pada petugas peron tersebut.

Petugas itu bergumam kecil dan mendesah, "Dasar orang asing..."

Kemudian ia kembali bertanya pada si anak.

Dengan bahasa Inggris.

_"Are you waiting for someone, kid?"_

"Um... ya... aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Petugas itu memberikan tatapan selidik terang-terangan.

Ia seperti tengah menilai bocah di depannya itu.

Apakah seorang kriminal kecil?

Atau seorang yang lari dari rumah karena pertengkaran konyol?

Atau... hanya seseorang yang_ memang_ sedang menunggu.

Petugas itu menghembuskan napas kecil.

"Nak, kau tahu kan ini pukul berapa. Aku sungguh berharap kau tidak bersikap konyol..."

Nikolai menatapnya dengan kebingungan sejenak.

Kemudian ia mengetahui pikiran si pria gempal tersebut.

"Ah, tidak, _Sir._.. aku tidak lari dari rumah... aku baik-baik saja... sungguh, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Nikolai memaksakan sebuah senyum konyol.

Petugas itu mengerutkan kening.

"Baik. Aku percaya padamu, nak. Kau tahu, jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku, kau mengerti?"

Nikolai mengangguk.

Kemudian petugas itu meninggalkannya.

Nikolai menatapnya berlalu.

Stasiun sekarang semakin sunyi.

Nikolai menatap papan pengumuman keberangkatan di ujung.

Ia akan berangkat sebentar lagi...

Pergi ke sebuah tempat yang telah ia kenal.

Yang selama tiga hari kemarin telah dikunjunginya secara berkala bersama Light.

.

Nikolai memiliki memori yang cukup tentang eksistensi seorang Yagami Light di dalam pikirannya.

Saat kereta bergerak dengan lembut, Nikolai kembali merajut seluruh pendapatnya tentang hal luar biasa yang telah dialaminya baru-baru ini.

_Sesungguhnya aku telah mendapatkan hal yang luar biasa sejak menciptakan The Cube._

Ia ingin membuat sebuah gambaran secara menyeluruh tentang siapa sebenarnya Yagami Light ini.

Tentu saja ia akan memulainya dari si Sembilan Belas.

Pemuda masa lalu Light.

Sosoknya yang berada di dimensi lain.

Selama tiga hari ini ia telah mengamati segala aktivitas pemuda itu.

Tingkah lakunya, kebiasaannya, segalanya.

Maka ia merasa sudah cukup mampu membuat sebuah pendapat pribadi mengenai pemuda menarik itu.

Light Sembilan Belas, tidak ubahnya seperti dirinya yang lain di dimensi-dimensi yang telah dikunjunginya, adalah seorang pemuda yang menarik.

Ia cerdas, tenang dan berambisi.

Nikolai berani menjamin itu.

Namun ia tahu bahwa sisi yang berbahaya itu belum muncul di dalam sosok Sembilan Belas.

Light selalu mengatakan omong kosong itu ratusan kali.

Dan Nikolai hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Light sangat waspada terhadap si Sembilan Belas ini.

Nikolai tahu, Light merasa takut terhadap pemuda itu.

Entah karena suatu hal, atau hal lainnya, yang jelas hal itulah yang membuat Light berhenti sejenak dan kemudian menyusun strategi khusus untuk menumbangkannya.

Light berhati-hati terhadap pemuda ini.

Ia tidak ingin segalanya menjadi buruk.

Nikolai tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang ditakuti oleh Light terhadap si Sembilan Belas ini.

Dan ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merebut peluang.

Ia harus memberikan sebuah peringatan kepada Sembilan Belas.

Jika perlu, ia akan memberikan harta karunnya kepada pemuda itu.

Hal terakhir yang dipunyainya.

Kartu Asnya.

Sebab Nikolai tahu bahwa Sembilan Belas adalah satu-satunya tiket untuk kepulangannya.

Satu-satunya.

.

**Phase Four: Treasure**

[09:20]

Pemuda itu beringsut keluar dari ambang pintu rumahnya.

Ia tersenyum sejenak kepada seseorang di dalam rumah, dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam dan meneriakkan sesuatu kepada si pemuda yang tampaknya berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar.

Kemudian wanita itu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sejenak keadaan hening, hingga wanita itu kembali muncul dari dalam.

Ia keluar pagar dan berjalan ke arah utara.

Sebuah tas berukuran lumayan besar tengah dipegangnya.

Seorang bocah yang sedari tadi mengawasi situasi rumah itu kemudian mengikuti sang wanita ke arah utara.

.

Nikolai memutuskan bahwa ibu Yagami Light adalah seorang wanita yang sederhana.

Ia adalah wanita paruh baya yang berkesan hangat.

Nikolai menjaga jaraknya saat berjalan mengikuti wanita itu di sepanjang jalan.

Saat itu pagi hari yang sepi.

Nikolai beruntung karena tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

Ia tahu kemana wanita itu pergi, karena pernah mengikutinya tiga hari yang lalu bersama Light.

Saat itu Light berkata ia harus mengawasi semua orang.

Entahlah, Nikolai pikir mungkin Light hanya ingin melihat ibunya saja.

Setiap tiga hari sekali... ia akan ke sebuah tempat, kata Light.

_Tersenyum menyapa orang-orang di tempat itu, dan kemudian bergegas-gegas ke arah pasar._

Nikolai melambatkan langkahnya saat wanita itu berbelok ke kanan dan mendekati sebuah bangunan di salah satu deretan distrik tersebut.

Nikolai menatap papan namanya yang bertengger diam di depan pintu masuk.

**Keith and Li**

**Laundry and Dry Cleaning**

Wanita itu menghilang ke dalam.

Nikolai berhenti di tempatnya dan menatap papan nama itu seraya berpikir keras.

_Aku tidak mungkin pergi ke Sembilan Belas dan menceritakan segalanya._

_Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Light pasti menemukanku cepat atau lambat, dan jika saat itu tiba aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu pun._

_Bahkan untuk bernapas._

Entah kenapa Nikolai yakin akan hal itu.

Ia telah membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur.

Nikolai menggerakkan lengan kanannya ke arah wajahnya.

Jarinya menyentuh bagian bawah mata kanannya dengan lembut.

Hanya ada satu cara.

Aku harus mengamankan benda ini.

Secepatnya!

Light pasti akan menemukannya jika ia mendapatkanku.

Dan tentunya tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Ia bisa saja menghabisiku, tapi ia tidak boleh mendapatkan benda ini.

Nikolai telah merencanakan hal ini.

Ia telah meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang di losmen.

Sebuah pesan tersamar yang menyembunyikan peta persembunyian sebuah harta karun.

Ia harus memberikan harta itu kepada seseorang yang tepat.

_Lalu... bagaimana dengan ini?_

Nikolai masih meraba-raba bagian bawah mata kanannya.

_Sebenarnya benda inilah yang paling berharga... tapi bagaimana aku bisa menyimpannya?_

Nikolai melihat memori masa lalu menari-nari di depan matanya.

_Ini keputusanku._

_Aku yang memutuskan untuk membawa semua ini._

Nikolai menurunkan lengannya.

"Ayah... aku menitipkan benda ini untukmu..." bisik Nikolai.

.

Wanita itu keluar dari _Keith and Li._

Nikolai menunggu lima menit hingga wanita itu menghilang di tikungan.

Kemudian ia melangkah ke arah bangunan di depannya.

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang bergemerincing menggelisahkan Nikolai saat ia memasuki toko.

Meja resepsionis kosong.

Dua orang wanita dan seorang gadis berada di ruangan itu.

Menunggu di kursi, dan yang lain tengah menelepon melalui telepon selulernya.

Nikolai menatap sekitarnya dengan was-was.

Ia mendekati meja resepsionis, dan terkejut saat seorang gadis keluar melalui pintu di belakang_ counter._

Gadis itu menuju meja dan ia melihat Nikolai.

Nikolai mendekat dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"_Excuse me... can I, um..."_ katanya berusaha menyusun kalimat.

"Ya?"

Tampaknya si gadis langsung tahu bahwa anak di depanya itu bukan penduduk lokal.

Ia menjawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Aku... yang tadi... pakaian yang tadi dibawa oleh... um... wanita yang baru saja kesini... boleh aku melihatnya sebentar?" Nikolai benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh.

Gadis itu langsung merasa waspada.

"Miss Yagami?"

"Um... ya... Miss Yagami... aku dimintai tolong olehnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu pakaian yang baru saja ia berikan kesini."

"Apakah ia kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya si gadis kebingungan.

"Um... ya..."

"Maaf, tapi... aku belum pernah melihatmu..." kata si gadis waspada.

"Aku adalah saudara jauhnya yang datang dari luar negeri... kebetulan ia mengajakku ke tempat ini dan saat keluar tadi, ia mengatakan kalau ia melupakan sebuah benda di salah satu pakaian... jadi, ia minta tolong padaku... untuk mengambilkannya... um... ia harus segera ke pasar... anda tahu, kan..." Nikolai berharap kebohongannya tidak membakarnya.

Gadis itu seakan berpikir. Ia mengernyit.

_Ya, aku memang pembohong yang payah, jadi berikan saja benda sialan itu padaku!_

"O... oke... tunggu sebentar..." kata si gadis seraya masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama ia keluar lagi dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Um, jaket. Sebuah jaket berwarna cokelat." jawab Nikolai mantap.

Sembilan Belas sering mengenakan pakaian itu.

"Oke..." kata gadis itu dan menghilang lagi ke dalam.

Tak lama ia pun kembali dan menyerahkan sebuah jaket berwarna coklat terang kepada Nikolai.

"Terima kasih."

Nikolai segera membawa jaket itu ke arah kursi dan membelakangi si gadis yang mulai menatapnya dengan curiga.

Nikolai berpura-pura merogoh-rogoh saku jaket di tangannya sementara sesungguhnya ia sedang berusaha untuk menarik sebuah benda yang sangat kecil dari balik kancing jaketnya sendiri.

Sebuah chip yang berukuran sangat kecil, yang tidak mungkin diperhatikan oleh mata.

Benda itu kuat terhadap benturan dan juga tekanan.

Namun benda itu liat. Ia mudah ditarik dan ditempelkan pada materi yang keras.

Lapisan luarnya melindungi materi di dalamnya.

Sebuah harta karun.

Kartu Asnya.

Nikolai mencabut chip itu dan menempelkannya pada balik kancing jaket coklat itu.

_Nomor tiga._

Setelah itu ia kembali berpura-pura merogoh-rogoh saku jaket dan setelah merasa cukup, ia menoleh ke arah gadis di resepsionis lagi.

"Um, maaf, aku tidak menemukannya... nanti akan kukatakan pada Miss Yagami... mungkin ia lupa atau sesuatu... um, terima kasih banyak." Nikolai menyerahkan jaket itu kembali kepada si gadis.

"Oh... apa sih yang kau cari?"

"Sesuatu... yang sangat kecil..."

Nikolai beranjak ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Lonceng kembali bergemerincing, dan Nikolai menoleh ke arah si gadis.

Sebuah tatapan yang penuh pernyataan.

Kemudian Nikolai berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Nikolai tersentak kecil saat menyadari bahwa ia telah tiba di depan rumah Sembilan Belas.

Rupanya sedari tadi ia melamun.

_Apa yang kulamunkan?_

Nikolai menatap rumah bertingkat itu dengan pandangan sedih.

Aku ingin pulang.

Saat ini ia boleh tenang.

Karena ia telah berhasil menyusupkan rencananya dengan mulus.

Jika saja seandainya ia tidak selamat, ia akan tetap tenang.

Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Ia yakin.

Karena ia tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Pengamanan.

Dan sekarang ia hanya ingin satu hal.

Pulang.

Nikolai merogoh sakunya dan ia mengitung sisa uang yang dimilikinya.

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari dan ia mulai lapar.

Apakah aku akan membeli sebuah makanan atau sebaiknya kugunakan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat?

Kemana?

Losmen?

Nikolai tidak percaya ia memikirkan hal itu.

Kembali kepada Light.

Setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

Ia yakin pria itu pasti akan membunuhnya jika ia berhasil menemukannya.

Namun, kemana lagi ia harus kembali?

Ia bukan milik dimensi ini.

Ia tidak mungkin hidup di sini.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah _The Cube_.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah Light.

Namun, ia tetap berharap Sembilan Belas akan menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum Light.

Menemukan kebenaran yang mencengangkan.

Nikolai berharap Sembilan Belas baik-baik saja.

.

Nikolai memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Ia masih mempunyai sisa beberapa yen untuk kembali ke losmen jika pun itu diperlukan.

Yang pasti sekarang ia harus makan sesuatu.

.

**Phase Five: Sound**

[Tokyo Statiun 19:02]

Nikolai menatap peron yang dipadati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia melangkah kembali ke tempat ini.

Mengapa ia tidak pergi kepada Sembilan Belas saja dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

'_Hei, Light... kau akan dibunuh oleh dirimu dari masa depan... sebaiknya kau menyelamatkan dirimu... dan, oh ya... kau juga harus menyelamatkanku karena aku telah memberitahukan hal ini padamu.'_

Nikolai menyipitkan mata.

Mudah sekali, bukan?

Ia mulai berjalan pelan melintasi peron yang sesak.

Berbagai hal menyeruak di dalam pikirannya yang kusut.

Wajah ayahnya.

Suara ibunya.

Foto-foto yang pernah ia lihat.

Light.

_The Cube._

Sebuah suara.

.

Nikolai menghentikan langkahnya.

Sebuah suara yang asing menyapanya.

_Suara dari neraka_.

.

"_Hai, mate."_

Nikolai mendongak dan menatap sebuah wajah.

Wajah itu tersenyum.

Light.

Nikolai tidak terkejut.

Ia tahu bahwa saat ini pasti akan datang.

Maka ia tidak terkejut.

Yang terlihat di wajahnya hanyalah sebuah sinyal kelelahan.

Ia merasa sudah waktunya bersandar pada sesuatu.

Walau ia harus bersandar pada lengan-lengan maut.

Ia akan merasa bersyukur.

.

_"Hai, mate."_

Nikolai menatap Light.

Light memasang senyum hangat.

Nikolai menatap syal merahnya yang bergayut di sekelliling leher pria itu.

Menutupi lehernya yang jenjang secara sempurna.

Menutupi luka yang telah diciptakannya.

"Aku datang menjemputmu."

Nikolai tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang." kata Light.

.

Kereta bergetar lembut.

Shinkanzen selalu nyaman.

Kau bahkan bisa mati dengan tenang di atasnya.

Nikolai menatap jendela yang berlalu dalam malam yang tenang.

Light duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

Bukankah ini adalah saat yang tenang?

Sangat tenang, sebelum kehancuran tiba.

Mereka tiba di losmen pukul delapan.

Light membereskan sesuatu di dalam kamar.

Nikolai duduk tenang di ruang tengah.

Menatap televisi yang menyala.

Kadang benda itu bergetar dan gambarnya memudar, dan terkadang suaranya putus-putus.

Setelah selesai di dalam kamar, Light keluar dan meletakkan _The Cube_ dan laptopnya di hadapan Nikolai.

Light kemudian duduk di seberangnya dan menatap bocah itu.

"Nah." kata Light.

Nikolai mendongak menatap Light.

"Kau suka suara baruku?" tanya Light.

Nikolai tidak menjawab.

"Kita anggap saja kau suka, karena tidak menjawab. Sekarang silahkan mulai." Kata Light lagi.

Nikolai menatap Light dan kemudian mengangkat suara.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Light menatap Nikolai dengan tatapan yang berbahaya.

"Apakah sakit?" lanjut Nikolai.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Light memberikan isyarat untuk mengakhiri percakapan cacat itu dan kemudian memelototi Nikolai dengan tajam.

"Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan." kata Light lagi, tidak sabaran.

"Pasti sakit sekali ya... aku minta maaf..."

Light mengerling Nikolai.

Ia tidak merespon dan masih menunggu bocah itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tapi... setelah aku pikir... kau layak mendapatkannya... sesuai dengan hatimu..."

Mata Light telah berubah dingin.

Mata itu mencengkeram bocah di depannya dengan tajam.

"Kurasa ada yang tidak kau mengerti disini, Nikolai..." Light berkata.

Nadanya telah berubah.

Kesabaran dan ketenangan tadi telah menghilang.

"Kau telah melakukan hal yang sangat konyol... tapi sudahlah, aku maklumi ketololanmu itu... namun kau melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh dengan mengunci _The Cube._ Sekarang... tolong kau perbaiki ketololanmu."

Nikolai tersenyum.

"Aku memang tolol... karena bertemu dneganmu... dan ketahuilah,_ Sir_... aku tidak akan pernah membukakan _The Cube _untukmu."

"Kau berpikir aku tidak akan mendapatkan kodenya?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya_, Sir."_

Light menatap Nikolai dalam diam yang ganjil.

"Aku akan memberitahukan padamu, nak... aku akan mendapatkan kode itu... dan kau akan mati. Jadi pilih dengan bijaksana. Kau memberikan kodenya dan kau tidak harus mati."

"Kau akan membunuhku, _Sir_. Itu adalah suatu hal yang pasti."

Light terdiam.

Kini matanya berbahaya.

"Dengar, bocah... aku akan memberikanmu lima menit. Setelah itu, jika kau tidak membuka _The Cube_, kau tidak akan pernah kembali bernapas. Aku bersumpah."

Nikolai tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya,_ Sir."_

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena... aku telah memberikannya kepada seseorang... dan orang itu akan segera datang kepadamu... dan menghancurkanmu..." kata Nikolai seraya menyeringai.

Light menatapnya. Mulutnya melengkung kebawah.

Matanya berkerut berbahaya.

Light tengah menahan amarahnya yang sedang mendesak keluar.

Sesaat waktu senyap.

Light mengangkat lengannya dan menatap jam tangannya.

Setelah itu ia kembali memelototi Nikolai.

Bocah itu masih tersenyum tenang.

Detik-detik bergulir tajam.

Menikung dan berputar.

Lima puluh delapan...

Lima puluh sembilan...

_Enam puluh..._

.

Light bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

Ia berjalan pelan mengitari kursi Nikolai dan dengan gerakan yang mengerikan ia menjambak rambut bocah itu dengan kasar.

Light menarik Nikolai sehingga bocah itu terangkat bangun dari kursinya.

"Waktu habis."

Light menghempaskan Nikolai ke lantai dengan kejam.

.

**Phase Six: Hell**

Nikolai menjerit tertahan saat Light mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kasar.

Setelah itu ia merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dengan keras ke lantai losmen yang berkarpet murahan.

Nikolai menoleh dan mendapati Light berjalan ke arah meja di samping televisi.

Ia meraih sesuatu dari sana dan kemudian berbalik ke arah Nikolai.

"Kau tahu, seandainya pun kau membukakan _The Cube_ untukku, aku tetap akan membunuhmu sekarang... kau telah bermain-main dengan kesabaranku..."

Nikolai menatap Light dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

Light tiba di tempat Nikolai saat bocah itu telah berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Nikolai menekan lengan kirinya.

Sepertinya lengannya terkilir.

Light memperlihatkan sesuatu pada jemarinya.

"Kau mau tahu, kan bagaimana rasanya?" Light bertanya seraya menunjukkan benda di tangannya pada Nikolai.

Nikolai mengernyit.

Menatap sebuah benda ramping kecil di dalam genggaman tangan Light

Sebuah pena berwarna hitam.

Benda yang sama dengan yang digunakannya untuk melukai tenggorokan Light.

Oh ya, Nikolai tahu.

Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Light padanya.

Pria itu tidak akan langsung membunuhnya.

Ia akan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu.

Nikolai tahu resiko ini.

Namun ia tidak merasa takut.

Entah kenapa ia merasa semakin dekat dengan ayahnya sekarang.

Light mendekati Nikolai dan menyudutkannya.

"Nah... bagaimana jika kita mulai saja?" Light menyeringai kejam.

.

Selanjutnya yang dirasakan Nikolai adalah tubuhnya dicengkeram dengan sangat kasar oleh sebuah lengan yang kuat.

Sebuah tangan yang kejam mencekik tenggorokannya dan melempar tubuhnya ke lantai.

Nikolai menghantam lampu ruangan dan ia pun terjerembab, kemudian terjatuh dengan keras untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebelum ia sempat menoleh, tangan yang sama membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar, menjambak rambut bagian atasnya dan Nikolai menjerit saat dadanya merasakan tekanan yang menyakitkan.

Light menekan lututnya pada dada bocah di bawahnya itu dan dengan kejam menahan kepalanya dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"Sudah siap?" Light berbisik.

Nikolai mengernyit kesakitan.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada pena hitam yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan Light.

"Kita anggap saja itu artinya 'ya'." bisik Light mengerikan.

Dan selanjutnya, yang dirasakan Nikolai adalah sebuah sensasi yang asing.

Sensasi yang berasal dari neraka.

.

Light sekonyong-konyong langsung mendaratkan pena hitam itu pada tenggorokan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang tengah berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Tepat di tengah, di antara tulang selangkanya.

Suara jeritan Nikolai menyeruak masuk hingga ke lapisan terdalam pikiran Light.

Light menyeringai penuh kekejian saat melihat bocah di bawahnya mengejang dengan hebat.

Tangan-tangan bocah itu memukul-mukul dengan liar.

Light bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh si bocah bergetar liar.

Nikolai membelalakkan mata dan sepersekian detik ia merasa tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya.

Mulutnya membuka lebar, mengharapkan udara yang kejam memasuki paru-parunya, membantu tenggorokannya yang tengah menderita.

Light menekankan pena itu semakin ke dalam, dan ia mendengar Nikolai berdeguk dalam kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Light terkekeh seperti kanak-kanak.

Matanya melebar menikmati setiap penderitaan bocah di dekatnya itu.

Mulutnya menyeringai sangat lebar, puas dengan luka dan darah yang menyeruak keluar dari tenggorokan dan mulut mungil si bocah.

Nikolai berdeguk-deguk liar dan dengan refleksnya ia berusaha menyudahi penderitaan yang tengah menyiksanya itu.

Light menatap darah yang keluar mengotori lengan pakaiannya.

Kemudia ia menatap wajah si bocah yang tengah menahan penderitaan yang hebat.

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu kan sekarang rasanya?" Light berbisik parau.

Kemudian ia tertawa.

Sangat kencang.

"Suara kita tidak akan merdu lagi_, mate_... tapi ada perbedaan yang jelas setelah ini... aku masih akan hidup, dan kau tidak... aku sudah katakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bernapas lagi... namun aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau akan mati saat _'tidak bernapas'_ itu... kau masih akan tetap hidup saat '_tidak bernapas'_ itu... dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya..." Light berbisik tajam dengan cepat seperti orang gila.

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat yang mengerikan, Light memutuskan untuk mencabut pena itu keluar.

Saat pena itu keluar, darah dari tenggorokan Nikolai terciprat dan mengenai pakaian Light.

Juga wajahnya.

Nikolai ingin terbatuk, namun ia tidak bisa.

Tenggorokannya telah terluka parah, organ itu kini tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik.

Light bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mengitari ruangan seraya bergumam pelan.

Nikolai tergeletak lemah di lantai.

Mengejang.

Terbalut darahnya sendiri.

Seluruh tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

Tangan-tangannya meraih tenggorokannya dan bergetar liar di sekitar lukanya yang menganga.

Saat itu benar-benar mirip seperti mimpi.

Nikolai merasa bahwa ia tengah berada di sebuah dimensi lain.

Dimensi yang tidak pernah dikenal manusia.

Seluruh alam raya menghilang.

Suara-suara yang pernah dikenalnya menghilang lenyap.

Orang-orang yang pernah dilihatnya telah terhapus dari pikirannya.

Hanya saja Nikolai masih bisa melihat sebuah wajah di kejauhan.

Disana, tepat di balik kabut itu.

Di tengah-tengah racaunya itu, Nikolai sayup-sayup mendengar suara Light yang monoton.

Suara yang berasal dari neraka.

Suara iblis.

_'Lihat, kan?'_

_'Bagaimana rasanya?'_

_'Aku memberimu belas kasihan... tapi kau telah membuangnya percuma...'_

_'Bukakan The Cube untukku'_

Segalanya tampak berputar-putar.

Sebuah rasa sakit yang berdentam-dentam menghancurkannya, namun ia juga merasakan tubuhnya telah setengah hilang dari eksistensi dunia.

_Nikolai!_

Nikolai terbelalak.

Baru saja ia mendengar sebuah suara.

Bukan, bukan suara Light.

Ia tahu itu bukan suara dari neraka.

Suara itu lembut.

Hangat.

Saat berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, menoleh, mencari-cari di tengah lebatnya kabut yang membutakan, ia tiba-tiba menatap pria yang telah menjulang tinggi di atasnya.

Pria itu menggenggam sebuah benda lain.

Bukan pena.

Tapi benda yang lain.

_Apa itu?_

_Pisau?_

_Sepertinya begitu._

Suara neraka itu menyeruak memasuki telinga tuli Nikolai.

Berdentum dalam kengeriannya.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang... kau ingin pulang, kan?"

Light menyeringai penuh kekejaman.

Nikolai jelas-jelas dapat melihat matanya yang semerah darah menatapnya dengan sadis.

Light menekuk lutut dan berlutut di sebelah Nikolai.

Bocah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang nanar.

"Aku sangat menghargai setiap petualangan kita, _mate_... aku akan sangat merindukanmu..."

Nikolai merasakan seluruh indranya membeku.

Seluruh syarafnya menyentak-nyentak menyakitkan.

"Oh ya, sampaikan salam hangatku kepada ayahmu..."

Kini sebuah alarm menjerit-jerit liar di dalam kepala Nikolai.

_"Sampai jumpa..."_

.

Waktu berhenti.

Televisi yang berkedut menatap pemandangan milik neraka yang meminjam ruangan sebuah losmen.

Lampu kamar yang berguling menatap seorang bocah yang tengah sekarat dengan luka mengerikan di tenggorokannya.

Dinding-dinging yang pucat terseyum muram menatap sepasang mata iblis pada sesosok pria yang tengah menggenggam sebuah alat kematian.

Kamar losmen itu telah berubah menjadi salah satu bilik milik neraka.

Dewa kematian telah meminjamkan alat kesayangannya pada seseorang di sana.

Dan seorang malaikat telah menunggu dengan sabar di luar untuk menjemput satu jiwa suci yang belum ternoda.

Waktu telah menghilang.

Dan alarm abadi yang bergaung dalam rongga pikiran si bocah telah padam untuk selamanya.

.

"Sampai jumpa." Light berbisik tajam.

Seketika itu ia menghantamkan tusukan-tusukan mengerikan ke atas tubuh si bocah yang tergeletak di lantai di depannya.

Light menikam dan terus menikam.

Di tengah perbuatannya itu ia sempat mendengar suara kesakitan Nikolai yang terjebak di dalam tenggorokannya.

Light menikmati ekspresi Nikolai yang tengah meregang nyawa.

Dalam sekejap saja, Light telah kehilangan dirinya.

Matanya melebar seiring dengan tikaman demi tikaman kejam yang dihunuskannya.

Seketika saja Light telah menjadi sangat marah.

Seluruh tubuhnya dikuasai amarah yang berkobar mengerikan.

Ia menikam semakin kuat dan semakin cepat.

Napasnya kini putus-putus.

Light terengah dalam kegilaannya.

Kemudian Light tersentak saat sebuah sentuhan yang lembut mendarat di lengan kananya.

Seketika itu, waktu kembali mengalir.

.

**Phase Seven: Angel **

Light tersentak saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada lengan kanannya.

Ia menoleh dengan napas yang keras.

Dengan terengah-engah, ia menatap seseorang di sampingnya.

.

Light terengah-engah.

Ia merasa paru-parunya terbakar.

Ia membutuhkan udara!

Light bernapas keras-keras seraya menatap orang di sampingnya itu.

Orang itu pun balik menatapnya.

Kemudian di tengah engahannya yang menyakitkan, Light mendengarnya berbicara.

_'Sudah. Sudah cukup.'_

Suara yang dikenalnya.

Dulu, sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Light menatap seorang pemudayang tengah berlutut di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu berambut hazel dan bermata sendu.

Ia tersenyum.

_'Sudah cukup.'_

Light mendengar suara itu melalui kepalanya.

Melalui pikirannya.

Light masih terengah dengan hebat saat pemuda itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

_'Dia sudah berlalu.'_

Light menatap Nikolai.

Bocah itu telah meninggal.

Dengan pose yang menyakitkan.

Seluruh tubuhnya tampak rusak karena cabikan pisau.

Tenggorokannya menganga mengerikan.

Kemudian Light kembali menoleh ke arah si pemuda.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan kemudian terbang menghilang.

.

**Phase Eight: Departed**

Light menenangkan diri.

Ia duduk di dekat Nikolai dan membuang pisau di tangannya.

Setelah ia merasa tenang, ia berbisik parau, "Jangan salahkan aku... kau yang memintanya..."

Setelah itu Light bangkit berdiri.

Ia mematikan televisi.

Lalu ia berhenti sejenak dan tampak berpikir.

Pikir, Light!

Pikir!

Oke, losmen terkutuk ini adalah tempat yang sempurna.

Tidak akan ada yang mendapatkanku dari tempat ini.

Light kemudian beranjak ke toilet.

Ia membersihkan dirinya dan menghilangkan seluruh jejak darah di tubuhnya.

Setelah itu ia membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah semua selesai, Light mengumpulkan pakaian berdarahnya dan pisau serta pena ke dalam satu wadah.

Ia akan membuang mereka ke suatu tempat.

Dalam setengah jam yang menegangkan, Light selesai membereskan segalanya.

Kemudian, saat melewati ruang tengah, ia berhenti sejenak.

Menatap Nikolai untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Light melangkah mendekati bocah tak bernyawa itu dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Kemudian ia membuka sarung tangannya.

Dan menyentuh sisi leher Nikolai.

Light tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, _mate_."

Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari ruangan dan keluar pintu.

Pintu yang menutup menatap Nikolai.

Berusaha mengirimkan sinyal penyesalan kepada jiwa sang bocah yang tengah terangkat menuju suatu tempat di atas sana.

.

Light melangkah bergegas-gegas melewati lobi utama motel yang kotor.

Saat mendekati meja resepsionis, ia memperlambat langkahnya.

Light melirik sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Terdengar jeritan tertahan dari suatu tempat.

Sebuah suara desahan-desahan yang halus beterbangan di sekeliling dinding yang bisu.

Light menatap meja resepsionis.

Penjaga meja itu tengah terlelap.

Televisi yang tengah menampilkan pertandingan sepak bola menderau dalam suara yang ganjil.

Light mendengus.

_Aku terlalu panik._

_Tempat ini benar-benar sempurna._

Light berhasil menyelinap melewati pintu depan dan kemudian langsung melesat meninggalkan motel di belakangnya.

Menyusuri jalan yang sunyi.

Udara malam bergetar lembut di wajahnya.

Sesaat Light membeku.

Saat sebuah suara mencapainya dalam keremangan.

_'Light'_

Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati seorang pun.

Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sial, kau Ryuuzaki... jika beruntung, kita pasti akan segera bertemu... dan aku ingin melihat reaksimu saat aku memberitahukan bahwa aku telah membunuh putra kandungmu..."

Udara malam beringsut pelan.

Light menatap motel di belakangnya seraya tersenyum.

Kemudian ia menoleh dan menghilang di balik tikungan.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**: Maaf. Apakah saya terlalu kejam?

Kalau begitu maaf. Lol.

Yah, Nikolai memang harus tewas seperti itu.

Pembaca sudah membaca Chapter Satu tentunya, kan? Namun, pasti pembaca tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan saat membaca Phase berjudul 'Murder' pada chapter tersebut. Dan pasti pembaca juga tidak terlalu peduli terhadap si 'korban' pada Chapter itu, bukan? Tapi_ sekarang _pasti pembaca _peduli, _ bukan?

LOL

Yah, begitulah yang terjadi di awal.

Saat Light (19) menatap tubuh korban, pasti dia tidak percaya jika dirinya sendirilah yang memang melakukan itu kepada korban.

Menarik, bukan?

Haha.

Cerita ini masih akan bersambung. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada pembaca yang masih mengikuti cerita ini hingga sekarang.

Dan, oh ya, saya juga tidak menyangka ternyata banyak yang ingin mengetahui siapakah istri dari Nikolai Senior. Serius deh, dia itu cuma cameo, tapi saya akan membahasnya sekilas di Chapter tiga belas.

Dan ya, saya akan membuat artnya.

Ditunggu saja ya.

Silahkan dinantikan kelanjutannya. Terima kasih. ^_^

Thanx very much for read and review.


	12. Discovery

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita tidak penting ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate, Akira Fujikaze and Li Chylee, and You.**

_Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much._

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Warning**: Fiksi ini berbasiskan berdasarkan_ Many world interpretation theory_ dan semua kemungkinan yang mengikutinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap Death Note. No chain.

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**-29-**

**Chapter Twelve: Discovery**

* * *

**PHASE FUTURE**

**Phase One: Disturbia  
**

[2020]

[Kislovodsk, Russia 05:12]

[Ivanovich Manor]

Sebuah bingkai.

Ditemani dengan warna pastelnya yang meredup.

Selalu saja warna pastel.

Obyek pertama yang ditatapnya setiap membuka mata.

Kenapa selalu warna pastel?

Anak itu menggerutu.

Memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya-dari posisinya yang menyamping-ia menggumam seraya menekan-nekan tengkuknya yang penat.

Bingkai itu kembali berdesah.

Menari-nari manja di depannya.

Anak sepuluh tahun itu menghentikan gerakan menggaruk-tengkuknya, dan kemudian beranjak ke arah bufet di seberangnya.

Ia berdiri disana selama sepuluh detik sebelum kemudian mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya?"

Hening.

Sunyi yang sama seperti biasanya.

Bingkai yang sama.

Selalu bingkai yang sama.

_Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?_

Anak itu menggumam lagi.

Menerbangkan isyarat-isyarat tersembunyi pada sebuah bingkai berwarna pastel di depannya.

"Baik... kali ini kau tidak boleh mengoceh lagi... sudah hampir usai... sebentar lagi... tidakkah kau bisa menunggu?" bisik si anak.

Kemudian hening.

Setelah detik-detik berlompatan, anak itu menggerakkan lengannya, meraih bingkai pastel itu ke dekatnya.

"Diamlah, ayah... kau sudah cukup merepotkan selama ini... aku hanya meminta kau menutup mulutmu... sebentar lagi rampung... tidakkah kau bisa bersabar?"

Setelah memberikan desahan dramatis yang dibuat-buat, anak itu meletakkan kembali bingkai tersebut di atas bufet.

Setelah itu, ia beranjak keluar, meninggalkan sepasang mata yang mati menatap ruangan di depannya dengan kosong.

.

Nikolai Ivanovich Junior memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ayahnya.

Ya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa.

Bahkan mengenai hal hubungan dengan kerabat pun, ia tidak pernah bisa dibandingan dengan ayahnya.

Nikolai Junior memiliki hati semua orang.

Tidak seperti Nikolai Senior.

Nikolai Junior memiliki keberuntungan seporsi besar penuh.

Tidak seperti Nikolai Senior.

Setidaknya.

Kematian Nikolai Senior sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, namun, hal itu sudah seperti seratus abad yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang mengingatnya lagi sekarang.

Kecuali beberapa orang yang mungkin memiliki sebuah peradaban yang lebih baik dari yang lainnya.

Jika Nikolai Junior dikatakan memiliki semua hal yang menyenangkan, maka ayahnya memiliki semua hal yang sebaliknya.

Nikolai Heidreich Ivanovich adalah keturunan ke-24 dari keluarga Ivanovich.

Leader dari sebuah perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan teknologi dan ilmu-ilmu tinggi yang belum dikenal masyarakat luas; seperti ilmu Noetic, contohnya.

Seperti keadaan perusahaannya yang selalu dijadikan _headline_ di kalangan masyarakat, keadaan keluarga mereka pun tidak terlalu berbeda.

Ivanovich dikenal _melegalkan_ perusahaannya.

Walau sebagian masyarakat percaya bisnis keluarga konglomerat itu adalah bisnis yang membahayakan dan juga merisaukan, namun anehnya Ivanovich tidak tergoyahkan.

Isu bantuan dari kalangan pemerintah sudah pasti dikaitkan dengan hal ini.

Namun, bagaimana pun rintangannya, Ivanovich masih berdiri mengibarkan benderanya.

Bendera tak berwarna yang makin merasuk ke dalam setiap elemen masyarakat dunia.

Ivanovich yang merdeka.

Setidaknya, hingga kelahiran Nikolai Heidreich Ivanovich.

Kehadiran Nikolai Pertama di keluarga Ivanovich sebenarnya bisa dikatakan sebagai kemunculan sebuah pergerakan baru.

Gerakan yang sama sekali baru, yang tidak pernah dikenal oleh leluhur-leluhur Ivanovich sebelumnya.

Nikolai membawa sebuah perbedaan.

Yang sayangnya tidak terlalu disukai oleh ayahnya.

Dari awal, kelahiran pria tersebut pun sudah merupakan sebuah ironi.

Yuri Goerdesk Ivanovich—sang ayah—sangat kecewa saat melihat putra sulungnya, bahkan sejak saat pertama kali.

Selain dari bentuk fisik mereka yang sangat berbeda, Yuri dan Nikolai sangatlah bertentangan dalam hal misi ataupun visi.

Inilah kenapa Yuri tidak memberikan respek terhadap putranya itu.

Sungguh sebuah ironi.

Kini, setelah putranya itu mangkat, Yuri memindahkan segala keputusannya—yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh putranya itu—kepada cucunya.

Sepertinya ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan meneruskan perangnya terhadap generasi selanjutnya.

Yuri mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan, dan ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Mungkin usia tua telah memberikannya sebuah penerangan sehingga ia ingin hidup dengan damai.

Terutama dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Setelah usia Nikolai junior menginjak tujuh tahun, Yuri meninggal.

Berharap dapat mencapai pintu dimana putranya yang dulu dibencinya kini berada.

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh istrinya sesaat sebelum ia pergi.

**.**

**Phase Two: Will**

[Ivanovich's Lab. 21:45]

Nikolai mendengar hentakan lembut yang dikenalnya.

Ia menoleh.

Seorang wanita yang jangkung mengisi ambang pintu labnya.

"Pulang denganku?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

Matanya yang berwarna kelabu menatap Nikolai. Tajam namun lembut.

Nikolai kembali memutar kepalanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku rasa aku akan lembur..."

Wanita itu mendekatinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi kulit yang ada disana.

Wanita itu ramping, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap kemerahan yang mulai memudar warnanya.

Tidak bijak jika mengatakan wanita ini cantik atau tidak, yang pasti, wanita ini memiliki rahang yang bagus.

Menjadikannya berkarakter sekaligus berkarisma.

Salah satu mantan gadis Eropa yang terhormat, wanita itu.

"Kau berpikir ini akan berhasil?" tanya wanita itu. Nada pesimis menguar dari suaranya.

"Aku rasa ya."

Hening.

"Apakah kau berpikir akan bertemu dengannya?"

Nikolai berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ia berbalik dan menatap wanita di belakangnya.

"Tidakkah ibu ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Ibunya tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Bagiku ia sudah tiada. Dan akan selalu begitu. Mencurangi waktu akan berakibat buruk."

Nikolai kembali berbalik.

"Kita tidak akan membahas hal itu." ancamnya.

Ibunya mendengus kecil seraya tersenyum.

"Bisnis keluarga kita memang selalu berbenturan dengan hal-hal itu, kan bu? Maka kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan bisnis, bodoh..."

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, bu... dan aku tetap tidak akan merubah pikrianku."

"Kau harus memikirkan keluarga, Nikolai... keegoisan itu bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan."

"Karena aku adalah keturunan Ivanovich?"

"Karena kau adalah putraku..."

Nikolai terdiam.

"Dia... selalu datang... betapa pun kerasnya aku mengusirnya... dia selalu kembali... dan dia selalu saja menggangguku... menurutmu berapa lama aku bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

Kini giliran wanita itu yang terdiam.

"Kau harus mengijinkanku untuk mencarinya... setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku berjanji akan pulang dan tidak akan mengingatnya kembali..."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskannya, Nikolai... bahkan setelah kau bertemu dengannya..."

"Ini adalah kesempatan, bu. Kesempatan emas... ada tujuan lain selain dari tujuan pribadi kita... pikirkanlah masa depan, bu."

"Tapi kita berada di masa depan, nak."

"Ivanovich akan bersinar dibawah tanganku... aku akan menghancurkan semua yang menghalangiku... dan kita akan terus melambung tinggi..."

"Hati-hati dengan impianmu, nak..."

"Dengarkah, kau, bu? Kau dengar suara itu? Suara gemuruh kejayaan yang akan segera datang... aku akan bersiap-siap..."

Ibunya terdiam.

"Lubang hitam adalah kesukaan ayahmu... ironis jika kini materi itu hendak mengambilmu dari rengkuhanku..." kata ibunya.

"Aku tidak akan menghilang, ibu... aku akan menjadi besar... oh ya, aku akan semakin besar."

"Ayahmu mengembangkan materi itu sejak lama... dan sesungguhnya kakekmu melarangnya... namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sebenarnya juga sangat tamak akan hal itu..."

"Kakek terlalu sensitif."

"Dia yang terbaik, Nikolai..."

"Mengapa ayah sangat menyukai materi ini?"

Ibunya angkat bahu di belakang.

"Karena ia ingin memberitahukan kita sebuah pesan... lubang hitam ini berkaitan dengan terowongan waktu... dimensi yang bersambungan di semesta kita... tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu?"

"Kau terlalu terhanyut dalam konspirasi."

"Bukan, bukan konspirasi... bayangkan jika kita bisa menjelajahi waktu... kita akan menjadi sang pencerah..."

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat ayahmu..." kata ibunya geli.

"Hmph... sebuah aset... akan selalu merasakan hal yang sama..."

"Nikolai..."

Nikolai menoleh, menatap ibunya.

Kini wajah wanita itu berkerut, menegaskan kekhawatiran yang baru saja mampir disana.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi?"

Nikolai menatap wajah ibunya.

Ada kesunyian selama satu menit sebelum Nikolai menjawab.

"Ia memaksaku."

"Omong kosong. Tidak ada yang memaksamu."

Nikolai berbalik.

Ibunya menatap ruangan dengan gusar.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun, bukan?" tanya Nikolai.

"Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengetahui alasan kau menghilang jika semua ini tidak berjalan dengan semestinya."

"Bagus."

"Dan kemungkinan aku akan berakhir di penjara..."

"Apa kerja pengacara-pengacara tolol itu jika kau sampai masuk penjara? Tidak, kau tidak akan pernah."

Ibunya bangkit dan beranjak mendekatinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?" ibunya berbisik.

Pelan dan tajam.

Nikolai menatapnya sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"_I will kick his ass__."_

Ibunya tersenyum.

"Aku titip satu kalau begitu."

.

Benda itu tampak sempurna.

Walau Nikolai tahu bahwa kesempurnaan tidak eksis, namun, ia memilih untuk mengkhianati nuraninya saat ini.

Benda ini sempurna.

Sangat sempurna.

Segalanya telah siap.

Dan benda ini adalah kunci terakhirnya.

Bentuk benda itu persegi.

Kira-kira tiga belas kali tiga belas sentimeter.

Materi luarnya merupakan perpaduan antara logam dan batu mulia berwarna gelap.

Nikolai menatap ruangannya.

Ia tengah berdiri di tengah ruang kerjanya yang besar.

Meja kerjanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai peralatan elektronik dan juga beberapa dokumen.

Di dekat meja, ada sebuah tas ransel besar bersandar di dekat kursi.

Juga berbagai benda-benda lainnya yang terkesan ganjil.

Nikolai menatap sekeliling ruangan sejenak sebelum meraih telepon di atas meja.

Nada sambung segera terdengar, begitu juga sebuah suara berat yang terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Cain... aku ingin mengkonfirmasi apakah segalanya oke..."

Orang di ujung sana mengatakan sesuatu seperti pernyataan yang melegakan hati.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Kau tahu, kan bahwa hanya kau yang mengetahui proyek ini... aku sangat mengharapkanmu..."

"Tentu, Nikolai... kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau... tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau yakin benda itu telah rampung sepenuhnya? Kau tidak ingin kan terpotong-potong saat pertama kali mencobanya..." kelakar Cain.

"Aku yakin... oh ya, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Oke, oke... katakan saja..."

"Passport dan juga keamanan lain sejenisnya... identitas, dan sebagainya..."

"Cek."

"Peralatan kesehatan, uang—dari masa yang lampau tentunya... "

"Cek."

"Aku rasa aku membutuhkan senjata..."

"Demi Tuhan, Nikolai... kau tidak membawanya?" Cain terdengar panik.

"Euh... kurasa tidak terlalu penting—"

"Kau Ivanovich! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan penting atau pun tidak!"

"Oke, oke, Cain... tidak usah berteriak..." kata Nikolai berbohong.

"Dengar, _man_... semua yang kau butuhkan sudah ada disana... yang kuminta adalah... kau kembali dengan utuh. Itu saja!"

"Baik, baik..."

"Demi Tuhan, Nikolai... kau selalu membuatku terkena serangan jantung..."

"Jangan katakan hal itu, Cain..."

"Oh.. maaf_, man_..."

"Baiklah, Cain... kurasa... aku sudah siap... bisakah kauberikan koordinatnya?"

Hening sejenak.

"Tahun 2015, Nikolai. Dia seharusnya masih ada di tahun itu..."

"Um, bukankah kau tahu ia meninggal pada tahun 2010?" kata Nikolai.

"Ya. Aku berpikir kesana juga, tapi kupikir ini bukan masalah paradoks... begini saja, kita coba dulu, jika memang benar ayahmu tidak ada disana, berarti kau menciptakan mesin yang memang berhubungan dengan paradoks... anggap saja sekaligus sebagai penelitian..." kata Cain.

"Aku hanya berharap tidak terlalu rumit..."

"Apa pun itu, hey ingat... lakukan pengamanan di tempat lain sebelum kau memulai..."

"Aku tahu..." kata Nikolai seraya menyentuh bawah mata kanannya.

"Kusarankan kau melakukan mode random untuk meletakkan 'pengaman' itu..."

"Menurutmu? 2010? 2007?"

"Menurutku... lebih baik kau meletakannya lebih dalam lagi..."

"2005?"

"Itu saranku."

"Baik. Kau yang terbaik."

"Kau tidak lupa menyimpan cetak birunya, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

_Aku membawa copy-nya._

"Tapi Cain... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita tidak mengunjungi tahun yang lebih dalam lagi untuk mencarinya? Sekedar jaga-jaga..."

"Saat ayahmu masih remaja, maksudmu? Kau pasti bercanda. Kita tetap mempunyai batas-batas dalam menjalankan proyek ini, teman... itulah mengapa kau meminta nasehatku..."

Nikolai tampak terdiam.

"Hei... terima atau tidak sama sekali." Cain mengancam.

"Baik, baik... terima kasih, Cain... sampai jumpa kalau begitu..."

"Hei! Nikolai—"

"Ya?"

Cain terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berbisik, "Berjanjilah untuk kembali, teman... kau masih punya hutang kepadaku..."

Nikolai terkekeh.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya..."

"Hei! Apa—Nikolai—kau—"

Nikolai memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ia meletakkan telepon di meja, dan menatap secarik kertas di sebelahnya.

Sebuah kalimat-kalimat ganjil tertulis disana.

Sebuah pengaman, katanya... sebuah senjata...

Sebuah _back up._

Ia meraih kertas itu, dan melipatnya menjadi tiga lipatan yang rapi.

Setelah itu ia memasukannya ke dalam seuah amplop putih polos.

Nikolai menatap cap post-nya di bagian depan.

2015

Entah kenapa ia memutuskan untuk memberikan tahun itu di cap post-nya.

Selain sebuah fungsi agar si penemu menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, benda itu akan menuntunnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang pasti akan menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Seseorang yang cukup teliti untuk melihatnya.

Setidaknya ia berharap seperti itu.

Saat keadaan berubah menjadi buruk, kau selalu bisa mengandalkan senjata-mu.

Senjata terampuh-mu.

Walau terkadang hal itu akan menyebabkan sebuah kemusnahan besar.

Sebuah kehancuran besar.

Ia hanya memiliki satu tujuan.

Walau jika ditilik, sesungguhnya itu tidak lebih dari sekedar tujuan pribadi semata.

Namun, Nikolai telah sampai pada hujungnya.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

Sesaat sebelum berangkat, Nikolai meraih bingkai di atas meja kerjanya.

Ia membuka sekatnya, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Nikolai menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia memasukkan benda itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam ranselnya.

"Nah, ayah... berikan aku arahnya."

.

**Phase Three: Memento**

Sinar putih yang menyelubungi seluruh membran otak Nikolai menekannya.

Tekanan itu begitu kuat, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

Dalam waktu yang nyaris terasa seperti selamanya, ia hanya bisa merasakan kesakitan yang ganjil berputar-putar di sekitarnya.

Walau itu sebuah kesakitan, tapi sebenarnya hal itu sangatlah berbeda.

Rasa sakit itu seakan-akan tidak nyata.

Ilusi dan menjebak.

Delusi dan menipu.

Dalam sensasi asing yang tengah melingkupinya itu, Nikolai seakan bisa melihat dirinya sendiri terbang ke seluruh semesta.

Bebas berkejaran dengan udara yang mengalir.

_Apa ini?_

_Apa sebenarnya ini?_

Namun, setelah menatap tubuh delusi itu, Nikolai tahu apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi.

Tubuh delusi itu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah materi ilusional lainnya yang dikungkung dalam cangkang fisik tubuh manusia.

Pikiran.

Pikiran Nikolai kini tengah menjelajah semesta, sementara _The Cube _menarik tubuh fananya ke dimensi lain.

Mesin itu mencerai-beraikan Nikolai dalam milyaran materi asing yang tidak dikenal saat mekanismenya menariknya secara misterius ke sebuah alam lain di seberang sana.

Sebuah perjalanan menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu.

Sebuah pengalaman yang belum mempunyai nama atau pun masuk dalam kategori apa pun.

Maka, dalam waktu yang tidak terjamah itu, Nikolai hanya bsia pasrah sambil menyaksikan seluruh pikirannya membumbung ke semesta asing, sementara tubuhnya tercerai berai di dalam dunia yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Tidak bernama.

Ia benar-benar seperti tengah berada di dalam Tabung Deviasi Indra.

.

Dalam kelebatan semesta asing itu, sejuta memori berlompatan keluar membanjiri alam pikiran Nikolai.

Sepertinya yang dilihatnya itu bukan hanya memori miliknya, namun, memori milik orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Mungkin juga memori seluruh manusia yang ada di semesta ini.

Semuanya tumpang tindih membanjir di hadapannya.

Berkelebatan.

Berjatuhan.

Sosok seorang pria yang tengah melakukan sesuatu di atas meja yang dipenuhi peralatan alkimia...

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang menarik... ia menoleh... mata coklatnya membakar...

Pemandangan di sebuah atap... berkabut... badai... dan seorang pria jangkung yang bertubuh bungkuk...

Seorang wanita dalam pakaian putih bersihnya... memegang sebuah mawar yang sangat cantik... di depannya seorang pria yang jangkung dan kurus mengapit tangannya...

Seorang pria paruh baya yang memukul seorang pemuda... pria itu memarahinya dan menyumpahinya...

Pemandangan berjuta-juta monitor putih... menghantam tubuh seseorang yang kurus...

Sebuah papan nama sebuah panti rehabilitasi...

Papan nama lain... dengan bangunan yang lebih megah...

Sebuah dentuman lonceng yang sangat keras... mirip seperti suara meriam di kapal-kapal perompak...

Sebuah lereng yang terjal dengan seseorang yang terjun ke dalamnya...

Dan... seseorang yang berada di atas kursi... jatuh... jatuh... dan jatuh...

Setelah itu, segalanya mengabur dalam sepersekian milidetik.

Mirip seperti air yang keluar lewat lubang air.

Menyempit dalam kegelapan.

Dan akhirnya benar-benar kegelapan.

Sebelum akhirnya sinar matahari yang lembut mengarungi Nikolai.

Menjamah tubuhnya yang sesungguhnya.

Kali ini tubuhnya yang sebenarnya.

Dan Nikolai merasa bersyukur.

Ternyata pengalaman berada di dalam rahim itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

.

**Phase Four: Tokyo**

Nikolai menatap kota di hadapannya.

Kislovodsk.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai ke kota ini.

Pertama kali menggunakan _The Cube_, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat lima belas tahun yang lalu dari tempatnya berada, dan ia menemukan sebuah rumah terbengkalai di daerah yang sama persis dengan daerah kediamannya lima belas tahun kemudian.

Ia sempat memikirkan sebuah paradoks, namun, sepertinya ia salah.

Ia telah menemukan sebuah dimensi.

Sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa di tengah reruntuhan Kislovodsk.

Apakah ini bentuk visualisasi dari dimensi yang ia datangi kini?

Sebuah rumah terbengkalai di tengah hutan pinus?

Apakah tempat ini seharusnya menjadi kediamannya di masa depan?

Namun, karena satu dan lain hal, tempat ini _tidak_ menjadi kediamannya.

Sebuah bab yang lain jika dibandingkan dengan bab hidupnya yang seharusnya.

Karena berbeda dimensi.

Mungkin.

Nikolai menatap rumah di depannya dan kemudian melangkah menuju pintu gerbangnya.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk memasukinya, ia mengeluarkan telepon selulernya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Segera setelah rangkaian nomor ditekan, sebuah operator menjawabnya dengan dingin.

Intinya, pemberitahuan yang didengar Nikolai itu tidak membuat hatinya lega tapi anehnya membuat pikirannya tenang.

Ia telah berpindah secara sempurna.

Ia telah berada di sebuah dimensi lain.

Sebuah dimensi hasil dari 'kemungkinan' sebuah kejadian pada masa yang lampau.

Persis seperti _Butterfly Effect._

Sekecil apa pun yang terjadi pada semesta, akan menciptakan milyaran dimensi karena setiap kejadian menawarkan bermilyar keputusan pula.

Dan kini Nikolai tidak tahu apakah harus bertepuk tangan atau sedih.

Ia senang karena ia benar-benar berada di ambang peradaban baru, dan ia sedih karena ia hanya menyaksikan kejadian spektakuler ini seorang diri.

Namun ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Masuk atau keluar.

Nikolai mendesah.

Tak lama ia pun telah memasuki ambang pintu rumah di hadapannya.

.

Nikolai menatap keadaan yang ada di depannya.

Satu hal yang pasti untuk tempat ini.

Tertinggalkan.

Tidak menunggu terlalu lama, Nikolai naik ke lantai atas.

Langkah kakinya yang berdentam kecil membangkitkan sebuah ingatan fotografis dari bayangan yang telah diakrabinya selama ini.

Setiap kali menghentakan kakinya, sebuah imaji liar terbang berhamburan di depan wajahnya.

Foto-foto ruangan yang ia kenal melesat di depanya, membentang, menjelma menjadi sebuah pemandangan realita yang berselimutkan ilusi.

Nikolai menatap ruang demi ruang di kediamannya sendiri beradu dengan sebuah pemandangan asing milik rumah yang dipijaknya itu.

Terbang, menyatu nyaris sempurna dengan gambar aslinya.

Sebuah imaji yang benar-benar memuaskan.

Ia seperti menatap ruangan dalam rumahnya sendiri yang ditimpa dengan pemandangan dari tempat lain yang nyaris sama di setiap sudutnya.

Seperti menatap satu hal dengan dua poin yang berbeda.

Nikolai berhenti pada sebuah pintu.

Ia menarik handelnya dan menatap ke dalam.

Meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas surat menyambutnya di ujung ruangan.

Nikolai mendekatinya dan kemudian ia menarik ranselnya ke depan.

Setelah mencari-cari di dalam, ia menarik selembar amplop polos bercap-post dan meletakannya di meja tersebut.

Setelah menatap sejenak, tangan bersarungnya kemudian mengacaknya mendekat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan lainnya.

Memberi kesan benda itu melebur menjadi satu dengan yang lainnya.

Jika ada mata yang cukup jeli untuk menemukannya...

Setidaknya itu harapannya.

Nikolai tersenyum mantap.

Ia kemudian keluar, mengunci pintu di belakangnya kembali, dan menyusuri lorong.

Tak lama, ia telah berada di luar kembali.

Ia mengeluarkan _The Cube_ dan mengaktifkannya.

Dalam sinar putih_ The Cube_, kedua mata Nikolai menatap rumah di depannya itu dengan tajam.

Ia baru saja meninggalkan sebuah senjata disana.

Bentengnya.

Dan ia berharap bahwa sang Kapten tetap bisa diandalkan menjaga tempat tersebut.

Hingga waktu yang dibutuhkan tiba.

.

Maka, setelah meletakkan senjatanya, Nikolai langsung menuju tempat tujuan utama.

2015.

Tempat yang disarankan oleh ahli terpercayanya.

Dan setelah ia menjejak tanah 2015, ia segera mencari keberadaan ayahnya.

Atau setidaknya orang yang mirip dengan ayahnya di dimensi tersebut.

Satu petunjuk ke petunjuk berikutnya.

Akhirnya ia menatap Tokyo di peta dalam genggamannya.

Ayahnya—secara misterius—berada di Tokyo pada dimensi ini.

Dan ia benar-benar terkejut dengan hal itu.

Fakta utama, ia kesulitan karena tidak mengerti bahasa setempat. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Apalagi ia hanyalah seorang bocah sepuluh tahun bagi anggapan orang awam.

Tapi untungnya tidaklah separah yang diduganya.

Fakta lainnya adalah, ternyata ayahnya benar-benar luar biasa sulit untuk dilacak di dimensi ini.

Ia telah menghabiskan sekitar tiga bulan hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa ayahnya itu ternyata adalah seorang detektif.

Astaga!

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menghilang di dimensi miliknya.

Demi Tuhan, katanya.

Mengapa seorang detektif bisa begitu sulitnya ditemukan?

Apakah ia semacam CIA?

Nikolai tidak habis pikir.

Apakah memang sudah menjadi bagiannya untuk tersembunyi?

Sungguh perbedaan yang sangat signifikan.

Di dimensinya, ayahnya bahkan dikenal oleh seorang anak bau kencur, tapi, di dimensi ini, bahkan seorang polisi pun tidak mengetahui siapa dia.

Sama sekali.

Nikolai sampai harus mengunjungi sebuah situs internasional dan melakukan hack untuk mengetahui tentang siapa orang ini sebenarnya; orang yang dikenal sebagai ayahnya itu.

Setelah berhasil mengakses situs Interpol, ia pun menemukan bahwa ayahnya itu memiliki julukan L.

Itu menjelaskan beberapa hal, pikir Nikolai.

Dia adalah detektif ulung terhebat di dunia yang sangat misterius.

Tidak ada yang mengenal pribadi nyatanya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui wajahnya, namanya, kediamannya, bahkan identitasnya.

Tidak seorang pun.

Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang melirik Nikolai saat ia menunjukkan foto itu.

Dan itu juga bukanlah orang-orang sipil.

Nikolai memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mencari sesuatu.

Ia adalah Ivanovich, kan?

Dan hasil akhirnya adalah, ia berakhir disini.

Di jantung Negara Jepang.

Tokyo.

.

**Phase Five: History**

Menguatkan niat, Nikolai menghampiri pintu sebuah rumah.

Rumah itu bergaya modern dengan sentuhan minimalis yang cantik.

Seluruh catnya ceria dan berwarna cerah.

Nikolai mendapatkan alamat itu dari sebuah Departemen Kepolisian.

Mereka bilang ia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk yang mungkin lebih jelas dari seseorang di dalam rumah tersebut.

Beberapa orang seakan terkejut saat melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Nikolai.

Seakan-akan mereka melihat orang yang sama dalam kostum yang benar-benar berbeda.

Setelah berhasil mendesak seorang staff, Nikolai dihadapkan pada seorang yang lebih berkuasa di dalam gedung tersebut.

Dan, akhirnya orang tersebut memberikan alamat ini kepadanya.

'_Kau bisa percaya padanya... tapi aku rasa kau harus menjaga sikapmu... walau baru saja menjabat, ia kini adalah Direktur Utama...'_

Begitu katanya.

Maka, disinilah ia berada.

Di depan ambang pintu rumah yang ceria ini.

Setelah menatap dalam keraguan dan sejenak berdoa singkat yang tidak disadariya, Nikolai menekan belnya.

Yang keluar adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluhan.

Berperawakan tinggi, tegap dan berwajah menarik.

Kesan pertama bagi Nikolai adalah ia seperti sudah pernah melihat orang ini di suatu tempat.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Nikolai masih menatap matanya yang berkilau saat pria itu berdeham.

"Ya?" pria itu memberikan isyarat bertanya.

"Oh... maaf, sir... maafkan saya... saya hanya ingin bertanya..."

"Kau tersesat?"

"Bu, bukan... um... tapi... oh, tunggu sebentar..."

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi.

Ia mengawasi anak di depannya meraih ranselnya dan kemudian mencari sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Tak lama Nikolai menarik secarik foto dari dalam ranselnya dan kembali menghadap pria di depannya.

"Maaf, sir... tapi saya hanya ingin bertanya... apakah anda mengenal pria ini?"

Nikolai menyerahkan foto yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya.

Sebuah ketertarikan muncul di wajah pria itu.

"Saya mohon, sir... jika anda tahu, tolong beritahukan saya dimanakah pria ini berada saat ini... saya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ini sangat penting."

Dan...

Seketika pria itu terbelalak.

"Namanya Ivanovich, sir... Nikolai Ivanovich..." kata Nikolai, berharap dengan menyebutkan namanya, siapa tahu pria ini bisa lebih cepat mengenalinya.

"Dan aku sangat butuh bertemu dengannya sekarang... jadi, apakah anda mengenlnya?" Nikolai melanjutkan, mencari-cari harapan di dalam mata terbelalak pria itu.

"Mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Dan mengapa kau yakin bahwa ia masih hidup?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

Nikolai menelan liurnya.

"A... aku yakin ia masih hidup, sir..."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena... dia adalah ayah saya, sir..."

.

Dan, sekali lagi... jarum waktu berdetak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa bisa diduga, tanpa bisa di hentikan.

Mungkinkah untuk menciptakan sebuah abad yang baru?

Ataukah justru sebaliknya hanya mengulang milyaran abad di masa lampau?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's**: Pertama saya minta maaf, karena telat.

Di sini saya menyebut-nyebut tentang ilmu Noetic. Sekedar pengetahuan saja, Noetic adalah ilmu yang berkaitan dengan pikiran. Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa mengakses situs ini: http:/noetic(dot)org/

Kemudian Kotak atau Tabung Deviasi Indra. Itu adalah semacam alat yang dapat membawa pemakainya merasakan sensasi berada di dalam sebuah rahim. Dan lagi-lagi ini sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan pikiran. Karena disebutkan dalam penjelasannya, jika berada di dalam mode itu, si pemakai akan melayang dalam alam pikiran.

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca sekalian, terutama bagi yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga sekarang. Sungguh kritikan dan masukan kalian merupakan sebuah apresiasi besar buat saya.

Dan, oh ya, tinggal dua chapter lagi, saya berharap kalian dapat bertahan. 8D

Saya berharap chapter ini memuaskan, walau sebenarnya chapter ini hanyalah (lagi-lagi) sebuah flashback. :)

Oke, silakan dinantikan kelanjutannya ya. ^_^

Thanx very much for read and review.

**Note:** Mohon maaf, karena saya belum membuat fanart requestan dari kalian (Miss Ivanovich dan juga Nikolai Junior), doakan saja supaya saya bisa merealisasikannya dalam waktu dekat.


	13. Sky Meets The Earth

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti cerita ini dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Oh ya jika ada yang tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu di dalam cerita ini, silahkan bertanya kepada saya via PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya sejauh itu bukanlah sebuah spoiler. Kalian pasti tidak ingin mengetahui hal yang belum waktunya kan? Nanti kejutannya jadi tidak seru lagi. ^_^

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate, Akira Fujikaze and Li Chylee, and You.**

_Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much._

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Warning**: Fiksi ini berbasiskan berdasarkan_ Many world interpretation theory_ dan semua kemungkinan yang mengikutinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap Death Note_. No chain._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**-29-**

**Chapter ****Thirteen: Sky Meets The Earth**

* * *

**PHASE ****PAST FUTURE**

**Phase One: Business**

[Venice, 2010 12:12]

Di setiap kesempatan atau keberadaan, yang namanya misteri pasti selalu ada.

Entahkah itu bersembunyi di balik hembusan udara yang lewat melalui derak meja, ataukah mungkin di balik sesuatu yang lebih sederhana lagi?

Sebuah gelas kristal, mungkin?

Mungkin saja.

Hari itu, Fulgentius, pemuda berdarah Yunani yang baru saja memulai pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi seorang milyuner, um, tepatnya putra seorang milyuner (Ia beruntung karena asisten pendahulunya baru saja dipecat), berkesempatan menghadiri pertemuan bersejarah antara sang bos dengan seseorang yang mengaku dari sebuah Perusahaan Teknologi AS. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang itu dua minggu sebelumnya.

Dan, fakta bahwa pertemuan tersebut adalah sebuah pertemuan bersejarah, sesungguhnya hal prestisius itu hanya diakui oleh satu pihak saja. Pihak si Agen Perusahaan tentunya.

Fulgentius memberikan sebuah dokumen kepada bos-nya dan setelahnya, ia berdiri siaga di samping bos mudanya itu, sembari mengerling ke situasi sekitarnya dengan waspada.

Buket bunga Akasia yang bertebaran di sepanjang pelupuk matanya, sederet garpu bening yang menari-nari di ujung matanya, sebuah gelas kristal...

Percayakah engkau bahwa sebuah gelas kristal dapat menampung sejuta misteri?

Mungkin tercurah dari mata seseorang... atau mungkin juga tersesat dari sebuah keranjang milik kanak-kanak yang berlarian.

Sesuatu di dasar hati Fulgentius mengetahui hal itu.

Sebuah misteri.

Pekat bak gelombang kabut yang melayang.

Kelam bak purnama yang terlelap bersama malam.

Dan itu kembali dimulai...

Bunyi dentingan halus sebuah gelas kristal.

Sudut mata Fulgentius bergerak merayapi punggung tangan sang bos muda-nya saat tangan itu meraih kaki gelas.

"Bagaimana jika saya meminta sebuah penawaran khusus dari anda..." sang bos melakukan jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tuan Horsail."

Si Agen memberikan senyuman berbau bisnis yang pekat dan menjawab, "Jangan kuatir, kami akan memberikan tawaran terbaik bagi anda," kini sang Agen membalas, jeda dan, "Tuan Ivanovich."

Ivanovich menatap mata lawan calon bisnisnya dan... tidak, ia tidak tersenyum. "Anda tidak perlu berakting disini, Tuan. Kita bukan sedang melakukan latihan drama, kan?"

Horsail melemparkan pandangan '_damn you'_ kepada lawan bicaranya dan menjawab, "Ivanovich... sesuai reputasi... _to the point_, klinis, bisnis... murni... terkadang kasar... kuberitahu, sebenarnya kalian_ terlalu_ kasar..."

"Semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat menerima jabat tangan kami. Jadi seperti katamu, berapa yang kau tawarkan untuk satu unit mesinmu?"

"Program. Program-ku."

Mereka saling mendelik.

"Ya... programmu, mesinmu... katakan saja, anda tahu, kan saya hanya akan mengotori beberapa kertas dan semuanya akan dikerjakan oleh orang lain... jika saya tidak tertarik, atau kemungkinan anda tidak suka dengan kekasaran kami, maka kita bisa dengan tenang dan damai meninggalkan Restoran Perancis ini tanpa meledakan Venesia, bukan?"

Sang Agen terdiam. Kemudian ia terkekeh. "Kecuali jika anda benar-benar mau meledakan Venesia."

Keduanya terdiam lagi sambil saling menatap.

Ivanovich mencatat dalam pikirannya tentang orang yang ditemuinya saat ini. Masih muda. Berkharisma. Setidaknya ia tidak gemetar bertemu dengannya, pikirnya. Cerdas, oh ya, bayi umur satu tahun saja tahu bahwa pria brengsek ini memiliki IQ melebihi Einstein, atau setara itu. Dan menarik. Tentu saja ia menarik, apalagi bagi kaum lawan jenis.

Namun bagi Ivanovich, ia hanyalah seorang pria yang memiliki darah pemberontak. Berani dan kadang mungkin seperti kucing liar.

Ivanovich melirik nama-nya pada kartu identitas yang dipegangnya.

Alexander Hope Horsail.

Nama yang menjanjikan, pikir Ivanoich.

Terutama dengan rambut merah yang berenang di antara sinar matahari tengah hari. Menawan. Itu yang mungkin dipikirkan para wanita.

"Anda benar-benar pria Amerika yang memikat, Tuan Horsail." Kata Ivanovich.

"Anda pun adalah seorang yang memesona, Tuan Ivanovich."

Yup, bajingan ini benar-benar melakukan putaran berbahaya bagi orang lain, pikir Horsail.

Ia memiliki tubuh ramping yang mirip bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris pada saat abad ke-18. Sebuah naluri bisnis yang tajam. Kecerdasan emosional yang luar biasa. Intuisi yang dapat diandalkan. Dan kekayaan. Kekayaan yang sangat banyak. Bermilyar-milyar. Kaum jetset yang angkuh, kata kebanyakan orang.

Sebenarnya orang lain hanya tidak tahu bagaimana kaum ini hidup. Mereka tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan orang-orang ini.

Tapi Horsail tahu.

Mereka itu rentan.

Kalau bukan mengkhawatirkan uang mereka, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mereka.

Mereka akan memberikan sejuta dolar hanya untuk sebungkus obat penenang.

Ya, Horsail tahu itu, maka itu dia tidak pernah takut menghadapi ini.

Sebuah langkah awal untuk sebuah rencana jangka panjang yang sangat penting.

Baginya, tentu saja.

Ivanovich memberikan isyarat kepada asistennya. Sejumlah berkas diberikan dan Ivanovich langsung menggoreskan tanda tangannya.

"Kami akan membeli tujuh ratus unit untuk percobaan, tentu saja dengan asuransi sepenuhnya, kami tidak akan segan-segan menuntut pihak anda jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, pembayaran akan dilakukan tepat satu detik setelah barang sampai di garasi penyimpanan kami, masa percobaan satu tahun, setelah evaluasi, kami akan memberikan konfirmasi lanjutannya kepada anda, tepat, satu detik setelah tim kami melakukan evaluasi. Kesalahan terkecil berarti kesepakatan batal dan kami akan menarik ganti ruginya dari pihak anda tanpa pengembalian ongkos-ongkos terkait tentunya."

Horsail menuang wine-nya dan menyesapnya. "Kami akan menunggu hasil evaluasi anda, Tuan."

"Oh ya, dan mengenai mesin—program anda tentu saja kami tidak akan melakukan pengembalian materi."

Horsail memberikan pandangan tajamnya yang terakhir dan kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, senang berbisnis dengan anda."

.

Venesia tidak mengundang matahari untuk muncul hari ini.

Langit tampak gelap sejak tengah hari tadi.

Namun, Alexander tidak peduli dengan langit di atasnya. Entahkah ia sebentar lagi akan meratap atau mungkin melengking.

Ia benar-benar tengah berada di jalur euforianya saat ini.

Alexander menatap punggung pria yang menghilang di balik pintu Restoran.

Serangkaian gumaman tajam sempat ditangkap oleh telinganya saat pria itu melangkah melewati ambang pintu.

Mirip seperti _'Buang-buang waktu saja sebenarnya ke tempat ini'_ dan '_Panggil saja heli jika jalur satu macet'_ dan _'Aku akan mengingat itu, Fulgentius_' dan '_Makan malam di Roma... oh shit... aku benar-benar sudah bosan.'_

Alexander mendengus.

Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

Sungguh orang yang menarik, pikir Alexander.

Tentu saja yang dimaksudkannya itu adalah pria tadi.

Alexander menuang wine-nya. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan setelah ia memesan sebuah _dessert,_ pelayan itu segera berlalu.

Nikolai Heidreich Ivanovich

Alexander tersenyum. Ia mengingat-ingat percakapannya barusan dengan si milyuner muda serta fakta-fakta menarik yang didapatnya dari bank data pribadinya.

Oh tentu saja. Ia memiliki bank datanya sendiri. Terutama beberapa tahun terakhir. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk memperbarui segalanya.

Sejak ia menemukan _'benda'_ itu.

Bukan hanya orientasinya saja, tapi tujuan hidupnya kemudian didedikasikan untuk sebuah hal baru.

Hal yang mulia dan berharga, pikirnya.

Dan ia telah berhasil melakukan itu sampai saat ini.

Sejujurnya, sesuatu yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya itu sangatlah konyol.

Bahkan bisa dibilang sebuah hal yang sangat kekanakkan.

Sebut saja sebuah nota dari surga.

Nota itu mirip seperti yang dipunyai Tuhan.

Tempat Ia mencatat nama-nama yang 'terang' dan yang 'gelap'.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia berubah menjadi kekanakkan pula.

Tak apa jika ini bisa menertibkan satu kota, pikirnya.

Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya.

.

**Phase Two: Intuition**

Ivanovich tidak merasa nyaman dalam jet pribadinya.

Ada yang merisaukan di dalam pikirannya.

Pekerjaannya? Bisnisnya? Pria tadi?

Bukan.

Tentu saja ia merisaukan istrinya. Dan ayahnya, walau hanya sedikit.

Ada yang meresahkan dari perkataan wanita yang telah dinikahinya selama tiga tahun itu kemarin malam di telepon.

Sesuatu seperti desakan kegembiraan yang dicampur sebuah kegalauan masa depan.

Ivanovich benar-benar tidak bisa membebaskan pikirannya sepanjang hari.

Lalu ayahnya.

Selama ini, Ivanovich akan melakukan segala hal—segala hal—untuk bisa menghindari ayahnya.

Bahkan ia bersedia memberikan sepuluh juta dolar bagi siapapun yang bisa membatalkan acara makan malam keluarga.

Segalanya untuk tidak bertemu si tua bangka itu.

Namun, satu hal yang jelas, Ivanovich tidak membenci ayahnya. Ia hanya ingin menyingkir dari perdebatan sengit yang pasti timbul jika bertemu dengan ayahnya itu.

Sebuah polemik yang sangat mematikan.

Dan tidak sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, ia kini memikirkan ayahnya. Lebih dari segala yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Sebuah firasatkah? Atau sesungguhnya hanya sebuah kebutuhan dasar bagi seorang anak?

Ivanovich mendengus.

"Aku harus ke psikiater..."

.

Alexander berlalu dari Restoran Perancis yang ia tempati sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Setelah mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah hotel di bagian selatan Kota, ia bersenandung sembari mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, ia hanya memikirkan rencana jangka panjangnya saja.

Rencananya yang mulia. _Peace Kingdom_. Ia menamakannya seperti itu.

Alexander terkekeh.

Memang nama yang konyol.

Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, hidupnya benar-benar telah berubah. Mungkin juga dirinya telah berubah ke bentuk yang lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Di sebuah hamparan matahari, saat ia masih mengenakan seragam, sebuah nota asing tergeletak di depan kakinya.

Perasaan ragu dan bersemangat membanjiri benaknya.

Dan akhirnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya.

Setelah itu, ia benar-benar mendapatkan dirinya berada di jalur pencerahan.

Ia mempelajarinya, setelah itu, ia menggunakannya. Dan benda itu_ benar-benar_ praktis.

Ia menggunakan benda itu selama tiga tahun untuk percobaan.

Seperti yang diduganya, Interpol bereaksi. Kemudian internet dan seluruh dunia heboh.

Semua orang tiba-tiba ketakutan untuk melakukan perbuatan kriminal, bahkan untuk mencuri selembar pakaian pun tidak pernah terjadi lagi sama sekali.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika setelah membunuh kau pasti akan mati.

Maksudnya disini adalah kau _benar-benar_ akan mati setelah kau membunuh seseorang atau berbuat kejahatan. Walau kau belum tertangkap atau sama sekali tidak pernah tertangkap.

Kau _tetap_ akan mati. Langsung dan pasti.

Itulah yang menjadi sebab mengapa tidak ada lagi satu pun perbuatan kriminal di mana-mana.

Telah terjadi sebuah fenomena misterius.

Sebut saja bahwa fenomena ini bisa dikelompokan dalam kategori seperti 'Segitiga Bermuda' atau 'Benua Atlantis'. Sebab hal itu sama-sama tidak pernah terungkapkan.

Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Kecuali satu orang.

.

**Phase Three: Project of the ash**

Nikolai Ivanovich melewati ambang pintu.

Sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia hadapi baru saja tiba.

Satu jam yang teramat singkat sejak ia terbang dari Venesia, dan kini ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah bersikeras untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

Untuk apa?

Sekedar mengawasi? Atau karena desakan dari dasar nurani?

Memang sudah terhitung cukup lama sejak ia meningalkan rumahnya ini. Ivanovich memang tidak pernah tinggal di satu tempat dalam jangka waktu lebih dari satu minggu.

Semua Ivanovich. Tidak terkecuali.

Begitu juga dengan setiap anggota keluarga mereka. Namun, walau memiliki jadwal sendiri, setidaknya mereka lebih memiliki toleransi mengenai waktu.

Dan bagi Nikolai sebenarnya ia pun sangat mencintai waktu. Di dasar hatinya ia ingin sekali tinggal dengan keluarganya lebih lama lagi. Namun statusnya memaksanya untuk terus berjalan. Tidak pernah berhenti walau ia ingin.

Untuk apa semua itu? Bukankah kita bekerja untuk menikmatinya? Lalu?

Itu juga yang mungkin ditanyakan oleh Yuri, ayahnya.

Orang yang saat ini tengah ditatapnya.

"Pulang, he?" sapa ayahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu sepertinya juga baru saja kembali dari suatu tempat. Amerika, sepertinya. Setidaknya itu yang diingat Nikolai.

Nikolai tidak menjawab. Ia melirik ayahnya sekilas dan kemudian berjalan ke dalam.

"Aku telah membatalkan proyek di Oklahoma. Tidak berguna, menghabiskan uang saja..." kata ayahnya seraya berjalan mengikuti Nikolai.

Nikolai mengejang.

Ia berbalik dan menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya itu.

"Kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau tidak akan menyentuh proyek itu..." Nikolai menahan amarah.

Entah sejak kapan ia mudah sekali emosi.

Itu bukan sifatnya. Ia tahu persis.

"Aku berhak menutup apapun bila itu bersifat membahayakan perusahaan..."

"Omong kosong."

"Kau yang omong kosong. Kerjakan saja bagianmu. Jangan meminta banyak hal, sedangkan kau tidak mampu melakukannya."

"Aku sudah melakukan semua hal. Kau yang tidak benar disini. Kita semua tahu itu."

Mereka saling berputar pelan dalam rotasi yang berbahaya.

"Apa sih yang kau harapkan dari proyek itu?"

"Segalanya yang tidak pernah kau berikan padaku."

Pandangan yang dingin beradu. Nikolai benar-benar tidak berniat untuk berdebat dengan ayahnya, namun, saat pria itu menyinggung mengenai proyek di Oklahoma, ia mau tidak mau merespon. Bukan rahasia bahwa bagi Nikolai, proyek di Oklahoma itu adalah satu-satunya proyek yang sangat disayanginya. Proyek yang mendapatkan perhatiannya yang paling besar.

Ia mencintai proyek tersebut.

Ia membangunnya mulai dari nol.

Proyek yang berada di Oklahoma itu sebenarnya adalah proyek ilmiah yang dipenuhi oleh konspirasi. Bagaimana tidak, Nikolai mulai mencintai materai 'Lubang Hitam' saat kuliah dan ia benar-benar tersihir olehnya.

Baginya materi misterius itu menyimpan banyak sekali hal-hal yang belum terungkapkan, maka ia ingin sekali mempelajari dan menguasainya. Memang terdengar ambisius, namun, Nikolai tahu apa hal yang baik baginya untuk dijadikan sebuah ambisi.

Maka, dimulai dari pembuatan sebuah lab kecil di rumahnya sendiri, hingga membangun sebuah fasilitas yang sangat besar di Amerika, dengan tenaga-tenaga profesional terbaik, Nikolai membangun sebuah mimpinya.

Saat ayahnya mengetahui proyek itu, ia benar-benar berusaha untuk 'meruntuhkannya'. Maka, Nikolai mengadakan sebuah perjanjian dengan ayahnya. Ia akan menghandel semua perusahaan keluarga secara menyeluruh hanya jika ayahnya itu mengijinkan proyek itu tetap berjalan.

Kesepakatan disetujui.

Nikolai mulai kehilangan waktu-waktu berharganya bersama ilmu-ilmu ilmiah dan hukum yang dicintainya.

Ia mulai terjun dan menekuni bisnis keluarga dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Dan tanpa diduga, perlahan-lahan ia mulai kehilangan jati dirinya yang paling murni. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai berubah ke seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Menjadi orang yang benar-benar lain.

Semua itu dilakukan hanya demi membangun sebuah mimpi.

Lubang Hitam adalah sesuatu yang sangat disukainya. Menemukan kekuatan sejatinya adalah impian terbesarnya. Kemudian, memanfaatkannya bagi dunia adalah kekuatan yang bisa menjadikannya terus hidup.

Nikolai tidak pernah berpaling dari mimpinya itu.

Tidak sekalipun.

.

Nikolai mengalah.

Ia tidak ingin lebih lagi membakar pandangan ayahnya.

"Katakan padaku... apa maumu sebenarnya?" kata Nikolai.

"Aku? Aku mau kau fokus dengan bisnis kita. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya, aku tahu itu. Dan proyek sialan itulah yang menghalangi langkahmu!"

"Aku sudah katakan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan proyekku. Tidak akan. Tapi tidak berarti aku meninggalkan bisnis kita. kau hanya ingin bertengkar denganku, kan?"

Ada kedutan di dahi ayahnya. "Apa?" ayahnya berbisik.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Selama ini kau hanya ingin mencari perkara denganku, bukan? Kau hanya ingin bertengkar denganku. Kau hanya ingin menyakitiku saja! Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa tujuanmu." Nikolai rupanya mulai panas.

Ayahnya terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya perlahan berubah. Mimiknya tegang.

Setelah detik-detik yang canggung berloncatan, ayahnya berkata dengan dingin, "Kau ingin tahu apa tujuanku? Sesungguhnya, keinginan terbesarku adalah... aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Ayahnya tersenyum kaku. Ia menjauh dan menoleh kembali ke arah Nikolai.

Ia masih tersenyum.

"Bagiku... kau benar-benar omong kosong..." kata Nikolai pelan.

Nikolai tak pernah tahu bahwa perkataan itu akan menjadi perkataan terakhir yang diucapkannya kepada ayahnya.

Ayahnya menoleh kembali dan masih tersenyum.

Entah kenapa senyum itu dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya.

Senyum itu tampak sangat kelam.

.

Saat Yuri menjauh, Nikolai tetap ditempatnya. Menatap ayahnya dengan hampa.

Bunyi gaun yang berderak menyeberangi ruang berlantai marmer luas itu.

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar dua puluhan bergerak mendekati Nikolai. Ia melihat Yuri menjauh, dan tak lama Nikolai pun menoleh.

Wanita itu mendapatkan mata Nikolai dan pria itu melewatinya setelah menitipkan sebuah kesedihan disana.

Mereka berdiam diri sejenak di tempat masihng-masing, dan setelah itu Nikolai beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

**Phase Four: Life**

"Jadwal yang mendadak, eh?" wanita itu membuka percakapan.

Mereka berada di ruang kerja Nikolai.

"Aku akan segera berangkat lagi..." kata Nikolai sambil lalu, seraya mengaduk-aduk setumpuk dokumen.

Wanita itu tampak terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Nikolai dengan pandangan lelah. Setelah bergumul dalam batinnya, ia kembali bicara, "Bisakah kau melepaskan topengmu itu di depanku?"

Nikolai tampak terhenyak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau sadar bahwa kau bukan lagi pria yang kunikahi tiga tahun silam, tapi setidaknya kau harus menghormati istrimu ini..."

Nikolai berbalik dan menatap istrinya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu di depanku... kau sudah di rumah, Nikolai... dan kau tidak perlu bersembunyi di balik topeng bisnismu yang selalu kau pakai bila berhadapan dengan lawan-lawanmu... kau sudah di rumah..."

Nikolai tampak menyesal. Air mukanya langsung murung dan ia mendesah pelan.

"Kau boleh melepasnya..." kata istrinya lagi.

Nikolai beranjak ke sofa dan menghenyakkan diri di atasnya.

"Maaf, Lene. Dan terima kasih. Aku memang sudah terlalu lama mengenakan topeng ini..."

Lene menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah berubah menjadi orang lain. Bisnis membuatku menjadi seperti ini..."

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan apa pun untuk sebuah masalah. Kemana kebijaksanaanmu yang dulu itu?"

Nikolai tersenyum lemah. "Kau benar. Maaf... aku selalu saja menyusahkanmu."

Lene tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku selalu bisa diandalkan."

Mereka berdiam diri untuk beberapa menit. Setelah atmosfer berubah lebih nyaman, Nikolai memulai percakapan kembali. "Ada yang harus kau katakan padaku... di telepon kemarin malam..."

"Oh..." Lene tampak terhenyak.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah cerah.

Ia tersenyum.

Kali ini Nikolai melihat senyum kebahagiaan.

"Aku hamil." Lene berkata. Wajahnya kini benar-benar bersinar.

Nikolai membelalak dan raut wajahnya seketika berseri-seri.

"Kau—apa?"

Lene mengangguk pelan.

Nikolai benar-benar beruntung memiliki wanita ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat wajah istrinya itu bercahaya, bersinar penuh keanggunan.

Nikolai meraih istrinya itu dalam rengkuhan dan ia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jadi ini arti isyarat asing itu... sangat menakjubkan." kata Nikolai.

Lene terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau selalu punya kekuatan untuk mengetahuinya."

.

Arlene Illoyne Stanford adalah bekas gadis Eropa tersohor.

Gadis dengan rambut berkilat kecoklatan. Walau tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang ramping atau pun semampai, ia termasuk dalam kategori gadis yang memiliki rahang terbaik.

Ia—tentu saja—cantik, cerdas, menggairahkan, sekaligus memiliki jiwa yang mulia.

Satu paket yang siapa pun rela untuk membelinya. Dan pria yang beruntung itu adalah si pendiam dari keluarga Ivanovich.

Nikolai mungkin akan terus melajang jika tidak ada desakan dari orang tuanya, atau apabila ia tidak pernah mengambil kuliah bahasa Perancis.

Mereka bertemu di suatu hari yang sangat dingin di bawah pedang ratu salju yang membekukan. Dan mulai dari situ, sebuah komitmen baru tercipta.

Nikolai tidak pernah merasakan hidupnya begitu berwarna sebelum ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan si jelita Stanford.

Baginya, Arlene adalah kehidupannya yang selama ini berpetualang ke negeri antah berantah. Namun, ia lega karena kini hidupnya itu telah pulang.

.

**Phase Five: Legacy**

"Ia tidak akan lama. Sepertinya kalian memang berjodoh..." kata Lene.

"Kami memang berjodoh. Dan jodoh itu sangat bodoh." gumam Nikolai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap proyek itu?" Lene mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tetap akan menjalankannya. Jika memang harus ada perang, biarlah terjadi... sudah lama aku berdiam diri."

"Yah, setidaknya berusahalah agar tidak gugur dalam medan perang... ada seorang putra yang belum kau lihat..."

"Lene, proyek ini sangat berarti bagiku. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali. Aku mulai muak mendengarnya. Sesungguhnya apa sih yang kau tunggu dari penelitian penuh sihir itu?"

"Sebuah pencerahan, Lene... masa depan... tidakkah kau bisa mendengarnya?"

"Telingaku sudah terlalu pekak untuk mendengar apa pun." Lene bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kepadamu sebuah warisan..." kata Nikolai

Lene menoleh menatap suaminya yang kini tertunduk dengan jari-jari bertaut di depan tubuhnya.

"Sesungguhnya aku akan memberikan kuncinya padamu sekarang. Proyek ini sangat penting bagiku... dan tidak seorang pun yang mengetahui kunci dan serangkaian penelitian tersembunyinya. Aku hendak memberikannya kepadamu."

Lene terdiam.

"Dengarlah, Lene. Aku menyimpan segalanya di balik sebuah abjad."

"Kau yakin sekarang waktu yang tepat?" tanya Lene.

"Dengar, Lene... aku mengunci segalanya di balik sebuah huruf."

Lene menunggu.

Nikolai mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sebuah huruf di atasnya. Dan sesudahnya, ia memberikannya kepada istrinya.

Lene menyuarakan apa yang tertulis. "L...?"

"L."

Lene melemparkan isyarat keingintahuan.

"Namamu." kata Nikolai singkat.

"'A'. Namaku dimulai dengan 'A', Nikolai."

"Tidak, aku selalu memanggilmu dengan Lene, kan?"

"Oh..."

"Dan sebenarnya, entah mengapa aku menyukai huruf itu... ada yang salah dengan ini..."

"Lupakan. Oke. Kau baru saja memberikanku sebuah kunci. Lalu, dimana _champange_-nya?" kekeh Lene.

"Aku ingin seporsi besar..." Nikolai menimpali.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya di dekat meja kerja.

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit perubahan jadwal?" katanya seraya merangkul pinggang istrinya dari belakang.

"Kau akan mendapatkan tikaman dari ayahmu." Lene tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli..." Nikolai berbisik. Ia mengecap harum dari leher jenjang istrinya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati waktu yang tengah berdetik di sekelilingya.

Nikolai merindukan istrinya begitu rupa. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengannya?

Satu bulan? Dua bulan?

Dia sangat merindukannya.

Waktu senyap, bergemerincing hangat. Nikolai menikmati setiap detiknya.

Terjun ke dalam hangatnya kerimbunan rambut istrinya.

Sampai sebuah rasa yang asing menghantamnya.

_Melumatkannya_

.

**Phase Six:** **The Note**

Alexander Hope Horsail tengah berdiam di ruang kerjanya di suite hotelnya.

Setumpuk dokumen berlabel perusahaan asing membanjiri mejanya.

Namun, tidak ada dari antara mereka yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Alexander.

Saat ini kedua matanya sedang menatapi sebuah buku yang tengah terbuka di depannya.

Matanya menatap lurus dan tidak bergerak.

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pena bermerk yang disayanginya tergeletak di samping buku tersebut.

Tidak ada emosi yang terbaca dari wajahnya yang datar.

Ia hanya menatapi buku itu dengan pose yang sama sejak kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu.

Ketika akhirnya detik ke-empat puluh lima berlalu, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah datarnya.

Matanya berkilat.

Alexander baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah ritual pribadinya.

.

Nikolai awalnya tidak dapat mengidentifikasi apa yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Namun, setelah beberapa detik, pikirannya secara random langsung bekerja secara otomatis dan sekaligus mengaktifkan pencarian data mengenai apa yang baru saja menyerang sistem-sistem inti dari tubuhnya. Setelah sel-sel kelabu dalam otaknya merampungkan sejumlah scan terhadap sebuah serangan yang terjadi secara mendadak terhadap sistem jaringan dalam tubuhnya, otaknya langsung mengenali serangan asing tersebut.

Berdasarkan riset dan keterangan dari bank data di pusat otaknya, Nikolai sepertinya mengetahui secara tidak kasat mata bahwa ia baru saja terkena sebuah serangan.

Sebuah virus.

Virus yang sangat mematikan.

.

Seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

Serangan berpusat pada rusuk sebelah kirinya.

Rasanya seperti dipukul oleh palu godam dan langsung diremukkan.

Nikolai seketika tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya.

Ia menatap lengannya yang terkulai putus asa pada pundak istrinya. Dan seraya menatap nanar istrinya yang terkejut saat menoleh menghadapnya, ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tengah terjatuh.

Istrinya sepertinya menangkap tubuhnya, namun ia tidak dapat merasakannya sama sekali.

Berangsur-angsur seluruh kekuatannya hilang. Dunia mendadak sunyi dan pandangannya perlahan menjadi gelap.

Ia melihat istrinya panik dan menjerit-jerit dalam kebisuan.

Nikolai mendengar sebuah nada di kejauhan. Sayup-sayup dan amat jauh.

Suara istrinya...

Kemudian suara ayahnya...

Dan suara-suara lain yang tidak pernah ia kenal.

Nikolai bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Virus yang tengah mengoyak tubuhnya seketika itu juga menghabisinya.

Di tengah-tengah kehampaan itu, Nikolai mengingat suatu adegan dalam hidupnya.

Bukan, bukan masa-masa lalunya, juga bukan tentang masa depannya, tapi adegan dari waktu yang belum lama berlalu.

Tepatnya siang ini, di sebuah Restoran di Venesia.

Akasia yang rimbun... Meja-meja yang mengagumkan... Gelas kristal... Fulgentius...

Lalu, segalanya menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

Kemudian Nikolai tidak merasakan apa pun lagi.

Fulgentius tidak pernah salah.

Memang ada sebuah rahasia tersemat di dalam gelas kristal itu.

Dan kini rahasia itu telah menguap dan terbang menghilang di kanvas langit.

.

Media masa hari itu disabotase oleh satu_ headline._

Bukan berita yang layak untuk terus menerus didengungkan, namun hal itu tidak dapat dihentikan.

Kematian Nikolai Heidreich Ivanovich yang misterius.

Kebanyakan orang berpendapat bahwa kematiannya berhubungan dengan peristiwa menghebohkan akhir-akhir ini.

Ingat dengan isu si '_malaikat pencabut nyawa'?_

Atau mungkin si '_malaikat kurang kerjaan'._

Kematian yang serupa. Kegagalan fungsi jantung. Terjadi secara mendadak dan juga lagi-lagi misterius.

Nikolai tidak pernah memiliki jantung yang jelek. Ivanovich tidak pernah menghasilkan penerus yang memiliki jantung yang cacat.

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan dokter pribadinya setiap bulan.

Fakta bahwa kejadian ini sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan peristiwa misterius itu sebenarnya tidak juga terlalu mengherankan.

Semua orang tahu seperti apa Ivanovich itu. Dan bagi siapa pun si 'malaikat' itu, mungkin baginya melenyapkan Ivanovich muda itu adalah gagasan yang bagus. Apalagi jika dilihat bahwa Ivanovich tidak terjamah hukum. Walau bisnis-bisnisnya baik, tidak dapat dipungkiri empat puluh persen dari usaha keluarga konglomerat itu merupakan tindakan ilegal yang meresahkan masyarakat. Dan lagi-lagi dengan dekatnya hubungan si konglomerat itu dengan pemerintahan, maka tidak ada yang bisa menumbangkannya. Bahkan menyuarakan pendapatnya pun tidak ada yang berani.

Maka, sekali lagi, tidak heran jika kematian Nikolai berhubungan dengan peristiwa fenomenal tersebut.

Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa Nikolai tidaklah sebusuk para leluhurnya.

Namun, hal itu sudah terlambat.

.

Arlene Illoyne Stanford melahirkan seorang putra beberapa bulan setelah kematian suaminya.

Fakta bahwa ia memberikan putranya nama yang sama persis seperti suaminya, memberitahukan secara jelas bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan suaminya itu sampai kapan pun.

Arlene berharap ia dapat melihat mata suaminya melalui mata putranya, dan beruntungnya ia memang mengalaminya.

Dan Yuri? Pria paruh baya itu melenyapkan seluruh jadwalnya selama dua bulan ke depan.

Selama itu ia hanya mengurung diri di ruangannya dan tidak pernah berbicara pada siapa pun termasuk dengan istrinya.

Setelah kelahiran cucunya, ia tampak lebih bersahabat.

Yuri telah menciptakan pribadi baru yang lebih konstruktif untuk kehidupannya.

Ia menyerahkan seluruh kehidupannya di atas lengan cucunya.

Berikut segala harapannya.

Mengenai apakah ia bersedih terhadap kematian putranya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Yang jelas ia tidak lagi pernah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar saat di berada di rumah.

Dan sejak kematian putranya, tidak sekali pun ia menginjak ruangan putranya hingga ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

.

**Phase Seven:** **Alexander**

[Airport, 20:14]

Alexander menemukan tempatnya di pesawatnya dan ia segera duduk.

Setelah merapikan beberapa barang bawaannya, ia membiarkan dirinya nyaman untuk beberapa menit.

Setelah itu ia membuka telepon selulernya untuk membaca sebuah pesan.

Pesan itu rupanya membuatnya senang. Mungkin dari sahabatnya? Atau mungkin dari istrinya?

Tidak, Alexander belum menikah. Dan tahukah anda, bahkan pria ini bukan bernama Alexander. Dan ia bukanlah orang Amerika.

Dikenal sebagai seorang jenius bahkan sejak saat muda, ia terbiasa dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menilai bahwa ia istimewa.

Kebiasaan ini menghasilkan sebuah insting alamiah untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dirinya.

Ia memang istimewa, dan ia berpikir bahwa memang hanya dia yang mampu membawa perubahan ke dunia ini.

Ia memang telah memulainya.

Dari sebuah proyek sederhana hingga menjadi sebuah fenomena yang melegenda.

Sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak sederhana.

Proyek itu benar-benar rumit.

Berhubungan dengan naluri dan batin juga hati.

Perkara yang lebih dalam lagi tentunya.

Namun, ia tidak segan-segan untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah menemukan senjatanya, ia mengasahnya dan kemudian mengembangkannya.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar lain.

Ia berpendapat bahwa ia sudah setara dengan dewa sekarang.

Setidaknya dewa dengan skala manusiawi. Ia mengembangkannya dan kemudian membangun kerajaannya.

Waktu berjalan dan ia pun mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ia belajar bagaimana menyamarkan diri dengan baik, berperilaku dengan sangat alami dan berkomunikasi dengan lihai.

Ia mematangkan diri dalam kegelapannya.

Setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi, ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta besar di Amerika, dan berhasil menjabat sebagai seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh penting di jajaran direksi.

Walau sebenarnya ia lebih ingin menjadi detektif di kepolisian, namun ia membuang impiannya itu.

Baginya detektif tidak akan membantunya terbang mengatasi dunia.

Amerika dan Perusahaan Teknologi-lah senjata keduanya yang terampuh.

Setelah mapan di bisnisnya, ia mulai menggabungkan tangan 'dewa'nya ke dalam pekerjaannya.

Mengeksekusi staff-staff dunia yang memang layak untuk di eksekusi, menurut kacamatanya, tentu saja.

Ya, ia adalah satu-satunya pribadi yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kematian begitu banyaknya manusia beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hanya dengan menuliskan sebuah nama, maka manusia di sudut terjauh dari bumi pun bisa terjatuh.

Ia telah menemukan tujuannya.

Menyingkirkan seluruh manusia yang memang pantas untuk disingkirkan. Mengambil bagian dalam hal mistis yang sesungguhnya sangat ia ragukan kebenarannya.

Bermain-main dalam keremangan kegelapan.

Tentu saja, diantara kesibukannya itu, ia tetap menanti munculnya seorang rival. Hidup tanpa tantangan akan menjemukan, bukan?

Namun, sayangnya hal itu tidak pernah tiba.

Ada seorang yang memang muncul, namun itu bukanlah sama sekali tantangan. Ia dengan mudahnya berhasil mematahkannya. Dan kemudian ia kembali lagi tenggelam di dalam kesibukannya yang menjemukan.

Dan kemudian ia menemukan Ivanovich.

Ia membaca banyak artikel tentang keluarga ini dan juga mengambil satu bulan penuh hanya untuk meneliti seperti apakah kehidupan dan bisnis yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang sibuk ini.

Hingga ia menemukan bahwa tiang penyangga dari keluarga itu hanyalah seorang pria yang berusia di awal tiga puluhan dan tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan kaisar Ivanovich, sang ayah kandungnya.

Maka, ia berpendapat bahwa keluarga ini hanya berpegangan pada lengan si pria tersebut. Jika menebangnya, maka tidak diragukan bahwa sisanya akan hancur.

Ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan hasil yang menarik.

Ia pun berusaha mengadakan kontak dengan si Ivanovich ini.

Oh ya, untuk menghancurkannya, satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan bertemu langsung dengannya.

Ia akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai si Ivanovich ini. Dengan berada lebih dekat, maka keputusan akan lebih bijak untuk dihasilkan. Dan tidak akan ada penyesalan setelahnya.

Maka, ia pun berhasil.

Dan... benar saja.

Setitik harapan bersinar di dadanya saat melihat Ivanovich ini secara langsung.

Mungkin ia hanya terlihat kasar di luarnya saja, pikirnya, namun tidak. Pria ini memang benar-benar layak untuk menerima hukuman.

Ia terkekeh.

Bukan, jangan salah, ini sama sekali bukan masalah personal, ini hanyalah sebuah bisnis.

Sesungguhnya alasan terkuatnya sehingga membunuh pria Ivanovich ini bukanlah karena ia bersikap kasar kepadanya, tapi karena pria itu menyebutkan 'mesin' untuk sistem-nya. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Jika tidak menghargai sebuah karya, maka kau tidak pernah bisa menghargai betapa kerasnya usaha untuk menghasilkan karya tersebut. Dan bila kau tidak bisa menghargai sebuah usaha, maka untuk apa kau hidup? Bukankah hidup itu adalah sebuah perjuangan

Mungkin saja si Ivanovich itu sedang dalam mood terburuknya saat bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Ya, kalau begitu ia benar-benar tidak beruntung, karena si Alexander ini pun sedang dalam mood terburuknya tadi siang.

Alexander membuka telepon selulernya yang berbentuk flip.

Ia tersenyum saat membaca pesan di dalamnya.

'_Aku menunggu di tempat biasa. _

_Aku yakin urusanmu dengan si Ivanovich itu telah terselesaikan sekarang._

_Kalau benar begitu, kau harus menepati janjimu, Light. _

_Jangan kabur setelah ini, ok?_

_Ur thruthness, Amane.'_

Setelah itu, suara interkom pesawat yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat akan mengudara terdengar, bersamaan dengan himbauan untuk menonaktifkan semua benda elektronik yang ada.

Alexander—atau mungkin seseorang yang lebih pantas disebut dengan Light—terkekeh pelan dan bergumam, "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah selesai."

Ia pun kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's**: Ya, nama L adalah _benar_ Nikolai Heidreich Ivanovich, maka saat Alexander (Light) menulis namanya di Death Note, ia benar-benar tewas. Untuk kejelasan hal ini, pembaca bisa menemukannya di chapter depan, yang akan menjadi chapter penutup bagi fiksi ini.

Chapter ini menceritakan tentang L pada dimensi yang berbeda (yang kemudian akan menjadi awal bagi peristiwa kematian Nikolai Jr. Dan membawa Light serta Ryuzaki ke dalam kejadian fenomenal ini) dimana ia adalah seorang putra dari keluarga konglomerat di Rusia. Sedikit banyak interaksi dengan ayah dan juga istrinya, juga sedikit adegan saat kematiannya.

Alexander memang adalah Light pada dimensi itu. Dan ia benar-benar bosan karena tidak ada seorang pun yang muncul sebagai rivalnya. Ironisnya, akhir dari semua itu dia malah membunuh yang seharusnya menjadi rivalnya itu dengan mudah.

Tentu saja Nikolai benar-benar tidak memperhatikan tentang peristiwa yang beredar di masyarakat, apalagi sifatnya konspirasi. Dan lagi ia memiliki banyak hal untuk diurus, maka ia tidak menjadi L. Dan memang dari awal, ia tidak pernah menjadi L di dimensi itu.

Segala yang terjadi di sekelilingnya sebagai Nikolai telah merubah sifat alaminya. Ia berubah menjadi lebih agresif dan emosional.

Namun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa ia telah mengkhianati sifat aslinya.

Semoga pembaca masih sabar menanti chapter terakhir. Chapter terakhir akan menceritakan tentang kelanjutan Ryuzaki yang pergi menggunakan _The Cube_, lalu sekilas masa lalu Nikolai Sr. saat masih bayi, apa yang dilakukan Ryuzaki selanjutnya, keputusannya selanjutnya dan juga akhir dari fiksi ini yang tidak akan pernah kalian semua tebak. 8D

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

_Thanx very much for read and review._


	14. Life's Tunnels

**Author's: **Terima kasih buat yang mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir dan mereviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.

**Dedication**: **Cakeberry, Beyond Nate, Akira Fujikaze and Li Chylee, and You.**

_Im so glad that you all loved my stories, guys. Thanx very much._

**Genre**: _Mysteri/Criminal/Sci Fi/Suspense_

**Note**: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian (phase). Alurnya akan bergerak maju dan mundur di sepanjang cerita berlangsung. Tapi tenang saja, saya membuatnya dengan keterangan yang sangat jelas untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami inti dari cerita ini. Dan tentu saja untuk menikmatinya.

**Warning**: Fiksi ini berbasiskan berdasarkan_ Many world interpretation theory_ dan semua kemungkinan yang mengikutinya.

**Setting**: Setting dimulai dari keadaan dimana Light mengalami 'lupa ingatan' terhadap Death Note_. No chain._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**-29-**

**Chapter Fourteen****: Life's Tunnels  
**

* * *

**PHASE CLIMAX**

**Phase One: Attending**

"Ryu…?"

Atmosfer pekat menerjemahkan bahasa keterkejutan.

Bahasa dari luar cakrawala yang berhembus senyap.

Ada sejuta pertanyaan yang melintasi udara, tapi tak satu pun jawaban menyambut.

Sepasang mata pekat mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

Ia pun mulai melangkah ke dunia di seberang.

Langit di sekelilingnya memutuskan untuk lenyap.

_Maaf, Light._

.

Ryuzaki meletakkan tubuh Light perlahan di lantai, di salah satu bilik.

Kemudian ia menatap Light yang lain—yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari yang telah mati tadi.

Light itu tengah bersandar di sebuah bilik yang lain di seberang Ryuzaki—berbalut luka.

Light itu tersenyum.

Ryuzaki memberikannya tatapan prihatin.

"_Go ahead... you asshole..."_

Ryuzaki menoleh.

.

"_Go ahead, you asshole..."_

Sejuta gambar berputar dalam gerakan yang tetap.

Berdenyut, berirama.

Ada sensasi cubitan lembut pada putaran tersebut.

Berpusing ke arah kekekalan.

Ia hampir yakin bahwa ini tidak pernah akan berakhir.

.

[1979]

[Saint Petersburg, Russia]

[12:12]

Awalnya adalah sebuah sentuhan lembut pada sisi wajah, kemudian hangat matahari di tengah hari itu mencubit-cubit punggung Ryuzaki.

Ia membuka mata dan mengenali sentuhan rumput di sekeliling lengannya yang terhampar di sisi tubuhnya.

Angin barat yang berhembus menyusupkan kristal es tajam pada cakrawala biru yang cerah.

Cuaca sedikit mendung.

Pasti ini Oktober.

Musim dingin mulai berkemah di tepi-tepi dataran.

Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak sebelum kemudian bangkit dari hamparan rumput.

Yang dikenalnya hanyalah sehampar padang rumput hijau yang cantik.

Jauh memandang, hamparan rumput itu semakin mirip seperti lautan di Atlantik.

Ryuzaki menyimpan oksigen milik dunia asing ke dalam paru-parunya yang masih berdentum dengan ganjil.

Selain dari padang rumput dan juga awan-awan berarak yang riang, ia tidak mengenali tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Namun, ia berani bertaruh.

Tempat ini pastilah berada dalam wilayah Eropa bagian utara.

Ryuzaki menatap sekelilingnya dengan tenang dan kemudian menerawang ke arah langit.

Di langit yang sama, kita berdoa di dunia yang sama...

_Greetings,  
You who are reading this, where are you and what are you doing now?_

Di langit yang sama, kita menuliskan cerita di dunia yang sama…

_I'm 27__ and there's something worrying me  
That I can't talk to anyone about_

_But if I address a letter to my future self  
Then I know I'll be able to speak my mind_

'_Ryuzaki…'_

Ryuzaki menoleh.

Udara musim dingin pekat menari-nari di belakang punggungnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun selain dari hamparan hijau yang berhembus anggun.

Namun, Ryuzaki yakin bahwa seseorang telah memanggilnya barusan. Suara dari seorang teman yang pernah dikenalnya... seorang teman yang pernah membagi cerita bersamanya...

Seseorang dari abad yang lain.

Ryuzaki menekan keningnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia baru saja berjalan menembus waktu. Menyusuri lorong-lorong sakral milik alam yang dengan ajaib telah terbuka di depannya.

Selama berada di lorong itu, ia telah melihat banyak hal. Masa lalu, masa depan, dan mungkin juga masa-masa yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Semuanya berputar dan berdentum di telinganya. Terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti, terlalu sempurna untuk di saksikan. Maka, Ryuzaki hanya berdiri saja disana, menunggu untuk dilemparkan keluar dari lorong abadi yang berdenyut-denyut itu.

Ia tahu bahwa sebuah mesin waktu pasti berhubungan dengan milyaran pintu dimensi dan juga abag-abad gelap yang misterius, namun ia tetap tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa bepergian dengan transportasi alam ini akan begitu tak tertebak.

Ia telah bersentuhan dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah eksis di dunia. Ia telah mencicipi aroma alam yang misterius.

Ryuzaki tidak bisa menebak berapa lama ia telah menyeberang atau berapa lama ia telah terbang dalam hamparan lorong dimensi yang kekal, namun ia tidak pernah mau membiarkan dirinya tersesat.

Ia telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Dan kini ia akan melaksanakannya.

.

**Phase Two: God of Snow**

[The Hospital]

[23:23]

Kejadian itu diabadikan dalam detik-detik yang membeku.

Segalanya dimulai saat seorang muda berlari-lari di tengah udara yang membekukan.

Ia menerobos pintu Rumah Sakit dan berseru-seru tentang sesuatu.

Sedetik saja beberapa personil Rumah Sakit berlarian menghampirinya.

Orang muda itu bercerita tentang seorang bayi yang ia temukan di tempat parkir pertokoan yang berada di dekat situ.

Tak lama mereka pun berlarian dan menjemput si bayi malang tersebut.

.

[Keesokan harinya]

[09:25]

Seorang staff tengah bertugas jaga. Kemudian dua orang staff terlibat bersamanya dalam sebuah percakapan.

Satu orang memulai tentang kejadian kemarin malam, dan yang lainnya merespon dengan hal lainnya lagi.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan tentang si bayi malang yang ditemukan di tempat parkir sebuah pertokoan kumuh. Prihatin, kata mereka. Kasihan, kata mereka.

Mereka dengar bahwa tengah malam itu udara hampir membeku, dan bayi itu pun hampir tewas dalam udara mematikan yang mengepungnya tersebut. Semua orang tampak mengutuki siapa pun yang telah membuang bayi itu alih-alih merawatnya.

Bayi itu laki-laki dan ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat pucat. Di tengah udara seperti ini bayi itu mungkin saja milik sang dewa salju.

Staff-staff itu kemudian tersenyum lega karena tahu bahwa bayi itu selamat. Rupanya Tuhan masih mengijinkannya untuk menjejak langit untuk mencicipi hidup. Mereka pun akhirnya mengakhirinya perbincangan itu dengan memberikan satu kesimpulan; sebuah mukjizat telah terjadi.

Memang, sungguh karena kemurahan Tuhan sajalah bayi itu masih bisa bertahan.

.

Hari itu, staff-staff kembali memiliki sebuah topik baru yang hangat.

Rumah Sakit mereka baru saja dikunjungi oleh seorang pengusaha tersohor.

Tak dinyana, seluruh personil langsung memberikan semua hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tidak setiap hari tempat kecil mereka ini bisa dikunjungi oleh bangsawan seperti ini.

Pasalnya pengusaha itu adalah si milyuner Ivanovich yang sedang hangat dibicarakan dunia. Semua media sedang senang menjadikan si Ivanovich ini sebagai _headline._

Ivanovich sepertinya memang sedang berada di Rusia sejak setengah tahun yang lalu bersama istrinya dan kemudian istrinya yang memang tengah hamil besar itu sudah waktunya untuk melahirkan, maka mereka memutuskan mengunjungi Rumah Sakit terdekat yang berkualitas baik di dekat kediaman mereka. Maka jadilah topik ini berkeliaran.

Sungguh sebuah kejadian yang tidak mungkin terjadi dalam rentang waktu seperti ini. Dua kejadian menghebohkan sekaligus.

Rupanya para staff itu tidak akan pernah kekurangan topik bahasan mereka.

.

[23:45]

Tengah malam itu akan menjadi sejarah. Setidaknya bagi seseorang yang tengah menatap lewat kaca jendela di luar.

Ruangan itu hangat. Tempat para bayi diletakkan untuk istirahat setelah mereka dilahirkan.

Hari itu hanya ada beberapa bayi saja yang menempati ruangan persegi tersebut.

Satu selebritis milik Ivanovich, satu bayi milik pasangan turis Amerika, dua bayi Irlandia, satu bayi penduduk setempat, dan si putra dewa salju.

Sebuah papan kecil tersemat di ujung tempat tidur mungil mereka.

Dipenuhi oleh rangkaian huruf yang membentuk nama mereka di bawah sebuah lambang Rumah Sakit.

Dan kini, papan nama itulah yang akan menjadi saksi sebuah perubahan. Perjalanan waktu, pintu dimensi dan juga lorong-lorong gelap sebuah kehidupan.

.

Ingatkah kalian bahwa satu nokta saja dapat mempengaruhi sebuah perjalanan waktu?

Seperti efek pada sayap kupu-kupu, sebuah kejadian terkecil di alam semesta saja dapat merubah sebuah bentuk dimensi dan juga kehidupan setelahnya.

Dan itulah yang kemudian akan menciptakan banyak sekali dimensi yang berbeda.

Setiap orang telah berdiri pada pintu yang dapat menciptakan milyaran dimensi tanpa mereka sadari, dan saat ini seseorang akan berdiri di depan pintu itu. Persis.

Dan ia juga tidak akan pernah menyadarinya.

.

**Phase Three:** **Future and the story**

Tugas jaga. Giliran tugas jaga.

Itulah latar belakang yang akan menjadi cikal bakal terbentuknya pintu dimensi.

Hari itu, Gladys tidak mengerti mengapa ia menerima telepon di pagi buta.

Telepon itu memberitahukan bahwa orang tuanya tengah mengalami kesulitan dan mengharapkannya berada bersama mereka, maka gadis dua puluh satu tahun itu memberikan surat cutinya kepada pihak administrasi Rumah Sakit, dan mulai melangkah dalam perjalanan ke Ibu Kota.

Tak ayal, posisi Gladys pun terganti.

Gadis yang rencananya akan mengambil tugas jaga pada tengah malam hari itu digantikan oleh staff baru.

Akeila masih berusia satu minggu di sana. Namun, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjalani tugas-tugasnya dengan baik, walau ia tahu bahwa ia bukanlah gadis yang terlalu cekatan.

Ketergesaannya terkadang membuatnya kesulitan, dan itulah yang kemudian terjadi.

Ketergesaan Akeila akan menjadi bagian dari rencana terbentuknya sebuah pintu dimensi yang lain, dan akan mempengaruhi kehidupan sekelompok manusia di abad yang lain lagi.

.

Tepat pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit, Akeila membuka pintu ruangan penyimpanan para bayi. Ia tengah melakukan ronda secara menyeluruh di dalam Rumah Sakit.

Sebenarnya ada tiga orang yang akan menjaga tempat ini setiap malam di tiga bagian Rumah Sakit tersebut, dan Akeila kebetulan bertugas di sebelah sayap kanan bangunan, termasuk ruangan penyimpanan bayi.

Dan ia berharap tidak melakukan apa pun yang dapat mengacaukan karirnya. Setidaknya ia berharap masih bisa bekerja.

Dan Akeila beruntung. Ia masih mendapatkan pekerjaannya setelahnya walau ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa ia telah menciptakan sebuah lintasan dimensi yang baru.

Akeila membuka pintu sambil membawa secangkir hangat kopi kental di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan satunya membawa senter bercahaya redup.

Ia masuk ruangan dan mulai memeriksa di tempat itu.

Saat tiba di tengah ruangan, di tengah deretan tempat tidur ia menjerit kecil karena kakinya terantuk sesuatu.

Seketika kopi di tangannya tumpah dan tubuhnya menyerempet sisi tempat tidur bayi di sampingnya.

Akeila panik sedetik dan gadis itu pun memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk profesional agar tidak menciptakan kekacauan lainnya.

Dengan tenang, Akeila kemudian berhenti sejenak dalam keremangan cahaya.

Setelah memejamkan mata, ia pun meletakkan cangkir di tangannya dan kemudian membersihkan lantai.

Setelah selesai melakukan itu, Akeila mengernyitkan kening saat menatap lantai di bawahnya.

Dua buah papan nama kecil milik tempat tidur bayi tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Akeila berhenti untuk memperhatikan.

Pasti papan itu terjatuh saat tubuhnya membentur tempat tidur tadi. Ia harus bersyukur karena setidaknya bayi-bayi itu tidak terbangun.

Akeila berlutut dan meraih papan pertama yang terjatuh.

Yang ada di dalam dua papan itu benar-benar akan membuat Akeila terpaku.

Papan nama di tangannya tidak berisikan sebuah nama. Alih-alih sebuah nama, di bawah kolom kosong itu hanya bertuliskan sebuah keterangan singkat; 'Sir Ivanovich's'

Kemudian ia menatap papan nama yang lain.

Ia meraihnya dan kemudian menyerukan keterkejutan kecil.

Papan itu-pun tidak memiliki sebuah nama.

Tentunya papan ini milik si putra dewa salju, pikirnya. Anak yang dibuang di tempat parkir pertokoan kumuh yang ditemukan kemarin malam.

Alih-alih berisi nama, kolom itu hanya bertuliskan petunjuk waktu saja. Waktu dimana ia ditemukan kemarin malam.

Semua orang memang memperbincangkan hal ini.

Mereka sedang terlarut dalam euforia yang langka di kalangan para staff dan kebosanan mereka.

Bayi itu masih berusia satu hari dan belum ada rencana untuk bayi malang tersebut. Tapi menurut cerita yang tersebar di sana, sejumlah dokter akan memberikannya ke rumah-rumah sosial. Memang tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan untuk kasus seperti ini.

Bahkan mereka belum memberikannya sebuah nama pun untuknya.

Namun, Akeila benar-benar mendapatkan masalah disini.

Papan nama pertama itu pastilah milik Mrs Ivanovich. Ia mendengar bahwa pasangan itu belum sempat memberikan putra mereka sebuah nama, maka mereka membiarkannya untuk sejenak. Sepertinya Ivanovich sedang memiliki sebuah masalah. Mungkin setelah putranya lahir dengan selamat, ia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pikirannya ke masalahnya yang lain terlebih dahulu dan tidak mengindahkan putranya untuk sejenak.

Akeila mendengar bahwa milyuner itu belum melihat putranya sampai saat ini. Sedangkan istrinya masih dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah untuk memikirkan hal-hal lainnya.

Maka disinilah mereka berdua. Dua bayi tanpa nama dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Dan sialnya Akeila telah menjatuhkan papan nama mereka dan ia tidak punya ide yang mana milik yang asli masing-masing dari mereka.

Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah Akeila belum pernah melihat bayi-bayi itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya mendengar ceritanya saja dari teman-temannya.

Akeila benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

.

[24:00]

Pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia akan berhasil membuka katup jendela.

Setelah menutup jendela di belakangnya sehingga udara malam yang membekukan tidak merayap masuk ke dalam, ia menghamparkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

Hangat.

Ia terhenyak dalam sebuah perasaan sentimental yang telah lama ia lupakan.

Aroma kanak-kanak yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh aroma masa lalu yang begitu pekat.

Ryuzaki bersedekap.

Dengan langkah yang halus, ia berjalan menyusuri deretan di tengah ruangan mungil tersebut.

Rumah Sakit yang sederhana, pikirnya. Ada sebuah tema kekeluargaan yang nyaman dan manusiawi disini. Bangunan satu lantai yang sederhana itu memang dikenal oleh masyarakat sebagai bangunan yang ramah.

Namun, sayangnya tempat itu hanya akan bertahan untuk tiga tahun kedepan saja.

Ryuzaki menghampiri tempat tidur di deretan ke tiga. Ia menatap objek yang ada di dalamnya.

Papan namanya yang dingin berderit di dalam sentuhan sarung tangan Ryuzaki.

Sebuah petunjuk waktu.

'23:23'

Ryuzaki menatap kembali ke sang objek yang tengah terpekur dengan nyaman di dalam sangkar tidurnya yang hangat.

Ia berbisik, "Aku telah menyebabkan banyak masalah... setidaknya aku dan keturunanku... maaf untuk segalanya... aku telah mencuri kehidupanmu..."

Kemudian ia beranjak ke sebelah kanannya.

Ryuzaki menatap papan namanya.

'Sir Ivanovich's'

Kemudian Ryuzaki tersenyum masam.

"Kau telah berusaha dengan keras... maafkan saja gadis itu... ia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan..."

Ryuzaki tidak menyadari bahwa lengannya bergerak, dan tidak lama ia sudah menyentuh sisi wajah si bayi.

"Aku... apakah kau menikmati kehidupan barumu?"

Ryuzaki terdiam dalam keheningan yang memekakan.

"_I'm 27 and there's something worrying me  
That I can't talk to anyone about_

_But if I address a letter to my future self  
Then I know I'll be able to speak my mind…"_

Sebuah desakan terhempas dari dalam dada. Air mata melompati hidung Ryuzaki. Ia menahan isakan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Dengan gerakan yang sigap, Ryuzaki menarik lengannya dari makhluk mungil di depannya-sebuah potongan dirinya yang lain, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Sebuah bab lain bagian dari dirinya.

Bayi itu bergerak pelan dan kemudian kembali terlelap.

Ryuzaki tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, tangannya yang cekatan meraih kedua papan nama milik mereka, menariknya dan menukarnya.

Kini papan nama itu telah kembali ke milik sang empunya dengan benar.

Ryuzaki menatap pintu di belakangnya. Tempat Akeila tadi berlalu.

Gadis itu telah mengambil keputusan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia memasang papan nama menggunakan instingnya sendiri, dan sayangnya ia tidak memiliki insting yang baik.

Namun, Ryuzaki telah berada disini untuk menyelamatkan sejarah.

Ia berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar kejadian yang singgah di tempatnya adalah sebuah gempa waktu.

Ia dan Light telah dikunjungi oleh seseorang dari masa depan karena akibat dari perbuatan Akeila.

Gadis itu menukar kehidupan dua makhluk yang benar-benar berbeda. Membelokkan sejarah dan dimensi baru pun tercipta. Dari kehidupan Nikolai palsu, seorang anak jenius terlahir dan anak tersebut menciptakan kekacauan lain; mesin waktu.

Dari mesin tersebut, ia berkelana hendak mencari ayahnya yang telah meninggal, namun ia berakhir di depan pintu dimensi yang salah.

Maka replika Light yang jauh lebih mengerikan datang mengunjungi Ryuzaki dan Light di dimensi normal mereka.

Ryuzaki menekan pelipisnya. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mengulang sejarah, pikirnya.

Ia hanya berharap dirinya berhasil mencegah kekacauan yang telah diciptakannya lewat dirinya yang lain.

Segala yang terjadi hanyalah seperti sebuah debu yang beterbangan. Ryuzaki masih memiliki harapan terakhir.

Biarlah segalanya berjalan dengan semestinya mulai dari sekarang.

Ia menatap makhluk di dalam tempat tidur di depannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

Ryuzaki masih memiliki penyesalan di dalam dirinya.

Membunuh tetap merupakan perbuatan yang hina. Apalagi jika dilakukan kepada orang yang kita kenal.

Ia akan membawa penyesalan itu hingga ke kekekalan.

Setidaknya dengan memperbaiki jalur di dimensi awal, segalanya bisa kembali berjalan dengan baik.

Memulai sebuah perjalanan baru, hingga mencapai tempat dimana kita berada di masa depan.

Ryuzaki berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Pagi itu masih mendung dan udaranya begitu segar.

Saat ia menatap langit, seseorang melewatinya.

Ryuzaki terpaku sedetik, sebelum kemudian ia menoleh ke belakangnya.

Seorang pria berpakaian setelan khas Eropa berjalan mantap memasuki Rumah Sakit.

Orang itu memakai topi dan memegang sebuah tongkat yang biasa dimiliki bangsawan Eropa.

Ryuzaki tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, namun ada sesuatu yang familiar dari orang tersebut.

Setelah pria itu menghilang dari pandangan, Ryuzaki kembali menoleh ke depan dan menemukan sebuah Bentley klasik terparkir di seberang bangunan.

Udara musim dingin berhembus, menerbangkan senyuman tersembunyi Ryuzaki.

.

_Aku akan pergi untuk menciptakan kehidupan kembali._

_Aku akan pergi untuk mengembalikan kehidupan. _

_Untuk melahirkannya kembali._

Watari mengangguk.

Setelah itu merah yang berkibar menyelubunginya.

.

**Phase Four: The Ending**

[The Lake]

[09:01]

"Ini adalah uang yang banyak, Tuan." katanya.

"Tidak apa." Ryuzaki berkata.

Ia menyewa sebuah kapal kecil untuk berlayar di sebuah layanan tepi kanal.

"Pilihan yang buruk untuk bepergian dalam cuaca seperti ini, Tuan." kata si orang tua lagi.

"Ini pilihan yang terbaik. Aku tahu itu."

Orang tua itu menatap Ryuzaki dengan ekspresi keheranan, dan Ryuzaki menyelamatkannya, "Tidak apa... aku tahu yang terbaik untukku."

Orang itu tersenyum lega. "Aku hanya memberikan saran."

"Aku tahu." Kata Ryuzaki menenangkan.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini."

"Baik. Berhati-hatilah, Tuan."

Pagi itu Ryuzaki bertolak dari St. Petersburg dan menyewa sebuah kapal kecil.

Watari telah menyelamatkannya dengan memberikan apa yang diperlukannya saat di Lab Gerry And Co. sebelum ia pergi dengan_ The Cube._

Mata uang klasik cukup sulit ditemukan, namun Ryuzaki memiliki caranya sendiri.

Ia telah melaksanakan segala rencananya.

Hanya tinggal satu yang tersisa.

Dan ia akan melaksanakannya juga. Pasti.

.

Ryuzaki mulai kembali memikirkan rangkaian kejadian luar biasa ini.

Dimulai dari sebuah kasus kematian seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun.

Diakhiri dengan mengunjungi dirinya sendiri di masa lalu yang pekat.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Dan ia memang berencana menyembunyikan keajaiban ini dari dunia.

Ia tidak akan pernah memberitahukan secuil pun hal yang ia alami ini kepada siapa pun. Tidak satu orang pun.

Maka, ia telah mengambil keputusan terbesarnya.

Ia masih memikirkan Light. Pemuda itu bisa memiliki sejuta bab yang berbeda, begitu pun juga dengannya. Hanya saja Ryuzaki tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyaksikan bab lain dari dirinya. Dan ia memang tidak mau melakukannya.

Sebuah kehidupan harusnya berjalan semestinya. Jika satu bab bertemu dengan bab yang lain, maka kestabilan sebuah novel akan terganggu. Pembaca akan kebingungan membaca ceritanya, maka bab yang bersilangan itu harus di kembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

Ryuzaki telah melakukannya.

Dan ia berharap segalanya tidak menjadi kacau lagi.

Kini, ia tinggal mengalahkan satu hal yang sangat sulit ditaklukan; dirinya sendiri.

.

Ryuzaki menatap langit di atasnya. Tenang seperti air di bawah.

Ia menarik napas dalam dan kemudian membuka koper silvernya.

Tak lama, di dek telah berderet beberapa hal.

_The Cube_ berpendar terbuka.

Sebuah cake lemon yang menarik bersandingan dengan sebuah poci teh dan cangkir putih yang cantik.

Ryuzaki membuka_ The Cube_ dan secepat kilat memasukkan serangkaian kode ke dalamnya. Ryuzaki memasukan deretan kode tepat menuju otak _The Cube._

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, _The Cube_ berpendar kembali dan kali ini pendaran itu akan menjadi cahaya terakhir yang akan mengaliri benda futuristik itu dan sekaligus menjadi cahaya terakhir yang akan dilihat Ryuzaki dalam benda tersebut.

Layar laptop memutih perlahan, menenggelamkan seluruh data yang sedetik tadi muncul dalam gerakan sangat cepat dalam layar, dan kemudian cahaya luminol _The Cube_ di sekeliling sisinya memudar, memperlihatkan ukiran rumit di sekeliling dinding _The Cube_ untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tatapan tanpa makna Ryuzaki mengabadikan cahaya terakhir yang menyeruak keluar dari sisi _The Cube_.

Dan kemudian _The Cube_ pun berlalu.

Seluruh fungsi benda itu telah tiada, hanya menyisakan sebuah onggokan logam mulia berbentuk persegi berwarna gelap.

Ryuzaki telah mengalirkan virus ke dalamnya. Ia telah membunuh benda itu.

Setelah menatap untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Ryuzaki meraih_ The Cube_ dan ia memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah wadah kuat dan menguncinya. Watari berkata bahwa wadah itu didapatnya dari NSA.

Maka, Ryuzaki tidak perlu khawatir.

Setelah selesai, ia mengangkat benda itu ke atas air dan kemudian menjatuhkannya.

Kecipak air yang halus tercipta.

Ryuzaki kembali membawa koper silver dan membuangnya ke atas air.

Ia memperhatikan saat benda itu tenggelam ke dalam.

Setelah itu, ia membawa cake dan cangkir tehnya ke dekat haluan.

Ryuzaki kemudian duduk di atas pagar pengaman seraya menikmati cakenya.

Sejenak keadaan senyap. Yang terdengar hanya suara danau dan kepak burung di kejauhan.

Suara alam...

Suara masa lalu...

'_Kau berasal dari sebuah kota di Rusia... Dari utara...' _

Suara masa depan...

'_Aku bukan Kira!'_

Kemudian Ryuzaki bernyanyi. Ia berbisik kecil.

"_I'm 27 and there's something worrying me  
That I can't talk to anyone about_

_But if I address a letter to my future self  
Then I know I'll be able to speak my mind_

_I feel like giving up now, I feel like crying, I feel like I'm going to disappear  
Whose words should I trust as I move forward?  
My one and only heart has broken into pieces time and time again  
And I'm living through painful times now  
I'm living in the present…"_

_Gedung bertingkat di sebuah distrik yang ramai… Yotsuba… Pemuda dengan mata elang… gadis dengan kuku-kuku mutiaranya…_

"_If you keep asking yourself why and where you should go  
The answer will become clear_

_The seas of adolescence can be rough  
But keep sailing the boat that is your dream towards tomorrow's shore…"_

Suara cangkir yang diangkat… Suara teh yang di seruput halus…

_"Everything in life has meaning_  
_So don't be afraid to follow your dream_  
_Keep on believing…"_

_Pemuda bermata elang itu memiliki kembaran… suara seperti letusan senjata… sebuah lab yang asing…_

_"Greetings,_  
_Thank you, I have something to tell your 27 year old self_ ...

_I feel like giving up now, I feel like crying, I feel like I'm going to disappear_  
_Whose words should I trust as I move forward?"_

Ryuzaki tidak sadar bahwa matanya telah tertutup, namun ia menikmati sensasi yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Ia tengah terbang… terbang di tengah cakrawala yang luas… tinggi… membubung…

Hanya ada sedikit masalah… tubuhnya sakit sekali, tapi tidak apa… ia ingin terbang… rasa sakit itu akan segera pergi… ia yakin…

Sebuah suara porselen yang terbentur… dan kemudian…

'_Bagaimana... bagaimana cara aku meninggal, Light?'_

'_He?'_

'_Bagaimana cara aku meninggal di dimensimu? Bagaimana seharusnya aku meninggal?'_

_"Greetings,  
I pray that you who are reading this  
Will be happy..."  
_

Suara kecipak lain pada danau…

.

Sebuah kapal kecil berada sendirian di tengah danau di daerah Utara Eropa.

Dia atas kapal tersebut hanya terdapat satu potong besar cake lemon yang sebagian kecil isinya telah menghilang, sebuah pecahan porselen dan sebuah botol kristal kecil.

Botol itu rupanya tidak sempat dimusnahkan oleh si pemilik kapal, karena bagaimana pun juga botol itu dapat menjadi sebuah bukti tentang apa yang telah terjadi di tempat tersebut.

Kelak, masyarakat yang menemukannya akan mengetahui bahwa isi dari botol tersebut adalah sejenis racun yang mematikan.

Namun, tidak ada yang pernah tahu kapan kapal itu akan ditemukan.

.

**Phase Five: Letter**

[The Hospital]

Akeila menemukan sebuah surat pada sisi si 'putra dewa salju' di tempat tidurnya pagi itu.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi, pasalnya ia tidak mendengar tentang perihal surat ini dari teman-temannya.

"Akeila…"

Akeila menoleh, "Ya, sebentar… aku akan membawanya…" Akeila memantapkan diri, dan kemudian membawa si 'putra dewa salju' dari tempatnya.

.

"Seseorang telah mengambilnya pagi ini…"

"Ya, kudengar ia kerabatnya…"

"Omong kosong… tidak ada kerabat yang mau mengambil seorang anak haram…"

"Aku dengar bahwa pria itu seorang bangsawan… tidak banyak yang dikatakannya kepada Dokter Conrad, tetapi ia berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa anak itu adalah kerabatnya…"

"Ia pasti orang Inggris… aku mendengar aksennya…"

"Anak yang beruntung… setidaknya ia beruntung tidak tewas pada malam itu…"

"Hei, kudengar Sir Ivanovich telah melihat putranya… dan ia sangat menyukainya…"

"Oh ya, aku juga dengar begitu dari Luci… Luci yang menyerahkannya kepadanya… katanya ia akan menamakan anak itu Nikolai… anak yang manis…"

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati mereka…"

Dan pagi itu bangunan itu telah menjadi saksi sebuah pergeseran dimensi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

Ingatkah kalian bahwa satu nokta saja dalam hidup ini akan merubah serangkaian bab dalam jalan hidup kalian dan bahkan menciptakan sejuta dimensi lainnya?

Maka, kalian pasti tahu bahwa cerita ini bukanlah tentang satu jalur cerita, melainkan memiliki kemungkinan sejuta cerita dengan ending yang berbeda, namun, biarlah kita mengambil satu saja rangkaian cerita yang berhubungan satu sama lainnya.

Jika kalian tengah berada di suatu tempat, berpikirlah bahwa saat itu kalian mungkin akan menciptakan milyaran dimensi yang berbeda.

.

[2005]

[Head Quarter]

Yagami Light menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan.

Light melirik ke kanan.

"Sudah selesai, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light. Ryuzaki menelengkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai, Light-kun?"

"Sudah puas tuduhannya?"

Ryuzaki tidak menjawab. Ia mengaduk kopi di depannya dengan bunyi yang berisik.

"Aku sudah bosan mengatakan bahwa aku-aku-bukan Kira."

Ryuzaki tidak merespon Light.

"Light-kun itu Kira. Aku yakin seratus persen."

"Aku-bukan-Kira. Aku-bukan-Kira."

"Light-kun itu Kira."

"Aku-bukan-Kira. Aku akan meladenimu sampai semalaman sekalipun."

Ryuzaki kini melirik Light. Matanya mendelik.

Light melipat tangan di dada.

Ryuzaki menatapnya. Ia mengedipkan mata satu kali.

Dua kali.

"Sebaiknya kita bekerja." Light membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Ia mengambil berkas-berkas di meja kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Light berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan akting sehebat ini, Light-kun..." Ryuzaki bergumam.

Light mendengarnya tapi ia tidak merespon.

"Kau tunggu saja disana. Aku akan menemukan bukti nyatanya." Ryuzaki kembali bergumam. Egois.

"Silahkan." kali ini Light menjawab.

Ryuzaki melirik Light dengan tatapan yang tak tertebak.

Sebuah dokumen lusuh tertambat di tangannya.

Ia berbisik kecil dan kemudian tersenyum.

.

**29**

**End.**

* * *

**Author's**: Akhirnya proyek fiksi ini selesai. Thanx God.

Di chapter terakhir ini saya akhirnya membuka inti dari cerita ini. Yup, Ryuzaki tertukar dengan Nikolai saat bayi. Dimulai dari sana, sebuah cerita tercipta. Cerita dari bab lain yang benar-benar sangat berbeda dan tidak terduga. Saya menikmati menulis cerita ini.

Seperti yang telah saya tuliskan sebelumnya, cerita ini bukan tentang siapa yang mati, dan siapa yang hidup. Kita semua sesungguhnya mungkin telah mati di lain tempat dan telah lahir di tempat yang lain lagi, maka sebenarnya kehidupan ini saling berhubungan. Maka, saya memberikan ending yang sedikit twist.

Di sisi satunya, Ryuzaki meninggal karena ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya berada di abad yang asing dan memungkinkan dirinya ada dua di jaman yang sama. Namun, karena cerita ini berbasiskan tentang teori waktu, maka segalanya kembali terulang lagi. Saya mengambil masa depan hasil dari 'perbuatan' Ryuzaki dengan kembali menukarkan dirinya ke posisi yang benar.

Oh ya, mengenai surat itu, Ryuzaki memang menulis sebuah surat untuk dirinya sendiri yang saat itu masih bayi. Dan di masa depan ia membacanya.

Saya juga memberikan sebuah ending alternatif bahwa Light tidak pernah berusia 29 tahun dan bertemu dengan Nikolai, maka semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Karena ini adalah salah satu dimensi yang diubah Ryuzaki, yaitu dimensi dimana ia pergi dengan _The Cube._

Semoga pembaca semua menikmati cerita ini. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada pembaca semua atas dukungannya. Saya tidak akan pernah bisa menutup cerita ini jika tanpa kalian.

Surat yang ditulis Ryuzaki saya kutip dari sebuah lagu milik Angela Aki berjudul Tegami ~Haikei juugo no kimi e~ Lirik lengkapnya (dan juga merupakan surat yang ditulis Ryuzaki untuk dirinya sendiri) adalah sebagai berikut:

**Greetings,  
You who are reading this, where are you and what are you doing now?**

**I'm 15 and there's something worrying me  
That I can't talk to anyone about**

**But if I address a letter to my future self  
Then I know I'll be able to speak my mind**

**I feel like giving up now, I feel like crying, I feel like I'm going to disappear  
Whose words should I trust as I move forward?  
My one and only heart has broken into pieces time and time again  
And I'm living through painful times now  
I'm living in the present**

**Greetings,  
Thank you, I have something to tell your 15 year old self**

**If you keep asking yourself why and where you should go  
The answer will become clear**

**The seas of adolescence can be rough  
But keep sailing the boat that is your dream towards tomorrow's shore**

**Don't give up now, don't cry, when you feel like you're going to disappear  
Then you should trust your own voice and move forward  
Even an adult like me gets hurt and has sleepless nights  
But I'm living in the bittersweet present**

**Everything in life has meaning  
So don't be afraid to follow your dream  
Keep on believing**

**I feel like giving up now, I feel like crying, I feel like I'm going to disappear  
Whose words should I trust as I move forward?  
Ah, don't give up now, don't cry, when you feel like you're going to disappear  
Then you should trust your own voice and move forward  
No matter what stage of your life you're in  
You can't get by without going through sadness  
Show me a smile, let's live in the present  
Let's live in the present**

**Greetings,  
I pray that you who are reading this  
Will be happy**

[15 saya ganti dengan 27, berdasarkan usia Ryuzaki saat itu]

Jika kalian ada waktu, dengar deh, lagunya enak sekali dan menurut saya pas sekali dengan ending cerita ini, maka saya ambil**. **:)**  
**

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini dan endingnya.

Oh ya, hanya memberitahukan saja, saya akan kembali dengan sebuah cerita baru. Kali ini ceritanya akan bertema lebih gelap, namun tidak akan serumit cerita ini. :P

Berharap saja saya akan menerbitkan cerita baru itu secepatnya. ^_^

Akhir kata, Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir.

**Thanx very much for read and review.**


End file.
